


Of Polygamous Rabbits and Monogamous Foxes

by Venomheart_The_Dreamer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, One does not simply date a rabbit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 141,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomheart_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Venomheart_The_Dreamer
Summary: Zootopia is unified although all the courtship customs of individual species are kept as a hidden secret. Judy decides to finally ask Nick out on a date to which he accepted. One does not simply date a rabbit.





	1. Judy Makes a Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write in past tense for once instead of present.   
> Edit: 1/1/2018 : A minor rewrite fixing some tense errors and sentence structure.

Nick and Judy had been working at the ZPD for about two years now. Despite every subtle hint she dropped, Nick never asked her out on a date. Judy decided this was enough and that she was finally going to do something about it.

Nick never took time off since working with Judy was such a pleasure. By her calculations Nick must have accumulated at least two months. It was the perfect time for her to ask Nick out on a date given complex dating rituals, they would need all the time they can get.  Since that dense fox wasn’t going to ask her out on date, she was going to take initiative. “Nick, want to go on a date with me?”  She decided it was worth the risk in a world where interspecies couples were unheard of let alone their courtship rituals. Zootopia was unified but that was still a very guarded secret.

Nick seemed shocked at first, uncertain of how to respond. They were in the ZPD working filing paperwork, she just asked him without any warning whatsoever. A loud squeal from Clawhauser interrupted his thoughts. He realized that he was there motionless for a few minutes at least. “Say yes!” The cheetah was always over enthusiastic about nearly everything.

It seemed easy enough, it was just something he wanted but never dared to pursue. “Yes.” He had no idea of what he just agreed to, for one does not simply just date a rabbit. “So, where are we going?”

“Bunnyburrow for two months. I know you have enough vacation time,” Judy replied.

“You’re actually going to take time off?” Nick shouted in surprise.

“Judy’s taking time off?” Chief Bogo was apparently listening in on their not so subtle conversation.  “I’ll even give you both a bonus. Please leave immediately.” It came as a surprise to Nick. Chief Bogo was smiling for once or struggling to maintain his frown. It was one of his better faces. The buffalo normally wore a grimace on his face.

Judy informed Nick that because of lapine traditions, they had to go to Bunnyburrow. Nick wore his green Hawaiian shirt and grey pants. Judy wore her pink shirt and blue pants. Nick felt comfort by her choice of clothing. She didn’t wear anything fancy or extravagant when leaving.

They were in the car driving towards Bunnyburrow. "Is that population counter for real?" Nick inquired, glancing out the window as the car passed signs. The huge population counter made him shudder. His first thought was it can’t be real.

"Of course it is, that's why bunnies date in Bunnyburrow," Judy replied.

"What does dating in Bunnyburrow have to do with it?"

"It's a lapine tradition. I already broke one of them by asking you out. Dating being restricted to Bunnyburrow is one of the mechanisms of population control."

"Carrots, what are lapine traditions anyway? You know that despite Zootopia being formed, all of this is kept secret and hidden," Nick said.

"It's kept secret for a reason, you'll found out soon enough," Judy replied with a smirk.

They drove into Bunnyburrow without arousing much suspicion. They're just here for normal business after all. A vacation, a break from work. They arrived at Judy's home. Judy’s family greeted them enthusiastically. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend over," said Bonnie. Her green attire reminded Nick of the days he tried to join the cub scouts.

"I would have told you but didn't have time," Judy replied. This was a rather delicate situation and must be handled with care, she already broke one of the customs.

Nick was confused at what was going on and said, "Judy, you didn't tell them at all? That we were coming?"

"It's been extremely hectic you know," Judy said in her defense.

This was Nick's first visit to Bunnyburrow and the first time he's been introduced to Judy's family. His instincts told him that something is wrong. Stu finally comes to see what the commotion was at the front of the house.

"Why is there a fox in the house?" Stu asked with confusion. Stu's green shirt makes Nick think back to the day the cub scouts rejected him. Nick started to pant in fear.

"It's okay Dad, he's my partner, Nick Wilde," Judy replied.

"You didn't even tell us that he was coming," Stu accused.

"Nick, are you okay?"

"Just fine Carrots, some flashbacks from the past, that's all," Nick replied, finally getting his fear under control. He didn't realize that a simple visit to Bunnyburrow would be this emotionally taxing, or Stu’s green shirt would set him off.

They deposited their belongings at their respective rooms and Judy showed Nick around Bunnyburrow. She made it abundantly clear that this was not their date. This is just her showing him around. She brought Nick to one of the few places that serve both prey and predator food.

They visited the only place in Bunnyburrow that dared to cater to prey and predator alike. It had an ironic name at best, Unity. The establishment had an aura of fear despite the inclusive atmosphere. Nick couldn’t tell what felt off, the restaurant was immaculately clean showing off its marble floor, but it still gave him an uneasy vibe.

 Nick glanced at the tables surrounding them, all the tables were either prey or predators. There weren't any that had both. Judy seemed extremely nervous at the restaurant to the point of always fidgeting something with her paws and struggling to stay still. Nick asked, "Judy, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Everything is fine, nothing could go wrong at all," Judy hastily replied.

"Are you certain?" Nick asked out of concern.

"Yes, stop asking! Everything is fine." Judy shouted, attracting the attention of everyone else in the restaurant. Thankfully, Judy calms down and they don't attract more attention. "Look, I'm just stressed okay, it's the first time you're in Bunnyburrow."

Nick was thankful that the other patrons just took a quick glance at their location without doing anything else. "Why won't you tell me anything? You keep saying this isn't a date, but it certainly feels like one," Nick said. He felt confused over Judy's behavior, it's not what he expected from her at all.

"How can this be a date?" Judy replied.

This left Nick speechless.  He finally decided to open the menu. He was shocked that they served rabbit! The menu had not only one dish, but many combined with many extravagant flavors and designs. “Is this for real?” he pointed at the picture with a shaking paw.

“It’s just a joke. Don’t order it,” Judy said. The truth was far more complicated than that. She hoped that their date could finish, and that Nick would be unscathed by Bunnyburrow’s influence.

The restaurant also served normal fare like bugs. Nick ordered a normal dish deciding to listen to Judy’s advice.

She paid for all the food with a smile on her face.  Nick didn’t object at all because it was a welcome change from her trying to hide her fear.  This experience is just very unsettling for him and he thought it would be best not to provoke Judy further.

Judy seemed worried about this not date more so than he ever was, he agreed because for foxes the female is supposed to ask. It's something he always wanted but didn't dare go against the cultural norms of his species, dating a bunny would be enough, asking a bunny out would be too much.

The way back from the restaurant wasn't much better, they continued in silence without any conversation to clear the tension. Judy seemed rather worried about something, but Nick didn’t dare ask.

Before they went into their separate rooms, Judy gave Nick a chilling reminder that their date is tomorrow. Nick marveled at the architecture, this entire complex is mostly underground. It had enough space for multiple rooms. The rooms themselves were large enough to contain personal effects It was amazing how many rabbits can live in such a small place. Nick agreed to date Judy but what has happened so far wasn’t what he expected.

At least, Judy's family members are giving him peace and quiet. Nick thought of the day's events, he really couldn't figure out why Judy is acting so bizarre. Marital customs of species are kept hidden, but they couldn't be that different, could they?

His room was mostly empty, with just the luggage he brought with him for his stay at Bunnyburrow. Nothing seemed abnormal to him except for the menu at the restaurant which Judy assured him was just a joke.  Judy was just acting strange for no reason.

The next day, Judy was overjoyed as if she's back to her usual self. Nick doesn't know what caused this change but didn't complain.

Judy said, "It's time for our date, aren't you excited?"

"Where are we going this time?" Nick replied.

"To the basement."

Judy guided Nick through the labyrinth of her home. Nick observed the surroundings as they moved past them. The house seemed rather grand with tons of rabbits going about their business, then they went to a dark and foreboding place within the complex. It's been a few minutes since they last saw any rabbits. The scent hit Nick first, it smelled foul with the stench of death. It had been a few minutes since Nick last saw someone else. No one lived in this area. Nick asked the same question again as they continued traveling through the complex.

"On a date, obviously," Judy replied. Judy doesn't seem scared at all of what lies ahead. That reassured Nick that nothing is wrong. He trusted Judy, after all, she's the one who turned his life around. Despite his increasing reservations and fighting his instincts not to flee, he followed her onwards deeper to wherever it may lead.

For one does not simply date a rabbit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title should give away where this story is going to go.


	2. The Council of Hopps

The scent of death is nearly overwhelming now for Nick. Judy proceeded as if it was normal for her and nothing was amiss. They arrived at a grand hall that seemingly leads on forever. The source of the stench was revealed, Nick saw piles of bodies on each side of the room, dead rabbits of every gender. "What is this place?" Nick asked, hoping to get a reassuring response.

"This is the wall of the rejected. Everyone here has given up their lives so that others may live without any restraints," Judy replied, seemingly undisturbed by all this. "Why are you so shaken? This is perfectly normal, isn't it?"

Nick struggled to control his emotions and his instincts, how can Judy take a part in all this? They advanced deeper into the hall surrounded by rotting corpses. Nick thought about running away but they are in her house and what would her family do to him if he ran? They're willing to kill their own kind as seen by this hallway.

Some of the corpses lining the walls are fresh too and recent. Nick gazed at the ceiling and noticed it is painted with giant letters. Nick hoped to earn a reprieve from this madness and asked, "What are the giant letters for on the ceiling?"

"We sort the deaths by letter. It's good to keep things organized that way," Judy replied all too easily.

"How can you take part in all this? This is wrong! Some of the corpses are even fresh and recent," Nick accused, he was outraged by what he saw around them.

"It's perfectly legal in Bunnyburrow, all the rabbits take part in this custom. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're my best friend after all," Judy said, "It's going to be okay, what do foxes do anyway?"

"Nothing like this, this isn't normal Judy." They continued onwards, the letters painted on the ceiling proceed towards Z. Nick felt more and more dread as he saw how many corpses there are in this hallway, the stench also bothers him. "Aren't you bothered at all by the smell?"

"Not at all, rabbits get used to this stuff easily, that's why it aided me in obtaining my marks at the academy, it's one of those things that we easily get used to."

"How many corpses are there in this hallway?" Nick asked.

"Who knows? This hallway is ancient, not all of it is recent. The purpose of this hallway is due to how easily rabbits multiply. This was why the hallway is created, so everyone else could live their lives without restraint."

Nick wondered how many rabbits must have died in this grisly hall. Glancing up at the ceiling, they are only about halfway. "How much further?" Nick inquired at last.

"Soon, we'll reach the end," Judy replied, "You can't be tired already, can you?"

"Not all, this entire hallway is just creepy, it's not normal, it shouldn't be allowed to exist," Nick said.

"It's an age-old rabbit tradition borne out of necessity. Don't worry, we're all safe today," Judy said, that didn't really reassure Nick of his concerns.

They advanced deeper into the seemingly endless hall, it has been about twenty minutes, and they're only at the letter Q, cumulatively, they've been walking for about thirty minutes.

After ten more minutes, they have reached the end of the hall. "What happens now?" Nick asked.

"This." Judy touched the wall and a door opened. The hidden chamber revealed three does with different fur colors, black, brown and white. They're all dressed in dashing outfits. They stood on top of pedestals clearly waiting for them.

They spoke in unison, "Finally, Judy, do you know how long we have been waiting?"

Nick panicked at the sight this wasn't what he expected at all. "What is the meaning of this?" Nick asked.

"This is going to be our date, these three were born at the same time as me and shared the same gender," Judy said, "The white one with blue eyes is Janna, the brown one with green eyes is Jill, the black one with red eyes is Jewel."

"Wait what? I'm on a date with you. Not anyone else," Nick said, "I think there's some miscommunication here."

"Not at all, you see, to keep population under control female littermates must date the same animal together. The corpses you see lining the walls we've walked past are the ones that didn't really have a peaceful resolution to their dates," Judy said, "There's no divorce either, getting along or being killed is the sentence. Don't worry Nick, you're completely safe, there's no way I would turn against you."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?" Nick asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, it's better this way isn't it? Fox traditions can't be that different, can they?" Judy inquired.

"We usually choose one mate and we usually stay with them for life," Nick replied.

Nick must have said something he wasn't supposed to. Nick couldn't have predicted Judy's reaction to his response. "Please don't kill my littermates Nick, we haven't even gone on a date yet. Please," Judy begged.

"What is going on?" Nick is confused as ever and Judy's reactions aren't helping him understand the situation.

The three rabbits finally made their move and leapt off of their pedestals and down towards them. "She really didn't clue you in, did she?" Janna said, her blue eyes gazed into his green eyes, completely fearless of the fox in front of her.

"Give him some credit, he's completely clueless of this it seems," Jewel remarked, her enchanting voice amazed Nick. She simply sounded divine.

A shaky voice spoke next, "You're not going to kill us right?" It belonged to Jill. The brown doe seemed terrified of the fox's presence.

Nick witnessed what happened next. "Control your fear, fool, show come consideration for this poor fox out of his element," Jewel admonished Jill for being afraid.

"There will be NO KILLING today," Judy said with emphasis. "I am in charge of this for the most part for being the oldest and the one that chose to bring him here." Savagery, this is what Nick saw in front of him, Judy's siblings were probably going to kill each other over a minor argument if Judy didn't put a stop to It herself. "Give Jill a chance, I know she doesn't really deserve it." That was directed towards him instead of everyone else.

"This is barbaric and shouldn't be happening," Nick said, "Were you really going to kill Jill for showing a bit of fear? I understand it that rabbits might be afraid of foxes, it's okay, Judy herself had a fox taser the first time we met."

"You really don't know much about lapine culture do you, Nick?" Janna said, "This is one way for us to limit population growth, not all dates end happily as you have seen throughout the hall that you both walked through to come here. No divorce, only death can separate us once rabbits have agreed to date."

All four of the rabbits said in unison:

"The ones that die, allow the ones that remain to live without restraint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More madness awaits. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	3. The Savage Ways of Bunnyburrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, thought of more crazy ideas.

They departed that room. Nick agreed to date four bunnies partially out of fear of what might happen if he refused. He also agreed because of his trust in Judy and what she has done for him. They walked back towards the rest of the Hopps' burrow.

Before they reached the end of the hall. Jewel asked a question. "Do you remember Aaron, Janna?" After a moment, she continued. "That poor fool thought he could escape the traditions of Bunnyburrow. Magnificent, isn't it?" While looking at a recently deceased rabbit with white fur.

"Clearly, he and his family are degenerates. Their last name Savage suits them well. These traditions are meant for the betterment of the rabbit species. One of our siblings tricked him and lured him into these halls just as he deserved. He fell for their charms," Janna responded, informing everyone of Aaron's history. "Breathe in the scent of the hall. Inhale as the stench of death fills your lungs." The four rabbits clearly inhaled the scent of the hall as Janna instructed. "Nick, you too."

"Why must I? I've been trying to avoid the scent ever since I set foot in this hall," Nick replied, hoping to get a response.

"Tradition, do it else I am well within my rights to kill you here and they will help."

Judy was shaken by Janna's fierce proclamation. "She's right, Nick. You have to do this. All Bunnyburrow will know if you don't. It's a form of entertainment for us, everything that happens within can be seen by anyone. They would kill us if you don't."

He reluctantly heeded their commands and inhaled the scent of the hall. The scent filled his lungs. Something that he was trying to avoid, now it's ingrained in his mind. Something that he would never forget. "Won't rabbits get sick from all this? Wouldn't we? This can't be healthy."

"Of course, they do," Janna replied, "It's survival of the fittest. Ones that die simply aren't worthy to keep on living. No medical treatment is allowed for anyone that gets sick from this."

It took a while for them to finally return to the rest of the Hopps' burrow. Stu confronted them there. "Judy, how could you? You told us nothing and you went through this with a fox!"

"I did, and by the laws of Bunnyburrow. You can't stop us. If I tried to inform you at the start, you would have tried to prevent all of this," Judy replied, defying her own parents in front of Nick.

"Why did all of you agree to this?"

"Trust," both Janna and Jewel replied.

"Love," Jill said, "I know what awaits me by the end of this. I love you all too much to say no. I cannot and do not love a fox."

Shocked at Jill's confession. Stu reprimanded her. "You just signed your own death… and you allowed them to proceed."

"It's my choice," Jill replied without hesitation.

Nick noticed that no one contradicted her. Once, they were alone he wanted to learn more about this secretive process. He doesn't intend to kill anyone. Stu gave them instructions. "Time for all of you to be marked. You all have chosen your fates." Stu led them to the bathroom in which he took out markers and drew an X on each of them. All of them received a black X. Jewel received a white X due to the color of her fur. "Nick make sure this stays on you for the week. You will be killed if you are seen without It," Stu said that without any hesitation at all, almost as if hoping that he has a reason to kill the fox.

Judy led them to an expansive room. "We can stay here, all four of us." The room contained only one bed but it's gigantic when compared to everything else in the burrow. It's rather empty. "Bring your stuff here by the end of today. All five of us will sleep here tonight. Do you have any questions?" Judy asked.

"Why does Jill think she's going to die?" Nick asked in turn, he noticed that no one contradicted him when she said she signed her own death.

"I expect her to be too much of a burden on the relationship as time goes on," Judy replied.

Jill objected to that. "Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!"

"As I was saying. All I expect you to do is give her a chance. Killing is not allowed outside of those sacred halls but if the majority wants someone to enter, objecting to it leads to a fate worse than death."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before you asked me out on a date?" Nick asked as he learned more and more about the unsettling culture of rabbits.

"I thought foxes wouldn't be too different."

"Well you thought wrong," Nick said, clearly displeased at the situation.

"I also wanted a chance to have you. It's better than not trying at all. It's worth the risk."

"Did you know about Jill's reservations beforehand and still went through with it?"

"No, I didn't. They all agreed and I couldn't detect anything wrong. So, I went ahead and asked you. The rest is history."

"Of course, you didn't. Of course, a dumb bunny would miss these signs and think it was a good idea. Combined with all of your crazy traditions."

Janna interrupted their conversation to tell Nick about the rules. "These are the rules of our engagement. For the first week, you are exempted from being voted to death. After that, if the four of us agree, you will be asked to enter that hall to die. You don't want to find out what happens to the ones that refuse. All of us rabbits are free to kill each other as long as it's within the burrow. I trust these terms are acceptable?"

"What? Living together with four rabbits that may or may not kill each other. This is outrageous. I'm leaving," Nick replied, this is insane. These rabbits have such strange customs.

"That is certainly your right. You can leave but the four of us will be killed in turn," Janna replied, not afraid at all, at the suggestion that Nick might just pack up and leave.

The fox decided to call their bluff, there's no way Stu which seemed to hate him would kill his own family just because he left. "Fine, I'll be leaving then. Goodbye and good riddance." It defies all common sense. He hoped this would be a dream and everything would return to normal.

Judy tried to stop him. "Nick, please don't do this. They would kill us all."

"Yeah right, Carrots. I'll see you at work in two months after the end of our vacation." There's no way that such a backward culture could exist in this modern era, was there? Nick was willing to give it a chance but learning about the rabbits being able to kill each other during their engagement didn't sit well with him same with the fact that they could vote to kill him next week.

He went to his room and packed his bags to leave. Nothing seemed amiss in the burrow, there were no discussions of how Judy and her siblings were going to be killed. This must be a form of blackmail or something. He wasn't going to buy it. He left without any resistance from the Hopps' family.

He drove into Bunnyburrow intending to grab a bite to eat and to calm his nerves. This didn't make any sense him. The entire Hopps' family seemed insane, it must be an elaborate prank. That's what he told himself. As soon as he returned to Judy's home, she would reveal it that it was a gigantic joke. A badly planned hustle that managed to frazzle his nerves. He must have done something to deserve this treatment but he had no idea what.

As soon as he arrived at the fast food restaurant, Insects-to-Go. As soon as he walked in the cashier greeted him, "Praise the fox. There he is, the hero of Bunnyburrow. Food is on the house."

This was strange, someone he has never met praising him and giving him free food. Maybe, this place was also crazy in a good way. He focused on consuming his meal trying to think if Judy had ever displayed any signs of this occurring. He couldn't remember anything, nothing that would suggest that rabbits would behave this way. A rabbit saw him from the window and decided to approach him inside the restaurant. "Mister Fox, would you come with me? I want to pay you money to have you watch a movie with me. How does twenty-thousand sound?"

This seemed too good to be true. He studied the rabbit. The rabbit didn't display any signs of untrustworthiness, his attire was completely casual as if he's just a common civilian. Dressed in a green shirt and blue pants. Nothing usual about his fur color either, just a common brown. Still, he had some reservations of going to another family's burrow if he found Judy's burrow crazy. "Where are we going?" He decided to inquire, more information would help him decide.

"Oh, the movie doesn't start for six hours yet. We can do whatever you want in the meantime. My name's Frank."

"Sure, I'll meet you back in six hours. I have to go home to fetch some stuff."

"The deal is void if you go home. Come, hang out with me, I will pay for everything."

Nick studied the buck's black eyes for any signs of mistrust or deceit, he couldn't detect any. Six hours to kill, he figured Judy and her siblings might have given up on their prank by the time he returned. More time away couldn't hurt.

They went wherever he wanted. Frank was seemingly willing to pay for everything he desired. Exotic cutlery, expensive books, exotic jewelry, as if nothing was out of the question. At first, the fox's requests were simple and inexpensive then he decided to try for higher and higher. He wasn't denied anything regardless of how expensive it was. Some of the shopkeepers were willing to give away free stuff as well to him.

He started out with nothing in his car. It was nearly packed after five hours filled with various expensive items. Nick drove to two different fast food restaurants as none of them served both prey and predators at the same time. It was catered to either one or the other.

At last, six hours have passed and Frank instructed Nick to drive to a park. Tons of animals there praised him too. They found seats and waited for the movie to start. They've bought tons of popcorn just like everyone else. A white doe dressed in white robes with blue eyes stepped onto the podium in front of the screen. "Tonight, we witness the folly of the rabbits that tried to seduce a fox."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A movie awaits!


	4. Love Between Littermates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The insanity continues.

He actually left. Judy couldn't believe what happened. This hadn't gone according to plan at all. Panic filled her thoughts. They were doomed. They couldn't leave. She tried to steel herself to do what was required to live. She felt regret for getting them into this predicament. She easily survive if she wanted to, but that would fundamentally scar her in the process.

She held on to the hope that Nick would save her as well as that her littermates would remain docile. If worst came to worse, could she go through with what was required? She didn't know and didn't want to find out.

There are still several hours to go before the main event. They couldn't leave the burrow and couldn't communicate with Nick. They were sentenced to be the suburb's main entertainment tonight. She regretted not telling Nick the entire truth. She felt that was what she deserved. She hoped one of her siblings could live instead and ease her conscience.

They were sentenced to be together and kept under close guard making sure that they couldn't escape. Many of their siblings kept watch in case they decided to run away. Trapped in a room with only a bed. They had no more privacy at all, trapped within their own home by their own family. Janna, at last, spoke, "You didn't tell him anything, it's your fault you know."

"Yes, it is my fault. I accept it," Judy replied, knowing what bleak fate awaited them. "Who will it be?"

"You," they all replied simultaneously.

"I can't. I'm the one who messed up in the first place."

"Foxes usually choose one mate and mate with them for life, now's your chance to make him happy," Jewel said, trying to convince Judy to do what was needed. "You want him to be happy do you not?"

"Not like this," Judy said, despite all their reassurances she couldn't go through with what was required.

"I agreed to this because I love you, Judy," Jill said, reminding them of why she agreed to date someone that she couldn't possibly love in the first place. "I know what's going to happen to me in the future. I have prepared for this all along. The fox or the rest of you will grow tired of me and that will be the end. This just makes it happen faster."

Thankfully, their siblings hadn't interrupted any of their conversations. They just kept watch over the damned making sure they won't escape.

"Tell us more about this fox," her littermates asked.

Judy recounted their adventures and what had happened since they became partners on the police force. She proposed because he didn't pick up any hints at all. She also thought that fox courtship customs would be similar, thus it wouldn't be an issue.

"He thought you were joking when you said that they would kill us all," Janna said, "now they will unless if we kill each other."

Time passed all too quickly and they were herded towards that sacred hall. They were going to be everyone's entertainment for tonight.

* * *

As soon as Nick heard what the white doe said, panic filled his thoughts. _'She was serious!'_ He didn't believe her and now he was going to lose her forever. He couldn't let that happen. He tried to run out of the park only to be stopped by other animals intent on watching the show.

Frank caught up to him and asked, "Why do you want to leave?"

"I just thought of something I had to do, that's all. Something extremely important."

"Sit, you can't leave for thirty minutes anyway. Enjoy the show. You are the guest of honor after all. After thirty minutes, anyone can leave at will." Nick reluctantly returned to his seat with Frank beside him. He started subtly looking at his surroundings for potential avenues of his escape while feigning interest in the movie. He was surrounded by animals of various species eating popcorn. There was no way he could subtly leave but he continued to search for something anything that might help him escape.

The screen started to display that sacred hall that he walked through before. Four does which he recognized were there, and it was only them. There was no one else present.

"Nick, if you're watching this. I don't blame you for any of this. It's my fault for not informing you about all this beforehand. It's my fault for assuming rabbit and fox courtship customs were similar. If you ever see this, don't blame yourself for what happened," Judy said, judging by their appearance on the screen, they weren't afraid of what's to come at all.

Judy interrupted his plans, now the movie held his undivided attention as if it was personally directed towards him. Nick hoped partially that this was still an elaborate prank. He tried not to cry, not to display emotion after hearing that because that would probably lessen the odds that he could leave in the future. He couldn't leave yet because of laws. He would leave as soon as he was able to and race back to the Hopps' farm to see if he could reunite with Judy and her littermates.

Jill slapped Judy. "Quit being so selfish and start already. You know what they want. You could use everything you receive from this to be secure financially."

"It's my choice, and I'm doing nothing," Judy replied forcefully. She looked at Jill with defiance in her eyes as if challenging her.

"Do you have so much faith in him that you would squander this opportunity?" Janna asked.

"It's not faith, it's simply I can't do what's required of me, and I won't. You know the rules. You could do the same and be free. Rules that you had no trouble bluntly telling Nick!" Judy said angrily with her teeth bared.

"If you're so brave, get rid of me first," Jewel said, to which Janna took no action.

The does finished arguing and just lay against each other silent, and waited for time to pass.

The park was in an uproar. "Boo! Kill each other, give us some action!"

It had only been fifteen minutes, just watching this would probably be boring enough. He was thankful that all four of them were still alive and unharmed, judging by the park's lack of appreciation for the movie, he decided to ask, "Can I leave now? This is extremely boring."

Frank replied, "Fine, get rid of everything in your car since you find this boring."

"Of course," Nick said, he was glad that he could approach his car.

As soon as he got in. He drove towards the Hopps' farm. Whatever Frank wanted could wait, he had Judy and her littermates to save, hopefully, they wouldn't stop him.

He entered the Hopps' farm which was apparently mourning. Bonnie approached him. "You're back! You're here to save them, aren't you?" Bonnie questioned, Nick.

"Yes? I didn't expect their own FAMILY to try to kill them though," Nick replied.

"It's what Bunnyburrow wants… but since you want to save them, they can be set free."

Nick raced towards that hall hoping that he wasn't too late for any of them.

Nick entered the hall and ignored the stench of death. He found Judy and her littermates unharmed just sitting there quietly waiting for their fates. "I'm here to save all of you."

"Our own family was going to kill us if you didn't arrive within an hour of this. I thought you left," Judy said, clearly relieved at seeing Nick again.

"This isn't a prank, is it? Everything, everything about this real, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is," Janna confirmed without any hesitation. "I have been trying to explain all the rules to you. So that nothing would come as a surprise. Since someone forgot to inform you of most of the rules."

"It's not my fault. This might have never happened if family ever found out about it. You all agreed and so did he," Judy defended herself from the accusation.

"Is your family really going to let us leave? Just like that?" Nick asked since it is highly unusual for this to happen, in his mind anyway.

"They should," Jewel said, "The engagement is back on; thus, they have no need to kill us."

"What does it matter anyway? I'm still going to die," Jill lamented.

They walked towards the entrance of the hall. Nick couldn't believe that it was going to be so easy. There was no way that they were going to be able to leave just like that, was there? He couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom, that something was about to happen. The does by his side were much more at ease with the situation. He also noticed that no one contradicted Jill that she was going to die.

There had to be something more and he was right as they approached the entrance. Judy's siblings bared their path out. Judy asked, "What's this? We are free to leave."

"Yes, but since you decided to date a fox. Stu decided that Nick should read the formal contract and all the clauses that bunnies have already learned, to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. If he walks out on all of this again, nothing will save you. Just wait until Stu's ready with the contract. Everyone watching will know," the leading rabbit replied.

"So, now we wait. We are safe now at least," Janna said.

After ten minutes, Stu finally arrived with the contract. Judy's other siblings also carried in a table and six chairs. The contract was apparently, multiple pages long. "Read this, change what you are allowed to and sign it once you're done or walk out and never come back," Stu said in a commanding tone.

They were still in the hall thus able to be watched by anyone. Nick read the contract in full, several details shocked him of what he could do within it. Stu decided to include a list of ways to pleasure rabbits since he's a fox and probably unfamiliar with that knowledge. That part made him blush. He was thankful for his red fur so they couldn't tell.

The only part he fundamentally disagreed with, was the part where rabbits could kill each other as well as the part that they could vote to kill him but that part wasn't open for change. He was also free to alter plenty of other mundane clauses that provided him power over the females but decided not to. On the way back, he remembered that no one contradicted Jill that she was going to die, knowing that all of this wasn't a prank. Nick decided to change that clause such that allowed Judy's littermates to kill each other to one where he could kill any of them instead, that way he could protect Jill. He didn't fully trust Judy's siblings yet, so removing the ability to kill each other seemed like a plus. The does just watched silently while he read everything.

Jill still believed that she was going to die, he wasn't going to let that happen since it was something he could change. He made the modification, signed it and handed it back to Stu. After he handed it back to Stu. Janna said, "Now, we have to sign it or die. You don't know what you just did."

"What does she mean by that?" Nick asked, he was confused by Janna's remarks.

"Oh, if the contract changes, in this case, they must all agree to the changes you made. If none of them agree, we kill you, if only some of them agree, we kill them. I didn't explain it because it seemed rather insignificant," Stu clarified.

This enraged Nick. "How many more of these clauses should I expect?"

"Don't worry, they'll sign it. This is just a formality."

"Monster, I was right," Jill said, after reading the change he made. "I knew I was going to die." She reluctantly signed it to protect her siblings but she felt that her death was assured.

As soon as everyone signed the contract, they were free again and regarded as members of the family once again.

During dinner, he noticed that no one talked about what happened just before. No one seemed to hate him either, they acted indifferent to what happened just hours ago. After dinner, they led Nick to that same room again. Now, they were alone and could talk privately amongst themselves.

"Who do you want to kill?" Judy asked, she saw the change and had to sign it because of the laws of Bunnyburrow.

"No one," Nick replied.

"Why make the change then?"

"I don't trust your siblings not to kill each other. No one contradicted Jill that she was going to die."

"I still felt safer with the old clause," Jill said, despite his efforts to protect her, she didn't regard it as such.

"I'll bring everyone's belongings here," Jewel said as she departed from the room leaving him with the other three does that remained.

Jewel came back and left, again and again, each time bringing more and more items. Nick laid on the bed with two does cuddling him and enjoyed the warmth and softness of their fur.

He decided to verify if the information he received was correct. He started stroking their ears. They made no movements, trying to resist Nick's paws and not wanting to give in, in front of each other. They just turned and glared silently at each other, having a contest of wills.

Jill watched the divine treatment her siblings were receiving and couldn't take it anymore. They weren't even appreciative of what Nick was doing. She ran on top of the bed and sat down in front of the fox. "Do mine!" She commanded.

Nick started thinking that maybe he had been deceived again by the rabbits until Jill reacted in that manner. He shrugged and decided to do what Jill wanted, electing sounds of happiness from the doe all too easily.

"You forgot your own stuff, Jewel," Jill said.

"I just want Nick to have my portion of the room as well," Jewel said.

Jewel finished moving everyone's belongings to the room. He noticed there were books, games, as well as plushies of various species now.

Judy asked, "Tell us, how do you pleasure a fox? You learned all about rabbits today."

"Is this really necessary?" Nick said, not really wanting to indulge them in the subject.

"Why of course," Janna said.

"I want to be first, " Jewel said.

He decided to come back when he learned that they were going to be killed since he left. They wanted to learn about his species. He didn't know if this was even worse. Four does sat on or beside him all clamoring for information.

They held his life in their paws and he held theirs in his just as Bunnyburrow intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't kill anyone yet...


	5. Territorial Does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at writing fluff.

Nick slowly communicated his fantasies, what he wished someone would do to him: petting his tail, massaging his back and gently scratching behind his ears. They heard his desires and began working to fulfill it at once. They had him take off his shirt for easier access to his back.

They took turns at the various tasks he wanted but they wouldn't let him rest either. He had to continue scratching the ears of the one that wasn't doing anything. They rotated their tasks, he wasn't sure which one he liked more. They were all excellent for several reasons.

Pleasure coursed through his body as he received the divine treatment, it was really getting hard to focus. His reflexes became slower and slower but the does didn't complain and he didn't notice. Eventually, he fell asleep.

They waited silently to make sure the fox was truly asleep before stopping their ministrations towards his body. "I win," Judy gloated having been the one that was doing nothing when Nick fell asleep. "I get to mark him first."

She started rubbing her chin all over his body. This fox would smell like her. She was the one who proposed as well as the one who won this little contest. They all took their turns marking Nick as theirs. They prepared for bed, it was clear that Nick wasn't going to stir. They decided to have one sleep on the left, another on the right, and one directly on top of him. Judy decided to sleep slightly apart from Nick because she won and marked him first. Her siblings should have the luxury of enjoying the comfort of his body first. She could ask for a private session of sorts later.

* * *

Nick woke up seeing a black doe on his face. "Jewel, what are you doing?" He asked, only to be greeted by the sounds of continuous snores. He tried to get out from his current position but found he was unable to move because he was surrounded by does, none of which were Judy.

He sniffed the air and the scent of rabbit overwhelmed his senses. Sure, he had been in the Hopps' household but this was different and far more potent than anything he ever smelled before. He couldn't move his limbs because two does were clutching his paws. All he could do was wait, trying to rouse them intentionally didn't seem wise given the seriousness of the contract he signed. He listened to their calm breathing and waited for one of them to wake and hopefully rouse the others.

He must have fallen asleep again because when he opened his eyes, he saw Judy's amethyst pupils glaring at him. "I hope you had a nice nap. You fell asleep while stroking my ears. I suggest you start now."

"What happened?" He couldn't quite place what exactly happened, he thought he was in bed with three does except Judy, but maybe that was a dream.

"My siblings are drafting a new document on how to share you," Judy replied. This made Nick hyperaware of his surroundings, it wasn't a dream. This was reality. He focused his ears trying to listen for anything that might shed light on his current predicament. He heard a small cough that echoed through the house. "Well, aren't you going to start? I'm waiting," Judy tapped the bed. Nick sighed and started stroking her ears. "Put some effort into it, come on Nick. This is disgraceful. You wouldn't want to be sentenced to that hall, would you?"

"You wouldn't do that, you love me."

"Do I?" Judy questioned. Nick's heart raced after hearing that. She couldn't possibly consider killing him, could she? "I love how your fur feels, but do I love you? That's something I want to know. Maybe, I'll never find out."

Nick paused his movements. This wasn't real. "I just have to wake up, I just have to wake up." He kept chanting that mantra as if it'll return him to reality.

"Nick? Nick? Snap out of it! NICK!" She cried to no avail.

They returned to this room, Janna's carrying gigantic stack of paper. Jewel exclaimed, "What did you do Judy? You broke our fox! He's muttering incoherently."

Judy's shoulders sagged, her expression was downtrodden with no hope in her eyes. "I was just playing," she whispered.

"All of you OUT! Out of this room, I have a fox to fix," Jewel demanded, she waited for them to leave before setting her plan in motion. She grabbed Nick's head and kissed him on the lips. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice was filled with concern. She started petting his head, hoping to convince him that everything would be alright.

"What happened?" Nick asked, unable to trust his own memories. They were too chaotic and didn't really make sense.

"You fell asleep from last night's activities. We went to write a contract on how to share you. Judy watched over your sleeping form until you decided to wake up. Her sense of humor scared you out of your wits. My kiss seems to have brought you back to reality, are you okay?"

The black rabbit's reassurances made Nick's heart race. "Judy was supposed to be my first."

"Don't worry, she still can be. Whatever you want, I will do it, including dying."

'Why, why must she act this way, talking so flippantly about death?' The fox took deep breaths, thinking of his police training of what to do when panicked. "Why would you talk so easily about death?"

"I know my future, I will do anything to please you."

"That didn't answer my question," Nick said, hoping to obtain some clarity.

"Judy set you straight somewhat, but are you willing to break the law for me?"

A seductive tone that had nothing to do with the matter at hand. Nick decided that only one that only one thing what logical: that rabbits were insane and he decided to spend his life with them, with no way to easily back out. This left him speechless. He had no idea what Jewel was talking about.

"You're taking too long, we're coming in." Nick heard Judy's voice. They entered the room shortly afterward.

"Please, please explain everything. I can't, I can't take this anymore. Nothing, nothing makes sense." He gazed at Judy's eyes, searching for an answer.

Judy apologized, "I'm sorry, Nick. I thought you could handle all of this. You're not in trouble, it's okay. I'll help you just like I always have." The stack of paper he saw earlier was present again. Janna placed it on the bed. "I can help you understand this, if you like," the grey doe offered.

"That would be helpful. Can I get some privacy please?" They all respected Nick's wishes leaving just Judy and him in the room.

Nick read ten pages of rules written by his does detailing what they expected him to do as well as which parts of him they got to snuggle on which days. It was incredibly detailed for something so simple. It was as if he was signing a contract made by the devil. Every clause, loophole, fine print it thought of it all leaving nothing unexplained. He rolled his eyes when he read the part detailing the rights to his tail. This was just ridiculous and unnecessary.

He didn't even ask Judy for her input. He just tore all the pages up. "Why did you do that Nick?"

"Do you realize how absurd this is? A detailed contract of our relationship, on top of the one Stu made me sign that told me what I could do and not do, no more. No more contracts, we're going to proceed with our relationship normally."

"But I had the best positions and everything," Judy whined.

"No more contracts. I want my life to be normal and this is not. This is all fake! Tell your littermates to come in and we will do things my way," Nick demanded.

Judy called for them and they returned. Janna's eyes widened. All her hard work was torn to shreds. "We spent an hour drafting that being considerate and everything. How could you?"

"Foxes don't have these contracts. We just do what we want with the ones we love. Tell me, is this in any way required by the laws here?"

"No," Janna replied, she knew all the rules well and this wasn't one of them.

"Splendid. Now, you're all going to act normally. No contracts, no negotiations, just normally, and we'll see how this goes."

"But that makes everything uncertain, we need to plan everything at least one week in advance."

"Too bad, you're the ones that agreed to date a fox."

Such a fierce display made Jewel's ears perk up. "I want him even more now."

"But how will we control him?" Jill said, the brown doe's fur bristled at his display, getting ready for a fight.

"You won't. I am a fox, one that fell in love with Judy Hopps. I am not going to be controlled. I don't need to be controlled. Keep your irrational fear if you must," Nick rebuked her bluntly. "Start treating me like a normal fox, one that you happen to be friends with."

Janna started to leave. Nick asked, "Where are you going?"

"Drafting terms between us alone," Janna replied.

"No, you're not. Not while you're in this relationship."

The fox had spoken and this arrangement would be uncertain because of it. An announcement was heard across the house. It was time for breakfast. Nick decided that he needed a shower, and that smelling like a rabbit wasn't the best way to start the day.

Alone, accompanied by the feeling of hot rushing water that flowed across his skin. He began scrubbing his body washing the scents away. He learned that falling asleep due to exhaustion in the presence of four does was a very bad idea, one that he didn't want to experience again. He got dressed afterward and proceeded to head towards breakfast.

He sat next to Judy and let her rest her head across his chest. He noticed that the other does were shifting uneasily but made no comments. The family breakfast had been delayed since he was late, they all dug in at the same time devouring pastries. He loved the blueberries from this farm and ate the pies eagerly.

The four does led him to that bedroom again. "Why do you hate us?" Jewel shakily asked, unable to meet his eyes. He now noticed that her white outfit was stained with tears.

Nick was taken back by the accusation. "Why do you think so?"

"You want to be rid of us," Janna stated, her voice sounded hollow, no longer commanding. He saw sadness within her eyes.

"You're making the fox angry," Jill said, reminding her siblings of the threat he posed. "Now, I'm going to die for sure."

"Judy, explain please?" he begged, desperately wanting to know what was wrong.

"Sniff us," she replied. He breathed in the air and found his scent on them all but their scents were no longer on him except for Judy's.

"I understand now," Nick said, he took off his shirt, he sat on the bed and watched as they marked him again. This time he was aware of everything. He couldn't deny that does rubbing their chins across his body was somewhat pleasurable. Now, they recognized him as belonging to them once again.

He was pulled back to reality when he heard a cough, when he asked who did it, no one answered.

No more contracts, deals or terms. They would take this relationship one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this needs more drama now.


	6. Theft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another messed up idea, another chapter.

Nick waited patiently as the four does marked him. His body no longer belonged to him anymore. He's constantly reminded of that by the scent they left. They stopped moving and just laid on top or beside him. "Can all four of you get up now?" he asked.

"Are you that eager to get rid of us?" Judy asked with a dangerous edge to her tone.

"Not at all," Nick said unwilling to tell the truth even though this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a reprieve from all of this but how could he convey what he wished without offending all of them that literally held his life in their paws.

For now, he just laid there without any more complaints. There wasn't much he could do. He hoped that something, anything would happen that would give them an excuse to get up from the bed. He felt the warmth of their fur and how soft it was. He wouldn't really mind if they replaced the blankets every night but still he wanted to do something else besides lay in bed today. At least, he didn't have to wait long.

An announcement was heard. They were wanted at the front door. They finally got up from their positions and proceeded to make themselves presentable to go to the front door. He found it strange that Judy's siblings didn't seem to mind his scent. They were rather welcoming towards him more than ever.

They arrived at the front door to be greeted by Bunnyburrow police officers. "Hello officers, can I ask why you wanted to see us?" Judy said.

"Nick Wilde is wanted for theft," the officer replied, trying to stifle a laugh. "You attempted to steal everything that you bought with Frank. He told you the terms and you didn't follow them. You are going to be arrested for theft and become part of Bunnyburrow's entertainment since you decided to rob us of the moment."

"I had to save them," Nick said in his defense.

"You've also made no attempt at returning everything to Frank after they were safe. Take him away."

"We can pay a million and return everything," Judy said, her parents gasped at such a bold statement.

"Not interested. We're following the law here. You know what will happen," the officer said. Nick was led in the cruiser by two white rabbits and the Hopps family couldn't do anything to stop them from taking him away. The only personal item they didn't allow was his cell phone. Judy kept frantically shouting more and more outrageous deals to the wind before they moved out of earshot. The officers didn't even seem to care and drove away. They must have clearly heard her because their hearing was far more sensitive than his.

All of this didn't comfort Nick at all. 'What's going to happen to me?' lingered on his mind. He hadn't forgotten the increasing outrageous claims Judy made and the desperation that was in her voice. He managed to learn that the officer driving was Lukas Roots and his brother and partner was Lucian.

They arrived at the police station. They escorted him inside. "Nick, since you have disrupted our festivities and, you have committed theft, you will serve as entertainment for us." Nick felt fear, what kind of savage entertainment could this possibly be? The last spectacle involved them cheerily waiting for Judy and her siblings to kill each other.

Nick noticed that the station didn't seem too unfamiliar and was rather like the ZPD precinct. They greeted their chief by introducing his case to him. "Oh, so he did get charged with something. A bit unfitting to reward him with one of the highest honors possible though," the chief replied. He must be the Bunnyburrow equivalent of Chief Bogo, he too was a white rabbit.

"I completely agree, it's unfitting to reward me with one of the highest honors. Maybe, we can drop everything and I can go home and never speak of this again?" Nick said as confidently as he could.

"You did the crime, you do the time. Theft is not allowed, it's also the case in Zootopia or is that not the case? Theft is punishable by up to ten years in prison I might add."

"Judy already offered to cover all the stolen items and then some. Can't we just drop it and pretend it didn't happen?" Nick offered, remembering the desperation in her voice and the continuous outrageous claims she made.

The chief moved directly in front of him and gazed into his eyes. "I'm going to make you a deal: be our entertainment for a day or get sent to Zootopia for theft charges."

The fox felt as if there was a catch in all of this. "Am I going to be maimed, harmed, killed, or anything remotely close to that if I agree to be your entertainment?"

They all just laughed at him and he was clueless as to why. It took a while before they calmed down enough. "It's the highest honor for a reason. There's no need to be afraid at all."

"Why would Judy sound so desperate then after you took me away from them?"

"We don't know, your choices are: be our entertainment for a day or get sent to prison for theft. You've studied at the academy, I trust you know the laws. This little clause is somewhat of an exception in Bunnyburrow." Lukas waited a while before continuing wanting to judge Nick's reaction. He noticed an absence of reactions and thus continued, "You can back out at any time and get sent to prison before the entertainment industry has you scheduled in completely. You have a few hours to consider meanwhile, we'll treat you to the finest wonders found in Bunnyburrow."

He wasn't cuffed or anything or even mistreated. He was given a computer and told that he could do anything he wanted on it. He dug around on the computer trying to see if there was anything that can help him decode their motivations. There weren't anything incriminating about Bunnyburrow itself, nothing at all.

He decided to play games however most of these games seemed to have a primal element attached to them. The games gave the options of acting like either rabbits or foxes of the past, to hunt and kill or to hide and survive. It was rather unsettling to him, yet it was so well done so he became enthralled by playing it. The animals there weren't civilized at all. He found that he preferred playing stealth using the game's controls to avoid detection. It put his wits to the test after he learned the game's rules. The first level was astonishingly easy, simply running away was enough.

Lunch came and they still did nothing to him. He was served with the finest meal he had ever tasted. He never tasted such ambrosia before, he took bites on the steak they gave him. It was wonderful and superb. He wanted more, no he craved more. It was lavishly prepared. Every bit roasted to perfection and decorated with a touch of blueberries. The police officers gladly obliged and gave him more of what he desired.

This place was "fine" he was given comforts of home. The only thing different was they weren't here, whenever he breathed he was reminded of their scent. He wasn't allowed to contact them either but it didn't really feel like he was under arrest. He could use the computer or read books nearly anything except for contacting them that was strictly prohibited. Books usually consisted of myths and legends of the past.

He delved deeply into the computer games provided. How could this level be possible? Every attempt so far ended with him being crushed in the fox's jaws. A tactic occurred to him at last, using NPCs as a diversion, yes. He hadn't tried it so far. He managed to attract the fox's attention. He ran towards the other rabbits. He made his escape and they paid the price. He finally completed level six.

The next level was yet another puzzle he had to solve. He was given a party, they were armed for once. Despite all his attempts at using the abilities given, he never overcame the level with brute force. He tried again and again, all resulting in endless failure. The fox guarded the entrance of a cave. He had to somehow get inside without being killed or having the fox nearby. He concluded that his party could not defeat the fox.

He attempted using his party members as distractions but that too failed. The fox was simply fixated upon its goal and wouldn't leave. Many attempts and many failures later trying nearly everything he could think of to progress. He sped up time, maybe the fox would get bored and leave but his characters died of starvation first that was yet another failure and so began the next attempt.

The solution was found, at last, he ordered his party member to kill the other. The scent of its corpse eventually offended the fox and it left the cave it was guarding. His character proceeded into the cave and he advanced to the next level.

Unknowingly to him each level became more and more complex and required him to do more and more savage acts to proceed. Each level to him was just another puzzle, another test to overcome. Level eight was next. He was prepared to solve this one too except Lukas interrupted his game time by reminding him that soon it was time for his performance.

Lukas suggested taking a break from games and that it would be better for him to do so. He spent five hours playing non-stop. "So, what do you have planned for me?" he asked. He was reminded of the reality of his situation.

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in for the entertainment tonight, you don't need to worry at all. No harm should come to you," Lukas reassured him. "Bunnyburrow's so much more than what you see on the surface. It's a wonderful place."

Still, they wouldn't tell him anything or let him contact anyone. All they reassured him was that he would like what he had to do and that he wouldn't be harmed, nothing else. It was either perform for Bunnyburrow's entertainment industry or go to prison for theft.

At last, the time came and Lukas asked, "Are you certain you want to do this?" A mere formality but he asked it anyway.

"Yes, just to confirm this performance won't leave me maimed or harmed or permanently damaged in any way?" Nick inquired once more.

"That is correct. If you accept there's no backing out. We have fifteen minutes to get you ready and everything."

"I accept." With that they blindfolded him. "What am I going to have to do?"

He felt them guiding him somewhere. "We're going to the Shadow Burrow." He heard Lucian say.

"Few are given the honor of participating. You will be one of the lucky ones," Lukas said, "Instead of being punished you're being rewarded. You must have been spectacular in your past life."

"That still doesn't answer my question. What am I going to have to do?" Nick said as they led him onwards toward an unknown destination. He focused on his sense of smell and couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary. He still smelled their scent that was around him.

They descended downwards. He felt like he was underground now. He heard numerous quiet voices chattering amongst themselves. They guided him still as the chatter became louder and louder. He could detect the scent of many bunnies now, not unlike the time he was at the park and they were going to watch a movie.

He heard Lukas's voice. "All you have to do is survive." They plugged his ears then and bound his paws together so he couldn't take them out. He couldn't hear anything anymore. He tried to control his rising panic even though they said he wouldn't be harmed. He couldn't hear anything and couldn't see. He still had no idea what he needed to do.

This was something he agreed to, now he had to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter too disturbing?


	7. To Eat Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another screwed up idea.

Nick couldn't see or hear all he could do was rely on his sense of smell alone. He had no idea of what they expected him to do yet. His paws were bound and he couldn't really use them either. He felt the ground beneath him shift as someone pushed him. It felt like a mattress

He should've known there would be catches to this entertainment of theirs.

He felt pain course through his skull as a paw smacked him on the head. "What's the big idea?" He couldn't hear any responses and the paw came again, harder pushing him further into the soft ground. It felt as if the paw was intending to kill. He did smell the scent of fear emanating from a male rabbit.

It came again and struck him harder. He couldn't get up from the ground. The paw kept coming smacking his head harshly. The only thing he could do was bite. He bit the rabbit and the scent of blood flooded his nose. He hurt someone to save himself.

Afraid to move and unable to see. Nick waited for something to happen, at least nothing else seemed to hurt him. Through the scent of blood, he smelled the scent of a female rabbit. He knew it wasn't his does. They marked him thoroughly and he would remember their scent forever.

The tan colored doe undid his blindfold and unbound his paws as well as unplugged his ears. He was the center of attention. He stood in a ring with a soft squishy mat as the floor. The unconscious bleeding brown buck was still nearby, both the doe and buck are naked. He gazed around the arena seeing multiple rabbits all watching the spectacle.

"Great fox, please mate with me so we may escape," she said, Nick gazed into her blue eyes.

"You can't be serious, can you? I don't even know who you are," Nick said, trying to make sense of his predicament. "You don't even know my name."

"It doesn't matter. It's what they want." Nick searched her eyes. It didn't seem like she was lying but it was still an outrageous request. All he knew, if they didn't lie was that he wouldn't be permanently harmed throughout this entire ordeal. "Mate with me please." A hint of desperation was heard in her voice.

"I – I can't, I don't even know you. This would be wrong," Nick said.

The crowd wasn't pleased and started booing them. Nick could hear shouts of 'kill them all' by a select few. He had to trust that the police officers were right and that he wouldn't be permanently harmed that alone kept him from outright panicking.

"B-but I don't want to die! No, it can't end like this it won't," the doe said, her nose twitches wildly as panic sets in. "There must be something I can do, there must be something." She glances around the room nervously.

"I'll protect you, nothing's going to happen," Nick said, trying to comfort her.

"You don't understand, you don't understand. There must be something I can do, there must be..." she trailed off, her eyes searching for something, something that would help her predicament. She glances back and forth around the arena.

"Look, just because I don't want to mate with you doesn't mean I want you dead," Nick said trying to calm her down.

"Yes, yes this would do perfectly. They would be satisfied. I won't be dying here today." She runs up to the unconscious buck and savagely bites it. The crowd started cheering.

"Calm down, everything is going to be okay," Nick said, putting his paw behind her head wanting to pet her hoping that he could stop the craziness.

"BACK OFF!" she rebuked him for his advances. She kicks the fox away and continues her savage behavior. "I want to live, if you don't, don't try to stop me!"

Nick felt pain as the bunny's foot collided with his chest. He was totally unprepared for such extreme aggression. The doe seemed totally unconcerned with the fox and just kept on trying to devour the rabbit.

Nick just watched in horror unsure of what to do. This was insane. The doe seemed to be devouring the rabbit at an extremely slow pace at least. He looked at her face and saw that she wasn't particularly enjoying the task either. It was as if she was forced or compelled to do so by something greater.

Nick was about to intervene when the doe vomited on the floor as her meal became too much for her. "No… I don't want to die! I can't... of all the opponents, why did it have to be a fox?" she lamented, she frantically tried to lick up her vomit.

Nick decided now it would be the time to hopefully try to talk some sense into the doe. He approached her once again with his senses on full alert. "Tell me, tell me what's going on. Why are you here, why are you trying to eat the rabbit?"

The doe sniffled, she truly looked pathetic. She finally stopped trying to lick up the mess and addressed Nick. "What's the use? I'm going to die anyway." She paused for a moment and then continued. "This is what happens to us when we break the laws of rabbit courtship. An extreme display of savagery is needed for us to be free again. I tried to run away from my arrangement. They voted for my death, I ran and now I'm here. Foxes sometimes participate in these games, all of them are heartless. They take joy in killing us including you!"

The crowd was getting antsy once again and started chanting. "Kill them all!"

Nick said, "I won't allow them to kill you." He held on to the futile hope that the rabbit officers didn't lie to him earlier.

"Eat him for me," she said.

"No, that's wrong, uncivilized, I can't."

"Why else are you part of the games then?"

"The same reason as you, breaking the law."

The chants grew louder and louder. Nick waited for something to happen, for now he just wrapped himself protectively around the hysterical doe trying to comfort her. The unfortunate buck just kept bleeding out onto the floor.

A rabbit approached the arena armed with a knife. Nick tensed and thought this would be his next opponent. The rabbit entered the ring and Nick prepared himself mentally to fight judging by the rabbit's black attire, he must be one of the ones in charge of this. The rabbit slashed the buck's throat. He said, "Now, eat the rabbit. It'll be the best thing you ever tasted." Without checking to see if the fox complied, the rabbit hopped out of the arena and left.

The doe seemed to have calmed down and tried persuading Nick. "Eat it for both of our sakes."

"I can't, all of this is wrong. We're supposed to be civilized."

"Civilized," the doe said with contempt. "Bunnyburrow puts on the carrot days festival to fool entire world and to try to convince ourselves that we are normal. This place is just one elaborate joke."

"Why don't you leave then?" Surely, she must be free to live where she wanted right?

"My family wanted to try to force change through the entire suburb for that they gave us the moniker Savage. I'm familiar with the courtship customs."

"Why would your own siblings turn on you?" Nick asked hoping to gain some clarity.

"It's what the buck wanted. They voted for my death to agree with him. Maybe, he would become one of us then that's another convert to our beliefs. Nothing is greater than our cause, not even me. He wasn't beyond redemption. All I had to do was kill one of them to be free instead I ran into a fox like you. A rarity, but foxes enjoy Bunnyburrow as a paradise. Please eat the rabbit because I can't and set us free."

"I can't, I'm not from Bunnyburrow. I don't even want to be here. I only agreed because they said I wouldn't be maimed or permanently harmed," Nick said trying to clarify his situation to her.

"Fox fur is comfortable you know that? Despite what they said, they will kill us because it is unexpected that a fox wouldn't eat a rabbit," the doe said, "If you're set on dying, I'll enjoy these final moments."

The doe sounded so resigned to her fate and his. Pulled back to reality Nick heard the crowd's increasing frenzy. They really wanted them dead. He tried to mentally prepare himself to eat the rabbit. A way to save them both. A tentative lick on the buck's fur, just a bite, a nibble was all he needed. Foxes ate rabbits in the past but to do so now seemed to ask too much of him.

He heard Judy's voice. "Nick, stop!" Judy was naked and escorted by two rabbits in black uniforms. She too was pushed into the arena. "Nick, are you okay?"

"Why are you here?" he asked out of fear and concern. "You should be back in your home."

The tan colored doe asked, "You know her?"

"Yes, he does and I'm taking my fox back," Judy replied, "I committed theft just so I would be sent here, I wanted to save you from all of this."

"Oh really? You got captured by the looks of it. You won't be saving anyone. No one is exempt from the rules, not even your family," the tan colored doe said with great skepticism. "Your family are all savages anyway. Your presence does give me an idea, I can kill you and be free."

The doe started attacking Judy. Nick wouldn't have this at all. He forcibly restrained the doe for the first time. "Don't try that again." He looked her right in the eyes trying to communicate a hidden meaning.

"Nick, I could have handled it! Why did you interfere?" Judy complained.

"Forgive me for being concerned. I'll be sure to look the other way then. You tend to complain when I fall asleep in the cruiser," Nick replied.

"That's different, that's on the job! We're on vacation. You should enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself? I've been ensnared by all the crazy traditions of Bunnyburrow. I even got arrested for theft because of trying to save you! They treated me strangely well though and gave me the finest food possible and now I'm here in this arena for the past hour at least."

Fear flickered briefly in Judy's eyes and she realized the implications of Nick's words. 'They fed that to him and he didn't even know.' She said, "I have a plan to get us all of our here."

"Can you convince the fox to eat this rabbit?" the doe asked Judy. "You seem to know him."

"He will eat rabbit," Judy said.

"You can't be serious. I'm not going to eat this corpse. You shouldn't have come here, Judy." Nick said in turn. "Now, we're both trapped in this arena."

Judy whispered into Nick's ear causing him to blush. Thankfully, his fur was red and it hid most of it but his tail couldn't stop wagging. After a while, she said, "All you have to do is eat rabbit."

* * *

The crowd was supremely pleased with their performance and they were all set free. The tan colored doe went her separate ways and Judy prepared to drive Nick home. "What do you think of our first time?" Judy asked while driving.

"But it was in front of everyone! Everyone saw us!" Nick said, still trying to wrap his mind around what he had done upon Judy's insistence. He must admit she tasted good and he enjoyed the act.

"I didn't know you had such a skilled tongue. I'm glad I was able to experience it first."

Upon arriving at the Hopps' residence the other three does were there waiting for them. Jill said, "You saved the fox. Now, I'm in danger again."

"How could you say that?" Judy admonished her sibling for such a statement.

"You know how it is. I'm scared of foxes. I thought I might have a chance at freedom but you had to ruin it."

Nick felt as if daggers pierced his heart. He saved them and yet this one reacted so coldly to his return.

"Forget her, I want a turn," Janna said, "I can assure you I will taste much better than Judy."

"I won in rock, paper, scissors. I am first," Jewel said.

The walk to the bedroom was uneasy, Janna and Jewel were glaring at each other. They were fighting over him.

They guided Nick back to their bedroom. "What about Jill?" Nick asked.

"Forget about her. She just needs time," Judy said, "And they need you."

Both asked, "So, who's first?" Daring him to choose one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story might need a bit more fluff now.


	8. Another Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hopefully a better idea.

Nick's tongue flicked haphazardly as he tried to please Jewel. An effort that displayed complete subservience to the rabbits around him. They were crazy and he was afraid for his life. Jewel stopped him. She moved back a bit just out of his reach. Fearing this was yet another ploy, he tried moving his mouth towards her only to find he was being held back by both Judy and Janna. "You're not enjoying this are you?" Jewel asked.

"How can I possibly enjoy this? All you rabbits are crazy," he said, "You act as if nothing is wrong." He began to hyperventilate fearing what was to happen to him. "Please, I need a break or someone that can at least understand." His voice quivered with every word he spoke.

Realizing that he just confessed his fears to them. "Everything is fine, nothing is wrong at all. We can continue." He put on the most reassuring grin that he could. They didn't force him to continue. They moved next to each other and spoke in hushed voices. This made him panic even more fearing that something worse was afoot. "No, I don't want to die." He sounded hysterical. "Please let me pleasure you," he begged. "Judy?"

A few more minutes of being ignored. Both slapped Janna hard. They finally started to speak. Judy said, "Nick, I'm sorry. I should have realized what you've been through."

"It's okay Nick. I understand that this is too much for you," Jewel said while stifling a cough, finally realizing that Nick wasn't coping well with Bunnyburrow's traditions.

Janna finally said, "Alright, both of you win, we'll do it your way." She didn't sound happy at all.

Nick dared to ask, "What happens now?" fearful of what might happen next.

"A vacation," Judy said, "We're going to go on an actual date, away from Bunnyburrow. All four of us."

He felt relief. Surely, the world didn't go insane and it was just Bunnyburrow alone. "Where to?" he asked much more relieved about the developments.

"How about Deerbrooke County?" she said.

"Are we even allowed to leave?" Nick asked, fearful of what might happen if they tried.

Janna was always quick with the rules. "Of course, we are. They won't mind at all. You've read the rulebook regarding what you can or can't do."

"Can someone get Jill back here, please? I want to talk to her," Nick said, not wanting to find out what would happen if one of them disagreed.

Janna left the room. Judy and Jewel kept Nick company and tried to soothe him. They started rubbing his fur as well as his tail to try to comfort him. "It's okay, Nick," Jewel said as she massaged his back.

Nick felt those heavenly paws working on his back. He was delighted that they changed so abruptly. Judy was taking her time scent marking his tail yet again and caressing it lovingly. "We can head out of Bunnyburrow tomorrow. It's kind of late today. Although, we could still leave today if you desperately wanted." Judy said.

The door was opened by an irate looking Janna and an exuberant Jill. Jill exclaimed ecstatically. "You don't like Bunnyburrow traditions! When do we leave?" The brown doe was eager to part from this place as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow because it is late today," the fox replied.

"Am I the only one who cares about rules and regulations and finds comfort in an orderly life?" Janna asked, "This vacation will just create a mess! It hasn't even been a week yet!"

Judy tried to reason with the irate white doe. "I joined the ZPD, of course, I care about rules and regulations but not like this. Nick is really uncomfortable here."

"There are other foxes you know, they live in Bunnyburrow just fine. The Greys for example."

"Nick is not just another fox. He's supposed to be special to me, and to us. Since you care so much about rules and regulations. Remember the clauses within the contract we signed." That was enough to shut Janna up.

"Did you enjoy the food while you were arrested?" Jill asked unexpectedly.

He felt confused at the question. Why would that be asked? "Of course, it was the best food I've ever tasted."

Jill ran close to him and just cried, "Why? Every time I feel a bit of hope it turns into despair. Why? I thought I had a chance."

The fox was utterly confused at Jill's behavior. "Can someone explain?"

Judy looked him in the eyes. "It's better that you don't know. I beg you to never try to find out. I'm so sorry. Predators who eat these things will soon find all other forms of food inadequate. Please forget about it entirely."

Another secret kept from him. "Even now, you don't trust me," he said.

"It's not a matter of trust, it's protecting your innocence of what truly goes on. I should have been looking out for you ever since I dared to go forth with this plan. I should have told you more instead of being selfish. This ends now. You can do anything you want with me, just promise to try to forget."

Taken aback by Judy's behavior all he could do was agree. "Fine, no more secrets from here on out," Nick said.

Jill joined Judy on the bed. She asked, "What's wrong with you? You just gave him permission to do anything he wanted to you! You should have told him the truth."

"I trust him with my life. I didn't tell the truth because It would be too much for him. Tomorrow, we leave this all behind," Judy replied, "I never expected things to go so wrong, so quickly or how he was incapable of coping with the traditions here."

"To tomorrow," Nick said and prepared to go to sleep. Nick set the alarm for 7:00 am. They took positions around him once again. Two slept on top of his back. One to each of his sides.

He was back in the arena during the event. He licked as if his life depended on it but the crowd didn't find it satisfactory. He renewed his frenzy to appease the crowd. The chants grew louder and louder. "Nick!" she called out again and again seemingly from desperation. He renewed his efforts still. "Wake up, Nick!"

He was jolted awake he shifted enough to knock the two rabbits sleeping on top of him aside. "I'm awake." He panted remembering that nightmare all too well. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay, Nick," she said, the rabbit's amethyst eyes met his green ones. "You are safe now, Nick and you won't be going back there. My ear is soggy from all your licking."

The other three does were also woken by their conversation. They changed sleeping positions and Janna took Judy's position. Judy took her place on top of Nick and cuddled his tail like a pillow.

The alarm rang and Nick was instantly awake and refreshed to go about the day. Today, they were going to leave Bunnyburrow and get away from all this madness. They proceeded eating breakfast without a care as well as openly talked about their plans to leave. No one seemed to object.

Breakfast was interrupted by the phone. It turned out that Vivian Wilde had called. Nick talked to his mother. "I want to see you immediately."

"This is sudden. We haven't talked for years," Nick replied.

"Come over here immediately. I raised you better than this," she said.

"Haven't you heard about the nighthowler crisis and how we solved it?"

"I'm not talking about that. You know what! I've raised you better than this!"

"I've changed and improved."

"Then coming over here promptly shouldn't be an issue, would it? You work at Precinct One so it's not exactly far. Come home and show me how you changed," She immediately hung up without giving him a chance to reply.

Nick said, "Judy, my mother wants me to go home."

"Where does she live?" she asked.

"Herd St."

"That's really close to Precinct One. How come we haven't visited her at all? You also never talk about her."

"We haven't exactly been on speaking terms."

Bonnie suggested, "All of you should go together. You were all openly talking about leaving Bunnyburrow." Everyone he was engaged with agreed to go with him.

Nick and his entourage departed the Hopps' family farm and set out for Zootopia instead of Deerbrooke County. He was thankful that the laws of Zootopia were different enough from Bunnyburrow. That should help limit the insanity that could occur.

Judy's family was surprisingly supportive of them leaving Bunnyburrow. The entire family was seeing them off to Zootopia. They packed only essentials, money and a few articles of clothing. Judy decided to drive and figured that Nick still wanted rest from this ordeal.

Nick was glad that normal laws would apply once more when he leaves Bunnyburrow. He needed a vacation from this place but he wasn't sure that he wanted to confront his mother after so long. It couldn't possibly be worse than anything that happened to him so far.

Questions lingered on his mind. What would he do about his knowledge of Bunnyburrow? Would reporting it to Bogo even be effective? What would Bogo think about all of this? He knew one thing for sure, if it was in Zootopia it would be illegal.

He prayed that Bunnyburrow wouldn't seek vengeance at them leaving so unexpectedly. They were still branded with Xs on their foreheads giving everyone in Bunnyburrow instructions not to treat them medically. That shouldn't apply anywhere in Zootopia to his knowledge.

He was free from Bunnyburrow but he couldn't shake a sense of dread that something was about to happen. Maybe, it was just paranoia that he didn't adapt well to Bunnyburrow at all as Judy pointed out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought. Nick finally had enough of Bunnyburrow.


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a better idea.

They were out of Bunnyburrow now. Trees flew past them as Judy drove. The sunny sky helped him think that everything was going to be okay. He sat in the middle between Jewel and Janna. Jill sat in the front still keeping her distance. The brown doe was wary of him ever since their first meeting.

"What's your mother like?" Jewel asked, he looked at her to try to determine her intent. Her red eyes and black fur only displayed concern for him. She used her paws to massage his ears.

He wondered how much he should reveal to them and how much was best left until the actual encounter. "I walked out on her when I was twelve to start hustling. It was apparent that she couldn't make ends meet while supporting me. It took some time before I could make ends meet on my own but I was too afraid to ever go back. We just never talked again."

"It'll be okay, Nick," she said as she placed a black paw on his shoulder.

Janna placed a white paw on his other shoulder. "Family comes first for us rabbits. Look on the bright side, she's the one that wants you to come back."

"She seemed disappointed in my hustling activities," Nick said.

"It'll be okay, Nick. You have friends at the ZPD. We're out of Bunnyburrow," Judy said, "Is there anything unusual that we should know about foxes?"

"Foxes are actually normal. Rabbits of Bunnyburrow are just crazy. Savage rituals, openly killing your own for entertainment purposes. What is wrong with all of you?"

"Rabbits are good at multiplying. It was necessity else, we'd have a ton of laws regulating what bunnies can do and when. This was the best way forward besides, it's tradition."

"How can you be Judy Hopps ZPD officer and turn a blind eye to everything that happens in Bunnyburrow?"

"It's tradition. It's also necessary. My parents did try to make me agree entirely with Bunnyburrow values. That's why I played the role of prey in the Carrot Days festival."

They entered Zootopia itself now and soon arrived at their destination. "This is nothing like how I remember it, it's way too proper," Nick said. The house that loomed above them was way too proper compared to how Nick remembered it.

Nick rang the doorbell apprehensively waiting for Vivian to answer. She answered the door wearing a stunning purple dress. She gasped upon seeing all of them. She quickly recomposed herself. "Welcome home, Nick. Come on in."

They entered the house. "Hello, Mom, why did you want to see me?" Nick said, he was surprised at how well furnished the house was.

Vivian slapped Nick unexpectedly on the cheek. "We talked for so long and that's the first thing you say? Where are your manners?"

Nick put a paw over his cheek. "Okay, I'm sorry? I still don't know why you decided to contact me now. We didn't contact each other for years."

She slapped him again. Judy stepped forward. "Hello, Vivian Wilde, is there a reason you wanted to meet Nick? I'm an officer of the ZPD."

Vivian stopped questioning Nick. "Make yourselves at home." He plopped himself on the nearby couch. The four rabbits sat next to him busy tending to the spot Vivian slapped.

"How can you afford all this?" he asked.

"We haven't met for years and that's the first thing you ask?" Vivian accused.

"You didn't really explain why you wanted to contact me now. You spoke with a demanding tone that said come here with hints of disappointment. Now, that we're finally here, tell me why."

"I also didn't tell you to bring anyone, so, why have you?"

"You know Judy since we work at Precinct One, you know that much," Nick said.

"That's awfully close to here, why did it take so long?" his mother said.

"We were debating on to go or not to go. They talked me into it."

"Is there anything you want to tell me? Something involving Mr. Big perhaps?"

"How do you know that?"

Nick and Judy gasped at that name.

"It's a mother's job to know, and I know everything. Judging by the gasps from you and Judy, it seems they don't," Vivian observed, "and I shouldn't."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Nick said.

"Hurt me? He's the one that provided everything for me and gave updates on your whereabouts. You're right I wouldn't be able to afford all this on my own."

"Are you being blackmailed for something? Does he need a favor?" Judy asked.

"I thought you said Zootopia would be safe with its laws?" Janna said. The white doe looked at both Judy and Nick. "Can I have a list of laws and regulations of Zootopia?"

Vivian inquired, "You're not from Zootopia?"

"I'm from Bunnyburrow and I would like a complete rulebook of what's allowed and not allowed here."

"So, where are they from? Clearly, not from Zootopia and judging by the length of time it took you to arrive here, you weren't at Precinct One."

"They are Judy's littermates," Nick said.

"As rabbits are known for, they have quite a large family. Why are they here?"

Jill managed to stammer out, "T-this fox is hiding something."

"Give it a rest Jill. You're even scared of Nick," Jewel chastised.

"And who isn't? Anyway, you must all be hungry. I've made blueberry pies for everyone," Vivian replied, not at all offended by Jill's words.

Vivian led them to a table and went to fetch blueberry pies from the oven. The six of them sat around a circular table. She served everyone with a slice of pie. "This is delicious," Jewel said, she eagerly dug in. She finished her slice way before everyone else. "Can I have more?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, dear. That's all I made for today. There are several fruits available though if you're hungry," Vivian said.

The black rabbit eagerly opened the fridge and devoured fruits.

Nick gave his compliments. "This is the best blueberry pie I've ever tasted." He held back a yawn.

"As I was saying, I know everything," Vivian said, "I hope you're enjoying your treats." Jill hadn't eaten the pie at all, not even a nibble. "Aren't you hungry dear?"

"I can't," Jill stuttered, "I can't eat food made by a fox."

"It's okay dear, everything's going to be just fine. Do you want anything? Do you want to make something?" Vivian moved close to Jill to reassure her only for her to back away.

"Don't worry about it," Janna said, "It's normal for her to be like this. It isn't your fault. She's just extremely wary of foxes." Janna yawned.

"I'm not offended at all," Vivian said, "just surprised. Why would someone that fears foxes go to well, here? You have a story to tell my dear. I would like to hear it. Jill, was it?"

The brown rabbit with green eyes stammered out, "I'm n-not comfortable s-speaking about why I'm here."

Vivian noticed the other guests having troubles staying awake. She decided now was the time to ask, "Nick, can you tell me why she's here?"

"She's really protective of Judy. She wanted to come here," Nick said.

"How disappointing even now you don't want to tell the truth. It's okay, sweet dreams. As I was saying, I know everything." The effects of the meal took its course and they all fell asleep. All except Jill who was extremely frightened of the situation.

She dialed Mr. Big telling them now was the time to move in.

* * *

As Nick woke he felt someone was on top of him. He last recalled eating a pie at a table. "Fangmeyer, what are you doing here?" At least he didn't imagine his mother's house. He was there lying on a bed.

The tigress said, "Finally, you're awake. We want the truth."

"What truth?" Nick feigned innocence.

"Don't play games, Wilde. We can have you arrested," Nadine Fangmeyer said.

"On what charges?"

"You know the charges. Now, talk."

He was in his mother's house and being restrained by a co-worker/friend. There was no way Zootopia can be in on all the madness of Bunnyburrow so he was truly confused. "Where is Judy? Where is Vivian?" he asked, hoping to figure out his situation.

"They decided to go to Bunnyburrow. They all left."

"But they can't go there."

"And why not? Judy's on vacation after all."

"Well make me understand. We have incriminating evidence of you, Wilde."

"Can I search around the house first? You still haven't told me what I've been charged with."

"Go ahead. You aren't leaving this house without talking." The tigress stopped physically restraining him.

He searched around the room for any signs of the rabbits or his mother only to not find any. There was no sign of breaking and entering either. He did detect a few foreign scents that he didn't recognize. There wasn't a struggle. They were just gone.

"Can I look outside? I want to check the vehicles," Nick said.

"They left for Bunnyburrow. You'll find one cruiser outside. Wolfard's waiting in the cruiser."

It was just like Nadine said, there was one police cruiser outside and nothing else. They couldn't have gone to Bunnyburrow, could they? They all just left with him to escape. It didn't make any sense. He wasn't sure how deep the conspiracy in Bunnyburrow ran.

"What are you charging me with?" Nick asked.

"Tax Evasion, it turns out even though you agreed to work with the ZPD, you never paid the taxes owed. Vivian brought it to our attention. She was surprised that her son would cheat the government out so much money," Fangmeyer said.

"This doesn't make any sense," Nick said.

"Are you denying that you haven't paid taxes?"

"That part is true except what doesn't make sense is, Vivian, choosing to tell you this."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're under arrest for tax evasion. I believe the sentence is five years? Shall we get going?"

"It doesn't matter. You must tell Bogo that they can't reach Bunnyburrow."

"Why not? Animals can go vacationing where they want. Is there a reason why they shouldn't?"

"You're not going to understand. Bunnies are crazy! The bunnies want to kill my mother I think," Nick said. That seemed disturbingly plausible. Killing his mother might allow them re-entry into Bunnyburrow considering all its savage customs. "Please, you must stop them."

"Uh-huh, please tell me how this works?"

"Look Fangmeyer, please I'm desperate. They want to kill my mother and for all the times I've worked with you, have I lied? You must tell Bogo."

"Let's see, there was this one time…"

"Okay, okay, those were pranks. They weren't true lies."

"And then there was this time…."

"We had an extremely good excuse that time."

"Is that why you spent the rest of the day apologizing to Hopps?"

"Look I get it, I might not have been the most honest teammate but I'm at least there when needed."

"Does that include the time you went gambling during an important stakeout?"

"Nothing was happening! Hopps herself covered for me and I happened to win a lot of money and we caught him anyway."

"Is there a reason why they shouldn't reach Bunnyburrow? What's so wrong with visiting Judy's family?"

"I can't tell you why you wouldn't believe it."

"Why don't you try? If you don't you'll never succeed."

"I can't. The risk is too great. Can I call Bogo first?"

"We don't trust you with a cellphone, Wilde. We can, however, drive you to Precinct One before sending you to prison for tax evasion. Bogo himself authorized arresting you."

"Are we done here?"

"Yes," Nick said in defeat. He didn't know how deep this conspiracy went.

Nadine dialed Bogo, "Chief, we're on our way."

"Acknowledged," Nadine replied.

Nick was finally cuffed and escorted into the police cruiser. They drove off towards Precinct One. He didn't know how far this conspiracy goes but he thought the one animal he could trust was Chief Bogo, someone who despised rabbits in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this doesn't seem too crazy.


	10. Willing Compliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't even been a week since they decided to visit Bunnyburrow

Nick sat in a cruiser pawcuffed waiting for Ralph to drive him to Precinct one. He began to hyperventilate, maybe they would be too late to save his mother. He also couldn't really believe that Judy would do this to him.

Nadine said, "Are you really not going to tell us why they shouldn't go to Bunnyburrow?"

Nick stayed silent, he was unsure how to respond.

"Wilde, what happened to you? I thought we were friends," Ralph said.

"You wouldn't understand. If we were friends, you wouldn't be trying to arrest me either. You would just believe," Nick said, grateful for the change in topic.

"Just what happened in Bunnyburrow?"

"I feel like I can't trust anyone except Bogo right now."

"Why is that?"

"He had a profound dislike for bunnies and foxes in the past. Please hurry."

They soon arrived at Precinct One and Nick Wilde was escorted inside. Everyone else was out on various assignments. Clawhauser saw Nick as he was escorted in. "Why is Wilde under arrest?"

"For tax evasion apparently," Nick grunted.

Soon enough Nick stood in front of Bogo. "Thank you, wait outside while I talk with Wilde." They left, he remained inside Bogo's office. "Please tell me why you're so afraid of them going to Bunnyburrow?"

"Sir, can you make sure that they're out of earshot? I don't feel comfortable talking with them potentially eavesdropping." Nick glanced around the room, alert for any signs of potential trouble.

"Don't you trust them? You've worked with them on several cases before."

"I don't trust them anymore."

Bogo sighed, "Fine, have it your way." He opened the door and told Fangmeyer and Wolfard to take a break at the nearest café. "Now, they're out of earshot, will you talk?"

Nick began recounting the crazy trip to Bunnyburrow. He mentioned the hall of death, the strange mating customs and everything that he had been through. He concluded his tale with: "And they're going back there. You must stop them. They want to kill my mother."

"Wilde, look at me." Bogo waited until Nick's eyes were firmly upon him. "Do you believe that Judy would harm your mother in any way?"

"But what other explanation can there be? They're going back to Bunnyburrow."

Bogo sighed. "Let me explain, we were doing a test to see if you would admit to Bunnyburrow's archaic customs. They aren't going back to Bunnyburrow, no one is in danger and you aren't under arrest."

"But why? Why go through all this?"

"The tax evasion problem is something that's been brought to my attention ever since you joined the ZPD. Fangmeyer was testing you to see if you would divulge the secrets of Bunnyburrow without her asking directly. You didn't. That makes it problematic for us because ever since it's been brought to my attention, we don't know how many are involved in Bunnyburrow's activities. Technically, we can have you arrested for tax evasion but it's something we choose to overlook," Bogo said. The buffalo proceeded to uncuff Wilde. "They're in Tundratown under the protection of Mr. Big for now."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you tell me why this test would be necessary?"

"Ever since your performance in that arena, your mother received several packages of information elaborately detailing the culture there as well as asking her to try eating rabbit. Like any sane mammal, your mother was shaken by these pamphlets and immediately contacted Mr. Big, who then contacted us. She got you to visit her and out of Bunnyburrow. She drugged everyone's food and made them sleep. She escorted the does to Tundratown and you were left to be found by us. Now, we have to think of how to proceed."

"Sir, how can this exist in Bunnyburrow?" Nick asked.

"We have no idea, but we'll put a stop to it. It's barbaric."

"Can Ralph or Nadine be trusted?"

"You can't go around doubting everyone just because one city is crazy. You and your mates are in Tundratown safe and sound. We don't know how deep this goes but we'll figure it out."

Bogo instructed Ralph and Nadine to drive Nick to Tundratown so he could be reunited with everyone. Nick entered the cruiser once again. "It was just an act?" he asked.

Nadine answered, "Partially, the tax evasion charge still is true. We wanted to know how much you would divulge about Bunnyburrow and how you've been affected by it. We didn't really anticipate you not willing to talk to us. Tax evasion was a backup plan."

Ralph said while driving. "Nick, you had no idea about any of this before you visited Bunnyburrow?"

"None whatsoever."

"I'm scared, I don't know how far all of this goes. I don't know who I can trust."

"Do you think any of us feel different? We just learned that you ate rabbit and participated in those games."

"Are you against me and Judy being together?"

"Yes," Ralph said, "a rabbit and a fox being together is just… not normal. Predators and prey."

Nadine said, "Shut it, Ralph, just drive."

The rest of the trip proceeded in silence. Nick tried to process what he learned today: Ralph was against him and Judy being together for some reason.

They finally arrived in Tundratown and were driven to Mr. Big's home. He was united with his mates and Vivian. "It is worse than we feared. Nick fears Bunnyburrow and still didn't reveal the secrets," his mother said.

"Why did you drug all of us?" Nick said, even though he heard an explanation from Bogo, he wanted to hear one from her, himself.

"Protecting everyone. I didn't really know how interconnected everything was. I couldn't really take chances," Vivian replied.

Mr. Big said, "Tales can wait, it's time for dinner. We'll have a feast prepared for everyone."

Everyone was led into a room containing a grand table. A lavish feast was prepared for them all. Nick eagerly dug into his meal but found the taste bland. "Sir, do you know how Bunnyburrow makes its food? This tastes rather bland compared to it." He consumed the finely prepared steak regardless but it was unsatisfying.

"What you ate in Bunnyburrow was rabbit, my son. You will never eat it again," Mr. Big informed.

Nick panted as the news hit him. It couldn't be true, could it? He said, "Judy, tell him he's lying. I did not eat rabbit."

It was then Ralph said, "I tried to tell you in the cruiser but I didn't realize that you didn't know. So, I improvised."

"I'm a monster, I ate rabbit and enjoyed it," Nick said, he began hyperventilating as the realization hit him. He passed out and his head collided with the table.

* * *

Nick felt tongues grooming his fur and a familiar scent. He opened his eyes and saw the faces of three concerned rabbits next to him. "Nick, are you going to be okay?" Judy said.

"Where are we?" he replied.

"You passed out on the table," Janna said as she moved her paws up and down his fur massaging him. "We are concerned for you."

Jill was doing the same but at a way more frantic pace. She said, "I've heard that if you like my scent, you won't try to eat me."

"Where's Jewel?" Nick asked, noticing that one was missing.

"She has a cold," Judy said.

They guided Nick to the bed that Jewel was sleeping on alone. He noticed that all his rabbits still had an X marked on them. In Bunnyburrow that meant no medical treatment at all. "Is she going to be okay?" Nick asked. Jewel was currently sleeping peacefully.

"Of course," Judy said.

"What if she needs medicine?"

"Since we don't know how far Bunnyburrow's reach is, we won't give her any until it's absolutely necessary."

Nick moved on to the bed and joined Jewel. He cuddled the sick black sleeping rabbit hoping that his body warmth would comfort her. The other three rabbits left him alone. Even though they were out of Bunnyburrow, heeding to its traditions might be needed because of the uncertainty of its reach.

Thoughts of the future floated on his mind, how would they manage to change an entire city? What would happen if they do? Now, that he realized that he ate rabbit, he was extremely grateful that they weren't afraid of him at all.

* * *

Jewel enjoyed the warmth of the fox's fur. "Your tail is nice," she said, she used her paw and gripped it even more. "Nick, are you okay?"

Nick finally stirred woken by her charming voice. "Are you okay? Judy told me you had a cold."

"I'm more concerned about you, you learned that you ate rabbit and immediately fainted," Jewel said, she used her paws to soothe Nick.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Nick said, he started sniffing her to see if he accidentally harmed her at all during his sleep.

"Nick, I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about." The black doe showed no concern for herself and was purely worried about him. "The taste of rabbit is addictive from what I've heard. You'll want to go back and eat more."

"It's just food. I don't need to eat fancy rabbit at all. It's also wrong," Nick said, clearly not believing that rabbit can be addictive.

"I hope you're right," Jewel said.

They got out of bed and joined the other three rabbits.

Nick asked, "What are the plans for today?"

Judy said, "Breakfast first then we'll spend some time together. We've never had a date yet."

They proceeded to the table where breakfast was served. It turned out that Ralph and Nadine left. They had breakfast with Mr. Big. Nick once again complained about the bland taste of food. Vivian said, "Promise me, Nick, that you'll never eat your mates if you get desperate for a taste of rabbit."

"How can you even consider that, mom, what do you take me for? A monster?" Nick said, he was fuming, his mother drugged him and made that outrageous remark.

"You already know that Bunnyburrow served you rabbit and you still complained about the taste of food. I have a right to be concerned!"

Vivian's words rang true. He ran, he ran to a room and closed the door. He wasn't safe to be around. He heard a knock. "Nick?" Judy's voice came through the door.

"But you heard what I said. It's better for all of us if you just stay away."

She opened the door and three rabbits followed her as she entered."Nick, even if you wanted to eat me, you couldn't. I would stop you, and handcuff you until you regained your senses."

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Nick said. Jill surprised the fox by rushing to hug him. "Why?"

"If you come to like my scent, you wouldn't want to eat me," Jill said.

"Shouldn't you stay away because I might eat you?" He peered into Jill's green eyes, she wasn't frightened of him anymore.

"They all love you, Nick. I am still frightened of foxes but this is the best way forward. If you become used to my scent, you won't want to eat me."

"You knew that I ate rabbit before I even did, why the sudden change?"

Judy said, "Vivian had a paw in that. Your mother convinced Jill to act like that. Now, she wants a lot of physical affection from you."

Nick spent a good ten minutes grooming Jill's brown ears. They all kept their space and let Nick and Jill have some time together. Jill was extremely pleased when Nick took deep breaths of her scent. Judy told them of plans for today. "We're going to visit restaurants of Tundratown and see if you can find something that rivals the taste of rabbit. Something to take your mind off it."

Nick finally began a date with four rabbits at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews are appreciated.


	11. Tundratown Delights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this idea, not too sure how well it went.

Nick and his mates were planning to leave Big's mansion to sample local delicacies from nearby restaurants. They marched out of the bedroom towards the exit. Vivian was waiting for them. "You're going to leave?"

"Are you really going to try to stop us? You drugged us and brought us here, to begin with," Judy replied, not entirely trusting Nick's mother.

"Yes, it would be a bad idea for four rabbits to be seen in Tundratown with a fox. Are you aware of what the public would think? Especially, when you consider the locales you would be frequenting." She decided to address Nick next. "You and Judy will go to restaurants and do some sampling of food if you so wish."

"What about my littermates? We're all mated to Nick, not just me alone," Judy said.

"Considering Nick's unwillingness to reveal everything in Bunnyburrow and we don't know how many mammals are involved, it would be a bit foolish to broadcast your presence here so publicly. If you're concerned about your littermates getting some time with Nick, have him go out with one of them instead," Vivian addressed the gray doe.

"What if Nick forgets my scent? He might even eat me," Jill said, the brown doe was trembling as she spoke. Nick put his paws on Jill's ears trying to soothe her.

"You do realize Nick is right here beside you right?" Janna huffed, her white fur was bristling.

"I've heard foxes like to eat annoying rabbits. How can you be so inconsiderate?" Jewel said, her black fur also displayed unhappiness.

"Therefore, we should all leave together," Judy said, she tried to solve the dilemma between her siblings.

Nick gave his input. "Have there been any historical cases of rabbits breaking traditions outside of Bunnyburrow?" He was still trying to comfort Jill continuously massaging her ears and taking not so subtle sniffs of her scent.

Janna was quick with the rules related knowledge once again. "Besides the Savage family, there hasn't been any. Even though they break tradition, they do it within Bunnyburrow. The only family without a hall of death. Their perversions will doom Bunnyburrow. The population is going to explode otherwise."

Vivian finally heard enough of their debate. "This is how it's going to be especially since foxes were supposed to be monogamous. Nick, you're going to choose one and go on a date with them at a restaurant."

"I should be first then," Judy said.

"Fine by me," Vivian said.

"But what if he forgets my scent?" Jill whined, she still didn't trust Nick. "He'll want to eat me."

"Look, I'm not going to eat you," Nick said, trying to act insulted.

"But you will. Foxes have bad memories. They need to be constantly reminded of scents."

"Just what have you told her?" Nick asked, it's highly suspect with the way Jill's been acting.

"What she needed to know and act appropriately," Vivian said.

"Does that include lying?"

"It's not lying, it's bending the truth."

"Jill, it'll be fine," Nick tried to reassure her. "Judy and I will be back later today."

The brown doe displayed an increasing state of panic and began muttering plentiful excuses of why it wouldn't be fine.

Vivian said, "Why don't you take Jill out first?" His mother looked at him expectantly.

"How about Judy and Jill then?" Nick offered in turn.

Jill heard this and became even more hysterical. "It won't be fine. You don't like any of us, you just like her."

Nick was caught off-guard by the outburst. "What's wrong with taking both of you out?"

"Nick, be honest, do you love my littermates?" Judy accused in turn.

"How can you ask that, Judy? Of course, I care for them."

"But do you love them?"

"Yes?" Nick replied weakly.

"Nick, you can't even be honest," Judy chastised, she tapped her foot on the floor.

"I haven't lied at all. I do care for your littermates."

"Here's the deal. Show me that you can love them or at least attempt to. Go out on a date with anyone but me."

This wasn't how Nick envisioned that the day would go at all. He formulated several possible responses to try to persuade Judy to go out with him but they all sounded hollow. He reluctantly chose Jill to date because she wouldn't calm down due to Vivian's meddling. It was also a chance to correct whatever messages Vivian instilled in her.

Before they could leave, Vivian insisted that Jill would look appropriate on her first date. She emerged wearing a shirt depicting various delicacies found within Tundratown and where to find them. "Really? She's going to wear that on our first date?"

"Do you really have any room to argue considering your fashion choice of wearing a green Pawaiian shirt?" Vivian rebutted.

"You don't like it?" Jill said. She quickly offered, "I can change if you want."

Vivian shot Nick a look that told him to drop the issue with a hint of or else.

Nick entered the car and motioned for Jill to come in. He was going to drive them to Fishtown a chance to sample some local Tundratown delicacies. As soon as he prepared to drive and Jill was going to ride beside him, even that brief moment of separation gave her pause.

"Really? You can't even let me drive us somewhere for a date? Just how insecure are you?" Nick said, he tapped on the ground waiting for a response as they were standing beside the car once again. Jill desperately clutched to him.

"You hate me, don't you?" she replied. She began trying to rub herself over Nick again, anywhere that wasn't covered by clothing.

Nick was trembling, trying to resist lashing out at such an obvious question. "Of course not." He replied with gritted teeth. "It's perfectly normal for someone to be so clingy."

Thankfully, Jill was incapable of detecting blunt sarcasm. "I'm happy that you understand."

Their travel plans had to be changed. Koslov was going to drive them to Fishtown.

Nick and Jill were setting in the limo snuggled next to each other. Nick inquired, "What did my mother tell you?"

"Foxes have short term memories and when they are deeply attracted to someone, they would constantly sniff them."

"And you're just going to believe that without any questioning? When you don't even believe me?"

"She was trusted enough by Bunnyburrow's government to receive a brochure. She's a trustworthy source."

"You realize, she wants to expose the practices of Bunnyburrow, right?"

"The government doesn't make mistakes. Trust isn't misplaced, everything she says must be true and that's why I need tons of physical affection from you."

"I performed in the arena and you were scared by it all." Jill wasn't deterred by this statement, she marked Nick more and more. She rubbed her cheek over Nick's paws and face.

"The difference is, you weren't invited. The acts horrify me, yes, but the government hasn't misjudged anyone."

Nick found that trying to argue with Jill's flawed sense of logic wasn't going to be productive. He just gave Jill physical affection and the rest of the drive continued in silence. Koslov just listened to it all as he drove but never spoke a word.

Upon arriving at Fishtown, Koslov dropped them off and drove away. They entered Fishtown, the scent of fish greeted Nick's nostrils once again. He hadn't really eaten fish except for long time ago when he was working for Mr. Big. Jill walked slowly beside him. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," she replied and matched his pace from that moment onwards.

A small restaurant was found within the shop. The other patrons were all polar bears. To his surprise, jill went and ordered tuna. "That's for me?" he asked.

"It's for me," the brown rabbit replied.

"You know they have vegetables, right?"

"Do you have a problem with me already?"

Nick sighed and felt that confronting her here in a public setting wasn't proper. He just ordered tuna just the same. He tried to eat it but found it lacking in comparison to the wonderful meal he experienced in Bunnyburrow. As soon as he took a bite, he was unable to hide the displeasure on his face. He slowly picked at his fish less and less interested.

Jill saw this and immediately reached over to his portion and devoured it herself.

"What was that for?" he asked. He was really getting annoyed, putting up with Jill's behavior.

"I was hungry."

"Fine, we'll order more."

She suggested another restaurant instead. "Let's try the Frozen Lake. We're supposed to be sampling foods to take your mind off rabbit."

"But that's so complicated, we could just eat and head home."

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?"

Nick conceded and called Koslov to drive them to another location. He was thankfully close by and arrived promptly.

They arrived at the Frozen Lake. The clientele was again only polar bears. The bears were all chatting and none were eating. Nick sensed something was off. He said, "I'll call Koslov and have him drive us elsewhere, this doesn't feel right."

Two places they ate at were full of polar bear clients, this seemed highly excessive, he expected some form of species diversity. Koslov unfortunately, declined to drive them to another location because the bears at the restaurant were his friends. He also strongly hinted at unfortunate accidents could happen if he left.

Nick decided it was best to just return to the restaurant and order food. The restaurant only had one dish, surströmming. Both Nick and Jill ordered that dish. It arrived in a sealed can.

Upon opening the can. Nick immediately asked the polar bears in the restaurant. "Are you sure this is edible? I think something went wrong with the process. I want one that's fresh." His nostrils were deeply offended by it.

Jill threw up on the table then and there.

One polar bear said, "This is cultural heritage. It's an insult not to eat." That bear cheerfully walked over to Nick's table and took one of his fish and gladly ate it. "See? It's good."

Nick apprehensively took a bite. "I really think this isn't meant for me. We'll be leaving now."

Polar bears surrounded them. "All of this will be eaten by one of you."

Nick immediately reached for his cellphone only to be physically stopped by the polar bears. They took his phone away. Considering Jill wasn't really the best date and he didn't really like her too much. "She could eat it all."

"Shame on you, she isn't even a predator. She's free to go. You will eat both portions instead."

"Call Judy, tell her about this. How we were set up by Mr. Big," he said.

She was going to call Judy except they confiscated her cellphone but strangely let her leave. She didn't reply to Nick's constant pleas for aid before she moved out of sight.

"Open," the polar bear instructed. Nick resisted, that earned him a punch to the stomach which he gasped in surprise. The bear shoved the fish in. and forced his mouth closed. He had no choice but to chew and swallow. He felt bile rising in his throat and vomited on the ground. The bear repeated a single command yet again. "Open."

"Please, no more," Nick said, he was thankful that they allowed him to speak.

Another bear just simply said, "Cultural heritage, you will eat. Willingly or not."

Nick decided that eating on his own was preferable to being forced to eat it. He apprehensively took another bite. That wasn't fast enough for his tormentors. They forced another fish in. Nick prayed for Judy to help him. There were three fish left and he wasn't sure if he could finish it all.

Thankfully, Judy arrived at the restaurant. "I wasn't informed on any of this. She fumed. What were you all thinking? Let Nick go before I start pressing charges."

"Mr. Big and Vivian both approved this plan. Take it up with them and remember they are family," a bear replied.

Nick was thankful that Judy came to save him. "Thank you, Judy." He was reunited with Judy. She led him to the car where Jill was also waiting.

That earned him a slap on the face. "What were you thinking? Trying to sell Jill out like that?"

"I didn't really enjoy Jill's company. It being her was better than me. Rabbits should be used to all of this."

"Is she just a rabbit to you, Nick?"

"She's worse than that, she's clingy, her mind is filled with faulty logic, she's unable to pick up on obvious sarcasm."

"At least, you're honest this time. Be more open about all of this. Selling out Jill was low. It is an actual delicacy here. Anytime you even mention about food being bland again, you will eat one of these fish." Nick gulped audibly at her decree.

Jill went back to her defeatist tone. "I know my fate, I won't survive."

Judy drove them home, upon arriving home, Jewel and Janna were clamoring to know how the date went and why Judy had to leave so abruptly on sudden police business.

"It went fine. It was the best date ever," Nick said.

Judy slapped him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated as always.


	12. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea, hopefully, a better one this time.

Judy wasn't pleased with Nick and how he refused to be honest. "Nick, this is a warning, no more lies from you."

Nick's face still stung from when she slapped him. "Have you considered what the truth might do?"

Judy sensed that this might take a while and guided them all to the privacy of their bedroom. All of them were cuddled up around Nick. "Have you considered what the truth might do to you if I tell it for you? or what I believe is the truth anyway."

"You wouldn't," Nick said, he was surrounded by his mates and apparently, needing to explain himself for his actions.

"Let's forget about your actions on the date, for now, explain why you would lie about how it went, especially, since Jill is right here?" Judy stressed this point.

"They won't understand why."

"Of course, they wouldn't. I don't even understand it and I've known you the longest."

"Can we talk alone?" Nick pleaded.

"We're supposed to be together, all of us. You need to trust us. Explain that lie, I'll excuse your actions for the time being."

"I don't feel comfortable talking to them all at once."

"They're supposed to be your mates, Nick. You made your choice when you decided to save us all instead of running away."

"Just because I don't want them dead, it doesn't mean I want them as mates."

"You didn't really object to it all when we were in Bunnyburrow."

"It's a bit difficult when you think you're going to die every single moment. You want the truth? I'm terrified of what might happen every day. In Bunnyburrow I agreed to date because of its scary laws. When we visited my mother, she drugs us all and then you all get taken here. The ZPD lied to me as a test! Today's date was another disaster, I was forced to eat surströmming and we learn that it was set up and approved by my mother and Mr. Big."

"Why lie about the date?"

"With all the craziness of Bunnyburrow I'm a bit terrified of what might happen if I told the truth. Now, you all know the truth, just kill me and be done with it, happy?"

"You forgot to mention that you had a choice to eat that dish yourself or have Jill eat it. You chose to let Jill eat it. Thankfully, the polar bears didn't agree."

"I was going to call Bogo and report it."

"Why not call me?"

"I didn't really trust you not to be behind all of this or trust Jill to get assistance. I was going to tell Bogo. Besides, as I've said earlier, she's annoying and too clingy. You know everything now, just kill me."

"Nick, I love you. That's why I made the gamble, I can't kill you and I will make sure they wouldn't either. You know it's against the law to do that here. We're not in Bunnyburrow anymore."

"Laws can be broken as we've seen regularly on our jobs as police officers. I also don't really love anyone else but you."

"I understand," Janna said, she didn't particularly seem offended about all of this.

Jewel said, "But I would do anything for you, Nick." She began to cry.

Jill said, "Why didn't you say I was annoying and everything? I could have changed."

Judy watched as her littermates took turns to speak. After they each had their turn she said, "Nick, be honest with us, so we can make this relationship work."

"We're out of Bunnyburrow, I'm still alive, do we really have to make it work? Can't I just have you?"

"But I didn't even get a chance, it's what Jill did," Jewel complained through her sobs.

Nick looked at the black doe cuddled with him. "It's not your fault. It's mine, how many more bad dates do I have to go on before giving up?"

Janna said, "It's a shame I never had a chance, Bunnyburrow's laws were designed so that relationships and bunnies might not survive. That's why we have the hall. The risks were no less for us, for we were bound by the laws while in Bunnyburrow. I respect your wish. I just wish I had a chance."

"I'm sorry everyone, I've ruined it for us all," Jill said in defeat. "Maybe, if our date could have gone better."

"It's the fault of Mr. Big and your mom, what were they possibly thinking setting this up?" Judy said to unite them against a mutual dislike. "Nick, even though my siblings are understanding, how can you give it all up without giving each at least a chance? They were willing to accommodate you and they all left the familiar lifestyle of Bunnyburrow for you."

"You tricked me into it. I agreed to date them out of fear. Would I even be alive if I refused?" Nick said.

Judy admitted, "Probably not considering you are I think the only non-rabbit to witness the hall. Considering that the reason for the disaster during the date was both your mom's and Mr. Big's fault let's go talk to them and see why they set all this up."

They marched to the hall where Mr. Big normally talked to mammals and occasionally iced them. Coincidentally, Vivian was there as well. Judy demanded, "Explain yourselves, why did you orchestrate this date? And, how could you?"

"Our intent was that Nicky here would be content with food after having eaten the worst of the worst. That way, he will always know that anything is better than that," Mr. Big said.

"Your henchmen forced me to eat that dish. They wouldn't even let Jill eat it," Nick said.

"Your bonds between your mates aren't as strong as you all thought," Vivian said.

"The date was supposed to improve those bonds," Nick gritted his teeth trying to contain his fury. "Thank you for ruining it!"

"Are you solely going to blame me for most of your own actions and feelings?" Vivian said, she looked at Nick in the eyes. "Foxes are supposed to be monogamous, you should have realized how us and these traditions of Bunnyburrow aren't going to mix. I could sense the resentment in your voice when you chose someone else other than Judy."

"Do you disapprove of our relationship?" Nick asked, not that there was much left anyway but she didn't know that yet.

"You will have a favorite, it's okay. Be honest with them and don't eat them," Vivian replied.

"It was just one time that I supposedly ate rabbit in Bunnyburrow without my knowledge, are you really going to hold it over me?"

"No, but because of today's events, you would rather eat them all and have Judy to yourself. Your bedroom was bugged by the way, we heard everything."

"Ridiculous," Nick said, there was no way he was considering of doing what Vivian said. "Let's leave, shall we?"

They were going to leave Big's mansion and go to Nick's place instead. Mr. Big stopped them. "You can leave alone or you can leave tomorrow with them. We don't trust you on your own after today."

"Fine, I want to sleep with just Judy tonight," Nick said.

"That is acceptable." Mr. Big gave them rooms they could use during their stay.

"And for someone that so easily casts off my littermates, I don't want to sleep with you tonight," Judy said.

"Fine, I'll sleep alone." That exchange didn't really go as planned. He had one more request. "I want some time alone, away from everyone," Nick told them. He proceeded to leave the mansion and went out on a walk. Alone with his thoughts, at last, this was just too crazy. Judy was the best thing to happen in his life but would staying with her and the chaos that surrounds Bunnyburrow even be worth it?

They were right that he didn't really give them a chance to bond with him but does he really have to? Judy wasn't involved in setting the disaster up but it didn't help that he thought she had a hand in it before.

He wished that things could return to normal before Judy decided to date him. He caught off guard by it all, he hoped his life would return to some semblance of normalcy. He walked around alone until he felt the pangs of hunger, it must have been several hours as he tried to sort through his thoughts.

He returned to Big's mansion. They had a feast prepared for them yet again. He took a bite of the steak served. "Did you really have to make this even worse too? It was worse than yesterday," he accused Mr. Big. "Don't I deserve a break? I know I have this condition supposedly but that doesn't mean you have to do everything you can to aggravate it!"

Judy too chimed in, "Please tell me that you aren't intentionally trying to make Nick miserable."

Mr. Big said, "My child, the recipe didn't change at all. We aren't out to get you."

"Why Nick? Why? Now, I have to do what I promised earlier."

"But they are out to get me. You have to believe me," Nick said, he remembered how horrible the fish was, he really didn't want to eat fish again. "Please." He looked at Judy pleadingly.

"I do believe you," Judy said.

"The recipe hasn't changed," Mr. Big said, not too pleased at Judy not believing him.

"You're intentionally aggravating his condition. We're going to go out and eat at a restaurant. There better not be any attempts to force Nick to eat unappetizing dishes and you're paying for everything. You owe us."

Nick was surprised at how easily Mr. Big gave in, he gave them a credit card and let them leave the mansion. The first thing he said once Mr. Big was out of earshot. "We can leave his place forever. We don't have to go back at all."

"Running away won't change things. I'm disappointed in how they tried to force you to eat unappetizing dishes," Judy said as she drove. Nick sat in the back of the car with three rabbits beside him. Despite his earlier outburst towards them and how he didn't truly love them, he still enjoyed their presence.

They stopped at the Dancing Lobster, another restaurant. This time, the clientele was diverse, there were no indications of a setup. "What may we do for all five of you?" the brown lynx greeted them.

"A table for five," she replied.

To display their disappointment towards Mr. Big, they ordered the most expensive meal they possibly could. Four dishes of salads lavishly decorated with various fruits, one plate of lobster.

When the lobster arrived, Nick tried to eat it but he found its taste offensive and bland. It wasn't good at all. He said, "I'm pretty sure Mr. Big and Vivian probably set all of this up still. This doesn't taste good."

Judy, unfortunately, couldn't relate to him or verify if he was telling the truth. She thought of another idea. "Fine, I'll buy that they set this up too."

"What's next?" Nick asked as the other bunnies enjoyed their salads.

"This," she said. Nick felt apprehensive for a moment. What happened next was something he couldn't even predict. She marched to a family eating at the restaurant, another table of five. A table consisting of wolves that had ordered various dishes instead of just lobster. "I have a fox friend with a very special condition. We would like to purchase everything you've ordered here."

They recognized her as Judy Hopps of the ZPD. "We thank you for your role in solving the nighthowler case. We'll be glad to help. The food and table are all yours." It helped that the wolf was one of the ones she helped find. The family of wolves simply left without any compensation.

The rabbits and fox took seats around their newly acquired table. They bought the salads they had ordered with them. Before Nick began eating, Judy said, "This was ordered by them, they were eating everything as you can see. There are used plates and everything. There's no way that Mr. Big or Vivian could have anticipated this."

Nick took a bite of chicken along with dishes of fish. All of which were unsatisfying. He kept on eating instead of complaining because he knew the consequences of doing so. Judy watched him intently as he ate. "You're not enjoying this, are you?"

"There can't be something wrong with me. I can't handle eating surströmming again," Nick admitted, deciding that being honest might be more beneficial than lying again.

"Nick, it's going to be okay. We'll make all of this work."

Nick looked to Jewel, Janna, and Jill. "Shouldn't you all be making plans to run away? I'm a fox addicted to the taste of rabbit apparently."

Janna said, "We knew the risks."

"If eating me is what makes you happy, I am prepared," Jewel said.

Jill said, "if you remember my scent, you won't want to eat me." Nick sighed, there was no way of getting conventional logic through to Jill.

"If I think you're going to be beyond hope, I will force to eat surströmming for a week and then see if you regain an appetite for other foods. You'll know well in advance." Judy said, she justified her reasoning with. "I don't want to lose you, Nick."

They returned to Mr. Big's mansion. Nick thought that Mr. Big was telling the truth which was way more terrifying to him, that there was something wrong with him. Nick was honest about his experiences this time towards everyone. Mr. Big and Vivian expressed sympathies but they all had different plans for how to go about curing his condition.

Mr. Big had a plan of forced starvation until he became so hungry that he would eat anything. Vivian thought that if he truly cared about his mates, that they would be safe from him. Nick himself thought that if he spent a night alone, maybe he would return to normal.

As he prepared to go to sleep, he received a disturbing text message from Bunnyburrow's entertainment industry: "I see you're not satisfied with your mates. We will have the other three rabbits served to you tomorrow. That should solve all complications. Also, you're welcome to participate in the arena again. We hope that you would find this experience satisfactory." This message alone made him panic even though he didn't love Judy's littermates it didn't mean he wanted them dead. He rushed to their room and found them all asleep. He woke them all up and showed them this message.

Judy assured him, "We'll be fine, Nick. Nothing's going to serve us to you tomorrow. Just go to sleep alone. We're in Mr. Big's mansion. This is no different from the threats we received before on the job."

"But how, how could they have found out?" Nick said. Judy didn't have an answer. He continued, "How much does Bunnyburrow actually know of our activities here?" Again, Judy didn't respond. This gave him an increasing sense of paranoia.

Nick phoned Bogo and reported the text message. Bogo's advice was, "Act as if you're mated. You were supposed to be ever since you were caught up in this mess. We don't know their reach. Surely, they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack them in your presence."

"But sir, I don't love all of them."

"I don't care, Wilde, act like it. It's better than losing either one of them. You know you would regret it if something happened."

Nick couldn't refute Bogo's logic. He slept with the four does and waited for tomorrow. Not because he loved all of them but rather because he wanted to keep them safe from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews appreciated as always.


	13. Playing with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the craziest idea yet.

The familiar scent of rabbit hit Nick's nostrils when dawn broke. He slept surprisingly well surrounded by four rabbits given the circumstances yesterday. The first task he decided to do was take a shower and wash away all the scents. He slept with them but didn't love any besides Judy. He might not have the luxury of sleeping alone but in daylight, he didn't think anyone would come for them.

He scrubbed away all their scents hoping that it would somehow prevent his supposed addiction to rabbit meat. Food did taste worse compared to the ambrosia he tasted in Bunnyburrow while under arrest. As he got out of the shower, Jill wanted to mark him yet again with the reasoning that he wouldn't eat her if he remembered her scent. He rejected her, thankfully, she was smart enough not to push that topic.

He sat on the bed once again but they didn't mark him with their scent this time. They kept their distance respecting his wishes. He received another message from the entertainment industry: "Faking it will not work. We know that you don't like them. We are willing to lessen your burdens. May you have a happily ever after."

This time, it was right next to everyone. He really didn't know what to do next. "How?" he whispered.

They somehow got wind of the act that he was putting on. That defied all logic and reason. They didn't even leave the mansion yet. He didn't reply to the previous message. Judy had a different idea this time. She began drafting a response. A blunt inelegant response with his phone. "Leave us alone," she responded to the entertainment industry.

What came next was even more chilling. "The industry only steps in when asked. Those involved have requested assistance to ensure maximum happiness for all. May you have a good day." That response came within moments of Judy replying to the message.

"That can't be right, can it?" Nick said, he couldn't fathom how the four rabbits in question would ask for the entertainment industry's assistance. "Maybe, Chief Bogo could tell us they're lying?"

Judy was speechless. "I don't know. We can't report this to the chief, do you know how bad it would look on us?"

Nick looked at the other three rabbits. "Please tell me none of you have been contacting Bunnyburrow."

Thankfully, they all easily replied, "We haven't."

Nick turned to Judy. "Have you been?"

Judy yelled in response. "Nick, how could you even think that! We're on the ZPD and I'm your partner."

"Well, who else would then?" Nick yelled back.

"They're lying, Nick," Judy pleaded, the desperation in her voice could be heard.

"Okay, who sent the information. If it's not one of us," Nick conceded.

"I don't know. Nick, I care about my siblings and about you. I wouldn't do this."

"I wish I could believe that. Let me report it to Chief Bogo then. He already knew about the first message."

"it could cost us our jobs."

Her response rubbed Nick the wrong way. How could she think about their jobs at a time like this? "I don't care about the consequences. I'm terrified."

"Can't you give me some time to figure this out? The chief doesn't have to know."

"If he finds out about this afterward, it'll be even worse. The chief can help us."

"And if it was really one of us, what happens to that one?"

He briefly entertained the thought that one of the bunnies he's with would communicate with the entertainment industry, he couldn't even begin to justify it. "I don't care what happens to that one as long as she's kept away from me."

Their argument was interrupted when they heard breakfast was ready. They marched downstairs. Nick insisted that they keep their distance as to not mark him with their scent. He noticed that no one acted suspiciously. He took a bite of the steak served in front of him. "I lost my appetite. I'm not hungry today." He didn't really know if it was due to his increasing sense of paranoia or due to being addicted to rabbit.

Vivian looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He updated her with the text messages he received from the entertainment industry yesterday as well as the chilling events today. "I don't feel safe at all. I can't focus on eating. All this is too much." He cried half way through. "Judy says they're lying but I can't help but think that they're telling the truth. I don't love them but I want to keep them safe. To think that one of them would do this..." he trailed off.

"My poor kit," she said, she moved to embrace him and comfort him physically by hugging him.

"I just don't know what to do. They object to me even attempting to fake the relationship."

Mr. Big gave a logical analysis of his situation. Given his lack of contact with practically anyone except the four rabbits, he couldn't really deny the very possibility that the entertainment industry was speaking the truth.

"That terrifies me even more. If it's true, I can't trust any of them... not even Judy," he cried into his mother's embrace and let all his emotions out. "What's next?"

His mother began reluctantly, "I don't want to do this but I see no other alternative. We're confiscating all your mate's cellphones."

"Look, I'm part of the ZPD, surely, I can be trusted," Judy protested.

Vivian countered that with. "You've kept Nick in the dark about all the traditions in Bunnyburrow. Traditions are being extremely generous, no you cannot be trusted. I'm also informing your chief about everything."

"Our jobs could be on the line as a result. Nick could be a suspect too!"

"His mental state is far more important than any job. You should know that."

Vivian informed Bogo of the new recent developments. He had a message for them that everyone could hear. "Let me be extremely clear: if anyone is found to be contacting Bunnyburrow with such information, that one will spend the rest of their lives in prison under the worst possible conditions that are legally allowed within the confines of the law. Nick, Judy, is there a gap of time sufficient for any one of your group to communicate with Bunnyburrow?" Both admitted that any of them could be a suspect. "Wilde, you're allowed to keep your cellphone seeing as you informed me of the messages yesterday. Hopps from what Vivian told me, you seem incredibly guilty."

"What should I do now? I'm terrified. I don't think I can act genuinely interested in them all. Faking it was hard enough," Nick responded, he was panting heavily. "My addiction to supposed rabbit meat isn't helping matters either. I didn't even have the appetite to eat breakfast today."

"Just remain inside Big's mansion. I can't envision them actually sending rabbits there successfully to enact their plan."

Judy said, "Chief, I don't want any of my siblings put away for a stunt like this. Could you possibly lessen the charges?"

"How can you justify such behavior let alone defend it?" the chief questioned, he took a deep breath. "Normally, I would say both you and Nick are guilty but given the circumstances, I find that hard to believe. Nick, if it's not too much can you try to be genuinely interested in them?"

"I can try, sir but I can't promise anything," Nick responded.

At last, the chief hung up. "Nick, this was a bad idea, now one of my littermates will be sent away to prison forever," Judy said.

"Good, I don't want to see whoever that is." He looked at the four rabbits, none of them seemed to be guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Reviews welcome as always.


	14. Twisted Logic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter although I think most of it was written while sleep deprived.

Nick agreed to try to be affectionate towards his four mates even though he really wanted to be away from them but they wouldn't be safe due to Bunnyburrow's interference. All his mates weren't allowed to use any cellphones at all. Vivian confiscated every single one of them. He wasn't quite sure which one was guilty or if one of them even were but all logic pointed towards that one of them was.

He took his place on the bed once more and took off his shirt letting the does mark him with their scent. A scent that he didn't want to be reminded of due to his addiction towards rabbit. He didn't even have any appetite to eat breakfast today.

"Can someone confess? Just this once, I'll forgive you. I really don't want to keep thinking that one of you is behind all of this." Nick looked at his mates desperately hoping that one of them would answer. "I just want to understand. I want to know why." His voice became more and more desperate as he was greeted with silence. "Can you all tell me that you weren't behind any of this?" he whispered.

It was an easy question, one he expected instant replies to. They might be lying but it would be mentally reassuring for him nonetheless. He could pretend that they were innocent even if it wasn't true. Three rabbits all said that they didn't contact Bunnyburrow. All except Jewel.

He looked at her and posed a simple question. "Why?"

"I just want everyone to be happy." Jewel gazed into his green eyes.

A multitude of emotions coursed through Nick. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to lash out at her. She made him so worried and paranoid and somehow, she thought that he would be happy? It didn't make sense. It took every ounce of his will to contain his rage. "Explain."

"I wanted the entire group to be happy. I thought this would be the best for us all. So, I asked for assistance."

Judy immediately pinned Jewel down on the bed. "How could you do this? Just why? Why would you think it would help?"

On one paw, Nick was relieved because Jewel confessed but now he didn't want to do any of this bonding. "I just want time away from all of you. You understand. don't you? Judy, can you please make sure that Jewel doesn't have any way to communicate with Bunnyburrow?"

The other three rabbits were understanding thankfully. Jewel said hysterically, "No, it all went wrong. You were supposed to bond with them."

"How could you think of trying to manipulate him like that, Jewel? He was terrified out of his mind for us all." He heard Judy say as he left the room.

Nick sought out his mother with this new revelation. He found her chatting with Mr. Big reminiscing about his past. "Mom, I found out that Jewel was the one who… informed Bunnyburrow about our activities. She confessed and everything."

"What do you think should happen to her? How do you feel?" she said.

"Send her away to prison or somewhere just away from me. I'm both relieved and disappointed that someone confessed."

"I will inform Bogo immediately." Vivian called Chief Bogo informing him of the issue. Bogo said he would send Ralph and Nadine over to arrest Jewel.

It took thirty minutes before Nadine and Ralph arrived to escort Jewel away to prison. Nick was ecstatic that she was going away. He was smiling during this entire procedure. "Do you confess to contacting Bunnyburrow?" Ralph asked.

"Yes." Jewel looked happy as she was being taken away. Judy kept pleading for alternatives any sort of punishment for Jewel that would keep her here.

Nadine said, "How is it going, Wilde?"

"I'm incredibly happy that Jewel is being taken away. I no longer have to care about trying to act like I care for these rabbits. When I only care for Judy," Nick said.

Jewel was escorted into a police cruiser and driven away.

"How could you, Nick?" The grey rabbit unleashed a fiery tirade. "She was being taken away and you smiled during the entire procedure.

"She did too," Nick said, he remembered that but he wasn't sure of why.

Judy was caught off-guard by that statement. "She was smiling? But she sounded so regretful when I talked to her in our room."

"I give up on trying to understand why rabbits do what they do. It's better just to accept that all of you are crazy."

"Can you forgive her in the future?"

"Now, that I don't have to be next to any rabbits. I'm just going to go visit Finnick and put all of this behind me. Goodbye, good riddance." He was so outraged by Judy's request. How could she even consider asking him to forgive Jewel?

"My siblings can't even return to Bunnyburrow. They left that place for you, Nick."

"And I need at least a week's vacation from all the craziness. It'll be at least a week before we meet again. Goodbye."

He took a shower making sure all their scents are gone. He entered his car and called Finnick. Finnick's van was parked in one of the usual spots. He hoped that Mr. Big and Vivian could handle Judy and Judy's littermates while he's gone. Judy and her littermates shouldn't be in physical danger anymore. A week's vacation away from rabbits might just help cure his supposed addiction towards rabbit meat.

He arrived at Finnick's van. "It's been a long time." He saw Finnick once again.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up around here after leaving me alone for nearly three years. Did you finally get tired of that bunny?"

"Uh the truth is, I need a week away from her."

"It's impressive you stayed by her for this long!"

"What do you do now?" he asked. He didn't really keep in touch with Finnick seeing as his new occupation would somewhat be in opposition to what he and Finnick did in the past.

"Ever since you joined the ZPD, I was unable to hustle effectively. I ended up delivering packages to various clients across the country." He saw Nick become a bit tense. "Relax, Nick, it's not illegal. These clients just want either fast delivery or secrecy both of which I provide. Animals from Bunnyburrow seem to pay the most exorbitant amounts of money."

Nick began to breathe heavily upon hearing the place Bunnyburrow. "Please tell me you don't know what you're delivering. Please." He managed to whisper.

"Nick, what's the problem now? Your girlfriend was from Bunnyburrow."

"You don't know… you really don't know." He was extremely relieved that Finnick wasn't willingly complicit in all this madness. "I don't suppose you have a list of clients that ordered items to and from Bunnyburrow?" He was supposed to be on vacation but he just stumbled upon a lead.

"I don't keep a list but the recent package for Ralph Wolfard has yet to be delivered. He ordered something from Bunnyburrow. I picked it up yesterday."

Nick dialed Chief Bogo, "Sir, we have a problem. Ralph ordered a package from Bunnyburrow."

"He did what?" the chief shouted into his ear.

"I'm at Finnick's taking a break from all this ever since we found out who was responsible for alerting Bunnyburrow unfortunately, I found out that Finnick has been involved in transporting cargo from Bunnyburrow to Zootopia."

"Check the package. Tell me what's inside."

"Acknowledged." He instructed Finnick to open the package. It was an air-tight imposing box. Finnick opened the package as instructed. It revealed the corpse of a rabbit. "Sir, the package contained a rabbit."

"Seal up the package again. Bring both it and Finnick to the precinct."

"Yes, sir." He relayed the chief's orders to Finnick.

"Nick, I didn't know about any of this."

"I believe you, Finnick. You won't be in trouble."

Finnick drove the van to the ZPD. Nick saw Ralph and Nadine were there already. Finnick walked inside uneasily. "You have arrived." The chief acknowledged their presence.

"Bring out the box, Wilde." Nick went back to the van and emerged with a box that was resealed. "Open the box." The dead rabbit was revealed to all. Nadine gasped.

"Please explain why you were ordering this item," the chief glared at Wolfard.

"To be honest, sir, I've been kept up to date on Wilde's condition. I wanted to see if it would affect me the same way. I also thought the website was a joke. I stumbled upon the website while browsing on the internet. I was planning to arrest whoever delivered the box if the contents matched what was advertised," Ralph explained.

"And you didn't even think to ask permission or to report it?"

"I didn't think you would approve. I'm also taking a page of out Wilde's handbook on how to approach cases. Results are all that matters, aren't they?"

"Ralph, how could you? You did all of this without telling me!" Nadine was enraged that such a secret was kept from her.

"I didn't think you would need to find out."

Finnick was confused during this exchange. "What happened to Nick? What condition does he have?"

Bogo sighed. "Wilde, tell your friend about your condition."

"I don't want to. I was hoping to move on from all of this. I've already left Judy and her littermates at Big's mansion," Nick responded. Finnick really didn't need to know about his condition.

"I don't approve of a secret this large being kept from one of your best friends. He deserves to know."

It wasn't easy but Nick told Finnick about his crazy trip to Bunnyburrow and how he was now supposedly addicted to eating rabbits. He hadn't had an enjoyable meal ever since that incident.

Bogo instructed that the rabbit would be kept frozen in a fridge in case Nick's condition had no alternative.

"Sir, I'm not addicted to rabbit," Nick protested.

"It's just a precaution. Meanwhile, Ralph, you're going to be investigated to see if you're telling the truth. Do not do any of this again without approval. Finnick, take note of everyone that tries to use your services regarding Bunnyburrow, either sending packages in or packages out. Inspect every single one of them."

"I refuse. I'm not interested in getting involved at all," Finnick protested.

"Then we'll hold you under charges of aiding a grand conspiracy. This wasn't your first package, was it?"

"No sir, animals trust my services because they distrust the government."

Finnick only had two choices either help the ZPD or be arrested. He chose to help the ZPD. They were allowed to leave. As Finnick drove back to the parking space, Nick couldn't help but gloat. "Looks like I'm not the only one being hustled into doing police work."

"You got tricked by a bunny. I got roped into this because you showed up!" Finnick fumed.

Over dinner, Finnick took out some cricket rolls that he purchased while they were cheap. Nick apprehensively took a bite and immediately gagged. "I'm not hungry," Nick said. The rumble by his stomach contradicted him.

"When was the last time you had eaten properly?"

"I didn't have an appetite for breakfast. I was too busy to eat lunch and now I'm not interested in dinner. I didn't enjoy food yesterday but I forced myself to eat nonetheless or rather was forced to during lunch."

"Nick, your body can't keep this up."

"What am I supposed to do then? I've lost interest in food. Theoretically, I like rabbit. I'm determined to spend a week away from rabbits. I hope the desire would go away or that I'll be able to enjoy regular food once again."

"Nick, if you ever pass out from hunger, I will call Judy."

"But she's the cause of all this!"

"Then don't pass out and you'll have nothing to worry about."

He wanted to retort but what could he say? Finnick still trusted Judy more than the ZPD itself even though he was unwillingly enlisted into their services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rated unsafe for sanity.


	15. Anything for His Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsessed with League of Legends lately. It delays me from writing.

Nick spent time with Finnick riding in his van as he made deliveries to and from Zootopia. He didn't have much of an appetite and was growing weaker and weaker with each passing day. The only solace he had was that there was no contact at all from any rabbit. He did remember Finnick's warning that he would contact Judy if he ever passed out from hunger thus he tried to force himself to eat but to no avail.

Nick spent more and more time each day napping. Unfortunately, this hadn't escaped the notice of Finnick. "You've spent eighteen hours asleep yesterday!"

"I'm tired." Nick gave his excuse.

"Nick, you haven't eaten in six days!" Finnick retorted, he was concerned for his friend.

"I'm simply not hungry. If I was, I would eat something. It's fine, Finnick." He pleaded with his friend hoping that he would see reason. "You did say that if I ever fainted, you would call Judy, which hasn't happened yet."

"You're barely awake, spending more and more time asleep. It's only a matter of time."

"It'll be fine, Finnick, I won't let myself faint from hunger." He certainly hoped it was true despite how hungry he felt, he didn't want to eat any of the food that was available. He decided it would be best to just conserve his energy by being less physically active.

This week apart from the rabbits was such a relief towards him mentally that he wanted to prolong his stay. They had respected his wishes so far and hadn't contacted him at all. One more week couldn't hurt unfortunately, his plans were disrupted when he yet again received a message from Bunnyburrow's entertainment industry. He looked at his phone and it said, "So quick to condemn the innocent. Foxes are coldhearted indeed. You should become a judge!"

The word innocent coursed through his mind. It never occurred to him that Jewel could have lied during her confession. He showed Finnick the text message. "We have to go to Zootopia's maximum security prison. I have to talk to Jewel,"

"Are you just going to believe a shadowy industry?" Finnick shot him a disapproving glare.

"I can't deny how it might be true. I have to talk to her."

Nick was thankfully able to convince Finnick to drive them to the maximum-security prison. Anything worthy of praise by the entertainment industry cannot be something benign he had to rationalize it that way.

Upon arrival, he gazed upon the maximum-security prison. It was a foreboding place constructed with black bricks and spikes that lined the outside. From what he knew of that place, it kept large predators or herbivores inside. It was absolutely no place for a rabbit. Finnick marched with him to the entrance worried about his well-being. He talked to the warden. "I would like to speak to Jewel Hopps."

The lion looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why would you want to talk to that demon?"

"It's for an on-going investigation," Nick bluffed, he hadn't even informed Bogo about this desire to visit Jewel. He thought it would be wise to just go with just Finnick the fewer animals informed the better.

"Who is he?" the lion asked, looking at Finnick.

"A friend that's helping with the investigation."

The lion sighed. "I'll allow it, keep your distance from Jewel at all times. It's not safe."

He was beginning to have doubts that Jewel might be guilty after all given the warden's reaction. Finnick's comment didn't help either. "Having second thoughts, now?"

He gave a reassuring smile. "No, none." He chuckled nervously.

They were escorted inside. They saw that despite it being a maximum-security prison, there were still prison activities for inmates to partake in. Many of them had wounds of various sorts. The warden explained, "They get a few hours a day to partake in various activities to see if they can be civil."

"Where is Jewel?" He was thankful that he wasn't sent to prison for tax evasion. He already didn't want to be here.

"She … lost her privileges after the stunts she pulled." They arrived at a hall with steel doors on the side some of them had dents in them. There were no residents there from what he could see. All the cells were empty. "The dents are from what prisoners made when they tried to break out."

Nick heard unearthly snarling. "What is that?"

"That is Jewel. Are you sure you wish to continue?"

The snarls grew louder and louder as they marched onwards. Nick was shaken, what treatment could she have endured to turn her into such a state. Soon enough they arrived at Jewel's cell. Inside, Nick saw a bound black rabbit wearing an orange suit with a collar around her neck. Bogo had informed him that whoever was found guilty would be sentenced to living in the worst possible conditions ever. He didn't think it would be like this.

"J-jewel?" Nick whispered as she kept snarling at the door.

"There lies the demon. I don't know what you can possibly talk to her about. She's been like this ever since we forcibly restrained her for terrifying everyone else," the lion said.

"Jewel? Is that you?" He whispered again. The rabbit didn't seem to hear him at all. His heart beat faster, she wasn't like this before being sentenced here, and if she was innocent that made him feel even worse. He gave into despair. He shouted, "Jewel!" Jewel seemed to have registered him and stopped snarling at the entrance. Nick saw fear instead of a feral creature before him. "Jewel, it's going to be okay."

She might have been guilty but that didn't mean he wanted to see her in such a state. "Why are you here?" she said weakly.

"I have some questions about the entertainment industry."

As soon as he said those words. He heard her begin hyperventilating. "Something's happened, hasn't it? Who have they taken?" That was coherent and lucid whereas just a moment ago she was snarling as if she was feral. Before he could formulate a response, her ramblings continued, "Why did I think I could protect her? The industry is always right."

"Say that again?" He hoped he misheard else he watched and enjoyed when Jewel was taken away from him.

"The industry is always right."

"Why did you lie?" He shouted again louder with anger as well as tears. "Why did you lie?"

"For you, Nick, I lied for you. You were desperate as you tried to find out who talked with the industry. I – I saw an opportunity to make you happy. I said I was the one who did it so you could move on and live happily. I lied to protect your sanity. Who have they taken?"

A flurry of emotions coursed through Nick. She gave him the gift he didn't want but it was the one thing he needed. "I'm going to get you out of here."

The warden took an issue with that. "You can't just take her out of here. She's a demon. You don't know what she's like."

"I can and will. We need her for an ongoing investigation. She's also innocent of the crimes that brought her here."

He took Jewel out of prison and back to Finnick's van. Finnick finally had words to say to his friend. "Nick, how could you convict someone that's innocent. Look at everything she's been through."

Jewel defended Nick's actions. "It's my own fault. I wanted this. I wanted him to be happy at any costs even if it took my own happiness. Who's been taken?"

"No one," Nick replied. Jewel visibly relaxed. "Do you know who's guilty?"

"I'm sorry, Nick. I don't. You mean more to me than anyone else. I understand if you don't forgive me."

He didn't know what to think. She gave him mental well-being temporarily at the cost of her own. "Can we sleep together in the same bed once again?" He made that request. He felt horrible for what he ended up doing even though it was her plan all along. He had been hustled and didn't even know about it.

As he moved his paw towards the fur where the collar once was, he noticed her black fur was singed. "What happened during prison?" he whispered.

"I did what I had to, to survive."

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be, it was my own fault."

He cried into her embrace. "How could you possibly think that I would be okay with what you did?"

"It's what you needed. That's all that matters."

Later that day, he fell asleep with her in bed. She was crazy, but she was crazy for him. He felt safe with her after the stunt she pulled. He also felt guilty that he didn't suspect anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this plot twist was interesting.


	16. Eternal Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst idea I had didn't get written.

"Nick!" The voice shouted again and again. Nick opened his eyes to see a very annoyed black rabbit. "Finally, you've decided to wake up! Do you know how long you've been asleep?"

He found his tongue licking around Jewel's neck. He screamed out of fear. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not, you've spent several hours grooming my neck and refusing to let me go. Every time I tried to get up you held me closer."

Nick and Jewel got up to eat. Nick watched as Jewel ate blueberry pies. He once again said he wasn't hungry just like the day before.

"You've skipped the last two meals, of course, you're tired," Jewel said.

"I can't help it if I'm not hungry."

Finnick decided to tell the truth. "Nick hasn't been eating ever since he got here. He came here to get away from all the rabbits. I'm surprised he hasn't fainted from lack of food yet. It's been over a week. Nick, you should just eat the frozen rabbit at the ZPD. They're storing it just for you."

"Finnick, how could you? I'm not a monster."

"I never said you were, you are sick, Nick, you need to eat something. I wouldn't have suggested except it's been seven days since you last ate."

"Nick, mark my words, you will eat something. We have rabbit here for you fresh if you so desire," jewel said seductively. She looked at Nick taunting him.

"How could you? Jewel, you're my mate, someone that I trust, how can you possibly ask me to eat you?" Nick pleaded.

"You have to eat something."

"Can't you give me some time to consider?"

Jewel looked him in the eyes. "You want time? Fine. If you don't eat something during the next meal. I will take drastic measures."

"Thanks, I'm feeling tired again. I want to sleep," he said. He proceeded to climb into bed once more. "Do you want to join me?"

"Nick, we just woke up after sleeping for sixteen hours! I'm not going back to sleep with you! You better be awake in four hours or else!"

Nick wanted to protest but he was too tired as that confrontation with Jewel sapped his energy. He climbed into bed and slept once more trying to prepare himself mentally to force down food that he once liked. He couldn't believe that Jewel would offer herself for him to eat.

* * *

Jewel watched Nick climb onto the bed again seeking the embrace of sleep. She rubbed the sore spot on her neck where Nick's teeth had nicked her drawing a bit of blood then he spent the rest of the time licking it fervently. She neglected to mention this bit to him. He seemed to enjoy the taste of her blood. She knew what she had to do. She had to find a way to force Nick to eat because she didn't believe that Nick would willingly. She began considering various methods as well as foods that she should attempt to force Nick to eat. What should the meal be? What would be the consequences if he didn't?

She remembered that she had to fake savagery within the prison to survive. They collared her in turn and she willingly triggered multiple shocks which singed her flesh. It was for the sake of survival, something that she chose to endure to secure his sanity.

Threatening him to eat food likely wouldn't do much good it had to be friends or family, someone that he cared about. In the immediate area that left herself and Finnick. She was certain she could threaten the fox but with what? And how. She could threaten herself but Nick would forcibly stop her if unbound. Nick had to be bound in some way if it came to that. She hoped it wasn't necessary but after seven days of not eating from what she had learned, she had to face reality that drastic measures were needed.

First, she needed medical supplies to draw blood from herself in preparation for this eventuality that Nick wouldn't want to eat during his next meal if he wakes at the appointed time. She decided to ask Finnick for a favor. "I need supplies to prepare Nick's next meal."

"You can help him?" Finnick responded with disbelief.

"I believe so." The small fox can serve as a pawn in her upcoming plans. She instructed Finnick to drive them towards a pharmacy where she could purchase the necessary materials. Thankfully, he was willing to provide the cash.

They returned to the van with medical supplies. Jewel began the task of drawing blood out of herself in preparation for the meal that she would make. She had to do this, it was the happy medium between no rabbit at all and eating an actual live rabbit. She would totally allow him to eat her if that's what he wanted. He was all that mattered. She remembered how revolted he was when she offered herself.

She withdrew more and more blood from herself ever glancing at the clock subtly praying that Nick would wake when it's time for his next meal and all this would be unnecessary. She began to feel dizzy due to blood loss but she strove to continue.

She almost filled half-a-cup with her blood that's when Finnick stopped the van and went to retrieve a few items from the back for his deliveries. "What are you doing crazy rabbit?" He looked at her with disapproval.

"I found that Nick liked the taste of my blood yesterday. I'm preparing a meal for him," she answered as best she could fighting back the dizziness. She made a mistake, she didn't bind the fennec before, now she felt too weak to do so. It wasn't exactly according to plan. She wanted to bind Nick, threaten him, as well as the fennec if needed. She felt like that was the best way to motivate Nick to eat something, due to a slight miscalculation, she needed the fennec's help. Shakily, she asked, "Can you help me prepare his next meal?"

"Are you crazy? Using your own blood as an ingredient for his next meal?"

Hearing the fennec's disapproval made her feel uneasy. She regretted not restraining him first before drawing out her own blood. "It's a happy medium between an actual rabbit and none. He needs this."

"You are going to tell him, right?"

"Of course not. He'll find out when he needs to. He needs to eat something, you know this is the best way forward."

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

Finnick agreed and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't imagine that he would be a willing accomplice to her plans but what choice did she have? Already feeling weak due to lack of blood. She felt like Nick's first meal in a long time should have more and she continued the grisly task of drawing her own blood.

She had already drawn half a cup but it wasn't enough, she wanted to draw even more despite her increasing heartbeat and dizziness she felt like it was something she must do. Finnick noticed her worsening condition. "That's enough, Jewel. We still have to use it in a recipe."

"We need tomatoes to hide the blood. Blueberries because that's one of his favorites. Insects for what he needs to eat."

They prepared a sandwich, blood was soaked into the bread with tomato slices nearby. Blueberries and insects for the filling. It was past four hours and Nick still hadn't awoken. If she had the strength, she would follow up on the threat she gave earlier but she felt too weak to do so.

She placed the sandwich on the plate and carried it over next to the bed. She whispered in his ear, "Nick, wake up."

"Please, I'm not hungry still. Please, I need more time." The fox looked her straight in the eyes.

"Nick, I understand what you're going through. Please, take a bite out of this, for me, just try."

As she went to fetch the sandwich nearby. "I know it's no use. Who am I kidding?"

"What if you didn't have to see what you were eating?" she questioned.

Nick agreed to be blindfolded before trying the meal. She watched apprehensively as Nick took a nibble. She saw him swallowing that gave her hope. "You didn't feed me the dead rabbit, did you?" his voice quivered.

"Of course not."

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"No, you already swallowed a bit. I don't want to ruin the progress we made."

Slowly, bit by bit Nick finished consuming the sandwich Jewel prepared just for him. "How was it?" she asked.

"I want to eat more of it. I can actually eat that thing."

Hope and despair welled up within Jewel, she needed more blood for the recipe but at least Nick liked what he ate.

* * *

Nick was surprised that Jewel collapsed right on top of him. He set Jewel gently down on the bed. He felt like he had more energy than usual given his recent meal. "Finnick, we need to buy more of whatever Jewel just fed me. Blindfolding seemed to work. I finally learned that I can eat something." Relief flooded over him. He wasn't doomed to eat rabbit or starve as he once believed.

"You're very lucky to have Jewel. Never let her go. She was the one that thought of everything."

"Really, what did I eat?" He didn't really taste anything out of the ordinary.

"Just the usual sandwich, nothing special at all. Blindfolds were all that was needed."

Nick was a bit surprised but didn't really contest that point. It was something he never tried it was surprising nonetheless. Judy called him shortly after. "Nick, are you okay? I'm concerned since we didn't talk for a week."

"Yes, fine. I think my problem is cured," he exclaimed with happiness. "Time was all that I needed." It wasn't the exact truth but she didn't need to know that. Hopefully, it would keep the rest of them from being so possessive as well.

"That's great. Can we see you again sometime soon?" Her tone shifted radically. It wasn't fearful anymore but happy for him.

"Of course."

Nick instructed Finnick to drive to where his car was parked. It was the time he went home to deal with Judy again. He still didn't know who was guilty of informing Bunnyburrow but it seemed Judy was also clueless of Jewel's release.

When he arrived at Big's mansion his mates were waiting for him. Judy reacted with surprise, "Why's Jewel with you?"

"It's a long story. A very long story. She's currently tired and needs sleep." He didn't really know why but that didn't matter right now. She had been through a lot because of him recently. He carried the sleeping black rabbit every step of the way.

Jill reacted to her presence with revulsion. "Keep her away from me."

Vivian said, "Nick, how was your time away?"

"Fantastic. It was something I really needed." Before they could grill him with all sorts of questions he said, "Look, it's already late today. Why don't we chat tomorrow?"

"Nick, I've missed you so much," Judy said.

"Your littermates don't seem as understanding of Jewel. I'm too tired to tell the story. Watch over them tonight." There was still that one rabbit that betrayed them but he didn't know who it was. It had to be Janna or Jill because he couldn't envision that Judy would be the one betraying them.

He spent the night cuddling close to Jewel. She had somehow solved his food problem. He didn't really believe it was just the act of blindfolds but didn't want to question it either. He was just happy to have her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A disturbing treat that Nick remains clueless to. What would Nick's reaction be once he finds out?


	17. Necessity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to decide on how to continue this story.

Nick spent the night snuggled close to Jewel. He breathed in her calming scent ever grateful that she could solve his food problem somehow. He had pleasant dreams thinking that everything would go back to normal relatively speaking.

When morning came, Nick and Jewel both got ready for breakfast. They had a lot to talk about with Judy and everyone else. He walked towards the table which had sandwiches surprisingly. Everyone was there, his mates as well as Vivian, Mr. Big and his polar bear guards. He sat down no longer apprehensive about eating. He took a bite of the sandwich but spat out the contents before he could swallow. He spent time dry-heaving, gasping for air. "I thought I was cured," he cried in despair.

"Nick, you are cured," Jewel said soothingly as he buried his face into her chest. She stroked his head trying to calm him. His tears stained her white shirt. "You're just not able to eat all foods yet."

"Nick, are you okay?" Judy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said shakily, trying to reassure everyone that nothing was wrong. He had to believe Jewel that what she said was true. "Can you make you made for me before?"

A flash of panic appeared on Jewel's face. "Of course. It's going to take a few hours." She smiled uneasily. "I'll have it ready by lunch. Is it okay if Judy and the rest help? I'll teach them the recipe."

Nick found this strange. "Why can't you just tell me the recipe?"

"Remember, you were blindfolded when you ate the last time. It's rather important that you don't know."

Jill looked to Jewel with hate. "You reported him to Bunnyburrow and now you're not going to tell him what you're feeding him and Nick, you're okay with this?"

Nick defended Jewel's actions and offered Jill a deal. "You should learn the recipe, then if warranted, you can tell it to me." He thought that would settle it diplomatically.

"Nick, we have a lot to talk about. Let's start why Jewel is free," Judy said, not willing to let this matter slide.

"Weren't you against Jewel being sent away in the first place?" Nick responded.

"I'm sorry Nick, the time spent away from you, has given me time to think. There really is no justification for how I was more concerned for my siblings then your own mental well-being. I've also made so many mistakes leading to this arrangement." She cried as she confessed.

"I still don't know who was contacting Bunnyburrow. I just know that Jewel wasn't the one doing that. The cursed entertainment industry told me that much. They praised me for getting Jewel arrested. I – I must believe that she wasn't in league with them. She also knows what I can eat in my current state, something even I don't know."

Vivian listened to this. "Aren't you curious of what you actually ate?" she said.

"I am but I trust Jewel. Jewel said it was better for me not to know. I believe her given the last time I ate something I was blindfolded."

"Couldn't you tell by the taste?"

"She said it was just a usual sandwich, which I believed back then but not anymore after today."

Jewel said, "It takes hours to prepare his meal. Can we get started?"

Vivian was suspicious at that comment. "Can you prepare it right here?"

"No, we can't." She proceeded to ask her littermates for help.

They left the room leaving Nick alone with Vivian, and his guards.

* * *

The rabbits followed Jewel's lead as she led them not to the kitchen but to the car all the while giving them little information about the food they were to prepare. Judy asked multiple times, "So, what's the big secret?" She never got a reply. "So… are you going to talk?"

"Drive us to the pharmacy," Jewel said breaking her silence.

"You're not going to tell us what we're going to prepare for Nick?"

"Not yet."

Judy sighed, she drove as instructed. She was rather concerned why Jewel was being so secretive about this process but seeing as she was the one driving, she didn't fear what Jewel might do.

Jewel sat in the back of the car with Janna and Jill beside her. "You haven't told us anything. You plan to kill us, don't you?" Jill said.

"What? No! I just said I reported him to Bunnyburrow so that he would be happy mentally instead of wondering who was behind it. You heard how desperate he was before I decided to 'confess'" Jewel said.

"And yet, you need us to help. Refuse to tell us anything relating to the plan. It doesn't put you in a positive light," Janna voiced her concerns.

They finally arrived at the pharmacy. Judy said, "What are we buying here? Won't you let us in on the plan at least?"

"We're buying needles." The other rabbits were confused at the response. Jewel looked around for prying eyes before deciding to elaborate. "Blood, that's how I got him to eat previously. He was blindfolded, and I fed him a sandwich soaked in my blood. I gave a lot of my blood to make his first meal in a long time. I don't want to die. I can't give that much blood again. That's why I need your help."

They were shocked by the revelation. Jewel breathed heavily hoping that her trust wasn't misplaced. "You f – fed him your blood without his knowledge," Jill stammered.

"You didn't see how weak he was before I fed him something. It was for the best. I was to the point of offering myself for him to eat but he didn't want that. We were also considering the dead rabbit the ZPD stored in the freezer. Blood seemed to be the best balance between him not eating and him eating something he'll regret later," Jewel explained as best she could.

"Wait, the ZPD is storing a dead rabbit? and he'll be perfectly fine eating food laced with our blood? What happens if he finds out? and among us four we can't even keep this up," Judy said.

"What have you done since he decided to get away from it all?"

"I have looked at predator delicacies particularly, synthetic rabbit. It's served among a few places in Zootopia. I've also given him time which he requested. I couldn't go through with my initial plan of forcing him to eat unappetizing food such that common food would seem like a blessing instead. Also, why does the ZPD have a dead rabbit in the freezer?" Since, Judy was unwilling to let the comment about the dead rabbit go, Jewel told the tale of how the ZPD ended up with a dead rabbit in the freezer as she finished the tale Judy had a chilling comment. "As a last resort, we can always use that service."

Janna was shocked. "But that's against the law. You can't seriously be considering this."

"I don't like this but if we can't solve Nick's problem then the service can be of use to us."

"Blood is already pushing it. You're going to feed him dead rabbits without his consent if we can't find any sustainable alternatives?"

"What choice do we have?"

"We can be honest."

"Can he even handle that mentally?"

"He has a better chance of handling it now compared to when he finds out inevitably."

Despite the arguments to or not to tell the truth, they entered the pharmacy, purchased supplies to draw blood from themselves. Jewel was relieved that her siblings were willing to go along with this plan. If it came to that, she would totally draw more blood from herself despite the dangers to feed his hunger. She was thankful that the revelation didn't go too badly.

They returned to Big's mansion having purchased strawberry jam and needles as well as a blindfold. The plan was to bake a pie with jam hiding the blood within. Unfortunately, Nick and everyone else was waiting for them.

Jewel stepped out of the car. "Nick, you can't see what we bought, it'll dampen your appetite. Come with me while they unload everything." Jewel guided Nick out of sight.

Vivian looked at the remaining three rabbits. "Now, that Nick is gone, what have you actually bought? You wouldn't want all your privileges rescinded, would you?" She reminded them how they weren't trusted since someone was communicating with Bunnyburrow. They were slowly allowed more and more privileges back.

Judy decided that letting Vivian in on their plan was the safest option. "Jewel told us of how she made Nick's first meal in a long time. A sandwich soaked in her blood fed to him while he was blindfolded."

"And he couldn't smell the blood on the food before he consumed it? or taste it while eating the sandwich?" Vivian asked.

"He doesn't know it yet."

"You realize once he regains his senses he will realize what happened. No more deceptions. One of you will tell Nick what he's eating either before or afterward, but it will be done today."

"He can't handle it."

"Enough of your misguided attempts to protect him. He can and will handle the truth. I fully expect him to know the truth before the end of today. The last thing he needs is another surprise revelation. It would be even worse if he learns of it on his own. Since my senses aren't impaired and I'm not emotionally compromised, I will be able to smell the blood that you're using to create his meal."

"But what happens if he can't handle the truth?"

"Then you only have yourself to blame but not telling him the truth is worse because he will find out. I'm willing to overlook that one of you is the traitor still for informing Bunnyburrow. There won't be another lie added to all this. Now then, go and prepare his meal. I'll make sure he stays busy."

The rabbits were left on their own given freedom to prepare food for Nick. They began the task of drawing blood out of themselves. Janna insisted on giving the most blood and the one to break the truth to Nick. She drew blood to the point that she felt dizzy. Judy and Jill forced her to stop because that was enough.

They ended up cooking a strawberry and insect pie with some of the filling being rabbits' blood instead of strawberry or strawberry jam. It was one of the recipes within Bunnyburrow. When the time for lunch came, Janna took the pie to Nick who was watching TV with Jewel and Vivian. She was instructed by Jewel to blindfold Nick before feeding him. They left Nick and Janna alone.

Nick didn't object when it happened. He knew it was necessary for him to eat something. That's what he believed. Janna had planned to tell the truth before feeding the pie to him, but she lost her nerve. It took a while, but Nick eventually finished the pie. Janna decided it was either now or never. "Nick, we have to talk."

"What is it?"

"We – I – decided that it is important that there would be no more secrets. Promise you won't hate me?" She watched Nick for any signs of a reaction.

After several moments, Nick replied, "Yes."

She decided that her own personal confession should come first. "I was the one who informed Bunnyburrow before. I was raised to trust them. I can see that I was wrong to inform them. I should have confessed when Jewel decided to take the blame for my actions. I was hoping that everything would turn out alright as I was taught to believe."

Nick took a while to process this. "Why now? What do you have to gain?" He was confused on what he should feel, rage? Anger? Hate? Relief? The confession enraged him and soothed him at the same time. He told himself mentally that she was just prey, that alone kept him in control, despite her deceptions, he was stronger physically else he would be afraid of the manipulative rabbit.

"The recent debate on to or not to tell you the truth, made me realize that keeping this a secret could only harm our relationship in the future and that if I wanted to have a genuine chance with you, I had to tell the truth."

"Not even Jewel or Vivian knew who was behind the call to Bunnyburrow," Nick remarked.

"There is one more thing you need to know. Both the sandwich you ate yesterday and the pie you ate today were soaked with our blood. That's why you can eat. We gave our blood to create the pie. Vivian said you'd figure it out sooner or later and that we shouldn't hide it from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brutal honesty instead of continuous deception. How well is that going to go?


	18. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that gave constructive criticism.

Nick was taken aback by the confession. "Liar." He instinctively cried out. "No, it can't be true." He thought he fine because of Jewel's recipe.

"Nick, I'm sorry but it's all true," Janna said uneasily. "Is there anything I can do to make this better?"

"I need someone I can trust. I need Jewel."

Janna left the room as instructed. Nick had some time to think before Janna returned. She had to be lying, it was just so outrageous that they would feed him their blood. Besides, he would be able to smell the blood if it was there or taste it. He didn't detect anything abnormal from his meals. This was just a ploy for Janna to earn forgiveness for her earlier actions.

Nick heard footsteps leading to his room. Janna returned with Jewel. Nick asked desperately, "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that you're not feeding me blood."

"Of course, it isn't true. We wouldn't feed you our blood. Don't be crazy." Jewel's voice soothed his conscience.

Nick laughed. "You confessed that you contacted Bunnyburrow but then to earn forgiveness you created a lie. Of course, it isn't true. I can't believe I almost believed it."

Jewel became enraged. "You, you contacted Bunnyburrow. Don't you know how hard that was on him? or me?"

Janna pleaded, "You know how revered the entertainment industry was. You were supposed to stay silent then it would work out for us all. You're manipulating him as well by not telling him the truth. Vivian wanted Nick to know the truth. I did what she wanted."

"Ridiculous, absurd, there's no way that Vivian would approve of this. She's my mother, not one of your pawns," Nick said. He felt surer of himself now that this was just a scam by Janna since Jewel didn't confirm her words being the truth.

Jewel said, "Restrain Janna so she can't cause any more trouble. She obviously can't be trusted. She contacted Bunnyburrow, who knows what else she might attempt."

Nick proceeded to bind the white rabbit upon Jewel's instruction. He tied her to a chair. Janna didn't resist at all. "I know it's hard for you to accept but I'm telling the truth. I don't have anything to gain by lying," Janna said. She looked to her littermate. "You know that he's going to learn the truth eventually, why not just tell him now rather than trying to twist the truth into a lie. He trusts you."

"Stop trying to manipulate him for your own benefit. His mind is fragile as it is," Jewel said. She turned towards Nick. "Let's leave her here before she tells even more lies. Everything is going to be okay Nick, you'll see."

"I want to check with Vivian just in case she's telling the truth. Do you know where she is?" He trusted Jewel, but he couldn't imagine that his own mother would lie to him.

They left the room leaving Janna behind. Jewel led Nick to where Vivian was. Upon approaching his mother, they overheard a phone conversation. "Order live female rabbits." They spent time huddled near the door careful not to make any sound. "How many can I order at a time? I want the maximum amount possible."

They couldn't hear who was on the other end, only what Vivian spoke. "Twenty's the most you can deliver? Fine. So, about the recipes, you're saying that screams make them taste better?" It took every ounce of self-control not to open the door and burst inside as they listened to the conversation. "They usually scream for at least a minute? Interesting. You wouldn't have any seasoning, would you? I want my first experience to be the best."

They couldn't believe that Vivian was contacting Bunnyburrow, ordering rabbits no less. "You'll provide the seasoning too? Very well, that'll cost four-hundred?" Vivian finally ended the phone call with, "Yes, that'll be all. Thank you, I will order more if it tastes just as good as advertised."

They heard Vivian approaching towards them. "We have to go," Nick said, not willing to let Vivian know that they overheard everything.

"No, we have to confront her," Jewel disagreed. She held Nick's paw preventing him from leaving.

Nick wasn't willing to force her paw away soon enough Vivian stepped out of the room. "Nick, has Janna told you about the truth?" Vivian asked.

Nick's confidence was shattered in that moment. "You knew about them feeding me blood?" Nick asked. "And you allowed it? Jewel, why did you lie?"

"I – I planned to tell you the truth but then I heard how you sounded. Yes, it's true, forgive me," Jewel said. She buried her face in Nick's chest as he stroked her head soothingly. "I thought that it would be better if you didn't find out. Maybe, it would pass without you ever knowing."

Nick was conflicted Jewel lied to protect him but was it better than knowing the truth? He didn't know. He should be mad at Jewel for her deception, yet he wasn't. Vivian said without any prompting. "Because of the severity of your condition, I have decided to try to use my entertainment industry membership opportunities. I have ordered them to send does over and an opportunity presented itself, they should send over the culinary spices as well. We'll see if they keep their bargain."

"You ordered rabbits from them. It's illegal, immoral…" Nick went on a tirade of adjectives describing the act.

"Perhaps, it's opportunity. If they keep their deal, that means we'll have twenty does away from Bunnyburrow's clutches. Your bizarre condition seemingly has you being incapable of eating anything else. Your mates cannot give enough blood for your needs. These new rabbits will help if your condition persists." Vivian informed Nick and Jewel of her plan.

"You're going to force them to give blood… for me? Not to mention now that I know that my food has been tampered with, I have less of a desire to eat it."

"And if they stayed in Bunnyburrow they'd probably meet another grisly end if what you say from your trip there is to be believed. Call it the price to live."

"Nick, Vivian is right. We can't keep this up. We can only give so much blood without endangering ourselves although, I will if needed," Jewel said, bringing up the reality of his situation. "Would you want me to keep no more secrets from you?"

Nick considered for a moment. Would knowing the truth be beneficial or was ignorance bliss? He took a while before responding. "Yes, please don't keep any more secrets about my condition and attempts at treating my condition. I want to know it all. Mom, if you place any more orders with Bunnyburrow, tell me first."

"Very well," Vivian replied. She smiled at his choice to be informed.

Nick said, "What should I do about Janna? She was the first to contact Bunnyburrow."

"Do you want to send her away? We can do that." Vivian reminded him that was still an option.

"I don't know. She's currently tied up to a chair in the bedroom because I thought she was lying when she was telling the truth about my food consisting of rabbits' blood. You also contacted Bunnyburrow but for a different reason entirely."

"I'm doing what is best for you and your mates."

She wasn't wrong, but he still didn't like how he found out about this. "I will give Janna another chance. No more secrets from anyone. Jewel, let's go back to our room."

Nick arrived in his room with Jewel following close behind. He found Janna still tied up in the room to a chair. "Janna, I'm sorry for not believing you earlier."

"I don't deserve your apology. What I did was worse," Janna said.

"We need Judy and Jill here too. Jewel can you go find them?" Nick asked. He thought it would be an appropriate time for them all to talk.

Jewel left to find Judy and Jill. Nick freed Janna from the chair. She sat on the bed keeping her distance away from Nick. "Where do we stand now?" she asked.

"I want to give you another chance. No more lies or deception," Nick said.

"Can I cuddle with you?" she asked.

He was surprised that she asked for permission. "Yes," he said.

"I missed you, Nick. I wanted our relationship with all of us to work out. As I've said before, I contacted the entertainment industry because it was how I was raised. I'm sorry for that once again."

Janna advanced towards him. Both lay together on the bed. He breathed in her scent once again. This brought back memories of when he was still in Bunnyburrow. Despite everything that had happened they had chosen to pursue a relationship with him at the cost of their normal lives before this. She did manipulate him in the past by contacting Bunnyburrow, but since his return, she did come forward with the truth. She had willingly given her blood to enable him to eat and was the one to break the truth to him which he initially didn't believe. He was waiting for Jewel to return with Judy and Jill. He wanted no more secrets between them.

It took some time before Jewel returned with Judy and Jill. They were carrying bottles of red liquid. He asked, "Is that your blood?"

"Yes," Judy and Jill replied at once.

He was surprised at the volume of blood that was in the bottles. "Did my lunch really consist of this much blood?"

"Yes," Janna said, she placed a paw on his head and started stroking him. "I was the one that gave most of the blood for your lunch."

"If that's how much it takes for one meal. How can you all keep this up?" Nick was concerned for their safety.

"We can't keep this up, Nick," Judy said being completely honest. "We give what we can. If worse comes to worse, we won't hesitate to give even more."

Nick was reminded of the grim reality of his situation. "No, I'd rather starve than have all of you harming yourselves for me."

"But you need to eat, Nick, I remember how weak you were before," Jewel said.

Nick sighed. "This is going to take some time. Join me on the bed so we can talk." They put the bottles of blood on a desk then joined him on the bed. They surrounded him just like before. Nick reminisced the days before he decided to get away from it all. "This feels nice." He liked the soft fur that surrounded him, it was comforting.

He decided that it would be better to set his expectations of them going forward. He said, "Look, a lot has happened in these past few weeks. Plenty of information had been kept from me for one reason or another." He looked at all of them. Jill was the only one that didn't outright manipulate him and the one that was most afraid of him. "I know that this isn't ideal for any of us. It's the situation that we're in right now. I am somehow addicted to rabbit. I don't know how or why that is. Janna contacted Bunnyburrow first and I decided to get away from it all hoping that time away would help. Unfortunately, it didn't, and Jewel tricked by feeding me food soaked in her blood. Jewel then shared the recipe with all of you, convinced all of you to take part." Nick sighed before continuing his speech. "Janna came forth with her involvement in contacting Bunnyburrow and how she felt was wrong and now regrets it. Janna was also the one to break the truth to me which Jewel convinced me was a lie that I desperately wished it was. I overheard my own mother ordering does from Bunnyburrow, she then notified me of that but also placed said orders without informing me first or attempting to. I just want all the craziness to stop. Is that too much to ask? If something must be done, I want to know about it first." Nick was in tears by the end of the speech. It felt extremely cathartic to narrate everything that had happened. "And all this happened because Judy wasn't forthcoming with traditions or matters relating to Bunnyburrow."

"Nick, I'm sorry that I hid the traditions from you. You know how courtship customs were kept secret. I regret not being more forthcoming, it was wrong of me as I said before," Judy said. She used her paws to stroke him comfortingly. He looked her right in the eyes and could detect no deception.

Jewel was next. She said, "I favored the moment over any long-term repercussions. It's going to be difficult to change. If I lie, it's because I thought it was in your best interest. I'll try to keep you informed. I still think what I did was right because I can only imagine what if I hadn't. I can only use my judgment." The black rabbit gave him so much hope initially, now he was conflicted about her.

"What about your offer earlier about not keeping any more secrets?" Nick said, given that she had agreed not to keep any more secrets from him and to keep him informed.

"That too was for the moment. It's what you wanted and needed to hear."

"How can I trust you?" He looked at her red eyes.

"I have your best interests at heart. My lies were for your own benefit, not mine. I got myself arrested to give you the peace of mind. You can't trust me, but you can rely on me."

"Don't you see anything wrong with this?"

"Not at all. The only thing that matters is the moment."

She just said that she would continue lying if she thought it was in in his best interest. Her recent actions did indeed make him feel good at a cost to herself. He didn't know what to think or what to do with her. He didn't have long to ponder before Janna decided to speak.

She said, "Nick, I've been raised to follow Bunnyburrow laws and traditions. It was my faith in the entertainment industry that led me to contact them. I would tell you the truth from now on and be more upfront with my requests." Nick studied the white rabbit. Her blue eyes seemed honest. He felt that despite her lie recently, that she was sincere about being truthful in the future.

Jill decided to speak last. Her emerald eyes met his. "When I first agreed to this arrangement, I didn't expect to live for long. I agreed because I loved my siblings. I feared foxes back then, but I agreed nonetheless because of Judy. Since we left Bunnyburrow, a lot has happened. Vivian persuaded me to be clingy for me to overcome my fear, but I only learned that I was annoying on the date that we went on. I don't hold any resentment towards you for trying to leave me in that restaurant. Through your time away and everything else that I've seen my littermates are far scarier than you."

"Are you scared of your littermates now instead of me?" He didn't really expect this development from the brown rabbit.

"I'm not exactly scared of them, but I know what they can do because of that, I'm no longer afraid of you. Judy even considered using the website to order rabbit for you if it came to that. You know, the one that led to a dead rabbit in the ZPD freezer."

Brutal honesty was what he wanted but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know that part. Judy quickly stated, "I said that was an option! I never said I was going to do it or do so in secret."

"Oh great, Chief Bogo is still clueless to Jewel's release. I didn't exactly go to him," Nick groaned at that realization.

Judy asked, "Should we tell Chief Bogo everything?"

"He probably already found out and didn't care. We don't need to trouble him with trivial matters. It was a maximum-security prison after all. They probably have us wiretapped too. No need to tell him about Vivian's plans either. Mr. Big is part of the mafia after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they finally had time to talk. Keeping secrets from Bogo, good idea or bad idea?


	19. A Date with Janna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was fun to write.

No one questioned Nick's flawed reasoning of why to not inform Bogo they were all interested in deluding themselves that their cause was right. Nick spent his time snuggled close to his mates. Since they had their talk Nick allowed them all to get physically affectionate with him.

They were willing to support his addiction to rabbit and he was willing to give them another chance. His senses were flooded with the scent of rabbit once more as they thoroughly marked him as theirs. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed these sessions before he decided to get away from it all.

When it was time for supper Nick prepared his meal using the blood they gave as a sauce. He knew that it was rabbits' blood now. It took an extreme mental effort to swallow the first bite of an insect sandwich. What troubled him wasn't that it tasted bad but that he liked what he ate even more. It shocked him that he could derive pleasure from such an act.

Vivian saw this. "Pace yourself, Nick, your mates don't have that much blood. They can probably give some more in the coming days, but you need to make the existing supply last."

"It's only his second day eating this. He should eat as much as he can since he hasn't eaten for the past week. We can give more than you think," Jewel said.

"Not without risking yourself." Vivian made it clear that his supply of blood won't last forever.

Nick consumed much of the blood they had given. He was still hungry after that, but Vivian forced him to stop eating to make his supply last. It was finite and what he had wouldn't last him the rest of the week. They stored the two remaining bottles of blood in the fridge.

They retreated into the bedroom after the meal. Nick said, "I'm still hungry after eating supper."

"What we need are activities to take your mind off food," Jewel said.

Vivian decided to enter their bedroom. "Nick, I've been thinking since you've refused to send Janna away despite her contacting Bunnyburrow. You should go on a date with her. You were going to date your mates separately."

"Can't I just date them all at once?" He remembered how badly the last date went.

"Do you really want them all or is it because they're your food?"

"How can you even think that?"

"What's wrong with spending time alone with them? Do you even know much about your mates?" Nick didn't have an answer for that. Her accusations were true. "Since, you've decided to take Judy's littermates as your mates. You should learn more about them all one a time."

Nick acquiesced to her request. "Fine, I'll spend tomorrow with Janna."

"We're going to have so much fun! You won't regret it!" Janna exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning Nick was forced to show restraint in eating. A small dip of rabbits' blood was surprisingly enough for him to consume regular food. It didn't need to be soaked. "That's a relief. It seems I can eat with a minute amount of rabbits' blood. I must admit that I like the taste of rabbits' blood now. I'm scared of myself," Nick said.

Judy said, "Don't worry, Nick, it'll be fine. At least, you can eat now somewhat normally. I believe you have a date with Janna now."

Janna decided on wearing a black shirt for the date. She led Nick out of the mansion.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked. He wore his usual clothing, not treating it like a special occasion.

"Fishtown."

"We just ate, shouldn't we go somewhere fun? What do you enjoy?"

"Food's not the primary reason we're going there. Just watch, you'll love it."

Nick was suspicious of Janna now, but it was a date. He also wanted to see what she had planned. He let this slight bit of secrecy pass and hoped it wouldn't be something he would regret.

Janna drove them to Fishtown. That place only sold fish, there were no special events happening. This only furthered Nick's confusion. Nevertheless, he followed her lead inside.

"So, you're taking a shopping cart. Picking extremely expensive fish, and you're saying it's not about food?" Nick said, he's increasingly confused at what Janna's plan was.

"Correct, it isn't about food," the white rabbit said.

"You realize that even Mr. Big would object to paying for all the fish you're taking." They were his guests, but this was just frivolous spending. He didn't even want what Janna was putting in the cart. If they paid for everything, they'd probably get in trouble.

Janna's cart was loaded with multiple rare fish. She marched towards the checkout point. Nick was a bit alarmed at what stunt Janna was trying to pull. Janna greeted the bear operating the cash register. "Hello, I am going to take this for free and I'm not paying." She put one fish on the counter. "If you have a problem with that, I'm going to take everything in the cart and not pay as well."

Nick was alarmed at this bold statement. "Your plan is to get arrested?" he asked Janna. "That's your idea of a date? Is this just because I didn't send you away?"

"Calm down, Nick, I'm going to end up doing exactly what I said. So, what is your choice? Do I get this fish for free?" She asked the cashier again.

The bear replied, "The Platinum Arowana is worth four hundred thousand and you want me to let you leave with it for free?"

"Your choice, one fish or the entire cart."

"How about if I call the cops and arrest you for shoplifting instead?"

"The cops are going to let me leave with the cart. I wouldn't recommend doing that as you can see the entire value of my cart is worth over a million. You can try."

This was just insane. Nick wasn't briefed on any of this. "Look, my mate is crazy. How about we just leave and forget all this ever happened," Nick said trying to defuse the situation.

"Nick, aren't you part of the ZPD?" the bear asked, having recognized him.

"Yes, I'm deeply sorry that I wasn't informed on what she was trying to pull. It was supposed to be a surprise. Janna, how about we just go home and do something you want?"

"Oh? I want to make a scene or leave with that fish without paying and you won't be paying for any of this either. Don't even try," Janna said, grinning all the while.

"We have the money to pay for this. If you want it, we can pay for the fish," Nick said, he would probably get in trouble with Mr. Big, but it was better than causing a public scene.

"I was saying that the cops would help me leave with the entire cart," Janna reiterated.

"Why would I help you shoplift?" Nick asked, he was rather scared of Janna's intentions at this moment. It was supposed to be a surprise. but it seemed like insanity.

"Well, call the real cops that would. If you won't help me with this. So, bear, are you going to call the cops or let me leave with this fish."

"We'll have security detain you and call the cops. Stop holding up the line," the bear said.

"Fine, just mark my words, when the cops arrive, I am leaving with the cart. Nick, isn't this fun? We'll get to see your friends soon and they'll help us get the fish for free."

"Are you blackmailing them? Threatening their families with death?" Nick asked, that was the only reason he could think of that might work.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nick, I don't have that much control over Bunnyburrow. They'll be confused just like you are but we're going to leave with all the fish that I want today. I already gave him an offer that h he refused. They'll be confused just as you were at first."

Nick apologized to the cashier again. "I'm sorry about all this. I really don't know what she's thinking."

Nick and Janna were escorted by security to a small room. He was thankful that Janna didn't make a big deal about being escorted away. Now, they sat in two chairs side by side waiting for the ZPD to arrive. "So, is this your idea of a date?"

"You're going to see when it all comes together. Massage my ears will you or can I massage yours?"

"You're probably going to be arrested and you're thinking of this?"

"I'm not going to be arrested. You will groom my ears back home if you don't to be affectionate now. We're supposed to be on a date."

Nick thought that licking her ears wouldn't be too bad. He already did that once with Judy unconsciously in her sleep. Foxes did lick themselves clean in the ancient past. "Fine, if you don't get arrested," he said, all the while thinking that she'd be behind bars because this plan made absolutely no sense." He was frustrated at the entire situation. This wasn't how he wanted the date to go at all. Waiting for the ZPD and Janna likely getting arrested.

"Wow, that was easy. I should have asked more of you afterward," she said.

"We're waiting for the ZPD and you're absolutely certain that you won't get arrested?"

"Absolutely."

They waited thirty minutes before the ZPD arrived with Grizzoli and Delgato.

"Nick, we're told that Janna was causing a scene and wanted to shoplift?" Grizzoli said. The white polar bear wore an annoyed expression on his face as if thinking this was a waste of time.

Before Nick could answer Janna said, "The shop won't let me leave with all the fish I selected for free. That's why you two are called here to persuade them."

"And why would we do that?" Delgato said, the lion was amused by the audacity of this rabbit.

Nick was relieved that the two officers were confused just like him.

"Because of a law passed a hundred years ago saying that rabbits can take whatever they want from Fishtown without paying," Janna said with confidence. "This law was never repealed. I expect this law to be applied now. Thus, you two will help me leave with all the fish that I want."

Nick heard Janna's reasoning. It was so preposterous it couldn't be true, could it?

Delgato said, "You can't be serious, can you?"

"I expect laws to be enforced. I did warn the cashier that if he called the cops that I would be leaving with everything I selected in my cart. I'm completely serious. If you want, I can give the history of why this law was passed," Janna said.

Delgato called Bogo to inform him of this strange new development. "This law actually exists?" he said. "Yes sir." He hung up the phone and addressed Janna. "Well, you were right. This law does exist now. It will be repealed as soon as possible."

"As you can see, the shop is at my mercy, well, the mercy of all rabbits," Janna said triumphantly. "So, we're going to go walk out with all the fish I wanted without paying anything. If anyone gives me trouble, you two will explain the law to them."

Nick's mouth was agape. He never predicted that this would be the outcome. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

And so, they left Fishtown with all the expensive fish Janna wanted. She said, "I'm not taking everything because I'm showing mercy."

Janna and Nick put all the loot they obtained into the car. As Janna was driving them home Nick asked, "How did you ever come across this?"

"Well, I like laws and I know the flaws in them. This one was inserted trying to stymie the passage of an important bill. It was to prevent conflicts between elk and bears. They thought keeping this nonsensical clause in was better than rewriting the entire bill and risking it failing. I don't doubt that it'll be repealed soon but until then any rabbit can leave with any merchandise they want from Fishtown without paying," Janna said.

"This went completely differently from how I thought it would go."

"I knew you liked hustling. Why not do that with the law on your side?"

"Are you telling me that there's stuff that foxes can do?"

"Of course, tons of nonsensical clauses get passed into law all the time. We can do that for our next date. I'll have to research first."

He wanted to be mad at Janna with what she did, but he respected her even more due to that stunt. It was beyond his imagination and she pulled it off flawlessly. She reminded him that she expected him to groom her ears. "Well, you've earned it," he said. He sat in the car as Janna drove them home. He couldn't wait to tell this crazy date to his other mates. Maybe, hustling runs in the Hopps' family. Making the ZPD help them hustle nonetheless, it was fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Judy's littermates should be adept hustling in their own way. Constructive criticism much appreciated as always.


	20. Judy's Daring Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rather fun to write. Time for fluff once again.

Nick sat beside his mates on the bed once again. He was about to recount the tale of their awesome date when Janna said, "Ahem." She pointed to her ears. He knew what she wanted and began sucking on them.

He really had to control the urge to bite and swallow. He was afraid that he might accidentally hurt her. "Janna, can I stop? I'm afraid." He knew he promised her a grooming session, but he was afraid of what might happen.

"A deal's a deal. You promised back then. Now, keep licking like a good fox," she commanded.

"But, what if I hurt you?"

"Then I hope your conscience is okay with what you did." The white rabbit offered him no mercy at all. "They're all watching too, certainly, you don't want to disappoint them." He gazed into her eyes, she was completely serious about this regardless of his own reservations

Janna meanwhile recounted how she hustled the ZPD due to knowledge of obscure laws and how they walked away with all the loot. She was extremely interested in recounting Nick's cluelessness of her plan and that careless wager he made with her. The result was that now he was giving her ears a lovely grooming that felt heavenly. "Oh, that's the spot, keep going."

"You were hustled that easily, Nick? I'm disappointed," Judy said.

Nick paused for a bit to respond to Judy, drawing a glare from Janna. "How was I supposed to know that was a law?"

Janna couldn't stop moaning from time to time as Nick licked sensitive spots of her ears. He was rather focused on the task because he was terrified that he might accidentally hurt her.

"You could have thought that she had an ulterior motive. Now, I too want a tongue bath. That looks delightful," Judy said.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with fear the very thought of him grooming another rabbit when one was hard enough, he lost control of his actions for a moment. His teeth nicked Janna's ear. Janna gave a cry of pain. He realized what he had done. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He immediately stopped grooming her ear. His teeth created a minor wound that bled.

A trickle of blood flowed down from her white ear. "It's okay, Nick. It was just an accident. I do expect you to lick up the minor amounts of blood."

"But - but what if something else happens?"

"It won't happen again because you'll be much more careful. Now, lick the wound clean." Nick was afraid and didn't proceed. "I said now! Think of all the blood that we've given for you to consume. Why waste any?"

She guilted him into licking the wound clean. He enjoyed the taste of her blood even more since it was fresh. "It tasted even better since it was fresh. I'm scared." He had to admit. This was the first time he tasted blood directly and intentionally on its own.

"Don't be," Janna said. She hugged him. They all did. "It's our lives that are at stake, not yours and we're fine with this because we trust and love you. I know that we haven't been very good at displaying how much we care for you. You don't have to be afraid."

"I'll be busy. I have a surprise to prepare for you, Nick, you'll love it," Judy said. She suddenly left the room to prepare.

Nick asked, "Does anyone know what she's planning?" Her exit was sudden and given the recent incident, his paranoia made him think that she might be afraid of him.

Jill said, "We don't know what she's planning." She had changed so much compared to when he first met her. She was no longer afraid – and less clingy compared to before. "Would you want me to find out?"

"No, I want to be surprised," Nick said. He remembered that Judy was the reason this mess started in the first place. Granted, his attention had been split among her littermates, he wanted to see what surprises she had in store. He hoped that was the case anyway. It didn't seem like she left in fear of him, it was just sudden.

Jewel said, "We want more of you again. Take off your shirt so we can begin marking."

"I'm not comfortable with that yet," he said. It wasn't as if he could hide from the scent of his mates after being so close to them. He didn't want them to mark him just yet, especially, without Judy present. "Judy's not even here."

"Precisely, why we want to now."

"But –"

"Does our fur feel less comfortable than Judy?"

"No –"

"I know that you love Judy most, that's why we want to push these boundaries. We're all supposed to be your mates."

Nick gave into the black rabbit's demands. He supposed that Judy could always claim him later.

He enjoyed the sensations as they marked him by rubbing their chins across his body. At the end of their session, they would be smelling like fox and he would be smelling like rabbit. He noticed that Jill was much more relaxed after the session. The brown rabbit was far less clingy to before, but he supposed it was something she still wanted.

"One day, we have to practice multiplication. Who knows how many attempts it might take?" Jewel said.

The implications of those words made him faint.

* * *

Nick woke up to see three concerned rabbits looking at him. Janna asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Were you serious?" Nick said.

Jewel said, "Eventually, I didn't realize you'd have such an adverse reaction. Are you okay?"

Nick remembered vividly how large Judy's family was. "I don't want to think about that right now."

Jill said, "It's okay, Nick, we understand."

He spent the next few hours cuddling his mates. When it was time for dinner Judy was still missing. Maybe, she was afraid after all. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to put on his shirt as they went to dinner. He was hoping that Judy didn't run away.

They arrived at the table. Everyone was there for dinner. Vivian greeted him with a smile. "I didn't realize that Judy told you."

"What?" he replied in confusion. He also felt relieved that Judy didn't run away and was planning a surprise just like she said she was.

"Forget it," Vivian said.

He saw a gigantic covered dish in the middle of the table. It was unusual compared to how dinner was usually served. Generally, Mr. Big provided everyone with their own portions. When everyone took their seats Mr. Big gave the order to unveil the dish revealing Judy. She was naked, surrounded by several types of food. Her fur was matted with insects and fruit. "Nick, clean me," Judy said.

"Th – that's yo - your surprise?" Nick stammered.

"Don't you like it?" Nick was about to faint, but Judy caught him. "Don't faint yet, who else is going to clean me? Foxes usually swallow whatever they happen to lick up while grooming. It just so happens that I'm surrounded by food."

"But everyone can see – us – you," Nick said.

"Oh, so it's fine if this was private? That can be arranged." She blinked at him seductively.

"I – I'm not hungry anymore," Nick said, although his body betrayed him. He was salivating, and his stomach grumbled. "Can't I have a normal meal instead?"

"Why certainly, without any rabbits' blood, have at it," Vivian said.

As soon as his mother commented, he had something else to direct his attention towards. Putting Judy out of his mind for the moment, he turned towards Vivian. "You, let her do this, why?"

"A display of affection, a possible cure for your condition, and a pleasant surprise. You want to eat but you're hesitant in giving in to your desire. If it's privacy that you want, all you have to do is ask."

"You groomed Janna's ears earlier, why not groom me now?" Judy said as seductively as she could. "Your body wants this, just give in. It's more than just your stomach and mouth giving off signs."

Nick realized what she was talking about and blushed. Thankfully, his fur was red and thus covered most of his reaction, but it was still there.

They moved his meal to a private room. Nick wasn't given much choice but to follow. This was Mr. Big's mansion after all and though they were his guests, he wasn't above using threats to ensure compliance. He still couldn't tell if those threats were hollow or not. It didn't help that even Vivian was on Mr. Big's side which severely limited his options. The meal was placed on the table in the center. They left Nick and his mates alone.

Judy persuaded Nick let her littermates watch – they were his mates after all. He started slowly at first scared that his teeth might hurt her by accident. He eventually became more confident and sped up the pace. He ended up doing a lot more than just licking her clean. In the process, he had eaten a meal's worth of food. This time he voluntarily ate her out, out of desire without being forced or coerced in any fashion. Her littermates watched the entire spectacle letting Judy and Nick act as they wanted without any complaints at all. They were taking notes on what Nick might do with them in future.

After Nick was finally done consuming much more than his meal. Judy got dressed again. They moved to the privacy of their bedroom once more. "Looks like we solved your food problem and had fun in the process," Judy grinned.

"Will every meal be like that? Is that the only way?" Nick asked. Granted, he could also eat by consuming food dipped with their blood but that wasn't sustainable.

Jill said, "Only you can decide that, but I don't mind if it is. It looked fun."

"Oh, it was fun. You should try it sometime," Judy said.

"Pulling the same stunt again would be boring, wouldn't it?" Jewel grinned deviously.

"I've had enough surprises; can't we tone it down a bit? I need some time to relax," Nick said, he was grateful for their ability to surprise him, but it was getting a bit too much for him to handle.

"Oh fine… you deserve a break."

Now, he was more concerned with what his mates might do rather than worrying about food and how he might eat. He was mated to four different rabbits, each cunning in their own way. It was a pleasant change of pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Nick survive while caring for all of his mates?


	21. The Whims of Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another screwed up idea. Welcome to my world.

Nick spent the night cuddling his four mates once again. They were going to support him and his condition. He was unable to eat without consuming rabbit in some way. What they discovered today was that he could eat if he was grooming them in the process. It created a pleasurable activity for both participants. Neither had expected nor complained when it descended into something so much more. The only thing they didn't agree on was who was going to be next.

Nick had a pleasant dream chasing rabbits – one that he didn't recall. It was feral and primal something that didn't happen in modern society.

When morning came, he found himself sucking on Jill's ear. The brown rabbit's ear was already drenched by his saliva. He realized he was salivating relishing in its taste as if it was food. He resisted the urge to scream. He wanted to get out of bed, but he was trapped by fluff literally – surrounded by four rabbits unable to move without dislodging either of them. If he hadn't woken up, he might have bitten off her ear. He waited until they started to stir. "Morning, Nick," Judy yawned. Nick noticed her gorgeous grey fur and purple eyes. She was the reason this entire arrangement began.

One by one they all started waking up. Jill noticed that her ear was drenched by saliva. She said, "Nick, I didn't realize you loved me that much. Thank you!" She kept trying to place her ear into Nick's mouth again, unsuccessfully.

"What am I having for breakfast today?" he asked. Whatever he ate had to involve his mates in some way either by grooming them or consuming their blood. It was their choice.

His mates huddled close together whispering amongst themselves. After a few minutes Judy said, "It's going to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" he asked.

"We're all going to prepare. Just stay and get some extra rest, Nick," Judy said.

What choice did he have? He obeyed her command and dozed off once more. Being covered by a blanket wasn't as comfortable as being surrounded by rabbit fur.

He found Judy shaking him awake. Judy used her paws to shake him awake with all her might. She used more and more force as he continued to snore. "Wake up!" Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Finally! Do you realize how long it took?"

"How long?" he asked.

"Ten minutes! I've been shouting, shaking you…"

He heard Janna's voice in the room. He turned towards the white rabbit. "We've prepared your breakfast." Her yellow clothing was stained with red.

"Is that blood?" he asked. He still didn't trust his senses yet. It didn't smell like it was but he asked for confirmation regardless.

"Yes," Janna said.

"Why –"

"Janna, don't be silly, it's not blood, it's strawberries. They are strawberries, right?" Judy said.

"Couldn't you have let him believe it was blood?" Janna said. "This is a competition after all. You've had the better ingredients already."

Despite their banter, he didn't know much of what they had planned. He was led to the table once more everyone was present except for Jill and Jewel. There were two covered dishes – like the one he found Judy in before. He had a strong suspicion of where they might be. Mr. Big gave the order to unveil the two dishes. Jill and Jewel were both naked in their own pile of food. He noticed that there were some differences between the dishes. Jill had blueberries massaged into her fur while Jewel had strawberries. If he was far away, he would've thought that Jewel was bleeding. The normally black rabbit was red.

Despite Janna's joke earlier, he couldn't help but imagine as if it was blood. "Do you expect me to eat all this?" Nick asked. He also noticed that Jill had a layer of whipped cream on her back in the shape of a heart.

"Of course not, you have to choose," Vivian said. His mother's blue shirt was completely clean, and it seemed like she wasn't involved in this at all.

"Why prepare two meals if I can only eat one?"

"They have their reasons. Which will you choose?"

Jewel said, "Come and feast on my blood. You know you want to." He thought there was no way that could be blood, but he sniffed regardless. He smelled blood even though that defied logic. Janna's earlier joke didn't help either.

"I'm covered in blueberries, your favorite food," Jill said. "Wouldn't you want to lick me clean?" She licked her lips. Her slight movement dislodged some whipped cream revealing a shade of red. It was without a doubt jam. The red color made it more appealing he could try to imagine as if it was blood.

They both tried to seduce Nick into choosing them.

"I choose Jewel." Even though Jill was covered in his favorite fruit, he liked Jewel more. The chance he might taste her blood was even more of a reason to choose her.

"Very well, we'll move her to a different room."

Polar bears carried Jewel to a different room. Nick, Judy, and Janna went to that room as well. As Nick left the room he heard Jill crying. "Why won't he choose me? I thought I had the advantage."

Vivian said, "It's not your fault. It confirms what we already know. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Their conversation made him feel regret. It wasn't his fault that they placed him in such a position, he could only choose one. "I – I don't know what to feel. I heard Jill crying. Why did you all do this?" He began to cry as he walked towards the room. "Why did you make me choose? You knew I couldn't eat two meals."

"We wanted to see what you would do, you could have eaten some from both," Janna said.

Nick realized that it was true, and it was a thought that he didn't think of at all. It hadn't even crossed his mind.

"It's not your fault, Nick, it's something we wanted to see for ourselves," Judy said. She extended her grey paw guiding him the rest of the way to the room.

Jewel laid in the middle of the room naked in all her beauty covered in strawberries and insects. Nick was supposed to groom her clean. She noticed the solemn expression on the fox's face. "What's wrong, Nick?"

He wasn't smiling and there were remnants of tears soaking his fur. He sniffled. "I heard Jill crying before we came here."

"It's okay, Nick, you made the right choice, you chose me," Jewel said, seemingly unconcerned that her littermate cried. "You had to choose one."

"I could have chosen both… eating from both of you, it's too late now," Nick said.

Jewel jumped up from her dish sending bits of jam and insects splattering around the room. She smiled. "Cheer up, Nick, you have me now, we'll make it up to Jill later. You did nothing wrong, you had to choose, it's not your fault you didn't think of that before. It's too late now. Now, I want my bath. Don't I smell delicious? Just breathe and forget about your worries." Apprehensively, Nick took a whiff of her scent. Yes, she did smell delicious with the subtle hint of rabbits' blood. "That's it, breathe." She encouraged. "All you need to do now is lick."

Nick went into a trance. He followed her commands, at first it was slow then he started picking up the pace until it reached a frenzy. She moaned in pleasure as her fur was being both groomed and cleaned by Nick. The scent of blood kept Nick going. Underneath her strawberry coating were mostly minor wounds. Nick was attracted towards the taste of blood as he kept licking her clean. "Yes, that's the spot," she said.

Judy and Janna kept watching in case anything went wrong. This was still a relatively new experiment for them but at least it seemed it was working.

Nick's tongue happened to reach a gash on her chest. He was drawn to its taste and his licking reopened the wound. He was heedless of the black doe's cries and continued to lick the wound. "Nick, stop!" She wanted to be chosen so badly, she decided to inflict wounds upon herself to further entice him. She never thought it would turn out like this. Nick ignored her pleas and kept probing at the wound. "Stop!" She cried once more. She began struggling to escape the fox's grasp.

Judy used force to separate Nick and Jewel. Nick's teeth left a scar on Jewel's flesh. "Nick, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright," Judy said compassionately. While Judy separated Nick and Jewel, Janna ran to get a first aid kit.

Nick noticed her vibrant purple eyes. He snapped out of his trance. "What happened?" The scent of rabbit blood was far more potent compared to before. "Jewel, are you okay?"

Jewel was using her paws to prevent herself from losing more blood. "I cut myself after they were done setting up everything. I wanted to be chosen so badly. It's my own fault."

"Why, Jewel?" Nick said. The disappointment was evident in his voice.

"I wanted you, okay? They set the entire scheme up entirely so that Jill should be chosen. That's why she was covered in your favorite foods. I don't blame you for any of this," Janna finally returned with the first aid kit. She wrapped Jewel's wounds with bandages.

"Jewel, you really went that far? Did you even think about how Nick would feel or what might happen?" Judy finally said. "I smelled blood, but I didn't think you would intentionally do this. We wanted to test if Nick would choose you because he liked you more but this… reckless manipulation…" Judy couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.

"I know what we planned but, I still wanted him," Jewel said.

"We thought he would choose you regardless," Janna reminded. "That's why I got stuck with all the sub-par ingredients."

"Those odds weren't good enough," Jewel said. "I know it's wrong, but I wanted him now."

"Jewel, all you had to do was ask," Nick said. "I remember what you did for me. You didn't have to do this."

"I'll hold you to that," Jewel said. "Can you finish grooming me now?"

"Of course," Nick said.

She wasn't afraid of Nick even though he just hurt her. Nick took extra care when he licked the rest of her body clean ever careful not to accidentally hurt her, fighting his very instincts and desire to consume rabbit blood in the process.

"Can you –" Jewel paused when Jill and Vivian entered the room. She was about to request a far more intimate activity but since Jill looked as if she had just finished crying. Jewel stayed silent as Nick stood up to address them.

Jill said, "Nick, I want you here and now. I feel as if you don't even like me, and the only reason I'm around is because of my littermates. It was set up to prove that point. I had all your favorite foods, but you still chose her!"

Judy defended Nick's decision. "Actually, Jewel injured herself to entice Nick"

"Do I have to be tricky too?" Jill said.

Nick challenged her. "Can you even pull off a hustle?"

"Is that the only way?" She beheld his emerald eyes as he looked at hers.

"Are you saying you can't?"

Since Jill took so long to reply, Vivian said, "Jill, remember what I told you." She hoped to spur Jill into action.

Jill tore off her shirt revealing her brown fur. She took off her pants as well. "I don't care anymore. I'm going to take what I want."

Nick was unprepared for her next move. She tackled him to the ground and started rubbing her chin against his fur. "What's gotten into you?" Nick asked.

"I'm following your mom's advice to stop being timid. I want you, Nick, despite however much I try to ignore my deepest fear, I still think if I'm not inundated with your scent or if it's too long that you've breathed in mine, you'll consume me. I know it's illogical I know its irrational but its still there. You still chose Jewel. That's what they predicted and expected, I know she injured herself to further entice you, but it still happened! You don't like me, I don't even smell like you…" she seemed to have ran out of words of how to continue her rant.

Nick was uncertain of how to take this. He simply started stroking her head hoping to calm her down. He was both annoyed and amazed by her display. Nick's silence was too much to bear. "You hate me, now don't you?" Jill said. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

She tried to leave Nick's embrace, but he held her tight and continued calmly stroking her. He started making audible attempts to breathe in her scent. She kept struggling trying to get away but eventually stopped. "Jill, I don't know how to say this," Nick began. He was debating if he should be honest with his own confused feelings towards her or hide them with believable lies. After several seconds of indecision, he finally said, "Do you want the truth?"

Jill started panting heavily. "You hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate you," he quickly said. He was certain he didn't hate her but wasn't sure what precisely he felt towards her, now or even before. He tried to voice his feelings. "I don't like everything you do but…" He took some time to consider how to continue. "I know how much you care for me and want to make this work. I do too."

"Can I be next? Please?"

"Of course."

The everyone watching breathed a sigh of relief since that encounter went a lot better than everyone had anticipated.

Vivian said, "Everything's going to be fine for everyone. I'm going to make sure of it. None of you have any need to worry. That includes you, Nick."

"Can we stay like this until it's time for your next meal?" Jill asked.

"Of course, we can." Nick spent the time cuddling the naked brown doe before it was her turn to become covered in food.

Everyone else decided it was best to give them some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if something can be improved.


	22. Promises That Can't Be Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards towards drama!

Nick cuddled Jill as they waited for lunch. He was stroking her back. "Thank you, Nick, this feels lovely. I want to try something else," Jill said.

"What?" he asked.

She started licking his fur that wasn't covered by clothing. "How does it feel?"

"It feels nice," Nick said. He felt her tongue grooming his fur.

Jill made it a point to make sure he knew that she was licking him. She tried her best to make it memorable constantly asking if there's anything she should change.

Soon enough it was time for lunch she went to prepare herself to become a delectable treat for Nick. Nick went to find his mother since all his mates were busy in the kitchen. He wasn't allowed to watch preparation.

"Mom," Nick said, he found her chatting with Mr. Big about Bunnyburrow. "What do you plan to do with Bunnyburrow?"

"We'll see if the does I ordered actually get delivered," she said.

"My condition is cured somewhat. I don't need them anymore."

"It's not for you, my child. Think how better their lives can be once they are free," Mr. Big said.

Mr. Big had a point despite Nick's revulsion to buying rabbits, it did serve to free them and a way to gather information. All that remained to be seen was if Bunnyburrow would deliver on their promise and how.

Judy and Janna came to fetch Nick as his meal was ready. Two gigantic covered dishes lay in the middle of the table once again. "Why?" he asked. He thought Jill was going to be next. He wasn't surprised that Jill and Jewel were the ones in the dishes, prepared as meals once again, too much for him to consume. They were both covered in blueberries trying to seduce him into choosing them.

He remembered what Janna said earlier, that he didn't even think of choosing both. This time he tried but Judy clearly said, "Choose one."

"But I want both," Nick said.

"Nick, you said I could be next," Jill said. She started to cry. "Was that a lie too?"

"I don't want to make the same mistake earlier. I want to choose both."

"Nick, you said I could get what I wanted and all I had to do was ask," Jewel said. "I want you to choose me alone, right now. No one else, just me and you. Choose me right now." Jewel seemed to be slightly in pain given her injury earlier. He couldn't see it but her voice gave it away slightly but not enough to make it obvious.

Both rabbits were identical in what they were covered with blueberries as well as strawberries and insects too. Nick left the room instead choosing neither. He ran to find his mom. "What should I do?" he said gasping for breath. "Jewel and Jill both want to be my lunch. Judy won't let me choose both neither will any of the rabbits."

"There is no wrong choice, just pick what you want," Vivian said.

"But I want them both to be happy. I promised Jill that she was next, but I also said Jewel could just ask me whenever she wanted more of me."

"That's why there is no wrong choice."

Vivian didn't give him a clear answer. He returned to the room. Judy said, "Well?" She tapped her foot.

Her purple eyes were judging his next action. He was still hesitating in making a choice. "If you cannot choose, we'll make every choice for you from now on. Who you mate with and when, what you do, who you spend time with, you'll never have to make a difficult choice in your life ever again. Choose one, or else," Janna warned.

"But I want both to be happy," Nick said.

"Let us decide among ourselves then but you'll never have free will ever again, if that's the case," Janna said. "Let me go get something. He can have a few more minutes." Janna left the room while Nick was stuck with indecision.

"Judy, what should I do?"

Judy sighed with frustration. "Pick one." She tapped her foot at an increasing pace. "Any one will do."

Nick knew he had to choose one but still couldn't decide because both tried so very hard to persuade him. Soon enough, Janna returned. She returned with a book called the 'Courtship Laws' it had the images of rabbits on the cover, let's see." She began flipping through the pages in rapid succession. "Ah, here it is."

"If the male cannot decide what to do, the females will decide everything for them from that point onwards. The male will simply be regarded not as a mammal anymore, but something for pleasure to be shared among the females. He will never have to choose in his life ever again. Once the male has been informed, a decision must be made within ten minutes or it shall be recognized that no choice was made." She read the book. "There you have it, now you have ten minutes. We'll be happy, but you probably won't be."

"But I want both Jewel and Jill to be happy," Nick said.

"Fine, just don't make a choice, cease to be recognized as a mammal. It's your choice. Just wait ten minutes then you can be our toy and satisfy every one of us."

Nick looked at Jewel. "Can I pick Jill?"

Jewel said, "You said all I had to do was ask. If you pick Jill, I'll never forgive you."

"Can't I do something to make it up to you later?"

"No, you promised, and I expect you to honor that promise. Give me my tongue bath."

She was serious about her demands. Nick asked Jill, "Would it be okay if I choose Jewel?"

"You really don't like me. You even promised that I would be next. What are your words good for?" Jill said.

He turned towards Judy. "What if I don't choose?"

"Well, we'll be happy as Janna said, but you won't be regarded as a mammal anymore," she replied.

"Who will get chosen then?"

"That's for us to know. There are only five minutes left. Are you not going to pick someone? I'm getting bored." She started pacing around the room. "This shouldn't be that hard. Just pick one."

"But I don't want to hurt someone's feelings."

"Then don't choose anyone. Three minutes left."

Two minutes to go, Judy started outlining what was going to happen to Nick. "Nick, if you don't choose, we'll decide everything for you for the benefit of us. You probably won't need your tail anymore. Maybe not even your fur. We can all have some pieces of you. Toys don't need to happy at all."

"We're in Mr. Big's house, not Bunnyburrow. You can't do that here."

"Funny, Mr. Big is known for hiding activities. I'm also little Judy's godmother. No one will find you afterward. All you have to do is wait one more minute."

"But I thought you loved me."

"I don't want a broken fox. One who's so afraid of choosing anything at all. They knew what would happen."

Nick thought about everything. He had promised Jill that she'd be next. She was rather insecure about her place with him while Jewel wanted more and more. He made his choice. "I choose Jill." Judy and Janna breathed a sigh of relief.

Jewel said, "Nick, I won't forget this. Just you wait. You liar."

"Look, be reasonable, I had to choose. Can I make it up to you?"

"You were supposed to choose me!" She ran off in anger leaving a trail of food in her footsteps.

"Nick, are you okay?" Jill said. "You can be with Jewel if you want. I won't mind."

He could see tears coming out of Jill's face despite her tries to maintain a steady voice. "It's okay, I chose you because I wanted to be with you. I just wish that Jewel hadn't placed me in that position. Why would she do that? Why would all of you allow this to happen?"

"Allow? That's a funny way to put it. I helped prepare Jewel because that's what she wanted. We all heard what you said to her," Judy said.

"Jewel technically speaking did nothing wrong. It's clearly not what you intended at that moment," Janna said.

"What happens now?" Nick asked.

"We get to spend time together, Nick, if you want to that is," Jill said. Her confidence wasn't where it should be yet.

"What about Jewel?"

"She'll be fine, she chose to put on such a display," Judy said.

"Don't worry what happens to her. The real question is why you're still focused on Jewel," Janna said. She strongly hinted that Nick should be paying attention to Jill right now.

"But she was angry when she ran off," Nick said. Although he chose Jill, his mind couldn't forget the anger Jewel's red eyes displayed.

"Well, there's an easy solution, just run after Jewel and leave Jill behind. I'm pretty sure nothing else would go wrong. You didn't stay silent then. You chose this, now live with it," Judy said.

"All of you set me up. I wasn't allowed to choose both... and you scared me into picking one," Nick said.

"I'm glad I did, now stop lingering in the past and focus on the present. Jewel chose to pull this stunt, it's her own fault."

"But you supported her and forced me to choose."

"I helped her, I did not support her, there's a difference," Judy said. "You've spent five minutes worrying about Jewel, pretty much neglecting Jill, shouldn't you be eating now?"

His mates intentionally let this situation happen so that he was forced to choose one. He turned at last towards Jill, the brown rabbit covered in food that he chose. "Were you in on this too?"

"No, Nick. I was in on the first, but not the second. This time I was supposed to be the only one. I didn't outright object when it happened because it's simply your choice," Jill said.

"But what about Janna fetching a law book?"

"Oh, that's just to inform you of your options."

"You were going to go through with all that … if I didn't choose?"

"Of course, what use is a fox that couldn't make a choice?"

Nick was struggling to come to terms with the rabbits' behavior. It didn't make sense to him. That they would take part in all of this somewhat willingly. "Judy, would you really have killed me if I didn't choose?"

Judy smiled at him. "Of course not, you would be our toy. Miserable perhaps but still alive. No one would find out what happened to you, well, ones that find it wrong anyway."

"You realize, I can report this, to Bogo, to Vivian, to Big, to everyone, right?"

"You could yes, but you won't. How else would you eat? I don't think they'd let you eat live rabbits. Also, I don't think you want to," Judy said. She wasn't afraid of him at all. "You still haven't eaten yet just take this one day at a time. Now, that you've made your choice, you've nothing to worry about us. Nothing will happen to you without giving you a choice first."

It was reassuring yet ominous at the same time. Nick heard his stomach growling thus he began the task of eating at last. He started grooming Jill's brown fur tasting the food they've covered her with. He slowly groomed her while pondering thoughts in his mind. What should he do next? Judy had threatened him in a sense today. What of Jewel that caused all this mess? He had tough questions that he couldn't answer.

Jill decided to stick her paws into his mouth. He licked them clean as best as he could. She started stroking his head while he was grooming her, trying to calm his mind. "Nick, it'll be okay."

Jill was compassionate towards him as he licked her clean. She was always trying to comfort him throughout the entire process. She never demanded anything from him at all. He was in the middle of giving her a happy ending without being prompted, Jewel returned seemingly cleaned up from the entire ordeal. "Nick, stop what you're doing, pay attention to me right now." She was wearing a seductive red outfit that matched perfectly with her black fur and red eyes.

He stopped licking to pay attention to Jewel. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"No, right now! You will stop and pay attention to me," she demanded. "Stand up right now."

He did as Jewel demanded, not wanting to make her even angrier.

Judy and Janna were tired of watching this. Judy said, "Alright, Nick, here comes another choice. You will either spend a week with Jewel and whatever she wants to do or she'll be made to serve you and your every command for a week."

Jewel said, "Isn't this wonderful? We can be together for a week and they wouldn't interfere at all." She was smiling. "I know you'll make the right choice."

Yet another decision Nick must make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Nick choose? His situation is rather insane at the moment. His mates make him choose between choices with undesirable outcomes.


	23. Cruelty Is Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to Anteroinen for inspiring parts of this chapter.

Judy and Janna forced Nick to choose between spending time alone with Jewel for a week or making her obey his every command. Neither of these options seemed appealing. "I refuse to choose between the two options. I find it wrong. Why are you doing this, Jewel? What's the point? I care about all of you or at least I'm trying to… but you're all making it hard. Why? Is this a plan? Some secret that I don't know about?"

"Come on, Nick, the choice is obvious. Just agree to spend a week with me. they'll leave us all alone too! Wouldn't this be great?" Jewel said.

"I care about you, Jewel, but you're taking advantage of everything here and they're going along with it! Why?"

"Jewel, why are you doing this?" Jill sobbed. She never got to finish with Nick. It was something that would have given her confidence in her position as his mate.

"Isn't it obvious? I can have Nick all to myself for a week. No one else matters except us." Jewel marched up to Nick. "Don't you feel guilty about the scars you left on me? It was my fault, but you also broke your promise earlier to me. You're lucky that I'm willing to forgive. Come, join me for a week. You know you want to, think of all I have done for you."

Nick began to speak the words. "I choose to spend –"

"Nick, you can't!" Jill shouted. Her shout made Nick recoil from Jewel's embrace. "She manipulated you, do you really want to spend a week with her? Alone? I'm worried about you Nick."

Janna grew tired of watching the spectacle. "Must I use the time limit clause again? Maybe, you should become a toy for us all."

"Are you really going to go through with that? Isn't one difficult choice enough? I want to make all this work while knowing what you have all done. I don't want a slave, I don't want to be a slave, can't we just have a normal relationship?" He looked at Judy and Janna. "Why are you making me choose between options I don't want to?" He turned his head towards Jill. "Is there anything, anything, you can do to stop this?"

"Nick, the most I can do is when its your turn with me, I will care about you and everything," Jill said. She moved towards the conflicted fox. "I don't know why Jewel is doing this." She began massaging his back. The calming sensation of her paws helped him relax despite the current situation.

"Nick, you have to choose between one or the other," Judy said.

"I can't, my conscience won't allow it. If I become a toy then so be it, the options are unreasonable," Nick said. He cried as he said the next part. "If not wanting a slave is enough reason to turn me into one. Then go ahead. I wanted to care about all of you."

Jewel walked towards Nick. "Is spending a week with me so bad that you want to be a slave instead?"

"How can you ask me to spend a week with you? With how you asked? Are you honestly surprised that I want to refuse?"

"Yes, I am. I would do anything for you, Nick. I want you to do the same for me."

"I know what you did for me, Jewel. I'm still thankful for that, but this request of yours is too much! I can't just care about you, I have three other mates too. They're your sisters can't you see that?" He hoped that he could reason with her instead, Maybe, convince them all to think of something else. "Can't you see how this is tearing me apart? Not just me, think about Jill, your sister."

"Just spend a week with me, you'll be happy. I'll make certain of it, we're so lucky that they offered to leave us alone," Jewel said. She flashed parts of her body trying to further seduce him.

"The options are only unreasonable if you're not thinking clearly," Judy said.

"See? She agrees," Jewel smiled. She offered to shake Judy's paw only to be pushed away.

"Are you joking? I don't want a slave, I don't want to spend a week with Jewel who's pulling this stunt… I don't want to become a toy either but … that honestly seems better than the other two options." It was tiring mentally try to keep up with his mates' antics. If he gave up now, at least they would be happy.

"Can we talk alone?" Judy said.

"Yes," Nick said. Hopefully, a one on one conversation with Judy would get him some answers. Despite her recent behavior, he was still hopeful that something good might come of it.

"Janna, don't you dare invoke the timer clause. Jewel, just… don't cause any more trouble. Both of you keep an eye on Jewel."

Judy led Nick outside of Big's mansion. They went on a walk away from prying eyes or ears. They slowly walked down an empty trail in a forest. "Nick, the first choice you had to make, I wanted to see who you picked. That's why I supported Janna's decision. Jill was also really uncertain of what you would do, she needed the confidence boost."

"And if I didn't choose anyone, would you have really gone through with everything you said, you would?" he asked. He wanted to believe it was just an idle threat.

"Yes, because then you wouldn't be a mammal to me anymore. I don't want to see you broken, Nick, if you were unable to choose back then, then you would have become a toy in all but name anyway. You need to be bold with what you want. It's not all about us."

"Don't you love me or understand how hard it is for me? This entire mess is your fault, to begin with. I'm trying to make the best of it despite everything that happened. I'm willing to forgive repeatedly, isn't it enough? Do you want an unfeeling monster? So, I can become just like all of you… except for Jill. Is that what you want?"

"Calm down, Nick, enjoy the walk."

Nick tried taking her advice. He inhaled the frigid air. They had walks like this before all this craziness began, as friends enjoying each other's company. He was still unwilling to let this matter drop. "No, Judy, I want answers. What do you want from me? What I want clearly doesn't matter."

"A fox who can hustle his way out. Someone who can stand up for themselves."

"How were the choices remotely reasonable?" Nick pressed the point, desperate for an answer. "I want to maintain whatever dignity I have left. There are some lines I won't cross. Is that too much to ask?"

"I didn't plan this with Jewel at all or approve of her actions," she said. She reached for his tail and began stroking. It was how she was able to calm Nick down previously.

Nick sighed with relief. At least, she didn't approve of what Jewel was doing. "Why make me choose between those two options then?"

"Because you should have a choice."

That was odd considering she was the one that offered the choices, to begin with. "I can't choose either in good conscience, I may as well not have any choices at all. Why must she become my slave if I don't want to spend a week with her alone?"

"Oh, I made those terms because she would be bound by them – so would we for rabbit traditions. It's simply what you want."

"I don't want a slave. I don't want to spend a week with her. There is no choice that I can make." Nick was getting frustrated because Judy saw nothing wrong with what she was doing. He yanked his tail away from her paws.

Judy sighed. "Fine, I'll give you a hint and leave it at that. You aren't required to give Jewel any orders at all. I trust you'll be able to make the right decision with this information and if you can't, then you can simply become a toy."

"Why are you threatening me?" Nick said. He understood Judy's intent now, but she just threatened him then and there. "I want everyone to be happy. Is that too much to ask?"

"Because Jewel is acting unreasonably. This is one way to punish her. If you want to reward her, be my guest. That's why I want a choice from you. If you choose to spend a week alone with her, that's fine, I'll need a week to get the anger out of my system. It's an obvious choice, Nick."

He wanted to know why she was cryptic with her actions that he now understood somewhat. "Why didn't you just say so or disapprove of her actions? Why threaten to turn me into a toy just now if I refused to choose?"

"Because you should have a choice, Nick, even if it's something we don't like. I also thought you would be able to come to the same conclusion as me," Judy said.

He understood her intent now but still had questions of why she picked those two specific options. "Why don't I just decline like a normal fox, with a normal mate or at this point, I think anyone, not from Bunnyburrow? There's no need for the slavery as the alternative for her or me."

"She needs to understand the consequences of her actions. There needs to be punishment, don't you agree?"

"I don't agree at all. I want to simply just turn her down."

"The problem with that is she'll come up with an even crazier scheme having learned nothing. You chose between her and Jill the first time, then she returns with this outrageous request. I need your help to contain her."

"Contain her?" Nick shouted. "She's your littermate. She's not the one threatening me with slavery and a life of unhappiness. You are!"

"I only did that because I want you to be happy. You won't be if you so easily gave in to her requests. None of us would. If you become a toy, I can mentally sever emotional attachments I have for you."

"Why is she acting like this?" Despite the increasing disturbing revelations, Nick chose to focus on the parts he deemed rational.

"I don't know, Nick!" She shouted. The next few words were spoken softly. "I don't know why she's acting like this." She tried to hug him. It felt so wrong, but he couldn't help but return the embrace.

"Do you have to threaten me to get what you want?"

"I gave you choices, so you can choose what you wanted. The threat was just to give you motivation to choose. You will have to make hard choices, Nick, ones maybe we both don't like. If you were unable to choose, you would be a toy in all but name. I would just be making it official. I don't want that to happen and I hope you don't either."

It was twisted, a very twisted sense of logic that Judy tried to explain. "Has, I don't know, TALKING things out ever occurred to you, or your littermates for relationship issues? You can just talk to me and tell me why I should choose Jill the first time, or how you wanted me to react to Jewel's demands. There's no need to consult the law books when the problem you have is with me. There's no need to threaten me with slavery if I don't want to pick either of your options," Nick said.

"Talking probably wouldn't work. Actions mean a lot more to Jewel than words."

"Have you tried before using laws to make me do what you want? Laws that I mind you, aren't legal here."

"Nick, the ends justify the means, if we all end up happier, isn't that all that matters? Can you say what I want you to now? Did this walk help?"

"So, I should just be more upfront with what I want?"

"Precisely, let's head back, shall we?"

Judy managed to make the choice of having Jewel obey his every command seem acceptable. He didn't have to give her any commands at all. It was the better option all things considered. Nick and Judy finally returned to the room after their leisurely stroll.

The three rabbits were sitting on chairs at the table. They were in the middle of a conversation. Jill was still naked. She had tears running down her brown fur. Bits of Jewel's pristine red clothing was torn which ended up making her look even better, exposing portions of her black fur.

Jewel said, "Nick's going to pick me because he doesn't want me as a slave."

"Why are you acting like this, Jewel? Don't you see how it's hurting him – hurting us? You could just apologize," Jill said.

"Why bother? He's going to choose me. I would do anything for him. I just want him to do the same for me."

"Finally," Janna said. She sat in between the two rabbits trying to keep the peace. "Nick, are you ready to make your choice now?"

He was planning to defy Judy by trying to reason with Jewel one more time but the conversation he heard as they walked in convinced him not to try. "Yes," Nick said. He prepared himself mentally for what he was about to say. "Jewel, you will obey my every command for a week."

Jewel became hysterical as she heard Nick's choice. "I don't want to die!" she shouted. "Please, Nick, I love you. I would do anything for you."

He couldn't understand that reaction at all. "Is there something I don't know?"

"In recorded history, anyone who's been made a slave for a week has yet to live," Janna said calmly.

"So, are you going to kill her by the end of the week? I won't allow that to happen," Nick said.

"Why would we kill our own littermate?" Judy said.

"With all, that's happened, do you really have to ask why I would think that?"

"Yes, Nick," Judy replied all too quickly.

"Alright, since we went for a walk and you explained to me, that I should be bold with what I want. I want an apology from you written in blood," Nick said. He wasn't thrilled about Janna's revelation of why Jewel acted this way. Judy must have known.

"But, Nick, I've done nothing wrong," Judy said. "This is an impossible task. Are you still upset with me asking you out on a date? Is that what you want? A formal apology for that?"

Nick was shocked because he thought the issue would be requiring too much blood but that fact she thought she did nothing wrong with her recent actions was even more troubling. "If that's the only thing you think you did wrong then you don't deserve to live."

He made that threat on the spur of the moment. It was true, he decided, if she really couldn't see what was wrong with her actions then she didn't deserve living. The world would be better off without her twisted ideals in the world. It was just his feelings on the matter, not that he would carry out the act.

"Nick, am I supposed to guess what's on your mind?" Judy said.

"Well, I've always wanted those ears to myself, your fur would probably feel comfortable as a blanket. I rather like the feel of rabbit fur around me, maybe I can make it into a sweater too." Nick thought since he was threatened with slavery and similar punishments, he thought doing the same to Judy would probably resonate. How else could he communicate what was on his mind? The emotions he experienced when she said those painful words. He didn't intend on following up on the threat at all, but she didn't need to know that. He could bluntly tell what he wanted from her, but he really felt it was something she needed to learn on her own.

"I don't want to lose my fur or my ears. You're being unreasonable, Nick, everything I've done is for your own good. Don't you love me?" Even now, she was obsessed with herself

"What happened to the bunny I fell in love with? The one I opened my past and heart to? That's the one that I want."

"I haven't changed, Nick."

"Maybe not, but –" He never knew that Judy could be so heartless.

Jewel interrupted Nick's tirade. She bowed in front of him, her ears pointed downwards. "Master, is there something I can do for you, so I can live another day?"

Nick saw genuine fear in her eyes, but he couldn't deal with this right now. It was too much for him. "Go help Vivian with whatever she needs help with." That harmless command should keep Jewel busy for the rest of the day. He hoped.

"Thank you so much master," Jewel said. She quickly obeyed his command running away from the room in such haste that she fell once but quickly pulled herself up to leave.

"Nick, tell me what you want, and I'll write it," Judy said.

"If you complain more, you'll have to write the same letter twice. Find help, if you can't figure it out. You do have a week. I think that's fair enough."

"But…"

"Okay, fine, write the same letter twice, if you say another word, it'll be three times. I don't care if you run out of blood. If you can't think of what you did wrong, write what you think I want instead." It was the harshest thing Nick could think of right now. He wanted her to see what she did was wrong. Threatening him, manipulating him, he didn't like that. It was how they first met but, this was too much even for him. He hoped that she could learn – something. He wanted her to understand his feelings.

Judy slowly walked out of the room seemingly confused with what she had to do.

"Nick, I want to explain myself," Janna said.

"Go on," Nick said. Janna volunteered an explanation that he didn't even ask for.

"I know that we're not in Bunnyburrow anymore but most of us have lived there for our lives. The laws were familiar to us, to me. They've helped others in the past. I thought it would help us too."

That was honest. He could see her angle and why she did what she did. "I want to avoid any rule, law, book, source, information or anything relating to Bunnyburrow for our relationship. If you think it helps or would help, talk to me first before invoking it on us. It's not that I don't want to fix the problem, but I think most of the time, there's a better way. We're not in Bunnyburrow, most of those customs or laws would be illegal here."

"You'll listen when I think the laws would be helpful?"

"Of course. You are my mate after all. It's not the relationship that I wanted at first, foxes are monogamous after all but I'm willing to try to make all of this work – for us all."

Jill walked close to him. She whispered, "I still want a happy ending if it's not too much to ask."

He wasn't in the mood for it right now. "Maybe later," he said.

"I understand," Jill said. Her ears drooped. He rejected her request, but she took it as something else.

"Jill, you don't have to worry about your relationship with me. I know that you care about me and that you wouldn't do what your littermates tried." He licked her ear to reassure her. She might be complicit in watching but at least she won't be the one to do the deed.

"I'm going to check on the others," Janna said. She left the room as well, leaving Nick alone with a naked brown rabbit.

"Did I do the right thing? Threatening Judy like that?" he said aloud not expecting an answer.

"What did she do wrong, Nick?" Jill said. He didn't detect any mockery, just pure innocence in her eyes. He started to think of a way to phrase the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism appreciated. Judy managed to convince Nick to accept Jewel as a slave for a week. Is that a step too far? Was what Nick did right or was there a better way?


	24. An Attempt at Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, what's an ideal chapter length to aim for? Also, my WOW guild cleared Heroic Antorus, yay.

Nick struggled with how to respond to the question of: What did she do wrong? He felt the next few words he said to Jill would be vital. Judy's actions were inexcusable, but the fact Jill had to ask was troubling. "What do you want in a relationship?" he asked. Her answer to this would determine how to answer her earlier question.

"I want someone that cares about me and my family," Jill said. "Why would you threaten Judy like that?"

"Didn't you hear what Judy would do to me, if I didn't make a choice?" A desperate wish that there was sanity. He hoped she would understand.

"But that's the law, isn't it?"

That was the best defense for Judy's actions? Nick had to resist the urge to sigh. "You do know that Bunnyburrow laws aren't applicable here in most cases, right?"

"But aren't laws supposed to be helpful?" she said.

Nick started petting Jill. This was going to take a while. "Not always." He hoped the soothing sensations would make her more susceptible to reason. It would be difficult for her to change. "How much of history do you know?"

"I know before Zootopia was founded both sides had cities that enslaved each other," Jill said.

"Do you think the laws back then were helpful?" he asked. He wanted her view. He tried not to imply that it was wrong.

"Of course not, both sides kept each other against their will. We've moved beyond that."

Nick felt relieved when her view matched his. Maybe, this wouldn't be so hard after all. "Aren't Bunnyburrow laws the same in that regard? Designed not to help others?"

"But it does. The population would explode otherwise. It helps us," Jill said.

"Can't you rabbits just not mate instead? It seems strange to have a set of laws designed to kill."

"The laws are also there to help us evolve. The families that do get formed become happy and more productive," she said. "If we had laws limiting who gets to mate, that would be draconian."

Nick wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad that it wasn't easy to convince Jill. "Don't you think that mammals might remain unhappy to stay alive?"

"They would have to compromise to remain alive while being unhappy with each other. The laws are there to get rid of ones who can't work with others. The other reason is to help families stay together." Nick learned that there always was a method to all this madness. "Compromise or death is the result. Mammals are more likely to work together in that case."

"Don't you think it's wrong to threaten someone to get what you want?"

"She didn't threaten you with death. It hadn't happened yet. It was just slavery, there was always room for improvement." Jill started licking Nick's face. "She alone can't do anything, it took a majority vote. Why it's set up this way is that only the brave ones would even try dating."

"How do you think I should have acted?"

"By apologizing. She only threatened you because she cared. She was only able to threaten you because the majority agreed." She licked some blueberry jam off his face. "Tasty." She continued her ministrations.

"What if the majority doesn't agree?"

"She gets voted out."

"She threatened Jewel with death by invoking that clause and forcing me to choose between two options," Nick said. Given all he learned just now, Judy shouldn't have been able to do what she did.

"Jewel herself was for it apparently. Serves her right, that it backfired like it did." By now, Jill finished cleaning Nick's face. She decided to start licking his neck.

"I don't want her to die, Jill, I want everyone to be happy as a family with me."

"Keep an eye on her then. She'll try sleeping outside."

That shocked him. Jewel was going to sleep outside? "Why would she sleep outside?" He wouldn't give that order.

"If you don't tell her that she's allowed sleeping inside, she'll try sleeping outside just like all the other ones in the deal have done. Slaves aren't allowed to sleep inside the house."

Jill was serious about this. "Is there anything else I should know?" Nick asked. He was starting to realize the responsibility that came with the pact he made.

"She will try to do anything you tell her even if it seems impossible."

Nick was starting to panic. "I don't want Jewel to die. I think she was being unreasonable though."

Jill wanted to change the topic to another sister, one that she cared about. "Shouldn't you worry about Judy? You should apologize to her and the command you gave her isn't exactly good for her health."

"She's safe, isn't she? She wouldn't go so far to run out of blood, right?" Nick hoped that was the case.

"I don't know. You were in the wrong and she doesn't even know what to do. What do you expect from her apology?"

"How about, threatening me with slavery, I don't like that, how about threatening Jewel with death or imply that she will die, I don't want that either." Nick listed his grievances as clearly as he could.

"She has to apologize because you don't know how our culture works?"

"I don't like your culture. It's not normal. I don't want anyone dead. I want everyone to be alive and happy." He was blunt with his opinion perhaps too blunt.

"How is that possible when Jewel acts the way she does? I think everyone being happy is asking a bit too much." Nick had no answer for once. She continued, "You told Judy to apologize for something she doesn't even know. I heard that exchange. You didn't even tell her what to write but she was willing to write anything."

"What should I do?"

"Apologize."

"But I haven't done anything wrong," he said. It seemed outrageous that he had to be the one to apologize.

"Neither did she, yet she was willing to write one, so you can be satisfied."

Vivian stormed into the room interrupting Nick's conversation with Jill. Jewel followed her shortly afterward. Vivian clothing was a mess with icing and batter. "Nick, what have you done?" Nick's mouth went agape in shock. White icing covered some of Jewel's gorgeous black fur that only served to enhance her beauty. There was also the alarming scent of burnt flesh. He wanted to lick Jewel clean. "Jewel was frightened out of her wits to the point of not willing to ask any questions and look what happened!"

"Master, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I don't want to die," Jewel sobbed. Tears clouded her eyes.

"What have you done? Nick, I want answers." His mother's disapproving voice was ever present.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Jewel was supposed to be helping me prepare cupcakes. Well, you can see the results for yourself," Vivian said.

"What happened?" Nick said again. He can see the mess that they've gotten themselves into but not why.

"She never told me that my requests were too much for her to handle. She never asked questions if she didn't know something. She's scared to the point of death. What did you do?"

Jewel continued pleading pitifully. "Master, please forgive me."

"I want an answer, Nick, having four mates is a huge responsibility," Vivian said. She continued berating Nick.

"How much do you know about what happened recently?" He wasn't sure how much he would have to tell her.

"Nothing at all."

Great, Nick thought. He had to relay all the information to her. "Jewel was acting unreasonably. Judy and Janna cooked up a scheme by invoking old laws forcing me to make Jewel a slave or spend a week with her alone. It's a lot more complicated than that, oh and Judy's off trying to write an apology with her own blood."

"Am I dealing with grown-ups or oversized kits?" Vivian fumed. She walked close to Nick. "You didn't even think of trying to ask for help when I said, I would ensure this relationship works for everyone. That includes you."

"Jewel was acting unreasonably, Judy and Janna were threatening me with slavery, I wasn't even able to make Jill happy!" Nick said. His mates had conflicting interests. He tried to make the best of the situation. "I simply did the best I could." He hoped his mother would see it that way.

Vivian turned towards Jewel. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I didn't think it would go this far?" She smiled guiltily. "I want to stay alive."

"Not go this far? I saw the way you acted before I made the decision," Nick said. "You were bragging about how I was going to choose you!" It was as if he was reliving this moment. "Don't you remember how cruel you acted towards Jill?"

"You were supposed to choose me, then we would be happy." She didn't even acknowledge the other part of his point.

"You mean, you would."

"Why did you act this way, Jewel? We're littermates but you just want Nick all to yourself," Jill said, after finally working up the courage to speak.

"Is a week alone with Nick too much to ask?" Jewel said, lost in the moment, she acted as if she wasn't about to die anymore.

Vivian watched the devolving spectacle. She slapped Jewel on the cheek as hard as she could. "What do you think you're doing?" Jewel started rubbing her cheek trying to soothe the pain. "Speak when spoken to slave! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to die, aren't I? I knew it!" Jewel was back to her fearful self now.

Vivian smiled at her, showing all her teeth. "Explain yourself, if you can't, you won't die but you will surely wish you were. How long is this punishment of hers supposed to last?"

"A week," Nick said. Jewel was supposed to be his slave for a week, but he sent her off to Vivian.

"Because I wanted to?" Jewel said meekly. This made Nick feel disappointed, he always thought there was a greater reason for the way she acted.

"Will you apologize now?" Vivian asked. Her tone implied it wasn't a request but an outright demand.

"I did nothing wrong," Jewel said. Nick struggled to contain his rage. How could Jewel say that? What happened to the rabbit that would do anything for him that he once believed? that his own happiness mattered more to her than her own?

"Can't you understand how Jill feels?" he asked. "I thought their – our – happiness meant more to you than your own, so you let yourself be arrested. What you're doing right now is driving us apart, tearing me apart as well. Can't you please apologize?" Nick was crying by the end of the sentence.

"That was before – your happiness matters to me most. I know you feel conflicted right now, just stay with me alone for a week, you'll forget about all your troubles and worries. They don't matter at all, only you do."

"How can you say that Jewel? I want to care about them. You're not even trying to make it easier," Nick said. He was beginning to panic as the conversation progressed. Jewel acted increasingly unhinged. It took all his willpower to keep the conversation going. He still held a spark of hope that the bunny he knew and loved once was still in there.

"Foxes are monogamous, me and you will make it a lot easier for you, later. I know separation can be hard, just trust me. You don't have to try anymore. You don't have to pretend that you care." She advanced towards him. "Now, give me a kiss." Nick was about to surrender to the seductive black doe's demands, but Jill pushed her away.

"Snap out of it, Nick," Jill said. "I matter to you, don't I?" She couldn't resist the urge to cry.

"Jewel, I can't deal with you right now," Nick said. It shocked him that he almost gave in and might have accepted Jewel's ludicrous demands. "Mom, can you deal with her?" he said shakily. "I need help."

Vivian said, "You hear that? Slave? Come with me now."

"You'll come around, I know you will," Jewel said. Vivian lifted Jewel off the ground, forcibly carrying her away. Nick was relieved that Jewel didn't complain.

"Dealing with Jewel was this difficult, what if the same happens with Judy?" The encounter shook his resolve. It left him emotionally drained and conflicted. "Why couldn't she just act reasonably?" he lamented.

"I'll help you through this, Nick, I wish I could understand what Jewel was doing too," Jill said.

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick gave it his all trying to deal with Jewel. It's a shame he wasn't successful.


	25. A Nightmare of His Own Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting to note the divide in reviews received for this story between FFN and AO3. At least, bored people on FFN aren't smart enough to utilize AO3.

Nick prepared himself mentally for a confrontation with Judy. He decided to apologize to her. He now regretted the actions he took earlier by telling her to write apologies with her own blood as well as not caring if she lived or died because of that. He said those words, but he didn't really mean them. He should've been blunt with what he wanted instead of expecting her to figure it out on her own.

Before Nick could suggest that they should look for Judy, Jill wanted to put on clothing, at last, having been naked ever since becoming Nick's meal. On the way to the bedroom, they didn't see Janna or Judy anywhere. Nick was thankful that Jill didn't put on anything attractive or seductive. She was wearing a green shirt and grey pants like he usually did.

They searched everywhere in the mansion for Judy and Janna all of which proved fruitless. They went to find Vivian. Maybe, she would've some clue of where Judy and Janna went. They heard a heated argument between Jewel and Vivian.

Vivian shouted, "How can you see NOTHING wrong with your behavior?"

"Because there's nothing wrong with it. Now, 'master' what should I do?" Jewel said. She placed emphasis on the word master in a mocking manner.

Nick saw Jewel and Vivian sitting at a table. "Is everything okay?"

"This, thing here sees nothing wrong with how she's been behaving," Vivian said. Her fur was bristling still from the argument. "She follows my commands as best as she could at least."

"Nick, did you miss me already?" Jewel said. "Come take me away so we can be together." She blinked seductively. She started unbuttoning her white shirt. "You know you want to."

Vivian decided this was too far. She scratched Jewel's right arm, drawing bits of blood. "Be silent, slave." Jewel promptly shut up. Nick saw fear in her eyes as if she was afraid now. She turned towards Nick. "What brings you here? I'm sorry about that."

"I can't find Judy or Janna anywhere. I've searched the entire place. Do you know where she is?" He hoped his mother would know where she was.

"No, I stopped monitoring their activities. She was deemed trustworthy enough to function on her own once again."

"What if I can't find her?" Nick panicked. "I have to apologize to her." He paced around the room walking in circles.

"Then you can have me," Jewel said. "It doesn't matter if she's gone forever. I will be here with you."

"You really want to be tortured, don't you?" Vivian asked.

"Foxes are supposed to mate for life with one mammal. That can be me," Jewel said.

Jill started crying as she heard Jewel's cruel words. "Why would you do this? We are family."

Nick didn't seem to have heard either of those words. He was still pacing around the room. "I know she threatened to cut off my tail, take away my happiness but I shouldn't have said that to her. I must apologize. I should have told her what to write."

Vivian's eye twitched. "Nick!" she yelled. "She threatened to cut off your tail, and you want to apologize to her? What happened?"

Vivian's shout jolted Nick back to his senses. "Forget what you heard okay?" Nick said. He only now realized that he said those words out loud.

"No, Nick, explain tell me what happened."

"Look, I don't want to complicate this anymore, I just want her to understand," Nick pleaded. He desperately hoped that his mother would abide by his wishes.

"Judy and Janna threatened Nick to become a toy for us all or to make a choice between spending a week with Jewel or making her into a slave for a week. It was for his own good. She was extremely specific including cutting off his tail. That was earlier though when he had to make a choice between licking me clean or Jewel," Jill said.

"Why Jill?" Nick said. He didn't expect Jill to blurt out the truth of what happened.

"You will report to me every time something like this happens. There will be no more threats of this kind," Vivian said. "Am I understood?"

Jill cowered under Vivian's intense gaze. "Yes."

"Nick, what did you say to Judy specifically?"

"At first, I told her to write an apology with her own blood, when she kept talking, I told her she had to write two copies. I was about to tell her to write three, but she stopped talking and left. I even told her that I didn't care if she ran out of blood. Now I can't find her at all," Nick sobbed. "What if she actually went through with it?" He curled into a ball on the floor and continued crying.

Jill walked over to him. "Nick, don't blame yourself. I'm sure she isn't stupid enough to do that. Janna's probably with her. They'll be alright." She cuddled with Nick trying to soothe him.

Jewel once again had to make an inappropriate comment. "Now, if you could disappear too. This would be perfect."

Vivian stared at her. "Do you want to lose an arm? You're really testing my patience."

"You wouldn't dare," Jewel said.

Jewel was acting beyond all sense and reason. As badly as Jewel acted, Nick didn't want her maimed. "Why are you doing this?" He desperately wanted an explanation.

"Because I can, nothing's going to happen to me."

Vivian lifted Jewel off the ground. She put an arm in her mouth, ignoring Jewel's futile attempts to get away.

"Mom, no! Please don't," Nick begged. "I know she's acting unreasonably, but I don't want her permanently injured."

Jewel didn't help her own case either. "Go on, I dare you!" she said fearlessly, her voice didn't even quiver.

Vivian took Jewel's arm out of her mouth. "You are very lucky that he cares about you." She raked both of Jewel's arms.

Tears blurred his vision when he looked at her. "Please just act normally. I'll forgive everything you did," he offered. "I just want you back to yourself." He made this offer because he was so desperate for Jewel to act sane again. "I'll even become your toy."

"Not good enough, get rid of Jill, don't find Judy or Janna and I'll be all yours," Jewel said as seductively as she could.

His heart broke when she said those words. It was everything he could think of that he could do for her. "I can't deal with her. I don't want her permanently harmed." His voice quivered when as he spoke. He couldn't get rid of everyone just to have her back to herself. He still had to find Judy and apologize before it was too late. "I still need to find Judy."

He felt devoid of any energy as he left the room. He was thankful that Jill was there to support him. He was still clueless about where Judy and Janna went. He decided to check outside. The car was missing. "They can be anywhere," Nick said.

* * *

Judy dejectedly left the room after seeing the fury in Nick's eyes. She even offered to apologize and to write whatever Nick wanted her to write. She did nothing wrong as far as she was concerned. She acted like how she always did. Any word she said made Nick angrier. He didn't care if she ran out of blood, how did it come to this? She wanted to make things right but had no idea how. It was so sudden, so unexpected, she thought she and Nick were on good terms and she helped him with that difficult decision.

Nick's fury paled compared to the time she messed up at the press conference long ago. At least, back then she knew what she did wrong. He wouldn't even explain this time of why he was angry. He didn't care if she lived or died but she still felt like she had to apologize but couldn't think of the words to write.

She knew she needed blood to write an apology. She wasn't sure how long it had to be or what Nick wanted. As much as he hated her right now, she wanted to make things right as illogical as it sounded. She was just a dumb bunny that's in love with a charming fox. She went to fetch equipment to prepare her grisly task. Withdrawing blood was something productive she could do.

Bit by bit she watched the bottle fill up. She was starting to feel dizzy, she couldn't think straight, drawing blood was the only thing she felt like she could do. She wanted to make everything right between her and Nick. The only idea she had of what Nick wanted was for Jewel to stop being so obnoxious but that couldn't be what he wanted her to write. She thought if she wrote that, Nick would be furious.

"Judy, what are you doing?" Janna yelled, horrified at having seen the large bottle of blood. The amount within was nearly lethal.

"Must make Nick happy," Judy replied barely coherent. Drawing blood was the only thing she knew how to do to make things better in that moment. Her mind still drew a blank on what to write.

"Stop it, Judy, get a hold of yourself," Janna said. She was amazed that Judy was still conscious after withdrawing so much blood. "If you don't stop, you might kill yourself."

Judy continued drawing blood, it was the only thing she knew she could do. "Maybe, that's what Nick wanted. I've done nothing wrong, but he wants me to apologize. He doesn't care if I run out of blood. Maybe, this is a test to see how far I'm willing to go. That must be it."

Janna resisted the urge to scold Judy for being so oblivious. "No, Judy, that's not it. He wants an apology. He cares about you. Stop this."

"Will you tell me what to write?" She felt weak but enough to try and write something.

Janna didn't want to give Judy the answers so easily. "You know he said you can ask for help."

"Don't you know what I have to write?" she asked.

"I do, but I think you need to hear it from your friends."

Her hopes came crashing down. Janna wasn't willing to tell her what she did wrong. "Why?"

"Because it should be obvious what you did wrong," Janna said without any mercy in her voice. "Call a friend. I'm sure any one can help you once you explain the situation to them."

Judy called Clawhauser. He always seemed supportive of her and Nick's relationship. If anyone was able to help, it was him. "Clawhauser?" she sobbed into the phone. "Nick's mad at me and I don't know why. He doesn't even care if I run out of blood."

Clawhauser said, "Just a moment, Judy, I have to tell Bogo that you're calling me." Judy waited a few minutes before Clawhauser resumed speaking. "There someone else is covering the front desk now. Tell me what happened. Nick wouldn't do that without good reason."

Judy sobbed. "Janna is beside me. She said what I did wrong was obvious and that anyone would be able to realize it if I told them. I just want to know how to make Nick happy again."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Judy and Janna recounted what happened earlier today. Janna interjected a few times when Judy decided to omit information. "We threatened to cut off his tail if he wouldn't choose between Jewel or Jill. We managed to cure his addiction to rabbit by having him lick one of us clean. That's the only way he can feed right now," Janna said. Her voice held no pride in the fact that they threatened Nick.

"Jewel was acting unreasonably. I told Nick he would become a slave if he didn't choose between Jewel or Jill," Judy said as if there was nothing wrong with that at all. Judy decided to tell that part to Clawhauser even though she thought it was just extraneous information.

At the end of their tale of the day's events, she was certain Clawhauser understood the entire situation completely. He said, "You honestly don't see what you did wrong?" He seemed shocked, but Judy wasn't sure why. It was how she always acted from the first moment she met Nick.

"No," Judy said. "I want to apologize to Nick, but I don't even know what he wants. Janna does but she wouldn't tell me. Can you help me please?" She told everything to Clawhauser in hopes of hearing an answer.

"Can you come over to the precinct? I have this idea that should fix everything."

"Can I drive her? She is my sibling and I care for her," Janna said.

"Of course."

"We'll be leaving right now."

Janna had several ideas of what might happen. She knew it was likely a trap, but she also felt it was something Judy had to experience for herself. She knew what the laws of Zootopia were thus she didn't really fear for her safety. They stored the blood of blood for transport before she drove Judy to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judy's headed into a trap most likely, still doesn't realize what she did wrong. Jewel continues to be unreasonable.


	26. Justify the Means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other than enjoy!

Janna escorted Judy into the precinct. Judy was weary because she withdrew too much blood. Judy saw Clawhauser at the front desk as usual. "Judy, you actually came," he said with much delight. "You must be Janna."

He ran to hug them both. The cheetah was always extremely affectionate. Janna was confused, she was expecting a trap perhaps she was wrong. "Nice you meet you, Clawhauser," Janna said. It was nice seeing how others interacted with Judy.

"Nice to see you too, Clawhauser." She gasped for breath in his embrace. "Can you tell me what I did wrong now?"

"Chief Bogo will," Clawhauser said.

Judy and Janna entered Chief Bogo's office. They sat down waiting for the buffalo to speak. He wore his typical ZPD uniform. He seemed exhausted from all that work. "Having a nice vacation? Judy? and you must be Janna." He looked at the white doe as he addressed her. She wore a professional black outfit which contrasted with Judy's casual attire.

Judy saw there were many photos of bunnies that she knew. They must be proceeding with the investigation of Bunnyburrow. "Sir, it would be better if I knew what I did wrong. Clawhauser said you would tell me," Judy replied.

"I would like to apologize for my actions. I know full well that many customs and traditions from Bunnyburrow would be illegal here. I only invoked them because I thought it would be better for us all," Janna said.

"Impressive, I trust you are fully aware of the penalties," Bogo said.

"Yes sir, I was hoping that you could overlook my actions."

"Janna, can we talk privately?" Judy said.

"Denied," Chief Bogo said, "If you have to tell her something, you will do so here."

Judy said, "Sir, I believe Janna doesn't realize the ramifications of what she's admitting."

"I know that it's punishable with several years of jail time," Janna said.

"Why would you choose to admit that?" Judy raged. She couldn't believe how forthcoming Janna was with matters that Chief Bogo didn't have to know about.

"He'll find out eventually, why hide it? It wasn't illegal in Bunnyburrow where such laws are frequently used, encouraged even, it doesn't change the fact I chose to use it in Zootopia. We threatened Nick because we love him."

Bogo sighed. "Judy, do you really see nothing wrong with your actions?"

"None at all, I need help writing an apology to Nick. I don't know what he wants in a relationship, I also don't know what I did wrong." Judy was smart enough to know that her actions were against the law but that did not necessarily make them wrong. It was how she always operated, the ends justified the means, from the moment she blackmailed Nick into helping her and threatened Duke Weaselton with death, it was all for the greater good.

"Let me spell it out for you: it's not normal to threaten someone to get what you want, especially not when you're in a relationship with them." Bogo resisted the urge to facehoof.

"But sir, that's how I've always acted. I threatened Nick with jail time when we first met. I roped him into helping me solve the nighthowler case, without much support from you, thank you very much. Nick and I also threatened Duke Weaselton with death to obtain vital information. You know our track record, it's rather impressive." Judy attempted to explain her motivations.

Bogo grunted. "Nothing involving you and Nick is ever simple is it?" He opened Judy and Nick's recent case files. "Is there anything else you forgot to mention in these reports?"

"Sir, does it matter? Look at all we've accomplished." She always felt that everything she did was to make the world a better place. Sure, they've bent the rules a couple of times.

"Considering why you are here. I'm questioning your capacity to reason and function properly. Are you certain that everyone you've arrested is guilty? Are there any cases where your tactics didn't yield reliable results?"

Janna placed a paw on Judy's shoulder. "You should probably stop talking."

"Sir, you can't question our track record on notable cases," Judy said. She really didn't see anything wrong with her own behavior.

"Hopps, normal mammals don't like being threatened into making a choice. Why would you think Nick would be happy with you threatening him like that? Also, I'm having doubts that all of your arrests were proper and if everyone was guilty," Bogo said as clearly as he could. He tried to have patience with Officer Hopps but today was particularly trying. Her past efforts with Officer Wilde were exemplary until he learned these shady details.

"I thought we were fine after we returned to Big's mansion. He just became extremely angry for no reason at all. Also regarding my cases, they've admitted their crimes or gave us leads that we pursue to fruition," Judy said.

"Let us ignore your gross professional misconduct and talk about your domestic relationships. Did Nick know the ramifications of the pact you made him and Jewel take? Would he have made the choice if he had the knowledge?"

"Probably not, but the end result was desirable. That's all that mattered. He made the correct choice."

"He's also demanding an apology from you and sent you away for that very reason. As he clearly put it that he didn't care if you ran out of blood. It's working perfectly, Officer Hopps, keep up the exemplary behavior. You're clearly a model citizen." Bogo spelled out everything that went wrong as clearly as he could based on the information Clawhauser told him.

"But sir, I didn't expect him to act like that."

"Nick might have put up with your traditions because he loves you. It was simply one too many for him to ignore," Bogo said. "You know how long it took for him to open up his past to others except you."

"No," she yelled. "I don't want to die. There's no way I'll be able to write two copies of the apologies he wants. I don't even have enough blood to write one." The ramifications of what Bogo said finally sank in. Every slight, every mistake, everything that could have set Nick off. She had to apologize for all of that. "He'll never forgive me."

"Why don't you call him?" Bogo said.

"But that's not what he wants." Her heart pounded in her chest as she remembered everything that might have gone wrong. She had a list to write, a gigantic one.

"Try," Bogo said. He couldn't believe that Nick would want Judy to die regardless of what he said. If it was him in that situation, he would have run away at the first opportunity, severed all forms of contact.

Judy summoned up the courage to call Nick. She waited anxiously for Nick to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Nick said. He planned to apologize to Judy except she was so forthcoming with her own apology that he put that on hold.

"Nick, I realize what I've done wrong now. There's no way I could write even one copy. I don't have enough blood, Nick. I'll try if you want me to still," she sobbed.

"Let's hear it." Nick sighed.

"I'm sorry about stealing your blueberry pie one year ago in the ZPD break room. I blamed it on Wolfard and you never found out." Judy started with the first slight that came to her mind. "I'm sorry about not doing your paperwork when I was busy one weekend and Chief Bogo got mad at you as a result. I laughed afterward."

"Uh, Judy, it's nice that you're listing everything, I'm just interested in the past week or everything that went wrong since I started dating you."

"I'm sorry about threatening you with slavery and mutilation if you didn't make the choices I wanted. I was desperate, Nick, it was vital that you made the correct choice. I'm sorry for not controlling Jewel better."

"Judy, look, that's not what I wanted to hear or expected to," Nick said. He wanted her to realize she was wrong and that was no way to act, she instead seemed to be happy because of the result.

"I'll write anything you want me to. I just want you to stop being mad at me," she offered despite knowing that his commands could very well kill her.

"I've been talking with Jill, she was right that I should have just told you what I wanted. What I wanted you to know. I want to see you again, forget the letters. You're just a dumb bunny but you're my dumb bunny. Is Janna with you?"

"Yes," Judy said. She felt relieved that Nick didn't hate her. Everything will turn out alright.

"Oh, thank goodness," Nick said. "Can you two please come home?"

"Certainly," Judy said.

She ended the call. She moved towards the door preparing to leave. Bogo said, "Judy, I no longer trust your judgment until further notice you are suspended from duty."

"Why, sir?"

"Gross professional misconduct. Your actions cast doubt on everyone you have arrested and every case you've closed."

"What about Nick?"

"Both of you are still on vacation. I trust Nick's judgement still, thus I trust he won't do anything without good reason."

"Is there anything I can go to change your mind?" Being a police officer of the ZPD was important to her.

"Get your entire family to have a vacation here. I trust you know why I'm asking this. Do this, and I will consider reinstating you as a police officer."

"Certainly, a family visit to Zootopia seems fine," Judy said. She didn't pick up on any subtleties of what Bogo tried to imply or what he really wanted.

"You won't be arresting them for actions within Bunnyburrow," Janna said. She thought of Bogo's ulterior motives and decided to confront them.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You know Bunnyburrow's corrupt, you know what happens. We're planning on how to dismantle the entire system," Bogo said.

"Good luck trying to dismantle the entire system even though I've decided to follow Zootopia laws for now, the ways of Bunnyburrow might still be useful to me," Janna said.

"How many bunnies are aware of how others live in Zootopia?"

"Not many, but some that learn of the outside world choose to remain." She didn't add the rumors she heard that the entertainment industry sometimes forcibly silenced those who rejected their ways.

"It will be an opportunity for your family to get acquainted with the ways of Zootopia then," Bogo said. He certainly hoped that once Judy's family learns there's another way, they'd reject Bunnyburrow's ways on their own.

"Fair enough, we will be leaving now."

Judy and Janna saw Nick waiting by the entrance with Jill as they returned to Big's mansion. "Judy, you're back!" Nick exclaimed. He sniffed them audibly. "I was worried that I drove you two away with how I acted."

"Nick, you're not mad at me?" Judy smiled. This was the Nick she knew.

"We have to talk," Nick said. "Our relationship cannot continue as it is."

Her ears drooped. "Please, Nick, I'll do anything."

"Janna and Jill, can I have a few minutes alone with Judy?" Nick asked.

They both agreed to his request. Nick and Judy went to the bedroom. He sat on the bed. "Sit beside me," he said. Judy sat beside him uncertain of what was going to happen. She couldn't stop her nose from twitching out of fear. "Look, Judy, you shouldn't threaten me to get what you want. That's not how a relationship works."

"I already apologized for that," Judy said.

"You still felt it was the right thing to do," Nick said.

"But it is the right thing to do. You made the correct choice and everything. I'm sorry I had to threaten you."

"Judy, I don't want you to threaten me anymore to get what you want. No more."

"But what if it's the right thing to do?" Judy questioned.

Nick decided to ignore the fact she thought threatening him might be the right course of action. "Don't do it even then. Talk to me if you feel like you must threaten me."

"What if you make the wrong choices?" Judy asked.

"Then I live with the consequences. I don't want to be forced to make any more choices because of what you perceive to be better."

"You're telling me to not do what I feel is right," she said.

"I guess I am, if you can't do that, my relationship is over with you, Judy,"

"But…"

"You can have time to think it over," Nick said.

Nick left Judy alone in the bedroom. She tried reconciling Nick's request for her not to the right thing. She always acted with his best interests in her heart, yet he wanted her not to do that anymore. She decided that a relationship with him was more important than her acting in his best interests all the time. It was selfish, but she couldn't give him up. She left the bedroom to find Nick. "I will do what you want: I won't threaten you anymore even if I feel like it's right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from everything that happened to Judy in this story, I think she's a character that would always try to do what she perceives is right. Regulations and laws be damned.


	27. Guilted by the Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack to insanity (for one chapter at least.)

Nick got along with three of his mates, all except Jewel. They were amicable enough to work things out both amongst each other and with him. The rabbit sisters knew that Jill had a self-esteem issue thus they allowed Jill to became Nick's meal once again.

Nick's supper proceeded without any life-changing moments for once. Neither Nick nor Jill complained when the activity descended into something much more. Jill finally got the release she wanted and craved by Nick.

It caught him by surprise that they were finally willing to work with him instead of trying to manipulate him. They marked their fox and he marked them in turn. Unfortunately, no one had any idea of what to do with Jewel. Jewel spewed hatred whenever Nick tried to reason with her either alone or together with her siblings trying to help.

Vivian had a disobedient slave that she had to keep alive. If Nick didn't care about Jewel, Vivian would have gladly killed her. Jewel was his mate and his mate's sibling, but she didn't care for them at all. She wanted him and him alone. Nick offering to spend time alone with her was not enough, she wanted her siblings dead.

It was just before when they were about to sleep. Nick and his mates went to find Jewel. Vivian let Nick talk to Jewel yet again. Nick figured that him talking alone to Jewel might finally yield results when it hadn't for the three times he already tried today. He didn't want to give up because she was his mate and their sibling.

"Can you sleep with us tonight?" Nick asked. "We'll be together once more like a family. Forget the slavery pact they made you take." Various cuts and bruises scarred Jewel's pristine black fur.

"Get rid of them, then I will," Jewel said.

"Look, can't you be reasonable? I want the rabbit that cared for me so much that she was willing to get herself locked away, so I can have the peace of mind." He hadn't discussed just forgiving Jewel, but he was desperate for any hint of her being sane or seeming sane.

"I care for you, Nick, not for them," Jewel said.

"Your actions are causing me great heartache. I hope you know that. You say you care for me, but you don't even care that I suffer because of your actions," Nick said. He couldn't resist crying as he spoke.

"I know that you're suffering right now. It'll be better when they're all gone, and I have you alone to myself." Jewel moved towards Nick to comfort him. She used her paws to pet him.

He knew it was wrong, everything about this was wrong but her touch still felt good. "No, Jewel, I can't get rid of them just for you." He hugged her with tears streaming down his eyes. "Please can't you just be happy?"

"Not good enough. I want you to get rid of them for me," Jewel said without any hint of malice.

"I can't, I'm sorry, Jewel, if you can't accept your sisters, I can't be with you," Nick said. He reluctantly let go of Jewel. He exited the room to find his mates and Vivian waiting. "I can't get through to her. I even offered to annul the slavery pact you had her partake in, she didn't even care."

"Nick, it's okay," Judy said. "We're going to make this work for us all."

"We'll try to talk to her," Janna offered.

Nick and Vivian waited outside the room as they entered.

Judy noticed that Jewel gained quite a few more wounds since she last saw her. "Jewel, I'm sorry I made you partake in the pact. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you cut off your own ear. Burrows' law will bind require me to act sane once more. You can apologize that way," Jewel said.

"Have you realized how much pain and suffering your acting caused Nick? He genuinely cares about you!" Judy said. Jewel was just acting, she felt both outrage and relief at that moment. There was hope that Jewel hadn't truly gone insane.

"Are you willing to apologize or not? All of you can leave if not and leave me to the pact you forced on me," Jewel said.

An ear for unity and Nick's happiness, if Jewel upheld her end of the deal, she would be part of their family once again and happy. All it took was an ear and belief in Jewel to follow through on her end of the bargain. "I'll do it. I still trust you," Judy said.

The other two rabbits watched the exchange in shocked silence.

There was nothing to cut her ear off with in the room. "Janna, go get a knife," Judy instructed. Janna ran out of the room as quickly as she could.

Jill considered the ramifications of this deal they made. After a minute, she felt this was a step too far, it was something that Nick wouldn't want. She left the room to talk to Nick.

"Nick, Jewel made a crazy demand for Judy to cut off her own ear and she would act sane once more if Judy does. Judy's willing to go through with it," Jill said. "Janna's running to get a knife."

"What?" Nick and Vivian said in unison.

They quickly entered the room. "Judy, what do you think you're doing?" Nick was furious that Judy even considered such a deal.

"An ear for Jewel to act sane. An ear for happiness, it's worth it," Judy said. "You can be happy, Jewel can be happy. We can all be happy." Judy laughed hollowly.

"Act sane? Excuse me?" Vivian said.

"She said it was just an act. All I must do is cut off my own ear, then she'll be sane for us again. It sounds great doesn't it?" Judy's laughs eventually turned to sobs. "All I want is for Jewel to act sane again."

"Nick, choose between me or them. You can eat them all to sate your addiction. I can then have you all to myself, it would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Jewel said as seductively as she could. She licked her lips to make it seem even more enticing.

Nick was contemplating how to respond to Jewel's latest crazy request before he could formulate an answer, Janna returned with a knife. "Here, Judy," she said.

Before she could give Judy the knife, Nick took it from her. "No, this will not happen," Nick said.

"She would be bound by Burrows' law," Janna said.

"I don't care about that, if she wants to act insane, drive me insane, hurt my feelings in the process and guilt trip my mates. I don't need her, forget about her."

"You'll come around eventually," Jewel said.

"Vivian, please keep Jewel alive," Nick said.

Nick requested his mates leave the room with him. He wasn't willing to chance another incident like this one almost occurring once more. If that actually happened, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He warned them all. "If any of you partake in a deal like that, your relationship with me is over. I don't care what Jewel offers. This is not acceptable. Am I clear?"

Judy shrank under Nick's intimidating glare. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"A deal like that won't make me happy. Please don't try to do something like this again. I don't want to find my mates mutilating themselves over traditions and rules."

"You're not mad?" Judy asked.

"I'm worried about you. If I didn't hear about this, what would have happened?" Nick cried into her chest.

"But I was the one who forced her into the deal," Judy said.

"She's still responsible for her own actions. This is no way to behave," Nick said. "Please, can we go to bed now? I've had enough drama for one day."

Nick went to bed with his three mates. He couldn't understand why Jewel would act this way. He hoped Jewel would act normally of her own free will without any ridiculous demands. He was comforted by their scent and fur. It felt lovely.

A panicking Vivian woke them up from their slumber. "I can't find Jewel anywhere," she said.

"What?" Nick said, still half-asleep.

"Jewel is missing," Vivian said. "I looked everywhere and couldn't find her. She was asleep on the floor in my room but when I woke up in the middle of the night she was gone. I thought she secretly joined your pile, but she wasn't there then I checked everywhere in the mansion."

Janna had a realization. "Nick, you never said she could sleep inside, did you?"

"No," Nick said.

"I didn't order her to sleep outside," Vivian said. "Besides, that would kill her. It's too cold outside."

"Have you checked outside?" Janna asked.

"No," Vivian admitted.

"We must find her then. She's very likely to be outside," Janna said.

Despite how irrationally Jewel acted towards them, they didn't wish to see their own sibling dead. They roused everyone to check outside of the mansion to try to find Jewel before it's too late They divided up the search areas around Tundratown. They were going to find Jewel no matter where she was. Nick ran outside in the freezing weather in a rush to search for Jewel. He didn't need to put on any protective clothing if it was a brief excursion outside.

He lost track of time of how long he had been outside. No one had called him, so he assumed they were still looking. He began to feel weak from the cold. He found Jewel because her ears were sticking out from the snow. She had buried most of her body in its icy embrace. Nick was horrified that Jewel was in such a state. She would freeze to death if no one found her. Nick hastily dialed Judy, "I found Jewel." He began digging her out. Her body was so cold without even regular clothing to protect it from the elements. He had to believe that she was still alive. He was too weak to carry her to safety, so he decided to cover her with his body hoping that warmth buys her some more time. As much as it pained him to cuddle up to an icicle, he was willing to do so if it increased her chances of living.

They eventually found Nick and Jewel and carried them inside. Nick was shivering by that point. "Please, she must live," he said. He gave into exhaustion shortly after.

* * *

He must have passed out for a few hours. He found that Jewel was still in his embrace. "Nick, is that you?" Her weak voice gave him comfort. Nick found himself in a bed instead of the snowy ground outside. They were covered in layers of blankets.

"What were you doing?" Nick asked with as much strength as he could muster.

"What the pact required me to," Jewel said.

"You could have died! Why couldn't you just join us? I even offered you the chance!" He was angry, but his voice barely contained any hint of rage.

"You don't care enough about me," she said.

He cared a lot about her, he was just unwilling to get rid of everyone else just for her alone. That was unreasonable for her to ask. "No, Jewel, I care a lot about you. I just can't get rid of everyone else."

"You will get rid of everyone for me," she said.

Even in her weak condition, she was still being unreasonable. It really pained Nick that she was like this. Not willing to acknowledge her unreasonable request. "Please, don't do something like that again," Nick said.

"Don't leave my side ever," she said.

He wasn't willing to argue, and he definitely didn't agree. He just cuddled her in vain of hoping for her to become reasonable later.

"Jill, did you fall asleep? Has Nick said anything yet?" He heard Judy's frantic voice coming from behind.

"I think so, I haven't heard anything," Jill replied. They gave her the task of watching over Nick and Jewel.

"Judy?" he whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Nick, you're okay!" The joy in her voice was unmistakable as well as the relief it carried. Judy moved to join them on the bed.

"Send her away," Jewel said. Her voice was weak but menacing.

"I can't, she's my mate and your sibling," Nick said only loud enough for her to hear.

"Something like this might happen again if you don't," Jewel said.

"Judy, can you please leave? Jewel doesn't want you here." Tears were streaming down his eyes. He didn't want Jewel to do something crazy like this again.

"Jewel, why are you acting like this?" Judy also cried. She had heard Jewel's wishes as faint as it was. "Even after all Nick did for you. You won't let him be happy."

"He will be happier with me and without you," Jewel said.

"Please don't argue," Nick said.

Judy and Jill reluctantly left the room leaving them alone in the bed. "It's just going to be you and me," Jewel said. She seemed happy that events went according to her plan.

Nick didn't want to be alone with Jewel, but he also didn't want to Jewel to hurt herself again. He cried himself to sleep. He wanted to be with his other mates, but she wouldn't allow that.

The next time he woke up, his body temperature but Jewel's was still cold, and she was still shivering. "Jewel, how are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Cold, you didn't tell me I can sleep inside," she said. "I want to feel your fur against mine."

"I'll eat lunch then come right back okay?" he said. "You'll have blankets to keep you warm in the meantime."

"I need you, Nick, blankets won't do at all."

"I'll have them prepare my meal then and only be away when I have to eat," he said.

"If you cared about me, you'd stay with me."

Despite her protests, he extricated himself from the bed and went to find his mates. He told them he was hungry. His mates decided among themselves who was lucky. He returned to Jewel's side as quickly as he could. "I'm back now," he said. He crawled into the blankets that covered them both.

"I didn't say you could eat. You better not," Jewel said.

"Look, even though you're being unreasonable, Jewel, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that you could sleep outside. I'll be by your side most of the time to make up for it until you're better."

"Not good enough," Jewel said. "If you care about me, you won't be eating."

"The best you'll get is me being by your side without the others for most of the time," Nick said. He continued cuddling the cold naked rabbit.

"Go on then, eat and see what happens," Jewel said ominously.

When it was time for his meal, he made sure Vivian was there to prevent Jewel from doing anything drastic. They chose Jill to be his meal yet again. He quickly groomed her clean and returned to find Jewel.

Vivian was outside of the room keeping guard. "I left the room, so she could have some rest. She wouldn't rest or remain covered in blankets if I was there."

"Jewel, what have you done?" he screamed in outrage. She was in the process of biting her own arms.

"I told you not to leave me," Jewel said. "You didn't listen."

"Why are you acting like this?" Nick asked.

"Because I want you," Jewel said.

What choice did he have? He didn't want Jewel to harm herself again. He snuggled close to her, so she would stop. "Fine, I'll stay by your side, just don't hurt yourself again."

"Stay awake too," she said.

She didn't allow him to sleep. "I'll try," he said. He was still feeling guilty over forgetting to tell her that she could sleep inside. He gave in to her unreasonable demands.

He tried to stay awake even though Jewel was snoring peacefully. He was scared that she might do something if he closed his eyes.

It took a few hours, but Jewel finally woke up. Her body temperature finally returned to normal. "Use your phone, tell them to bring me something to eat. You don't get to eat anything," she said.

He followed her instructions. She ate salads that they brought her while he watched. He was hungry again. "Can I please eat something?"

"You went a week without eating. You can do so again," she said.

It was true, but she was just being cruel to him. "I don't have to go through that again. It's not needed. Jewel, I'm sorry again for not telling you to sleep inside."

"You know what might happen if you eat. It's your choice," she grinned maliciously.

"Fine," he said. She was completely crazy, and he didn't know what to do.

"I'm not that cruel, you'll have ten minutes per day to do whatever you want. You cannot eat during that time," she said.

"Why are you acting like this? Don't you love me?" he cried.

"I do love you, that's why I want us to be together so much," she said. "You can forget about them all and I can be yours alone."

"I'll use my ten minutes now," he said.

"The clock is ticking. You better be back in time."

He quickly relayed the situation to his mates. Jewel was controlling him, and he was too afraid to do anything because Jewel would harm himself.

"Nick, you can't let Jewel do this, she's taking advantage of you," Judy said.

"I know that but what can I do? I don't want to send her away," Nick said. "I only have five more minutes with you all before she starts harming herself again."

"What about us?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, it's not fair to you all. I better get back," he said.

He decided to use the restroom before returning. He also had a drink of water quenching his thirst. He was a minute late returning to the room, she had bitten off patches of her own fur. "You were late." She sniffed the air. "You also drank water; these activities are not allowed. Come by my side and do not sleep."

He crawled into bed with her once more. He tried to fight exhaustion even though she was soundly asleep. He must've dozed off. Jewel whispered in his ear, "You failed, you fell asleep, now see what happens."

She put her own arm in her mouth and tried to bite. "Please stop, I won't fall asleep again," he said.

"You better not," she said.

She threatened to harm herself to control him. It was working because he wasn't willing to send her away and too scared of what might happen if he did. "Is there anything I can do to fall asleep?"

"Not today, show me how much you care," Jewel said.

He was in bed with Jewel that didn't let him do anything else literally. He gave into one of her demands because he felt guilt now she had control over his every action because he didn't know what to do when she threatened to harm herself. He lay in bed with Jewel trying to stay awake, paranoid of what would happen if he accidentally fell asleep.

Exhaustion eventually claimed him. The next time he woke, he felt something in his mouth and tried to bite. He realized that Jewel placed her arm in his mouth before he could finish biting it off. "Why are you doing this?" Nick spat out her arm.

"You fell asleep. I told you not to," Jewel said.

Nick broke down. He simply cried. "What do you want? I stopped eating, I stopped interacting with others just because of you. I care about you."

"Then you wouldn't be trying to bite my arm off," Jewel said. "Stay awake. You wouldn't want to know what happens next if you fail." She fell asleep once more.

Nick fought with his exhaustion and paranoia. At least, her fur felt pleasant. She was crazy, and he really didn't know what to do. He didn't even know why she was doing this. It took every ounce of effort to stay awake. She finally opened her eyes. "Jewel, can I fall sleep now? Please… I'll do anything," he said.

He was desperate enough to offer the term anything when he fully knew how crazy requests from her can get. "You won't be eating or drinking until I want you to then. You can enjoy your nap," Jewel said. "I won't do anything."

He took that as approval and quickly fell asleep. It felt as if only a moment had passed. "Time's up!" She shouted in his ear. "I want you to be awake now!"

Nick opened his bloodshot eyes. "Please, can I sleep more?"

"Nope, I'm hungry again, have them make food for me. Call them. Tell them that they can't talk when they bring food to the bed or else," Jewel said.

As hard as it was, he relayed her commands tearfully into the phone. It was a somber affair when they arrived with food. He wasn't happy with the situation and neither was anyone else, everyone was too afraid to say a word.

Each day Nick's strength faded, and his paranoia increased. Jewel allowed him barely enough water not to die. He didn't have any food to eat, not a single morsel. She was cruel towards him and he obeyed her commands as best as he could because he didn't want Jewel to harm herself. He was mostly in bed but constantly tired from the ordeal.

During the ten minutes he had every single day, he continued relaying his increasingly hopeless situation while begging them not to act or to intervene. The third day, this happened: "You should vote her out," Janna said tearfully. She reminded him of the clause that Bunnyburrow had.

"I can't," Nick said. "I don't know to do except hope that she decides to act and stay reasonable."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that," he said. As taxing as the ordeal was mentally on him, he knew he could last a few more days. He had no food, barely any water or sleep.

He returned to Jewel's side once more begging for mercy. Trying to understand why she would do this. She wouldn't even tell him why and continued treating him cruelly.

By the fifth day, he lacked the strength to relay the situation to his mates. He had ten minutes to himself as Jewel promised but he was too weak to even leave the bed. He fought against his own instincts to stay awake lest something drastic would happen to her. Jewel herself was back to normal, as normal could be. Her body was no longer cold or freezing to touch. He was far from fine, but she seemed happy at least. He still didn't understand why she would do all this to him.

He found himself opening his eyes once more. Ashamed and terrified that he dared to fall asleep. "Nick, are you okay?" Jewel said.

It was the first time he heard genuine concern in her voice. He began apologizing immediately. "Please don't hurt yourself, I'm sorry."

She touched his face carefully. "Nick," she sniffled. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said. He was hungry, thirsty, devoid of energy and paranoid. "Why are you doing this?" he asked once more. Not that he expected an answer, but it was something he desperately wanted to know.

"I saw mates of others get voted out years after they've been together. I thought that if I acted the worst I could, and this relationship survived, nothing would break us apart. Everything is going to be okay now."

He knew the reason why she acted as she did. "I don't forgive you. I want food, water, I want everyone else except you."

"I understand, Nick, you don't have to worry about me anymore. Everything is going to be okay, I'll do everything I can to make it up to you." Jewel left to find Judy, Jill, and Janna.

They entered the room, but Jewel was absent. He didn't know what to think about Jewel. He understood her reasons as insane as it was, but could he find it in his heart to ever forgive her? He didn't know. He relished in the embrace of his other mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jewel gave the reasons why she acted the way she did but should she be forgiven? She acted intentionally cruel as a test. In her mind, if their relationship survived, it can't be broken in the future.


	28. A Shocking Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the misfortune of googling the shocking story of Bountiful, BC, Canada. It's a tale of how depravity can exist in modern society.

His mates wasted no time in comforting their fox. He had been through a lot because of Jewel. He was a bit too weak for his normal feeding ritual. Jill went to fetch food that they'd normally bathe in. She returned with a bucket of blueberry jam as well as insects and some strawberry jam as well. They took turns dipping their paws into food and waited as he licked them clean. It was different compared to the past where only one doe received his attention.

They didn't fight amongst each other. There were no unreasonable demands or expectations of him. It was as if they truly cared. He relished their comforting scent in his weakened state. He hadn't been able to be with them due to Jewel's increasingly possessive demands that he had no choice but to give in. It was either him obeying or Jewel harming herself. It was emotional blackmail that he easily gave into.

After an elaborate feeding ritual, Janna was the first to talk. "What should we do about Jewel?" She posed the hard question that no one dared to ask.

"Won't she be fine now?" Nick said after a few minutes of no one talking.

"Nick, you could have died." Jill began rubbing herself all over Nick to mark him as her own. "I want to know that won't happen again. I don't want to lose you." She had the most to benefit from Nick being gone since she felt unjustified terror in his presence from lack of physical intimacy. She just like him was putting in effort in trying to make this arrangement work. Nick was proud of how far she came.

"We have to do something about Jewel," Judy declared. "This cannot happen again."

"I think we should tell her unequivocally that the next time she tries something like this, she's voted out," Janna said.

"I can't do that. Janna, can you talk to me privately first before suggesting anything relating to Bunnyburrow's customs?" Nick was worried that other rabbits might pick up ideas that he didn't want from her suggestions.

"I know you don't like the customs we have but you almost died. Nick!" she shouted. Her voice eventually lowered to a whisper. "One week was hard on us all, not just you." Her voice lowered still. She whispered directly in his ear only loud enough for him to hear. He could feel her breath as she spoke. "Please, use the laws. Tell her, what we need her to hear. If our demands are a threat, she didn't care about you anyway. I can't speak for anyone else but I can't suffer through another week like that again. We can even adapt the laws of Bunnyburrow with the ones of Zootopia, tell her that you'll break up with her."

As much as what Janna said pained him, she had a valid point that he couldn't ignore. "I will," he said.

Janna took time to rub her chin across his face to claim him as hers. The does were all possessive of him by marking him as theirs. He missed their scents so much since Jewel wanted him all to herself and more. Now, Jewel wasn't here at all.

He had to confront Jewel, set the rules for what she couldn't do anymore. It was something that should be a given but given her crazy stunts in the past, he felt he had to tell her himself.

Nick had enough energy from eating to venture out of bed with the assistance of three of his mates. He took unsteady steps at first needing much assistance when he tried to walk. He leaned on them for support. Three rabbits supported one fox as they went to look for Jewel.

After a few minutes of searching, Nick caught a whiff of her terrifying scent. Nick became increasingly reluctant as her scent grew stronger. Eventually, they found Jewel and Vivian sitting at a table chatting. Jewel didn't even need to wear anything seductive for Nick to fall for her figure. They eavesdropped on the ongoing conversation. "I will do whatever you want me to. I know I've been intentionally infuriating for you."

Vivian was calm and relaxed. "How much of your behavior was an act? What can you do?" Vivian's previous attempts at ordering around Jewel for certain tasks had been less than satisfactory or helpful per her own expectations.

"Plenty, I'm actually very smart. I know how to act incompetent enough to seem innocent. I must say I enjoyed the look on your face when you were frustrated." Jewel grinned maniacally as she recalled that memory.

Nick whispered to his mates, "We should confront her another time." Jewel's crazed grin shook his resolve, he just couldn't deal with his side of her.

"We need this. I think you need this too, Nick," Janna whispered back.

Vivian noticed them before they could settle the matter amongst themselves. "You've come to join us." His mother showed them to the table. They each took a seat. Nick couldn't stop fidgeting because of Jewel's mere presence and what he planned to do. "Let's talk," Vivian declared. "Jewel has a lot to make amends for. I won't let a repeat of last week happen again."

Nick his voice shrank with every word he spoke eventually fading away to silence. "We decided that you–" There were no more sounds although his mouth kept moving. He put his head on the table and cried.

His other mates warily watched their sister as she approached even ready to jump to his rescue. She climbed on top of him gently sitting on his back. "Nick, I know what I've done was wrong but I will do anything I can to make it better. All you have to do is ask." She nibbled his head.

"Jewel, stop," he whispered. "I –" Words died in this mouth yet again.

He avoided her attempts to look him in eyes, turning away whenever she tried to get a glimpse of his face. He whispered to Judy, "Please, can we leave?"

* * *

They escorted their malnourished fox away. Vivian watched them leave without them resolving anything. Jewel stayed behind because she knew her presence would cause him more discomfort. "Look at what your actions have done, Jewel," Vivian scolded.

"I know." Her ears pointed backward in shame. "How can I fix this?" She acted as she did to ensure her own self-confidence of their relationship in the future but now she was witnessing the damage she inflicted. "I will do anything to make this right."

"I will be blunt: I don't trust you. I don't trust your moral compass or anything really. You claim it's just an act but is that an act too? If it wasn't for Nick I would have you arrested already. It doesn't help that you enjoy the frustration you cause."

"Is there anything I can do for you to trust me?" she asked. Nick might not trust her but getting his mother to trust her would be a start.

"You can wear a shock collar with a tracking device. We will all have sway over your actions if we disapprove of them," Vivian said.

"I will," she said. The collar didn't scare her because she had no reason to distrust them. She already wore one when they arrested her because of her persuasive false confessions. "No more tricks from me."

Vivian led Jewel to another room containing various equipment. She handed a shock collar to Jewel who willingly put one on. Jewel didn't feel much discomfort with a collar around her neck. It wasn't too visible since the collar matched the color of her fur.

"If I disapprove of your actions, you know what's going to happen," Vivian warned.

"I know, I won't disappoint you." Jewel confidently wore the collar expecting that nothing would happen. "I'll give Nick a remote too."

Jewel went to find Nick. On the way there, she heard him talking about how he was afraid of her. Afraid of her reactions to anything she might do. She was confident that her gift would make everything better. She opened the door. Nick was currently sitting on the bed cuddling with her siblings. "Nick, you don't have to be afraid of me anymore." She tossed him the remote. "You can tell me whenever you disapprove of my actions."

Nick yelled, "Why do you have to play these twisted games? Just put a collar on me!" Nick cried while his mates comforted him. "Haven't I done enough? What will it take for you to be happy?"

"Nick, no more games, no more tricks. Vivian told me that she didn't trust me. She suggested that I should wear a collar to gain her trust. I noticed that you were afraid of me, I thought that a remote would help." Jewel approached them. "Please, I just want to make this work. I know what I did was wrong for the past week."

"I'm going to wake up one day to find a collar around my neck," Nick said cynically. "You can't even be upfront with your requests. Why won't you be honest or truthful?" Nick turned towards Judy. "Why can't she be normal?"

"Jewel, why are you acting like this?" Tears filled Judy's eyes as she looked at their renegade sibling. "Hasn't Nick done enough?"

Jewel herself broke down and cried, "What will it take for you not to be afraid of me anymore, Nick? I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you. I see the terror in your eyes whenever I catch a glimpse. I noticed your tense posture whenever I'm near."

"I don't know." That's all Nick could manage to say.

"I'll leave you alone for now. I'm willing to do whatever it takes, all you have to do is ask." Jewel left the room because she was causing Nick distress.

* * *

"I'm afraid, afraid that she's going to come up with a scheme," Nick confided to his mates. "I want to believe her that she means well but part of me just knows better."

Janna moved her head right in front of Nick's face. "I think she's being honest. She's giving you power and control because you feel afraid." Her blue eyes held no deception. The white rabbit had an affinity for the law.

"I don't trust her. I'm scared that I'll end up wearing a collar myself. I don't want that to happen. I don't think I can prevent it from happening. Please, protect me." Even though Nick had the remote in his own paws, he held fears that the collar was for him instead of her.

"We won't let that happen, Nick," Jill said confidently. She was scent marking his arm treasuring the fox as hers. "We're all here to support you. We are mates after all."

"I'm scared," Nick said still. "Scared of what she might do."

"I'll keep an eye on her and keep her away from you," Jill offered.

"Would you do that?" Nick looked at her pleadingly. "I know how scared you are when I'm away from you."

"Of course," Jill said. Nick watched the brown bunny depart after he gave her the remote.

"I'll protect you too, Nick, it's my fault since I started this mess. Nothing's going to happen to you. Jewel won't collar you."

Nick had the support of his mates. The events of the day took their toll on him. He closed his eyes to relax only to find the embrace of nightmares. He clutched Janna and Judy for safety while his body shivered from fear. His mind played a multitude of scenarios where Jewel could have acted differently and what he feared was going to come.

It took quite some time before he woke. "Nick, it's okay, your safe now," Judy said.

Janna stroked his tail, soothing him. "You're our fox, we'll take care of you. We won't let Bunnyburrow or anything else come between us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jewel's trying to make amends but all Nick could think of was her non-existent ulterior motives.


	29. Zealotry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More messed up ideas ahead.

He didn't see Jill or Jewel at supper. They were out of sight and out of mind just like Jill promised. For supper, Nick groomed Janna clean as she covered herself in food. He wanted to be fair as he could to them all.

Towards the end of the day, he could scent Jill and Jewel again. Jill asked, "Can someone else take my place?" Jewel stayed out of his sight.

Judy volunteered to his dismay. She would keep watch over Jewel while Jill got to spend the night with him.

"I kept her out of your sight," Jill said. "I missed you so much." They were apart for only a few hours but even that was difficult for Jill. She volunteered to watch Jewel because it was what he wanted.

Two rabbits covered him in bed. It wasn't as comfortable compared to the past when he had four in close contact with him. He wished Judy could be here but they needed someone to keep watch over their sibling. He wasn't sure of his own feelings towards Jewel. He slept hoping that tomorrow would give him some clarity.

* * *

He felt a chill in the air that woke him up. His blankets and rabbits were missing. The moon was still in the sky providing the only source of light for the otherwise dark room. Nothing else was amiss from what he could see, there were no signs of a struggle.

He tried following their scents only to find nothing. He heard an insane giggle. "This is fun, isn't it?"

He recognized that voice as hers. "Jewel? Where are you, where are they?"

"You wouldn't accept my apology, no matter how much I tried, I had no choice but to get rid of them all. Judy was a bit too trusting. Wouldn't you know the stuff Mr. Big has that's loosely guarded?" She laughed. "They're all gone! Now, you and I can be together forever."

He still couldn't see where Jewel was. "What have you done?" he shouted.

"Just you and me, I got rid of everyone else just for you. Can't we be happy now?" Jewel said. He saw two menacing red eyes in the darkness. As she approached he could see the glint of the shock collar. She held it in her paws instead of wearing it like she should. "They screamed at first, did you know that some of them lasted a minute? It's a shame that no one heard their cries. Now, it's your turn."

"Don't you love me?" he asked.

"It's a bit too late for that, all you have to do is play your part, just give in." He ran trying to escape. "Oh no, that won't do at all. I am right in front of you."

He couldn't explain how she suddenly came out from a door in front of him. "Don't do this, Jewel."

"Accept your place." She attempted to fasten the shock collar around him. Nick kept backing up futilely to stall her advances. The collar was around his neck. He could have used his strength to claw her but he hesitated. "You won't stop me. You're too kind. Now, let's hear you scream."

He screamed as she pressed the remote.

* * *

"Nick, Nick!" he heard panicked voices. He was still in bed. It was just a nightmare but that felt so real. He opened his eyes to see the concerned faces of Janna and Jill.

"You're awake." Jill squeezed him tight. "I was so worried."

"Where is Judy? Where is Jewel?" he asked. He was afraid that his nightmare might become reality.

"They should be sleeping in a different room," Janna said.

"Make them both come in here," he ordered. As devious as Jewel was, she was his problem. He couldn't entrust her to Judy. He had a feeling that terrible things would follow suit if he did. Janna left the room to find them.

Jill stayed by his side comforting him with her touch. "Nick, it's going to be okay. We're here for you."

"I'm scared of what Jewel might do, what she could do if she's not around. I saw her laughing proclaiming she killed you all. I woke up when she was about to shock me with her own shock collar," Nick confided his concerns. "I don't want this to happen. I don't know what we can do."

"Nick, I'm sure Jewel won't go that far," Jill said. Janna returned with Judy and Jewel. Jill finished her speech. "I know what she did was wrong, but I believe that she says she's going to try to make it up to you."

"Do you really think I would do that?" Jewel asked. She overheard Nick's confession towards Jewel.

"Yes, my nightmare was so vivid," Nick said. He began to hyperventilate as he recalled the memory.

"I will do anything you want me to. You can trust me, Nick, nothing happened when Judy or Jill kept watch over me."

"I'm scared of you when you're nearby, scared of what you might do when you're away," Nick said. "I don't know what I want, okay?" he shouted that last part.

"Would shocking me make you feel better? I would be too weak to do anything," Jewel said.

Judy handed him the remote she carried. "I can't," Even though he held the remote in his grasp shocking her to make her too weak to do something was beyond what he wanted.

"What do you want then, Nick? I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you, and that means anything."

He rationalized that keeping her in his sights would be better than sending her off to be someone else's problem as much as it pained him to look at her. "Stay in my sight and don't try anything."

"As you command."

Before they could have breakfast, Vivian called them to the outside of the mansion. Everyone was there, including Mr. Big and his polar bear guards. Finnick's van awaited them there. Finnick was looking less than pleased. "Nick, what are you doing? Ordering twenty does from Bunnyburrow?"

"I ordered them as a test and for Nick's condition, initially. They're all alive, yes?" Vivian said.

Nick was shocked that Bunnyburrow actually delivered on their promise to ship twenty does to them. He was surprised that Finnick was the ones delivering them. "There's twenty does in your van?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Would I be lying to you? and yes. I took this order directly to you, because it is you, Nick."

"Are they okay? Let them out," Nick said. He gasped in horror as he saw the conditions of the naked does. They didn't have any clothing on them. They were whispering to themselves afraid of what was to come. They had multiple scars on their body. "How could you do this to them?"

"I didn't free them earlier because I was afraid of what might happen and since it's your order. You will not be harming them on my watch else I'm reporting you to the ZPD," Finnick said.

Judy addressed the bunch. "Everything's going to be okay for all of you. Nothing's going to happen to you here. You won't be eaten or anything."

"You!" a grey doe shouted. "You're the one that was broadcast on television awhile, ago! How can you disrespect our ways? Dating a fox at that too!"

"Everything's going to be okay now, you're all safe." Judy decided to ignore her and focused more her own message.

"Disgrace," that same doe muttered.

"Shut up, Colleen, be happy we're all safe now. We don't all want to be eaten," a white doe said. "I'm sure we can arrange it just for you, if you want to be special. I'll even eat you myself."

"Enough!" Vivian shouted. "If anyone wants to die right now, say the word. Now, if you'll all be reasonable, we'll give you clothing and you can adapt to living here."

Finnick took his leave so he couldn't be complicit in their activities. He trusted Nick and Vivian to do what was right. The bunnies were too crazy for him.

Nick could smell their fear as the does were lead into the mansion. All of them were naked with multiple signs of abuse. Some had assistance walking as they couldn't on their own. Nick wasn't sure if he should be afraid or impressed that his mother had enough rabbit sized clothing for all twenty does. It wasn't just standard clothing either, but they all had different designs and colors.

"You're all free to live in this mansion for now while we figure out how to proceed. None of you will be eaten or treated badly," Vivian said. "This is not Bunnyburrow, whatever fanatical rituals or rules you wish to follow will not be tolerated. If you act normal, you'll be fine. This goes without saying: do not contact Bunnyburrow or anyone that you know without any supervision. You will all be watched for the first day to ensure nothing goes wrong."

It was chaos, absolute chaos for Nick having to deal with the presence of twenty does. Nick left the main room with his mates. Five does followed them. Nick muttered, "Great, more does just what I need." He didn't want to outright send them away or deal with them. He wished they would leave, however.

"Are you really not going to eat us?" a doe asked. She had chosen a colorful outfit full of flowers from the pile of clothing Vivian set out that matched her cream-colored fur.

"Of course not. You're all safe." Four of five does calmed down but the other stormed off in rage.

Jewel watched the colorful doe leave, given her slightly awkward posture in walking she decided to follow.

Jewel watched the doe with interest but careful to stay out of sight. These were rabbits after all that had lived in Bunnyburrow. The doe whipped scanning for anyone that might have followed. She saw no one and began to undress. Puzzled by the doe's motivations, Jewel stayed out of sight. She heard sounds of a cellphone used. She crept closer and closer to the oblivious rabbit. In the rabbit's paws was a cellphone that was still dripping with fluids.

She sensed sinister motivations. As subtly as she could she unclipped her own shock collar. To her relief, the doe remained fixated on the phone alone. The doe spoke, "Hello? They're not eating us. They plan to let us live."

She clipped her own shock collar around the captivated doe. She pressed a button and the doe screamed into the phone. "Sorry, I prefer my prey to be lively. It makes the betrayal all the sweeter when you see hope leave their eyes. I'm sure there will be no further issues," Jewel said. She ended the call. "What do you think you're doing?" she shouted, "Calling Bunnyburrow like that!"

The doe was unconscious due to being shocked. Jewel picked up the dripping cellphone to see what else was on it before she could make much progress she heard Nick's voice, "What have you done?" Nick was afraid of this very act that happened before his eyes. "You – you took off your collar and put it around someone else."

"I can explain, this doe was going to contact Bunnyburrow and put us all at risk. You all know how they're like. It's what I had to do!" Jewel said. She looked at Nick and the rabbits that followed him. "She even hid this phone within herself." She presented the wet cellphone to them.

"You said all those things like it was second nature to you. I heard every word," Nick said.

"Nick, I did it to keep us safe! You should be happy that this doe won't be able to contact Bunnyburrow again. We should also keep a close watch on her and inspect everyone else in case they're carrying similar items. I just want us to be safe. I don't care what you think of me as long as we are," Jewel said. Jewel tried to approach Nick who backed away from her advances.

"Jewel's right, Nick, we do have to make sure that no one else is going to pull a similar stunt," Judy said. The other four does were uneasy at what was implied but they stayed silent because they realized how lucky they were.

"How can I trust Jewel after this? I had a nightmare about her this very morning," Nick said.

"You can shock me so that I'm too weak to do anything," Jewel offered. "I did what had to be done and that's to keep us safe." Jewel took off the shock collar from the unconscious doe and put it around herself once more. "You have the remote, all you have to do is click. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry, Jewel, I can't trust you." As much as it pained him, he pressed the button long enough for her to become unconscious. He tried to ignore her screams that pierced his heart. Shaken by his very act he dropped the remote. He carried Jewel to the bed where he would keep watch over her.

Janna and Judy dealt with the grim reality of having twenty does from Bunnyburrow, one so far which was a spy for the entertainment industry itself protesting that they weren't going to meet a grisly end. They needed to tell Vivian and Mr. Big about what Jewel discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick is terrified of Jewel and the events that happened just now certainly didn't help. The twenty does Vivian ordered finally arrived.


	30. Embracing Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An eventful week on World of Warcraft, killing three progression mythic bosses in one week.

Nick nuzzled the unconscious black doe. Her presence terrified him, but if he didn't keep his eyes on her, he was afraid she'd pull something even more devious. He stroked her head feeling the comfort of her fur.

Jill returned to Nick after dealing with the more unpleasant business of making sure none of the other does were carrying anything suspicious. She sent them of towards Mr. Big and Vivian as Nick had dealt with a lot today.

"Are you just going to do that?" Jill asked.

"I'm terrified of her, okay?" Nick replied. "I feel like she'll do something drastic even though she's unconscious right now." His voice dimmed to a whisper. "So afraid."

"I'm sure Jewel won't do that to you."

"But I've seen her put her own collar around another," Nick said. It wasn't easy for Nick to confront that memory once again. "I heard every word she spoke."

"She also let you shock her unconscious. She means well towards you and us. She is our sibling after all," Jill said. She jumped on the bed to sit beside Nick. "I know it's difficult for you. This situation is still difficult for me." She started marking him yet again.

Nick understood how she felt. It was illogical to think Jewel was going to do him harm despite her being unconscious and surrendering to him. "What can I do?"

"Just try to make things work."

Nick tried to look away but irrational fears made him check Jewel to confirm that she wasn't doing anything devious.

Judy and Janna entered the room. "We have discovered two spies from the group of twenty that arrived. We've called the ZPD to take them away to a maximum-security prison. The rest are fine for now. We need to teach them Zootopia values," Judy reported.

Jewel twitched regaining consciousness. "Nick, I will do anything to make it up to you."

Jewel startled Nick as he focused his attention on Judy and Janna. "You won't try anything will you?" Nick asked.

"Of course not," Jewel said all too easily.

It didn't give him any confidence. "I don't trust you on your own. I don't want to shock you again. I can't send you away either." Nick listed his concerns one after another.

"You can leash me. I will be forced to be close to you and you have the remote to ensure my compliance," Jewel said. "I promise to never put my collar around you. I also will not take it off without very good reasons. I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust."

Nick felt relieved after Judy returned with a leash. He had a leash and shock remote to keep Jewel at bay.

* * *

Lunchtime was a strange affair at the mansion. Nick and his mates joined everyone at a gigantic table. The does from Bunnyburrow got to witness Nick's strange feeding ritual. He had to eat by the act of grooming rabbits clean or eating rabbits directly. His mates took turns dipping their paws into food and waited patiently as he sucked them clean. Jewel managed as best as she could since Nick held her leash. He gave her a few turns as well. Not all does reacted the way he expected, a mix of revulsion, fear but some also felt reverence towards him. He saw it in their eyes.

He tried to ignore the spies kept under guard by three polar bears. There was no conceivable way for them to escape but they took no chances.

As soon as Nick finished eating, Vivian said, "They will teach you about Zootopia."

The does whispered amongst themselves loud enough for him to hear. "Are we truly safe here?"

"Can we trust them?"

"What does a fox's tongue feel like?"

"Ahem," Vivian said silencing everyone. "You will all learn how to behave properly in Zootopia or else."

"Why us?" Nick asked. He was confused by his mother's directives.

"Because it's the best way forward and don't think about screwing up, the mansion is still guarded. I will give these two spies over to the ZPD and leave you with these eighteen does."

Nick was too afraid to protest. He agreed by staying silent, watching as they left the room.

He addressed them all. "This is really simple, whatever harmful stuff you were taught in Bunnyburrow just don't do any of that."

"Can you lick my paws?" A rabbit said. "They seemed to have fun."

"What? NO!" Nick hastily said. He didn't expect them to be so blunt. Unfortunately for him, more does asked similar questions. It didn't help matters that his mates started protectively marking him as theirs in front of everyone. "Find your own fox if you must. I'm not interested. These four are plenty. The sooner Vivian decides for you all to leave, the better."

"Nick, calm down," Judy said. "We should try to get to know them first."

One by one his mates echoed Judy's message while possessively marking him.

"I'll tell you how I ended up here," a rabbit said. The rabbit's fur had a variety of uncommon colors. She was wearing a plain white shirt. "I was told from birth that I was going to be fed to predators. They taught us the unique preferences of different predator species. Foxes like having their tails stroked, it's a way to prolong your life before they get bored enough to eat you. Felines like being pet. They mercilessly killed ones that displayed a bit of reluctance. A lash for every question we got wrong."

"You didn't do something wrong to end up here?" Janna questioned.

"This was my entire life. Can I stay here? I can show you my scars if you wish."

"You can stay," Nick said. This was only the first tale. He hoped that the other ones won't be as heart-wrenching.

The next doe said, "I was voted out. I can't believe they would do such a thing to me. I claimed the buck as my own before them all too! He supported them! The nerve of them all. Next, I know I'm learning how to be food for predators. I would like to get revenge on them."

"Are you that oblivious to the signs others give?" Jewel asked. "You sound a bit too self-absorbed."

"Why you! I don't need advice from a pet."

"Pet? This leash symbolizes how much he loves me."

Nick suppressed a groan. He sighed instead. "Alright, moving on. You're all not allowed to contact Bunnyburrow for good reason." He whispered in Judy's ear, "Keep an eye on that one."

One by one the does took their turn recounting their circumstances and why they ended up here. A few tales taxed his patience. Some of them had very defunct morals and acted completely oblivious to it all. They learned more than a few shocking details. The entertainment industry had its own source of innocent unwilling participants which it used to serve predators.

Nick trusted his mates to keep their brethren in check while he reported his findings to Vivian. Jewel had to tag along because Nick didn't trust her. They knew that Bunnyburrow had insane traditions but a group bred to serve predators directly was a surprise to them. Even Judy and her siblings didn't know anything about that.

"That's why I left the group to you. It's more likely for you to get information out of them than us," Vivian said. "If they willingly give information, it's more likely to be accurate compared to forceful interrogations. We've prepared rooms on the first and second floors for them. We're going to keep an eye on them all while they live here. Tell them about their rooms."

"Are you sure that it's wise to give them their own rooms?" Jewel asked.

"You're still around here, aren't you?" Vivian unsheathed her claws.

"Jewel has a point combined with everything we learned. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried making unconventional weapons," Nick said.

"They aren't prisoners. We just don't trust them. We're here to show them a better way."

Nick returned to the does to inform them of their new arrangements. He let them choose their rooms. The rooms had a variety of themes and colors designed to make each doe feel at home. They still had no means to communicate with Bunnyburrow yet.

Pleased with no longer needing to watch the does, Nick and his mates went to his bedroom to discuss the day's events.

"I really had no idea that Bunnyburrow had populations to serve predators," Janna said. She couldn't believe that the entertainment industry was that evil.

"We need to fix this," Judy said.

"How?" Nick asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to do anything but the scope and enormity of the problem was the issue. "Bunnyburrow has an extremely large population. How many there should be there because all they think about is themselves to the detriment of everyone else? You all heard their tales. How many are there willingly and believe in everything Bunnyburrow teaches?"

"One step at a time," Jill said. "Just do what you think is right for the moment and nothing more."

"Have I done anything to upset you since I've been leashed?" Jewel asked.

"No," Nick replied. He didn't need to shock her into compliance yet. That was a plus.

"I hope to regain your trust one day. If there's anything you want me to change, just say it."

"I don't know what I want from you," Nick said. He paused to think. "I know I'm terrified of you and I don't trust you. I just wish that week never happened."

His mates went to prepare dinner for him. Jewel remained to keep him company. His mates decided that it would be best to show their guests the other elaborate feeding ritual. It would be better than them asking questions later.

"I'm not going to be able to do that again soon, am I?" Jewel asked.

"No, you're not. I don't trust you to leave my sight. I'm terrified that since we're alone, you might pull something devious." He didn't stop his mates from leaving even though he was afraid. He had to overcome his fear on his own terms.

"I understand."

Nick felt relieved since nothing happened by the time his mates called for him since they finished preparing his food. Nick saw Jill covered in food but otherwise naked waiting for him to lick her clean. Unlike normal feeding sessions which were private affairs, this was on full display with everyone in the mansion present. It turned out that everyone had already eaten except for him and Jewel. They were going to watch him eat.

"We're not going to hide this from you," Vivian said. "Nick eats by grooming rabbits and sometimes his mates prefer this treatment. You're free to watch or be escorted out of the room."

Only three took their leave. The rest watched the ensuing spectacle with mixed reactions.

"Oh wow, he really went there," a rabbit remarked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," another said. "Excuse me." Bears escorted the doe outside.

"That concludes this event," Vivian said after Nick finished.

Since Jewel had yet to eat, it was now her turn. She couldn't before as Nick was eating and the leash wasn't that flexible. The does remained until Jewel finished eating her carrots. Nick was looking at her particularly in case she pulled anything devious.

When it was time for bed, Nick decided the best way to sleep was to shock Jewel unconscious then embrace her in his grasp. Jewel tried her very best to stay silent as Nick shocked her. She understood his reasoning. She couldn't do anything harmful if she couldn't move. He embraced Jewel so she couldn't do anything else. The rest of his mates covered him as he slept. He had pleasant dreams instead of nightmares that plagued him since the week. He felt that there was hope in this relationship after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick doesn't trust Jewel at all and now she's tethered to him at all times. They also learned a few disturbing facts about Bunnyburrow.


	31. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other than I got addicted to League of Legends and Kai'sa.

Nick's bizarre rituals were quickly accepted by the eighteen does remaining that Vivian ordered. It was highly disturbing that they wanted to watch as Nick licked his mates clean during each meal. It was the only way he could eat ever since he got a taste of rabbit.

His mates did their part in actually trying to comfort him instead of setting up twisted games or tests that he was expected to partake in. He had some hope that life could be normal with them.

"Can you stop asking permission for every little thing?" Nick asked.

"I just want your approval," Jewel said.

"This isn't working for me. Can't you be yourself?"

"But that's what got me in trouble, in the first place."

He was thankful that his other mates were still soundly asleep on the bed. "It feels like you're trying way too hard."

"I have much to atone for if I ever want to regain your trust."

"But you don't need to ask in order to embrace me more when we're sleeping in the same bed. It's unnecessary."

As soon as he spoke those words, a bit of Jewel's manipulative self could be seen. She smiled showing off her teeth. "I'll hold you to that."

Despite the ominous start to the morning, the day was normal. Nick's feeding rituals passed without causing much commotion. Nothing unusual happened, they continued teaching the does they were temporarily housing.

Nick held a lawbook. He stood in front of the remaining eighteen does. "Does anyone have any questions?" His mates were beside him, helping him teach these bunnies how to live in a normal society.

"So, getting killed because your date doesn't like you, isn't acceptable?" A bunny asked. "How do you prevent overpopulation then?"

"There's no need to."

"Bunnyburrow's numbers grow this fast even with the aid of our customs, imagine what it would be like without it."

"Do you want to die?"

"Of course not, but it's better for the sake of the species. I am grateful to be alive. How do you plan to solve this?"

Nick truly didn't know how to solve the issue. He just knew that current situation shouldn't go on. He asked, "Do you think things should continue as they are?"

"Of course not but how can things change?"

"Can't you just not restrict anyone?"

"You should look up history. Bunnyburrow wasn't the first major rabbit population center. It's the one that still remains. At least with these customs, we managed to remain afloat."

It was a situation that no one had the answer to. Bunnies would overpopulate without the aid of their barbaric customs. They evolved this way as a form of self-preservation. Even the ones who were saved from death don't outright abhor the customs that led them there.

Nick spent the rest of the day with his mates alone. He took deep whiffs of each of their scents since the presence of other rabbits had distracted him. The other does still weren't trusted enough to leave or behave truly normally.

The next morning, Nick found his face drenched. Jewel was licking his face. "What are you doing?"

"You said, I didn't have to ask permission anymore," Jewel said. "Don't you like it?"

He found it unsettling but didn't want to deny her. Jewel was still leashed and collared after all. Despite himself, he said, "Go on, keep licking."

His other mates were woken by the commotion. "Nick, this has gone on long enough. You've been extremely intimate with her despite everything that she had done. We want our share too," Judy said.

"Aren't you being a bit too forceful?" Jill asked.

"It is the truth, Nick," Janna said. "You embrace her every night when you shock her unconscious. We want our share as well. It's been three days."

"Don't worry about it, Nick, just do what you need to do. I know it isn't easy for you," Jill said.

"You're right, I've been paying too much attention to Jewel when we sleep. That's only because I don't trust her." Nick squeezed Jewel tighter.

"I want to regain your trust," Jewel said. "Maybe, you can hug one of my siblings instead? I will still be leashed and collared. Nothing will happen. They need time with you as well. We'll still be together in the same bed after all."

Nick decided that he would give Jewel's suggestion a try. She had been on good behavior after all. "Fine, I'll hug someone else when we sleep tonight. He moved towards the bathroom to rinse his face off from all that saliva.

"Don't you find my tongue clean enough?" Jewel asked.

"I prefer water."

"Aww, but we can still take turns, can't we?"

"Of course."

Nick didn't really want to start the day with his face drenched in saliva but his mates still wanted to groom his face just before waking up, who was he to deny them? He entered the bathroom rinsing his face while being reminded of her scent and everything else she had done. She seemed normal for now but he wasn't sure if it was just an act. He clutched the remote tightly accidentally setting off a shock making Jewel yelp from outside. "Sorry!" he yelled.

He stepped outside to see Jewel's concerned face. "It's okay," she said. "I deserve far worse."

He gazed into her mesmerizing red eyes and luxurious black fur. "I'm still sorry for shocking you. You did nothing wrong."

"We understand," Judy said. "None of us will hold this against you."

"We covered laws yesterday, should we cover districts next? We do have to teach them about Zootopia so they can get out of here and find a life somewhere else," Jill said.

"It takes time for them to learn," Janna said. "They've been through a lot. Let's meet the others for breakfast, shall we?"

They entered the hall where everyone awaited them. Vivian said, "All of you have shown progress in learning our ways. Once we trust you enough, you will be free to leave and live in Zootopia."

"I am thankful that you saved me from the entertainment industry," a bunny said. "Can I possibly remain here? I owe my life to you after all."

"We may consider it."

"Look, I have learned how to please foxes, I can please you if you want," the bunny continued.

"I'm sure we could work something out once these sessions end, this is really not necessary," Judy said.

"I just want to remain here. I don't want to leave."

"It'll be okay."

The bunnies they were housing watched Nick's feeding ritual with fascination.

"Can I find someone to do that with me?" another bunny asked.

"You'll be learning about the districts of Zootopia today. I'm sure you can find someone willing," Vivian said.

They taught the does about the myriad districts of Zootopia. The bunnies were eager to learn where certain types of predators lived. After their lecture, Nick and his mates went to a room to talk amongst themselves.

Nick groaned, "I can already hear whispers of what they want to do."

"At least, they seem normal," Janna said. "Nothing we've heard is too disturbing."

"Did they have to fill us with nightmare fuel?"

"Oh come on, some of the whispers we heard were quite creative." Jill grinned. "Maybe we should try some of them?"

"I don't want to imagine a bunny and a tiger, how does that even work?" Nick asked.

"It is their life," Janna said. "You can't expect them to completely change just because they've been saved."

"You're right. The sooner these deviants leave, the better."

Unfortunately, Nick's lamentations were overheard by a guest. "I thought you cared about us?" she asked.

"I do," Nick replied.

"You think I want to be here? I'd rather be back home with my family instead of being involved in all this. I can't even tell if this is just a test!" The cream-colored doe began hyperventilating. "This is the first time a predator ever displayed annoyance at the suffering they put us through!"

"Look, this isn't a cruel test set up by the entertainment industry, you really will be free to do whatever you want once we trust you enough to let you leave. You don't have to act extremely interested in predators anymore. We just don't trust you enough to function in greater society yet. Everything will be alright for you."

"Fine, tell more lies then. You and everyone else can't keep up this charade forever. My name is Bridget, not like you care." The doe stomped off into the mansion.

"I'll go after her," Jewel said.

"Nice try, Jewel, you're still being punished. Don't try to weasel out of it, I'll go instead," Jill said.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I won't try to do that again. I know you want to have me in your sights at all times. Please forgive me." Jewel apologized for her slip up. "You can shock me if you want."

Nick looked at her. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course, I will do anything to make it up to you."

Judy and Janna watched as Nick administered the punishment by delivering a few shocks which Jewel took without complaint.

Their lives settled into a routine. Every day they would teach more of the bunnies from Bunnyburrow how to behave and about Zootopia. Nick finally had the support of his mates to help him in the obstacles they were facing. His mates were no longer fighting amongst themselves. They still had individual needs that had to be met.

They wanted to rotate sleeping positions every day so that each of them had a chance to sleep on top of Nick as well as give him his morning grooming. Nick thought that this was preferable compared to how their relationship first started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick's relationship with his mates is progressing at least.


	32. A Fox for Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally broke the writer's block.

Aside from them teaching the eighteen does more about Zootopia each day, Nick and his mates settled into a routine. Nick was groomed by one of them before every morning. Until one day they wanted more from him.

At the end of another seemingly normal day. Nick was surprised by this request before they were about to sleep. "I want to try a fox for breakfast," Jill said.

Nick looked at the brown rabbit. He was suddenly afraid. "You're going to eat me? Haven't I been good enough for you?"

Judy clarified, "You groom us clean for breakfast, we want to groom you too."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. His worst fears hadn't come to pass. He was still surprised by the suddenness of the request.

"We should all take part, it should be fine, he's big enough for us all," Janna said. "I call his tail."

"Can I take part too?" Jewel asked. She was still leashed ever since that incident. Nick hadn't forgiven her or forgotten.

"Fine," Nick said. It wouldn't be fair for Jewel to miss out on such an occasion. It was something innovative they wanted to try and despite all her wrongdoings. Nick felt like she shouldn't miss out. "Would I be covered in carrots then? Who would be preparing me?"

"Your mother of course," Judy said. "She already agreed."

"You contacted my own MOTHER about this crazy idea before even asking me?" He tried to contain his outrage to no avail. "Do you even care about me at all? This is so messed up. I would be naked and my mother would slather food on top of me… don't you see how wrong this is?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. You've also groomed us whenever you eat. We enjoyed the sessions, we wanted to repay the favor. Your mother doesn't have to prepare you if you don't want that. We don't have to do this. We just thought it would be a nice surprise."

"You're right, my mother won't be preparing me that would be wrong on so many levels," Nick said.

"Can we still do the activity? At least once? I've been dreaming about it ever since Jewel suggested it," Jill said.

"Jewel suggested this?" Nick asked.

"Of course I did," Jewel replied. She was still manipulative even though she was being punished by Nick and kept under close supervision. "I whispered it to them when you were asleep."

"And you couldn't do this when you were awake because?"

"You keep me in your sights at all times. I wanted it to be a surprise, something we could do for you. To deepen our bonds towards each other. Just because I'm being punished and because you don't trust me, it doesn't mean I don't love you or care about this relationship. I thought it would be fun," Jewel said.

"Have you done anything else while I was asleep that I should know about? Do I have to stay awake from now on so you don't set up any more devious plans?" He panicked, what else had Jewel done while he was asleep? He didn't know. "I don't think I can sleep anymore."

"Is there anything we can do to make this right?" Janna asked. "Please forgive us. We thought it was a good idea at the time."

"If it helps, I haven't suggested anything else to them in the middle of the night," Jewel said. "You can punish me if you want but we all want this."

"Nick, please." Jill got off the bed. She was on the floor begging. "Please do this with us. It would mean a lot to me."

Nick studied his does before making a decision. "I refuse for tomorrow." Even though his mates said he would be fine if he refused, he had to make sure it was true.

"Aww," his mates all said.

"It's okay, Nick, if you aren't comfortable with that, we understand," Judy said.

"Let's all have a good night's sleep," Jewel said.

The way she talked unnerved Nick. He felt something foreboding was going to happen. He feigned trying to sleep by closing his eyes. Jill took her position on top of him as they slept cuddled in a pile. He felt like he had to trust Jewel, so he didn't shock before bed this time. He watched her every breath as she slept right next to him. He couldn't fall asleep. He had to remain awake to see if Jewel made any devious plans. The sooner she thought he was asleep the better.

His mates were all sleeping peacefully while Nick was struggling to stay awake. He couldn't let himself go to sleep now. Jewel would do something sinister for sure. He just had to uncover what it was.

Hours passed, the only sounds were his mates breathing as they slept. He was still mentally awake listening for any kind of movement. He couldn't give in.

As the light penetrated their room Nick gave into exhaustion. He felt the loving licks of Jill's tongue as she groomed his face.

"Nick, wake up," Jill said.

* * *

Nick felt something violently shaking his head. He opened his eyes. He stared into green eyes. "Am I dead?" he asked. He didn't expect to see a reflection of himself.

"Nick! It's been hours since you were supposed to get up!" Jill said.

He blinked, he saw that those were Jill's eyes instead. He was in fact alive.

"Nick, are you feeling okay?"

"I've been afraid to sleep ever since I heard that Jewel was the one that gave all of you the idea. I didn't sleep yesterday. I was too afraid." Nick cried as he confessed.

"I haven't done anything yesterday. I promise you that," Jewel said.

"Why didn't you do anything? I was waiting for you to try something…"

"I want to do everything to make it up to you. I thought my idea would be a nice surprise and a way to progress our relationships. I didn't even want credit. I will do anything to make you happy. All you need to do is ask."

"It's what you did during that week that gives me so much trouble. Don't you understand?"

"I can't change the past, Nick, I was selfish when I did those actions. I will leave if you want me to. You can also eat me if you think it'll help."

Nick stared at the black rabbit. "Why do you have to make it so hard?" He took her into his embrace and cried even more. He felt her paws trying to comfort him. "Ever since that week, I've been scared of you. I can't forgive or forget what you've done. I can't send you away because I still care about your well-being. You are still Judy's littermate and my mate. I just want to be happy with the four of us and none of the insanity that revolves around Bunnyburrow."

"Nick, I suggested the idea because I thought it would be a nice surprise. Jill wasn't supposed to blurt out that it was mine."

"But it doesn't change the fact that it was yours and you didn't run it by me and all of you went behind my back to talk my mother into this idea first."

"Would you be more open to it if it wasn't mine?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to give you a nice surprise. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this." It was Jewel's turn to cry. "I keep on messing up."

"I'm scared of what other ideas you might have and talk your littermates into. I truly am."

"But wasn't it a good idea?" Jill asked.

"Yes," Nick admitted. "I'm just scared of what else Jewel might do in the future. Where are Judy and Janna anyway?"

"They're handling the eighteen does so you can have your rest. We're in this together after all. You don't have to do anything at all today just relax." That was comforting that his mates were taking care of him. "Do you want to wash your face like every morning even though it's around noon now?"

"I've slept that long?" Nick asked in alarm. "I have to get up."

Jill and Jewel held him to the bed so he couldn't leave. "Don't panic, Nick," Jewel said. "You have the entire day to relax. Only get up if that's what you truly want."

Nick took a few deep breaths. He savored their comforting scent. He was so stressed that he didn't sleep at all yesterday. His mates hadn't undergone some grisly ritual with him against his will. He was alive in bed being cared for. He counted that as a plus surpassing his extremely low expectations. He cried overcome with emotion from reminiscing.

"Did we do something wrong again?" Jewel asked.

"You all actually care about me." Nick continued crying.

"Of course we do."

They embraced him petting his back as he cried. "Let it all out," Jill said.

After a few minutes, Jill said, "Feeling better?"

"Yes," he replied. "So we have the entire day to ourselves."

"Yes, no responsibilities for you today," Jill said.

Nick realized he was hungry. "I'm hungry right now."

"Is it okay if we prepare your food for you?" Jill said. "You realize that means Jewel will be out of your sight. I don't think we should trouble anyone else. I'll keep her in line, I promise."

Nick reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but Jewel please don't do anything." He was pleading with her.

"You still don't trust me," Jewel said. "I understand and I won't try anything."

His paws were trembling as he passed Jewel's leash and remote over to Jill. "Come back soon."

They left leaving him on the bed free to ponder his thoughts. His mates had a bold request of wanting to groom him as breakfast, one he turned down today and he was surprised nothing harmful happened to him. He was certain that it would be an enjoyable activity but Jewel had to be the one to suggest it. it made him more wary of her and anything she might pull.

It had been five minutes and they still weren't back. He decided to get up and check on them. He went to the kitchen dreading what he would find. He couldn't believe the sight of the kitchen. He saw his mates naked covered in food, throwing pies at each other. They were laughing and giggling as the area became more of a mess.

"Are you going to make me choose again?" Nick asked. He thought that mentally but didn't realize he actually said those words.

"Oh, we got carried away." Jill looked at him sheepishly.

"Why don't you lick us clean right now? Then we can fight again!" Jewel exclaimed energetically.

"Really?" Nick asked with disbelief.

Jill just threw a pie in his face. "Lighten up, Nick, we aren't out to get you."

"No, but I am," Jewel said. She held a can of whip cream and sprayed them with it. It drenched them both. She fell back laughing.

Nick's fur bristled at the stunt she pulled. Jill pulled him into a passionate kiss. "It's okay, Nick," she said. "Jewel just wanted to have fun."

Nick lightly shoved Jill aside. He charged towards the laughing rabbit. He saw flashes of fear in her eyes as she thought she messed up again. She began to cry as he loomed over her. "Nick, I'm sorry! Please don't!" He brought his claws towards her motioning for a strike. His claws lightly pierced her cheeks drawing blood. Her pleas were in vain as he advanced.

"Nick, don't do this please!" Jill pleaded. "She's still our sibling and your mate."

He closed his mouth around her ear biting lightly and started sucking. He tasted the pies that they threw at each other. "You aren't mad? You scared me. I didn't want to die, not like this. I love you too much, Nick," Jewel said.

"You were really scared weren't you?" Nick asked. "Now you know how I feel about you constantly."

"Can we do that again sometime?"

He was dumbfounded by the request. His jaws just hung open unable to formulate a response.

"Jewel, you want to do that again?" Jill asked.

"Why not? I know he wouldn't truly harm me and I would be prepared for the next time."

"Maybe Nick should finish his lunch. The kitchen is still a mess and we're still covered in food."

"Oh yes, lunch." Nick was grateful for the distraction. He began licking his mates clean. He started with Jill. Jewel took the initiative of cleaning his face of whipped cream with her tongue. He didn't realize that he would enjoy the sensation so much.

It took an extremely long time before they were able to leave the kitchen since before they were truly clean, one of them would throw food at the other two starting the process again.

Nick felt exhausted and full after his lunch. It was a unique experience and though he hated to admit it, a welcome surprise. They spent hours on the bed petting each other enjoying each other's presence. It was nice not needing to deal with anyone else.

He hadn't even seen Judy or Janna for supper. It wasn't until it was just before bedtime that they returned to their room exhausted from the days' events.

"We decided to show the eighteen does to more of Zootopia today. We were out of the mansion for the most part. It was stressful trying to make sure no one snuck off or said anything inappropriate," Judy said.

"So soon?" Nick asked. He hadn't expected them to let their guests so much freedom, so fast.

"We thought it would be a perfect time for you to relax as well," Janna said. "Don't worry, nothing happened." She took her position on top of Nick this time. He clutched the white rabbit like a pillow for the bed.

He decided that he would grant their wish of having a fox for breakfast as long as his mother wasn't the one preparing him. He hoped that he didn't make a grave mistake by giving i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why shouldn't his mates try the same thing with him?


	33. How to Prepare Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly fun to write.

Nick's mates could hardly contain their excitement when he relayed the news in the morning.

"You really mean it?" Jill asked.

"Are you sure Nick? They didn't pressure you, did they?" Judy looked at Jewel as if to accuse.

"Yes, I'm certain. I agree to be your breakfast," Nick said.

"Let's get you fed first then we can prepare you, for us," Judy said.

Feeding was no longer a strange act to Nick. He licked his mates clean as usual. This time they took turns dipping their paws into food as he sucked them clean. They all took part instead of an elaborate ritual of feasting on just one.

Now, they were sitting around a table. Nick was anticipating the act he was going to perform.

"I'm going to tell Vivian that we'll be busy for bonding today and tomorrow." Judy left.

Nick was confused, he expected to become their breakfast but she hinted at something different.

"So, what happens now?" Nick asked.

"You'll see." Jewel grinned.

"It took some time to set this up, but we prepared ever since Jewel suggested it," Janna said.

All he could do was wait since his mates wouldn't tell him more. They hadn't asked him to remove his clothing yet leaving him even more confused. "This isn't another setup, right?" Nick said.

He was unnerved by what they weren't doing and how they defied his expectations.

"Relax, Nick, that's all in the past," Jewel said.

"We won't intentionally put you in uncomfortable situations again," Janna said.

"What's the big surprise then? Why won't you tell me anything?" Nick asked again. "This is pretty uncomfortable."

"It's okay, Nick, we've decided to make you wear edible dresses for the entire day. We'll have you for breakfast tomorrow," Jill said.

"I just agreed to be your breakfast," Nick said.

"And we will have you for breakfast tomorrow," Jewel said. "Since Vivian isn't going to prepare you, we'll go for a more civilized approach."

Nick had to wait for Judy to return to see what his crazy mates planned. Judy returned empty pawed which made Nick suspicious. "Come," Judy said.

Judy led them out of the dining room. Nick followed suit through the elaborate mansion devoid of anyone.

"So, where is everyone?" Nick asked.

"They're showing the does more of Zootopia. We have the entire mansion to ourselves for the next two days," Judy said.

Nick was afraid. There would be no one to help him if something went wrong. They were his mates and Judy was his most trusted friend before this all began but they were still rabbits. "I'm uncomfortable being alone with all of you."

"We understand," Jill said.

"Do you want to be somewhere more public?" Janna asked.

"Yes," Nick said. It wasn't that he distrusted his mates but he felt safer if there were others present as well. Mr. Big's presence likely deterred some plans they might have hatched.

"Once we get you dressed, we can go out," Judy said. They arrived at a room filled with boxes. "Here we are."

"I want to be first," Jill said. She jumped on to a box then opened it. She retrieved a floral crown. "Let me put this on you, and take off all your clothing." Nick inspected the crown. It was made of leaves and flowers that smelled wonderful. There were also baby carrots sprinkled within. She placed it upon his head. "That's one."

Nick complied with their demands of him to get naked. He waited for them to cover the rest of his body with more and more flowers. It wasn't too uncomfortable wearing garments made of leaves and flowers alone.

"Let me take a bite, I'm hungry," Jewel said. She took a flower covering his arm, eating it.

"This, is what you all planned? I didn't expect this at all," Nick said.

"Now, shall we watch a movie?" Judy asked.

"Dressed like this?"

"What's wrong? Animals of Pawaii dress similarly."

"I'm wearing a grass skirt and covered in pink flowers," Nick stated.

"And aren't you scared of being alone with us?" Jewel said.

"Can't you just feed on me the same way I feed on you all?" That was what he expected when he agreed to this.

"You want us to slather food on top of you and lick it off?" Judy asked deadpanned.

"Yes."

"We can still do that tomorrow. Come, my walking confectionary stand, let's go out to watch a movie."

"Dressed like this…."

"Is there a problem?" Jewel said. Her tone alarmed Nick hinting at trouble.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"I thought you didn't want to be alone with us," Janna said. "We won't do anything to you though."

"Please Nick?" Jill said. She leaped on top of Nick and played with his ears. "We want to do something fun."

"Fine." Nick gave in to the demands of his mates. "Can I at least put on my regular clothing?"

"And deprive us of our snacks?" Janna said.

"Please Nick?" Judy said. "I won't threaten but we really want this. All of us can do something for you alone later."

"No matter what it is." Jewel licked her lips.

"You know what you can ask," Janna said.

"Oh fine," Nick said. Her mates gave him the option of requesting a favor later. Judging by how twisted they were, that favor likely had no limits as well.

Nick headed out with his mates while wearing entirely edible garments. He sat back in the car as Judy drove. Jewel and Jill kept sneaking bites off his clothing. "I won't end up naked in public before this is over, will I?" Jill also kept sniffing him over and over.

"Oh, we won't go that far," Jewel said.

"Toss me a flower, will you?" Janna said. Nick took a flower and tossed it to her. "Thanks."

Nick was puzzled when they passed by several movie theaters without stopping. "Are we going to watch a movie still?"

"Yes," Judy said.

"Why are we going so far? We're out of Tundratown now."

"We're here," Jewel said.

Huh, Nick was surprised. This place wasn't a dilapidated ruin. It was a normal movie theater. "Watership Down? I didn't know you all were into boats."

"Oh, it's not about boats, it's about rabbits. A lesson in history, if you will." Judy said.

Nick was delighted that they wanted to share more of their culture. That excitement overwhelmed his inhibitions about being seen with his current attire. He took note of the other animals in the movie theater. It was nearly devoid of rabbits but filled with all other types of animals.

"Why are there no rabbits here?" Nick asked.

"Because we remember our history," Janna said.

They purchased tickets and Nick settled in to watch the movie. He found it strange that it began with the destruction of a bunny burrow. The next scene that fascinated him depicted a cult of happy rabbits that worshipped predators. Predators provided them food but also ate them as they grew fat. Nothing could prepare him for the savagery the rabbits displayed towards each other. They manipulated predators to fight in the war they had against each other.

"This was the beginning," Judy said.

"Aren't you happy to know how Bunnyburrow came to be?" Jewel said. "I must say we've improved a great deal since then."

This movie left him quaking in fear more than ever before.

"Get me out of here," Nick whispered.

He was so focused on the movie that he didn't notice a good deal of his clothing was gone. There were missing flowers and he had patches of exposed skin. His crown was also missing.

"Please, I'll do anything you want," Nick begged. He was annoyed that his clothing was torn by his mates but he was too terrified of what the rabbits might do. They tore each other apart in the movie with their bare paws.

A terrified Nick walked out of the theater with his mostly happy mates that seemed to not notice the development. They occasionally stole a flower from Nick's garments as they walked.

Nick repeated to himself mentally that he had to do anything his mates wanted so he didn't end up like the rabbits in the movie. They got back into their car and Nick was too afraid to ask where they were going next. He couldn't risk angering them after seeing that movie. He was certain his mates could do far worse to him if they wanted.

Whenever they asked for flowers, he passed them one without complaint, tearing yet another flower off his clothing. He had to obey to stay alive. He couldn't report this to his mother or Mr. Big either. He was alone with his mates and more terrified than ever.

The car stopped. They got out. He had to follow even though he was too distracted mentally to register where they were. It turned out they were at a mall, shopping.

He was walking but he slammed into a pole in plain sight. He recoiled from the pain.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Jill asked.

"Everything's fine, nothing's wrong here." Nick gave off his most reassuring smile. In his mind, he feared that his mates might think of him as useless and do away with him. Why else would they show him that movie? He couldn't show weakness, it was simply not an option.

He didn't know how long it had been since they were at the mall. He didn't pay attention to anyone except his mates. They might demand something of him and he had to respond in a second. They gave him bags that he had to carry. He didn't know what they contained since he wasn't that attentive when they purchased items. All he knew was that they didn't make any requests for him to do something. All the gossip between the siblings was lost to him. It didn't matter since it didn't threaten his life.

"Ahem." A rhino was in front of him. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

His shirt had vanished likely because his mates ate it all. He didn't even notice. "I don't want any trouble, we'll be leaving now, sir."

"It's not against the law just highly frowned upon to be shirtless."

"I understand."

His stomach grumbled as they finally arrived in the car. "Why didn't you order anything when we ate?" Janna said.

They had lunch, and he didn't notice at all. "It's fine, I'm not hungry," Nick said. Saying anything else would be suicide. He couldn't confess that he didn't know they ate lunch at all. Maybe it was then that his shirt vanished.

Nick counted his blessings when he noticed they were back home. He was in his room in Mr. Big's mansion. They didn't ask anything of him if he recalled correctly. It was all a blur but he was still alone with his mates for the rest of today and tomorrow. He curled into a ball and cried since no one was around.

He heard pawsteps walking to his room. He quickly composed himself as best as he could. "Nick, what's wrong?" Jill asked.

He gave the brown rabbit, the best fake smile he could. "Nothing at all. Everything is fine."

"I can see tears on your face, Nick. What's wrong?"

"It's fine."

Nick felt the sting of a lightning fast slap. "It's not fine. Tell me what's wrong," Jill insisted.

"Everything is fine. Nothing at all." He couldn't confess his weakness and how he was disturbed by a movie.

"You think I didn't notice how out of it you were after the movie? Something is wrong, Nick. Tell me!"

He repeated that everything was fine. She slapped him twice to no avail. Jill decided to get devious, she used her paws to give him pleasure. "You will tell me what is wrong. Nothing will stop me." She stared into his eyes.

"Stop!" he said. "No, wait, continue."

She stopped her ministrations. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

"Please continue."

She slapped him on the face again.

Nick's resolve couldn't hold out forever as she messed with his emotions. His face had a few bruises from her slaps. He screamed, "Alright, you win! I confess." He took a deep breath before rapidly blurting out a confession. "I'm scared by the movie, okay? I keep thinking that you all can do so much worse to me. I'm scared that you'll all get rid of me. There, I said it."

Nick cried as Jill embrace him. "That won't happen to you. That was just history. I won't tell the others if that's what you want."

"Please don't," Nick begged.

"I can arrange it so that I'm the one serving you dinner tonight."

"That would be wonderful," he said. She already knew his secret. "Keep everyone else away if you can."

"I will try," she said.

She left and returned ten minutes later covered in food as she walked. She was dripping condiments all over the place. "Is this satisfactory? Don't worry about the mess. They'll clean up afterward."

"Thank you," he said. He eagerly licked the brown rabbit clean. She had a nice coating of jam and insects as well as fruit. It still left their room a mess. She cleaned the jam that happened to touch his body as they embraced.

They moved to a different bedroom within the mansion. "They know that you want to spend quality time with me," Jill said. "I told them that to keep our secret. I'm sorry about slapping you earlier but you can't keep everything to yourself."

"I understand," Nick said. "It's hard you know. Seeing that movie and knowing all of you personally. It felt nice to blurt everything out even though I didn't like being forced to."

"I know, that's why I continued my actions."

Jill licked his wounds that she inflicted earlier. "Does it still hurt?"

"It feels better."

"I think I got carried away but you wouldn't tell me anything, Nick. I was worried."

"I understand."

Jill used her paws to soothe Nick as they relaxed on top of a giant bed. He confided his fears and she listened. They were mostly baseless but she wasn't offended.

"You know that Judy is far stronger than that rabbit," Jill said. "After all, she won against a rhino in the academy. We're capable of terrible things, all of us. It doesn't mean we have to act that way. Foxes used to hunt rabbits in the past, you still can."

He was so transfixed by the movie that he forgot that he wasn't powerless against them if they were to act out of line. They were devious and cunning but so was he. They slept on the bed cuddling each other for the night.

Morning came, Jill took the opportunity to groom his face. He hadn't seen his other mates yet until he went for breakfast.

A teary-eyed Judy greeted him, "Did I do something wrong, Nick? I was going to be your supper but you said you wanted to spend time with Jill instead. I was even prepared and everything."

He confessed his fears to them all. "I was scared by the movie. I couldn't focus on anything. I felt like each moment might be my last."

"I thought a history lesson would show you how much we've all improved as a species," Janna said. "I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"It is my fault," Judy was crying now. "I didn't think how the movie would affect you and I didn't notice when it did."

"I should have known something was up when you didn't object to me leaving your sight," Jewel said. "Here if it makes you feel better." She passed him her remote.

"Can we still have you for breakfast?" Jill asked.

Who was he to deny her? She spent time comforting him yesterday and he had agreed to their request. "Yes."

"Take a shower and come out naked," Jill said.

He followed her instructions. After that, he laid on a table and each rabbit took a different part of him to decorate. His paws, his feet, his body and even his head. They decorated him with various types of food. He had to refrain from laughing as it gave off a tickling sensation.

This was what he expected when they first asked him to be their breakfast. He wondered how it would feel since the first part already felt so good. It didn't take long before they decided he was sufficient to feast upon.

They started slow licking food off of him. He enjoyed the sensations then he gasped, "You're licking there?"

"Don't you like it?" Jill said. "It is covered with jam."

"But…" He didn't command them to stop so they continued.

Their activities became less and less innocent. He experienced pleasure like never before as they coordinated their licks while cleaning him. He wanted this to happen again and again. It was wonderful.

He felt loved and cared for. His stomach grumbled. They decided to feed him as he was being pleasured by the other three. "I love all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rabbits finally feasted on their fox. From the title of Watership Down, I initially thought the story would be about boats.


	34. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised by how long this chapter was.

All of them laid on the table after an extensive breakfast. None of them knew it would end up this wild but no one was complaining either. Nick enjoyed the sensations that he got from their tongues. The siblings sure knew how to coordinate their abilities giving him pleasure like never before.

"We should have tried this sooner," Nick said.

"See? You don't need to worry about my ideas," Jewel said. She rubbed her chin across Nick's chest giving him more of her scent.

"Where did you learn all these skills?"

"Shame on you, Nick, this was the first time for us all," Judy said.

"Can we do this again?" Nick asked.

"We do have the entire day to ourselves," Janna said.

"Aren't you worried about being alone with us anymore? Jill asked.

"After a display like that? Not anymore. This was the best thing I've ever experienced in my life," Nick said.

Jill nibbled on his ear giving him pleasure.

"Aren't we done?" Nick asked.

"Bunnies are good at multiplying," Judy said.

The bunnies had their way with the fox who was lost in pleasure. It took a few rounds before Nick decided that it was enough. They couldn't spend the entire day mating.

Nick said, "Why can't all of you act like this all the time? Instead of terrifying me or abusing me?"

"Well, we've been trying to be good to you," Jewel said.

"This can be a regular thing, If you want," Judy offered.

"Oh, I want to be last," Jill said. She rubbed her chin across his face.

Nick didn't really mind as he took deep breaths breathing it all in. "You know, nothing's going to happen to you, right?"

"But I still enjoy you sniffing me," Jill said.

"Oh wow, it's nearly time for lunch," Judy remarked.

"Can we not do that for lunch? I'm exhausted," Nick said.

"Are the four of us too much for you to handle?" Jewel said. She took his tail into her mouth.

"Stop that," Nick said weakly.

"I didn't hear you," Jewel said.

Nick realized if he had her remote he would have shocked her but her remote was far away. "Please?"

Nick resigned himself to his fate seeing as his protests were quieter and quieter as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. Now another rabbit joined in on the fun grooming yet another part of him. He gave up on trying to tell them to stop. He decided to fall asleep.

* * *

"I think he's asleep," Judy said.

"Maybe, he did need rest?" Jewel said.

Janna stopped grooming his chest. "He fell asleep from all that?"

"How long has he been asleep?" Jill asked.

The rabbits took a few moments to reflect. "I don't know," Judy said.

Jewel poked him drawing no response. "We should eat lunch and see if he wakes up." She left Nick alone but justified it because he was asleep. Normally, she wouldn't be allowed to leave his side. It felt liberating to be free of the collar and leash ever since her transgression. Nick hadn't complained when she didn't wear it during breakfast. It might have dampened the festivities a bit.

Her celebratory mood was dampened when Judy held her leash and remote. "Put this on, Jewel." She didn't even notice Judy leaving to retrieve it.

"Nick is asleep," Jewel said.

"And? You're still in trouble for pulling that stunt," Judy reminded her.

"I've worn it ever since then, don't I deserve a break?"

"Not until Nick says you do. Now, put it on and wait by his side. You should be the first thing she sees after he opens his eyes."

"Fine," Jewel said. She smiled as she went towards Nick. Judy would regret ordering her around. She would be the first thing Nick sees alright!

No one was watching her at the moment. She contemplated if she should go through with her plan to collar Nick. Judy had given her, her own remote so she could give it to Nick like she should. No one would notice until it was too late and she would gain leverage over them all. It would be perfect! How would Nick react to such a stunt? He should obey her every command out of fear. She was sure he would forgive her eventually if he ever escaped her grasp.

There were no flaws in her plan. She removed her collar with the intent of fastening it around Nick. Nick opened his eyes, grabbing the collar halting her plan.

Jewel was stunned for a moment. "I want you to put this on me," she said. She wasn't brave enough to follow through her plan of collaring Nick.

"You remembered," Nick said. He embraced Jewel once more. She gave him the remote too unprompted.

"Of course I did," Jewel said.

"I feel like you're safe enough to be around. You don't need to be collared and leashed for the day. I still want you to wear these before we sleep."

She didn't imagine this would happen. "Thank you!" She embraced Nick. She was free of the collar and she felt like she moved up in Nick's eyes. She eagerly took the collar and leash off. She started grooming Nick again.

"You want to play it like that?" Nick said. He decided to have fun with Jewel. He pinned her down.

"That's not fair," Jewel said as Nick licked her instead pinning her down.

"Isn't it?" he said, pausing his licks temporarily.

"You shouldn't be licking me there," Jewel said.

"Oh? Do you want me to move lower?"

"No!" she shouted. "Right there is fine."

"There's no need to be shy," Nick said.

Their activities were interrupted when Judy walked towards them covered in food. "Nick, it's lunchtime." She gasped as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. "You two look like you're having fun."

Nick paused his ministrations. He turned towards Judy and started licking her instead. "I have to make up for yesterday."

"Why Nick?" Jewel said weakly. "Why? How can you be so cruel?"

"That counts as payback for ignoring me earlier," Nick said.

"Can't you at least finish what you started?" Jewel asked.

"Use the shower to clean yourself. I'm busy eating."

* * *

She wished she had collared Nick. This would have gone so much smoother. "Fine," she grumbled. She stomped off doing as Nick suggested.

She was alone with her thoughts as hot water poured on to her fur. She wished Nick would do everything she wanted to but then she wouldn't have had the amazing experience today when Nick started grooming her of his own volition. Then Judy interrupted their activities. If only she came later or sooner but she just had to show up right then and there.

She wished life wasn't so complicated. Nick hadn't trusted her far longer than she imagined. She deserved Nick's affection for getting back in his good graces if only Judy hadn't interrupted him. It was still his fault for not listening to her pleas. She couldn't do much against either of them but it was still so frustrating.

Nick had to take care of all his mates herself included but would she get shafted again? Was that supposed to be her penance for the stunt she pulled? He clearly prioritized Judy as soon as she stepped into sight. It was his choice but she wished he would choose differently and choose correctly.

Maybe she needed to seduce him more. He did taste wonderful during breakfast and later when she had chance to groom him again. She hoped that would work since she didn't want to be neglected in the long term. Collaring him would remove all the surprises he's able to give her and that wasn't an option. Not when she envisioned it would take a few weeks before he would groom her with such lust in his eyes.

Jewel stepped out of the shower conflicted and depressed. She was surprised when she saw Nick wearing just her shock collar right outside waiting for her. He gave her the remote. "Judy told me it was cruel of me to do that to you. So, I'm going to wear this collar for a week," he said almost too quickly.

Her fantasies had come true and she didn't have to forcefully collar him. Her paws were shaking as she reached for the remote. She pressed it just to confirm it was real. A yelp from Nick confirmed that it was.

He was afraid of her. She could tell by his fur and how he acted. "You're afraid of me," she said.

"No, no I'm not," he said. "I can't be. You are just a rabbit, and I am a fox." He was panting nervously.

"It's okay, Nick, nothing's going to happen to you." She moved to comfort him.

"Do you want me to take the collar off?"

"No, no, it's fine. I can do this, it's only for a week," Nick said barely coherently. "I promised Judy I could."

He was glancing at her paw that held the remote. She noticed that and moved her paws around the buttons but not pressing them making Nick shiver in fear.

"Why?" Jewel said. "Why agree to this?"

"Judy and I talked. I had to get over my fear of you. This would be one way of helping me do that. I also owe you for how I treated you earlier. You trusted me with the remote, now I have to trust you."

"It's okay, Nick, you can trust me," she said. She had fantasized collaring him earlier and just taking what she wanted but now it was right within her grasp. She couldn't demand service from Nick without feeling guilty. "It'll be the best week of your life."

"It's only a week," he mumbled. It was clear he didn't hear a single word she said.

"I give you permission to take the collar off," Jewel said.

"I won't," Nick said. He clearly wasn't enjoying his predicament but didn't want to escape it either.

Hoping to return Nick to his normal self. She said, "The collar is still going on me when we sleep, right?"

"Not anymore. It's mine for the week."

Jewel stormed off to find Judy. Nick changed and not for the better. She liked it better when he was happy. "Alright, what did you do?"

"I was too obsessed with my own pleasure to notice what happened between you and Nick. It was wrong for him to do that. I talked him into wearing a collar for the week both to repent and for him to get over his fear of you."

"He's afraid of me, Judy, and he won't take the collar off."

"Make him feel comfortable then," Judy said.

She returned to a submissive Nick. "You're not mad are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Jewel said. "What do you want to do?"

He didn't answer. Not a word or sound. She didn't feel right to ask again. She noticed how Nick liked when she groomed different parts of him. She started licking his face. "It's okay, Nick, I'm not going to harm you."

* * *

Nick remembered the conversation he had with Judy as he groomed her during lunch. "You messed up," she said. "That's no way to treat your mate or my sibling and that's definitely not payback."

"But."

"She's also not collared anymore, why?"

"I think she's safe enough to be around."

"Apologize to her. Wear the collar and give her the remote."

"But."

"It'll only be for a week, or do you not trust her enough? Put the collar on her if that's the case."

He didn't want to collar Jewel again. He didn't want to tell Judy that he didn't trust Jewel. He felt like he should be able to. He opted to wear the collar himself and give her the remote like Judy wanted. He was afraid when she shocked him the first time he gave her the remote.

Jewel was his mate and he should be able to trust her. She stormed off moments before angry at him. She returned acting nice to him asking what he wanted. She couldn't even tell him that she was angry. It was obviously a trap one that he had to remain silent upon. She was now licking his face.

"Nick, it's going to be okay, nothing's going to happen to you. Tell me what you want."

He knew what rabbits were capable of but she seemed honest. "I want to put on some clothing," he said.

This would get them further away from the possibility of sexual activities. "Of course. Should I get them for you?"

He was even more confused. She allowed his request. "I can get them myself." He put on clothes for the first time since breakfast. She seemed not to care as he left her sight. There wasn't even a jolt or a zap from the collar which he expected. She wasn't even there as he entered their bedroom. He put her out of his mind and went to find his other mates.

He saw Janna naked and being prepared with food covering her. Judy said, "Is Jewel treating you okay?"

"Yes," Nick said. "isn't it a bit early for supper?"

"it is," Janna said. "But I want to walk around like this for a while."

He heard thundering pawsteps of a mad rabbit. "Nick! I was waiting for you!" Jewel screeched. He turned around to see two furious red eyes glaring at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He winced in preparation for a shock that never came. "Well?"

"I'm still scared of you. It's just such a relief to be away from you," Nick said.

"Don't worry, I won't shock you," Jewel said. She moved to sniff the places she licked earlier. "You still smell like me."

His other mates breathed a sigh of relief when this confrontation didn't end badly.

"Jewel, I'm proud of you," Judy said.

"Gross!" Nick exclaimed as a food covered Janna embraced him. His clothing was ruined.

"You don't like it?" Janna said.

"Not like this."

"Fine, but I'm staying like this until you lick it all off."

At least his other mates were decent with clothing. "You're really going to stay like this?" Nick asked. "I have to change."

"Of course," Janna took her place on the plate again. "They can carry me until it's dinner time."

Nick changed to another set of clothing since Janna got his new ones dirty. He returned to his mates finding that Janna was still covered in food. She was on top of a plate swaying at him seductively. "This is surprisingly comfortable," she said.

"How can we do anything with you like this? Surely, you won't wait here until I'm ready to eat."

"They'll carry me. It's all taken care of."

"How well do you know us?" Judy asked.

"Well enough, we've been living together for a few weeks now," Nick said.

"Can you tell who it is by scent and sound alone?"

"Definitely!"

"Let's play, guess the rabbit."

"Did all of you plan this?" Nick asked but Judy was already preparing to blindfold him.

"We'll lead you to an area we prepared."

He was led while blindfolded through a series of twists and turns. He didn't explore the entire mansion after all. "Alright, let's begin!" A rabbit exclaimed.

He found it strange. It was a voice he hadn't heard before. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," he said.

He was lead towards the scent of food. He thought that this must be Janna. "Alright, here's the second, you are Janna."

He heard a laugh and that rabbit started following them. He was guided towards another room. It smelled so strongly of fish that it overwhelmed his senses. There was no more guidance from his mates. He moved around blindly trying to find someone. It was food that he tasted, one that he thought must be Janna. "You are Janna," he said with conviction this time.

There were three rabbits guiding him towards yet another room. His snout bumped against rabbit fur. "You must be Jill." She did smell like him.

He heard rabbits behind him talk. "Is food all you can think of?"

"He did name Janna twice."

"He didn't even guess the first."

"Let's leave him for a bit, be a dear and don't move."

He didn't know it would turn out like this. What would his mates do to him? He was worried but he had to obey. It was supposed to be quick and easy but they made it difficult. He spent agonizing minutes waiting alone while blindfolded wondering what was to happen.

He heard their pawsteps enter the room once more.

His blindfold was taken off. "Your senses aren't that good after all," Judy said. "You lied to us." She acted hurt. He began to worry that his mates would do something drastic to him now. "Don't worry, that was just a game. You only got Janna right."

"How?" he asked.

"I had fun," A clearly sinister voice came from Jewel. She brandished the remote once again. "Don't worry, I won't shock you. I notice how much you hesitate."

* * *

Jewel was hurt that Nick didn't even know who she was when she guided him through their spontaneous event. He didn't even try to figure out who she was by grooming. It seemed as if he gave no effort. She wanted to shock him then and there but she held back her impulses.

She considered shocking him when the event was over but when she reached for the remote, he was clearly afraid. She had to console him. He doesn't even know who I am or cared to find out. She couldn't hold back a tear.

"You're crying," Nick said.

"I thought that you would be able to name me right at the start but you didn't even try. I expected to be tickled until you figured out who I was," Jewel said.

"I thought it would be easy," he countered.

"My scent wasn't even disguised."

"I too am disappointed, Nick, I thought you would do better," Judy said.

"Can we just relax for the remainder of the day without any more activities?" Nick said.

"It's about time for supper now. Groom me since food was clearly the only thing on your mind. You confused my sibling for me because she was covered in food too," Janna said.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you got one of them wrong."

Nick groomed Janna during his supper. She was true to her word that she wouldn't get rid of the food until he licked it all off.

"I want you to know me by sound, scent, and touch," Jewel said. "if we do that again, can you get all four of us right?"

"We all do," his mates agreed. "We would feel safe if you could tell who each of us are without seeing us."

"I don't know," Nick said. His faith in his own abilities was shaken by his lackluster performance.

"We have to deal with the eighteen does again tomorrow," Jewel said. "At least we got to know our fox better."

She let Nick do as Nick wanted for the remainder of the day. Even though she was in charge of his collar, she hoped she could resist the impulse to use the remote. It had been really tempting to shock him a few times but if she did, she knew it wouldn't be worth it. He was fragile and she was responsible for that state.

She trusted him to let herself be collared until he deemed it was enough. She hoped that he could trust her by herself resisting the urge to shock him. He was her mate but he didn't do everything she wanted. Maybe, that was for the best.

She took her position cuddling Nick as they slept on the same bed. She would never forget his scent or the texture of his fur. The eighteen does would be back tomorrow and they would be busy again. It seems to have gone well since they weren't contacted at all for the span of two days.

She dreamed of her and Nick together. Reality just had to catch up to what she wanted. Time was all she needed. Nick was willing to make this work. Drastic measures shouldn't be necessary again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close call averted! What if Nick hadn't woken up before being collared?
> 
> Jewel has been redeemed in Nick's eyes. What if he knew her thoughts?


	35. Janna's Idea: A Visit to Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick's mates are supporting him now. Everything should be fine.

 

This morning Janna came up with a plan that she and Nick rushed out of the mansion to avoid responsibilities before everyone returned. No one objected because they hadn't thought of something to do with Nick alone. Since Nick was going to be spending most of the day with Janna, she was the one that groomed his face.

"So, you're telling me this place only has good reviews and helps animals deepen their bond?" Nick asked skeptical of it all.

"I know! It's located in Zootopia too. It has only positive reviews praising how good it is," Janna said. She still had to focus on the road as she was driving.

"Do you even know what this place does?"

"Only its name, Temptation."

"I haven't heard of it at all."

"Couples return to the place again and again. There wasn't a single negative review."

Jewel seemed to have absolutely no idea what this place did. Neither of them wore anything special for the occasion.

They entered the establishment. The walls were adorned by photographs of couples in love. Nick was surprised there were some that had more than two. There was even a photograph of a wolf and a rabbit. Eventually, they reached the yak reception with three closed black doors behind him.

"Yax! What are you doing here?" Nick said.

"That's my brother, my name is Max. We just look alike. Have you been here before?"

Both of them answered, "No."

The yak produced two tablets with profiles describing them perfectly. "Are these wrong?"

"How do you know all this?" Nick asked. His profile listed every detail including his tax evasion and it even specified his 'employment' with Mr. Big.

"It comes with the position."

"What next?"

"Are you ready?"

"For?"

The yak judged their expressions. He pushed a button.

Nick wasn't prepared when he felt something prick the back of his neck.

* * *

He studied the black room he was in. There was nothing but black. He couldn't even tell where the exit was. There was just very faint lightning given off by glowing rocks from the ceiling. "Hello?" he shouted.

"The subject is awake." He heard the voice but he didn't know from where. "Check your neck."

His collar was still present. There was nothing amiss. "I don't understand."

"Give me a moment." The voice went silent. "Your collar has been replaced by one of ours."

"I didn't agree to this!" Nick shouted. He instinctively reached in his pocket trying to find his cellphone. It was missing.

"No one does at first." The voice paused for a moment before continuing. "I believe you are ready." He could now see a door in front of him. "Proceed."

He advanced onwards. Towards another room with two closed doors. He was greeted by another mysterious voice. "Greetings, Nick, you have a choice to make." Two projections were shown. One was filled with diamonds and gold, every ounce of material wealth he could imagine. The other was Janna in all her naked beauty. "If you pick wealth, you will have to kill your mate."

Alarm bells rang in Nick's head. This was in Zootopia. They weren't even in Bunnyburrow. How could this establishment be allowed? "You realize one of the choices are illegal, right?"

"Oh yes, laws and everything. What the ZPD doesn't know won't hurt them."

"You've seen my profile."

"Does it matter? The choice is still yours."

They couldn't make him do anything. He walked towards the door with the gold intent on investigating further. He had no intention of killing Janna at all. He was surprised that there were actual gold and diamonds lining the walls. In the center of the room was a single cup filled with blue liquid.

"I see, you've made your choice. All you have to do now is drink. This contains nighthowlers by the way. We'll release your mate to you and record it as you tear her limb from limb." Nick glanced back towards the way he came. The door was still open. "Having second thoughts? You can always go back if you're chicken," the voice taunted.

He walked towards the cup and picked it up. The voice taunted him further, "I know what you're thinking. You won't be able to think rationally when you drink. It has been scientifically tested and Bellwether's research helped us a lot. No one can resist the temptations."

He dropped the cup on the ground. "Sorry, my paw slipped."

"Gold is not yours to take. You can only go back now."

He returned to the previous room. He had to choose the door that showed Janna. There was no other way out. There was a whip along the way that he was instructed to take. He rationalized that it would give him something to fight his way out.

He saw Janna in the middle of the room. There were multiple closed doors leading to paths unknown. Her ears twitched as his door opened. She glanced at his direction. She charged towards him like a blur. He felt pain on his cheek. He realized she had smacked him hard.

"How could you?" she raged. "You chose gold and diamonds over me!"

"Calm down, I don't know where we are. All of this couldn't be legal. I was just investigating. Do you know what this place is? Or what'll happen to us?"

Janna tried to refrain from laughing but without much success. "I don't know if we'll make it out alive." She laughed as soon as she finished speaking. "Let me lick it all better."

"This is serious!" Nick said. "We could die here and no one would find us."

"Then I guess we should enjoy ourselves."

"I mean like escape. Get back to your siblings and out of here. Report this to the police."

"I am a rabbit after all." She brandished a remote. "Come and enjoy the day with me."

"You truly are." Nick was more frightened than ever before. He had no choice but to play along with this insanity.

"I see gold!" Janna exclaimed. One of the doors showed an image of gold.

"It might not be safe!" Nick screamed as Janna ran towards the door with reckless abandon. "Janna!" He chased after her.

There were other mammals here including the wolf and rabbit couple he saw on the wall earlier. He glanced at the doe. The doe had multiple welts on her skin and multiple patches of fur missing. The other couples seemed to be in much better condition. Half of them were naked. There was a starting line before a track full of spikes with a bar of gold at the end.

"What is this place?" Nick asked. He was clearly frightened.

A naked male tiger answered him, "Who is your partner? Do you know your role?"

"What?" he was confused. He also tried to avert his eyes. "She is my partner." He pointed towards Janna. "I just want to get out of here alive."

"Oh, this must be fun for you. You'll remember this experience for sure."

"Don't you understand me? I want to get out of here alive!"

"Then just use the whip to whip her repeatedly. I'm sure your experience will end then."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"I don't want to spoil the magic."

Arrows flashed on top of half of their heads. "Contestants, please advance towards the starting line."

"You know what happens if you don't win," the wolf said. He used his whip to strike the naked doe.

"Yes, master," the naked doe sobbed. She advanced towards the starting line on all fours just like everyone else that was naked.

"You shouldn't treat her like that," Nick said. His sense of morality overshadowed this unfamiliar situation.

"Newcomer, who are you to judge?"

Janna kissed Nick. "I'm going to win this for you." She took her position on the starting line.

"You shoulda whipped her. It makes them faster and gives them incentive not to fail," the wolf said.

"What?"

"Begin!" the announcer boomed.

Everyone including Janna rushed blindly on all fours over a track of spikes that dug into their skin towards a bar of gold. The spikes were no longer white, they turned blood red. Nick's heart pounded as he tried to imagine the pain Janna must be in. He wondered why she was doing this.

As soon as Janna reached the bar of gold. "She failed again!" the wolf fumed.

"How does your partner allow this?" a female tiger commented. "Were it to me, you would be sent away."

"It's not any of your business! You know how this place works," the wolf said.

"You're right, it's not but your displays are sickening." The tigress looked at Nick. "I hope you don't learn from him."

"Look, I'm new here and want to get out alive," Nick said.

"It just amazes me how the wolf didn't choose gold the first time," the tigress said. "He clearly doesn't care for her."

"What happens to the ones that do?" He remembered testing that option.

"They get sent to a special place along with the rest of their deviant kind and away from us. No one who chose gold is here."

"Except me."

"You must be extremely special indeed." The tigress didn't seem to be offended. "What do you think of this place so far?"

"Look, I just want to get out of here. I'm scared and I think I'll die at some point."

"Oh, one of those, just whip your partner enough when you want this experience to end. Else, enjoy it. You'll be safe here. Nothing will happen to you for your first visit at least. I hope to see you again sometime. Remember, you can do everything you want to your partner."

"What?"

A naked bleeding Janna tackled Nick to the floor. She also held a gold bar in her paws. "I won this for us!"

"You're bleeding!"

"Why don't you make it all better?" Janna said seductively.

"This is cute," the naked male tiger he talked to earlier said.

"They're new, let them enjoy it. I loved how his partner kept him in the dark. I don't think I've seen that before."

"You're not going to lick me this time?"

"It's nothing new, for you or us and then we have them," the tigress said as Nick heard the sound of whips being used. The tigress was only looking at the wolf even though several other couples also opted to use whips.

"It puzzles me too," the male tiger said.

Nick didn't know how long he spent grooming Janna's wounds. He decided it was enough. The only couple left in this area was that wolf and rabbit. The rabbit had multiple lashes on her back by now and tears that flowed down her eyes.

"Why don't we get a bite to eat?" the wolf said.

Nick had been told to be wary of the wolf in particular. "Sure," he said. He decided he could handle keeping a closer eye on the wolf.

He noticed that as he went to select his food from the buffet stand. He tried to ask the workers there but no one would shed light on his situation. The wolf told his partner, "you don't get to eat. You lost."

"Of course." Her ears were pointed downwards.

He spotted the tiger couple already enjoying their meal together. They were both wearing clothing. He quickly scanned the room, everyone was clothed except for these two rabbits.

The wolf and his partner the fox and bunny to an empty table. Nick couldn't eat due to his abnormal condition. The wolf dug in as his partner crawled underneath the table. "You should have your partner do the same."

Nick didn't know how to respond. Janna said, "Don't worry, I know what you want."

She went underneath the table too. He felt paws fumbling around with his pants.

"You're doing that? Janna?"

"You know you love it. Don't try to deny it."

The wolf grumbled, "Not good enough!"

"I'm sorry," the naked doe replied. "I'll try harder."

The wolf said, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll wait for my partner to be finished first," Nick said. He didn't want to disclose his condition.

"Suit yourself, whip them if you don't like their performance," the wolf said. He used his whip to strike the doe once more.

"I'm sorry," the doe said.

Nick was experiencing one of the greatest times in his life. The tiger couple finished their meal and walked towards him. The tigress condemned them, "Must you bring depravity to this room too? and you! I'm ashamed of you."

Janna said from under the table, "I'm enjoying myself."

"You're being more annoying than usual today," the wolf said.

"Because there's someone new," the male tiger said.

"Carry on," the tigress said. "We'll see you at the next event."

"Next event?" Nick said, although he was extremely distracted.

"Gold isn't the only thing this place gives away. Don't forget the diamonds and pearls."

Janna was finally finished playing with him. Nick still hadn't touched a bite of his food. The wolf only took a small bite of his portion. Janna started eating her meal. She noticed that the doe was just watching. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please," the female doe said. The wolf made an annoyed growl but said nothing. Janna split half her food with the doe. "Thank you so much."

"Now, let's feed you," Janna said.

Nick poured the contents of his plate on top of Janna and started grooming her to feast.

"We should do that too," the wolf said.

"Of course," the female doe replied. She sounded defeated.

"Nick, you're as good as ever," Janna said during her grooming session.

Nick noticed the wolf left teeth marks that bled on his partner. He was new here and thus didn't feel right to comment. He was told he could do anything to his partner after all. It was clear that the wolf's partner wasn't enjoying this place at all, however.

"We have a few minutes before the next event starts," the wolf said.

Everyone else left the room, leaving these four alone. "Why do the tigers seem to dislike you?"

"They're just jealous," the wolf said.

"Oh yes, he's the best," the doe said in turn. "He never does anything wrong." She placed extra emphasis on the never part. "Especially not in this club."

Unnerved, Nick said, "Okay."

The announcer said, "Please advance towards the glowing door."

They opened the door to find a swimming pool. Nick saw the female tiger completely naked now but some of the animals here still had wounds from the first event.

The female tiger said, "You didn't switch?"

"Huh?" Nick was confused.

"Just how much aren't you telling him?" The tigress looked towards Janna.

"This isn't your concern," Janna said. "Let me do what I want."

"You know that bunnies shouldn't get wet."

"Again, it's not your concern."

"Do you two know each other?" Nick asked.

"No," both answered completely serious.

Nick was directed towards the bleachers where the rest of the clothed animals sat. He took his seat and watched the naked animals preparing to swim.

The announcer said, "The fastest one gets a pearl." Nick could feel the tension in the air waiting for the event to begin. He found it odd that some were willing to swim with wounds. "Begin!"

Nick was surprised that Janna didn't start swimming. She instead calmly walked towards the bleachers he was sitting at. "Bunnies shouldn't get wet," she said. "Can I sit out this event?"

"Sure," Nick said.

He was still confused about this place.

"You just lost your chance at a pearl," the male tiger said.

"You know there's always other weeks," Janna said. "Nick, take off your clothing too. I want to have some fun. Just watching others swim is boring."

"Right now?" he said.

"Is there a problem?" Janna said.

"So that's your game," the male tiger remarked. "Interesting, pity you can't do it again. What will you do, Nick?"

"I do have this remote, and you are collared," Janna said. "I'm not afraid to use it."

The tiger just laughed while Nick was panicking. "There's no need for that," Nick said as he obeyed her commands.

"Now start licking," she instructed. Nick hesitated. "We've done it at home."

The other occupants ignored the event as they watched the show in front of them.

* * *

The tigress held a pearl proving she was the fastest. "This is ours, honey."

"You won?" the male tiger said.

"Weren't you watching?"

"Not exactly." He pointed at the fox and bunny. These two put on a private show.

"So that's what she was playing at. Well played," the tigress said. "Are you having fun yet?"

"Not really," Nick replied.

"You do know, it will be your fault if he isn't enjoying himself."

"Don't worry," Janna said. "It's just his punishment for choosing gold the first time."

"I told you why!" Nick said.

"But you still did it."

"But the fault will still be yours," the tiger warned.

"There's only one more event left anyway," Janna said.

"There's no point to the next event, that wolf is guaranteed to win. Why even try?" the female tiger said.

"That wolf always wins these types of events, pity, one was chosen today," the male tiger said.

"Ignore them," Janna said. "We're going to take part in the next event."

"We'll be watching," the male tiger said.

"We both will," the female said. "Maybe we can finally get rid of the wolf."

"Just ignore everything I say once the event begins and do what the announcer tells you to," Janna said.

Nick didn't like the sound of that all. "Why?"

"It's all part of the theatrics. You'll see," Janna said.

"I still don't know what this place is about," Nick said.

"That's pretty cruel of you," the female tiger said.

"But it is my choice," Janna said.

"Indeed."

The participants were instructed to enter another empty room. Nick watched a few couples go through different doors for unknown purposes. It turned out that some put on clothing or took them off. Both tigers were fully clothed when Nick saw them once again.

"Proceed towards the door glowing red," the announcer said.

"Just don't pay attention to what I say," Janna said once more.

Nick was horrified when the purpose of the whip he carried all day was revealed. He was to whip his partner over and over and it seemed that's what Janna wanted too. He was instructed to strike at the naked bunny at various angles. He went softly at first and it was deemed his blows were worth zero points. After every strike, they walked around surveying all the contestants before being instructed to strike again.

By the twentieth round, Janna was begging for him to stop. She was also enraged that the strikes he landed weren't worth any. Nick remembered what she said before the event began. How could he strike hard enough to score a point on his weeping partner and mate? It was pure torture. He remembered Janna's instruction to him earlier. That was the only reason he continued.

Nick heard the names of fruits as the event wore on. "Peaches," cried an otter. That otter was no longer there during the next walk around the contestants. The wolf's partner seemed to be crying just like the rest. Nick could see the scars on her body.

Nick lost track of how many rounds or strikes he's dealt to Janna. She was crying but the only remaining contestant was the wolf's partner who fared no better. Janna begged for him to stop while the announcer told him to strike yet again.

After yet another strike, he prepared to walk around and do the same again but his collar glowed blue suddenly. The announcer said, "Nick Wilde, please collect your partner and walk to the exit."

He didn't know where the exit was. He dropped the whip and picked up Janna. "Where's the exit?"

A door glowed white.

He helped Janna dress and gently touched the wounds he inflicted. "We lost," Janna said. She seemed disappointed. "We lost."

Nick saw the tigers once again. "Good show, but we told you they would win," the male gloated.

"And we still can't charge the wolf, at least his partner is okay, I hope," the female said.

"And the winner is, Wolfheart and Tabatha," the announcer said.

They headed towards the main room which had a diamond in the middle. The wolf carried the doe was bloody, and Nick thought she was unconscious as well. The wolf held his prize in the air much more delicately than the doe at his side. Everyone else seemed to take extra care of the ones that had competed. Nick carried Janna all the way when she complained about having to walk.

Nick carried Janna back to the front of the establishment. The tigers winked at them and left while Max asked for them to stay. "How was the experience?"

"How are you still open? You gave me the option to kill my mate for gold," Nick said.

"Oh yes, but did you have fun regardless?" Max didn't even seem phased at that remark.

He had enjoyed some parts. He didn't know what he would end up doing. "I guess."

"I had lots of fun," Janna said. "You're too soft though. Your later strikes didn't even count for any points."

"How can I strike someone that's crying and begging me to stop?"

"Practice."

"Forgive me if I have emotions."

"Ahem," Max said. "Do you have any concerns?"

Nick said once again, "The fact you gave me the option to kill my mate for gold oh and that wolf."

"We've gotten complaints from a few animals about that wolf, but that doe hasn't complained."

"But she's a bunny!"

"What does that have to do with anything? You are a fox. We don't judge here."

"That's not the point! Do you know anything about the secrets of Bunnyburrow?"

"Not a clue. We accept everyone though." He pointed towards the loving portrait of the wolf and his bunny. "They look happy here."

Nick noticed Max dodged his first complaint yet again. "What about the part that you gave me the option to kill my mate?"

"That's why we can afford to give away so many free things, like this bar of gold. Well done, by the way, Janna. We fully cooperate with the ZPD. Everyone that took that option is sent to jail believing they killed their mate. We might line their cells with gold and everything though. That was nearly your fate. This place is called Temptation after all."

"If I drank that drink."

"You would be placed in prison and being shown of graphic images of your mate being torn apart by yourself. We're good at creating videos. Your mate would move on with life safe and sound. Life like that doesn't sound pleasant but it does have a few occupants. We allow the extremely remorseful ones to beg their mate for forgiveness. It doesn't always work, and not all of them try."

Nick elaborated on his concern earlier about Wolfheart. "Based on my knowledge of Bunnyburrow, I believe there's something wrong between Tabatha and Wolfheart."

"But they're fine here. You'll need to do more than that," Max said. "Anyway, Janna's remote was for decorative purposes. It did absolutely nothing."

"But my collar?" Nick said.

"That's for safety purposes, sometimes sessions can get too wild. Janna had control over everything. Your collar was a precaution. Janna couldn't use it."

"Well give your original collar back now," Max continued. "Those who enter Temptation for the first time are randomly assigned roles. We tell everything of what this place is, to the ones that compete and it seemed Janna was happy in telling you nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me anything? Janna?" Nick asked.

"To have fun! What if it was you? Would you tell me everything?"

"Maybe not everything."

"You get to choose your roles the next time," Max said.

"You should bring Jewel here," Janna said. "Surprise her and she'll be clueless just like you."

"You're telling me to compete," Nick said.

"And I'm sure foxes can swim."

"That's not what I meant!" Nick said.

"Oh, can we have a photo of you two?" Max asked. They complied with his request. Janna climbed on top of Nick. She sat on his head as the camera flashed. "Do you feel comfortable doing a special picture?"

Janna agreed to the request again. Max led them to a room. Nick and Janna became naked and Max took a few indecent pictures of them enjoying themselves.

He gave them a combined sum of two-thousand. "First-time visitors get two thousand."

"How does this place afford this?" Nick asked.

"We reduce a lot of crime by our first test. The government funds us and we produce videos."

"Videos of us?" Nick said.

"Your partner agreed and knows."

"But I didn't."

"That's not our problem. Whatever you think of Temptation, I'm sure it helps your relationship by either improving it or figuring out it just wouldn't work out for you both. We hope you come again."

Nick realized that Max was right. He left a glowing review on such a strange establishment persuaded not to ruin the magic of the place for those who enter the first time. Maybe he would go again with another mate either as a reward or as a punishment. He did feel terrified at certain points during the day even though he held all the power. He vowed he would use ZPD resources to find out more about this wolf and bunny couple.

He drove them home while Janna rested.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strange establishment indeed. Janna had fun I guess at the expense of Nick. Nick has potential suspects for his Bunnyburrow issues. One life at a time I guess.


	36. For the Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten due to criticism received. I think I managed to make it darker but more realistic too.

Nick entered the mansion carrying Janna delicately. Although, she was now wearing clothing it did little to hide the wounds he inflicted upon her during their activities. It didn't help that her tears were still visible on her cheeks.

There were no guards still. He found it strange since Mr. Big usually posted guards at the entrance. There wasn't a reception awaiting their glorious return. He went to their room and her mates were sitting there chatting.

"Nick, you're back!" Judy exclaimed. "Vivian and Mr. Big aren't back yet. We get another day to ourselves."

Nick paid them no mind Janna was far more important. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything still hurts," Janna replied. Her fur was dotted with numerous whip marks. Her paws had wounds from the track. "I should have listened."

"What happened?" Jewel held the remote threateningly.

Nick remained silent because it should be Janna's choice of what to reveal. "We visited a club," Janna said.

Jill sniffed. She noticed something wasn't right. She tore off Janna's clothing. "Your body, your hurt everywhere!"

"Don't touch, please," Janna said. Her voice was filled with pain. "Ow, it hurts to even move."

"Is there anything I can do?" Nick asked.

"You're not even bandaged!" Judy said.

"What happened?" Jewel repeated again since she didn't receive a satisfying answer. "I can and will shock you."

"I don't want to use a favor for this, please, Janna," Nick said.

They always imagined that the favors would force them into depravity that they weren't all that willing to do, not to limit what they could do instead.

"Don't shock him," Janna said. She realized that even though she enjoyed the situation Nick was in, she went out of line. "Lick it, will you?" She offered him a paw.

He licked her paw tending to the wounds. "I won a bar of gold," Janna said. That much was true. "He whipped me as I begged and pleaded him not to."

"Is this true?" Judy looked at him. She had tears from imaging what Nick did.

"Yes, but…" Nick said.

"But?" Jewel said. She struggled to refrain from using the remote. Janna shot her a glare warning her not to do so.

"It's not my place to tell," he said. "Janna, can't you tell them everything?"

"This counts as payback. Didn't you hear my pleas or threats?" Janna said. She enjoyed Nick's discomfort.

"But…"

"You enjoyed whipping me and the first time I cried. You loved the sense of power," she said. "Do you deny it?"

"Please?" He could tell them the entire truth but it felt wrong to do so. Would they even believe him?

"Alright, enough games. Janna, tell us everything. Nick is still your mate and he's feeling uncomfortable right now," Judy said.

"Aww, but he whipped me and everything," Janna said.

"And you're still letting him lick your wounds. Tell us everything. You're making this hard for Jewel too. She's struggling not to shock Nick."

Janna recounted a satisfactory tale of their time at Temptation. She omitted enough to preserve the magic of the place if Nick ever wanted to take another mate there.

"Nick, take off your collar and put it on her," Judy said.

"It's okay really. She's already hurt," Nick said.

"It's not okay. She enjoyed letting you think that you were going to die. I don't care if everything turned out alright. It's not okay to treat you that way."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I can't force you, but please, Nick, it's not okay that she took it this far. You nearly got shocked today too."

"She's right," Nick said. "I can't shock you when you're already hurt this badly. Please, don't do it again. You could have told me that we were safe. I did enjoy the day."

"I understand," Janna said. She rubbed her face against his affectionately.

A rabbit they didn't know came into their room. He was wearing an official uniform signifying his place as someone from the entertainment industry. He wore the standard black pants. "Nick, why are you collared?" he asked.

"Because I want to be and who are you?"

"Agent of the entertainment industry, also in charge of predator relations."

"What's your name?"

"My name is irrelevant."

"Why are you here?" Judy asked.

"To make sure all our clients receive satisfactory service." Nick crept behind the rabbit who pretended not to notice. "I wouldn't do that. Your mate's family is at stake."

"What have you done with my family?" she asked.

"Nothing yet but that depends on your cooperation." He spoke to Nick next who was standing behind him. "I see you've made adequate progress with one. It's clearly visible here. Good job. I need to inspect everyone else."

"I'm not letting you do that," Nick said. These were his mates and he wasn't about to let this rabbit see them naked.

"We can kill a rabbit if you hesitate. You can even see the video. Did you know they scream as they dissolve and you can't even find the bones afterward? They were guilty of something I assure you that."

"Please, Nick, we don't have much of a choice," Judy said. "I'll even owe you another favor." Favors were requests he could make with undefined limits. "Please cooperate. I don't want to lose anyone in my family. I don't care if they did something wrong."

His rage dissipated when he looked into her amethyst eyes on the verge of tears. "Fine," he said grudgingly. "No favors needed."

Judy let out a sigh of relief.

"Compliance improves future relationships. The entertainment industry takes care of all," the rabbit said.

They stripped except for Janna because she was deemed passable. The rabbit proceeded not as a pervert but like a doctor inspecting a patient. He looked over Judy which made it difficult for Nick to control his temper.

He sniffed her invasively and all she could do was comply since he also threatened her family. "No cuts, no bruises," he said. "Fur is all in the right place." She resisted the urge to facepaw when he said, "No missing limbs."

"You certainly can't be suggesting missing limbs were a good thing," Judy said.

His eyes gleamed mischievously. "I never said they were."

"Get on with it," she said frustrated.

"History: first met Nick during the nighthowler case…" he continued on about their lives and what they did. "You pass."

"Was there a point?" Judy was vexed.

"We are inspecting him since his family was caught mishandling merchandise. We wouldn't want to repeat the same error here. It's a preventative measure."

"What have you done to my mother?" Nick asked, suddenly afraid.

"We taught her the proper way to handle merchandise. Her food spoiled since she played with it too long. She's okay though," the rabbit relayed the news in a monotone voice.

Nick read between the lines and knew nothing good happened.

"We aren't purchased!" Judy said.

"Indeed, you aren't but it is not common for rabbits to mate with predators. We're just concerned, that's all. You did end up on television. Now for the next." The rabbit looked Jewel over. "Has evidence of teeth marks. Recently healed wounds. Does smell of fox."

"Maybe you should be a pet. I've already got one." Jewel pointed towards Nick.

"Contains rebellious attitude."

"Don't make it worse, Jewel, our family is on the line," Judy said.

"He even has limits of what he can do," Janna said. "We comply with his inspection but we don't have to like it. I would like to inform you that I'm well versed in the rules. Step out of line and…" She didn't even finish the sentence but it was enough for the inspector to cower.

"You're right of course," the rabbit said. "How obedient is your pet?"

"Very," Jewel said. "I need my fur cleaned, now. I need to wash away your scent."

Nick obeyed. He was happy that he was licking Jewel instead of that vile rabbit invading her privacy.

"But does he clean there too?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes," Jewel replied.

Jewel spelled out Nick's next task. He would have preferred if it was in private but Judy's family was on the line.

"Can you shock him?" the rabbit asked.

"Of course, that's why he's collared," Jewel said.

Nick was shocked briefly even though he did nothing wrong. "Thank you," Nick said.

The inspector shrugged. "Vulpine seems attached to the rabbit, will obey commands, position does not seem to be in jeopardy."

Jill was next for inspection. "Smells of fox," the rabbit noted again. He listed every feature Jill had. "Nothing out of the ordinary. No significant public history together. This is going to be a problem. I have finished my inspection. You can all get dressed now."

The does eagerly got dressed. Nick was much more relaxed when they were.

"Now, let's talk business," the agent said. "What can we do to fix this issue?"

"But I love him!" Jill said.

"Uh huh, but he has three other rabbits to care for too. Your position is in jeopardy."

"Look, with all due respect, can't you let us handle our issues?" Nick said as politely as he could. He wanted to kill the rabbit but he shouldn't the consequences are too great.

"We would like to trust you but history has proven that to be unwise."

"What can we do?" Nick said.

He produced a collar. "This is a tracking collar with a camera." He fastened the collar around Jill. "Is that comfortable?"

"I guess," Jill said.

"This is not to be taken off for two weeks."

"That's it?" Nick asked. He felt relieved at such a light request.

"Not at all, that wouldn't confirm that you two have an everlasting bond. This contract would create or confirm a bond between you two. Death is also a possible outcome. We rabbits don't like uncertainty."

Nick and his mates looked over the contract the agent produced. They were given several minutes to read as they passed the paper around. Nick voiced his objections. "This is outrageous."

"Do you not care for her?" the rabbit said.

"It's because I care for her that I won't subject her to this! She can only hate me afterward," Nick said. "This will destroy our relationship."

"I see, I was correct that your relationship with her is rather fragile. I was right to take action." The rabbit seemed vindicated in his beliefs.

"That camera is also a huge invasion of our privacy!" Judy said.

"Relationships with multiple partners are complicated and we aim to ensure everyone involved is happy eventually. The camera won't turn on until you agree."

"She won't be happy during this, you know, right?" Jewel said. "Nick will be exhausted."

"It is a price to pay but at least then we know she is important. Some do enjoy it," the rabbit said.

"Nick, this guarantees our family's safety," Jill said.

"They would be safe if he wasn't threatening them to begin with," Nick said. "And how do we know that your words have any value and I see it doesn't include Vivian nor her merchandise." He decided to use his terminology, maybe it would help the negotiations.

"Actually, we would simply proceed with the next sibling. The industry has deemed your case as of special importance. It's enough to bend the rules allowing some convicts to live an extra day. It isn't fair but what in life is? Give me the order and I can show you what I'm capable of." He held his cellphone threateningly.

"You're giving my siblings an extra day to live because of our issues?" Judy asked.

"Yes, this issue is deemed more important than justice or the law. I see that Nick is uncomfortable without Vivian nor her merchandise being included. I will add that provision. That should allay your fears."

"Janna, what's your opinion?" Nick asked. She had been silent the whole time.

"Despite the obvious distastefulness of the contract, it does have a few benefits. Seeing as he's even willing to add Vivian to the contract, it covers about everything we want for protection. The contract will protect us and they will follow it to the letter if it's signed in blood."

"I don't know if I can," Jill said.

"We can always take you back to Bunnyburrow if that's the case," the rabbit offered. "You aren't that important to Nick and your position will be in jeopardy later on."

"I don't want to die!" Jill said hysterically.

"Hmph, allow me to explain, every rabbit under our custody is destined for a different purpose. You won't be destined to become predator food or fight in the arena for your life. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a fox that cares for you? instead of this one?"

"But I love him! Nick, don't let them take me away."

"Then the contract shouldn't be an issue. It just says what you can't do, not what you can."

Jill decided to tell her story to see if it would say the rabbit. "We have been taking it slow. I was afraid of foxes when I first met him. I agreed to be with him because of my siblings' sake. He has been understanding, compassionate and through it all I have come to love him. I'm sorry if I don't have special markings, or a shared history or anything else that can be seen but I love him and that should be enough. This contract of yours can only harm what we have. Please leave and let us be."

"I didn't realize that was the problem. We can find you a nice buck if that's what you want."

"I don't want a buck. I want you to leave us alone. Let us progress our relationship at our own pace."

"I'm sorry, that's not possible. We care about all our clients. Please understand."

"You certainly don't seem to care for Jill," Nick said.

"It's for her own good but her family members will be capable of buying her time until she decides. Not all of them are fit for society."

"You will not harm my family," Jill said with conviction.

"Only if you sign the contract or come back to Bunnyburrow with me."

Jill sniffled. "Nick, you won't hate me, will you?"

"I'm just worried if you'll hate me," Nick said.

"We don't have much of a choice," Judy said.

"Can I take her place instead? Jewel said hoping to provide an alternative to her sibling's dilemma.

"No, your position is not in jeopardy. Nick is your pet. We approve." The rabbit shot down her suggestion.

"Are there any contracts she could choose from?" Nick asked. "This would prove that I care about her but it's not exactly her thing, you know? If you really care about us. This contract also places a burden on me."

"There are only three options. She either signs the contract or comes back with me to Bunnyburrow or we take care of a problematic sibling as we planned. I ensure you that sibling is not innocent. Be lucky that you have a choice." They kept up the circular arguments which the rabbit all shot down. "Don't think about delaying me for someone to save you. If they don't receive a confirmation, we'll take care of a problematic sibling first. Your case has been marked as complicated but with potential."

"Fine, I'll sign it," Jill said. She signed her name in blood on that piece of paper.

"Four more signatures to go," the rabbit said.

"Why us?" Judy asked.

"Even though you're not technically part of the contract, you will help enforce it."

One by one they signed the piece of paper until only Nick was left.

"Only you remain," the rabbit said. "If you don't sign, it means you don't care about them. Not that, that's an issue of course. We do serve all kinds."

"There is nothing I can change, right? Any more provisions I can add?"

"Everything was fixed once someone signed it."

He noted that the rabbit's signature was missing. "You are signing it first."

"It doesn't concern me but I will to satisfy your demands," the rabbit signed it in blood. "It won't take effect until you do."

"Can we eat first?" Nick asked. It would be Jill's last chance for a normal meal before the contract took effect.

"Of course, I will be remaining here until you sign the contract to complete our transaction."

"Do you realize what can happen to you, if they return?"

"They wouldn't because of Judy's family. We also taught them a lesson they won't forget."

"But Judy's family will be safe because of the contract."

"They won't return in time and peril comes with the job."

They decided it would be unwise to call Vivian with this rabbit here. Nick hoped that Vivian would return to save them from this dilemma. Apparently, his bond with Jill wasn't progressing fast enough so the contract was there to force them to get to know each other intimately. He felt it was wrong to force Jill into such acts but he wouldn't have that much of a choice.

Nick watched the clock tick. "You know there's more than an hour to go before we eat."

"I have all the time in the world," the rabbit replied. "What interest do you have?"

"You're going to go from being an agent to acting like that?" Judy asked.

"We do want all our clients to be satisfied. The matter of business is settled until after supper anyway."

"I'm just waiting for you to slip up," Janna said.

"Our industry takes the rules very seriously. Have you watched any good movies lately?"

"Have you heard about Nick's condition and how we help him?" Judy asked.

"No, we have not."

"Are you sure it's safe to tell him this?" Nick asked.

"What do we have to lose?" Judy replied. They told the agent what Nick was suffering from and how they were helping him cope.

"I see," the agent replied. "This is more serious than I thought. Nick doesn't care for Jill at all."

"What? That's what you get from the tale?" Jill was outraged.

"He does need you to live, does he not? His compassion prevents him from killing you. Your position is in jeopardy."

Salvation arrived when he heard pawsteps. "They must be back!" Nick said enthusiastically. Nick's mates went to prepare Jill to be feasted upon.

There were only fifteen does and Vivian seemed shaken as they entered the mansion. No time for pleasantries. Nick quickly showed Vivian and Mr. Big the trouble they were in.

"He's threatening us," Nick said pointing to the rabbit. He told the tale of why that rabbit was there.

"Can I see the contract?" Vivian said. Nick gave Vivian the contract he had yet to sign. His mother seemed delighted. "You're giving all this up?"

The inspector said, "We don't think of it as giving up but rather a progress in relations."

"Nick! Your supper is ready," Judy said coming from the kitchen.

He feasted on Jill while the inspector watched. He made sure to be extremely thorough licking every bit of food off of Jill's naked body. "Maybe, I was mistaken, I don't think we need the contract after all. Nick clearly loves Jill," the inspector said.

"But it's already been signed," Vivian said. "All Nick has to do is to sign it."

Jill was eating an elaborate carrot cake savoring every bite. She held hope that she didn't have to take part in the contract. The inspector was backing off. "That's what I've been telling you."

"No contract is necessary," the agent said.

"Nick, you will sign it," Vivian said.

"But haven't you read it? It's depraved." Nick looked to his mother.

"You said they were going to proceed with my family if you didn't give any order, correct?" Janna said.

"Yes, that is correct," the agent confirmed.

"You will make sure the contract is signed or we can't exactly guarantee your safety."

"I don't feel comfortable still," Jill said.

"But you already signed it," Vivian said.

"I was coerced."

"You know they can proceed to do whatever they wanted to your family if Nick doesn't sign it, right?"

"Nick, I can offer you another favor. Please don't do this," Jill said.

Despite Jill's protests. Nick seized the opportunity, signing his name in blood, sealing his fate and Jill's for the days to come.

"Now you will broadcast this to your superiors," Vivian said.

"You're right of course." The inspector complied. He used his phone scanning the contract waiting for his superiors to approve. "Your merchandise and the Hopps' family are safe for the time being. I will be leaving now. Good day."

Jill's collar camera blazed to life and started transmitting everything.

A polar bear blocked his exit.

"That contract doesn't provide any protection to you," Vivian said.

"Do you know how ice feels like?" Mr. Big asked.

"He helped us, can't you let him go?" Janna asked in a mocking manner.

"You said he wouldn't be safe if he didn't help us, but not that he will if he did," Vivian said.

"Can I have fun with him instead?" Jewel asked.

"Why certainly!" Vivian exclaimed. "I can't promise what will happen to you afterward. He can be yours to play with. Just remember some toys are dangerous."

Jewel got the hint. "No, that's okay, he's all yours."

"Can't you be reasonable?" The inspector squirmed at his predicament. "I'm just doing my job. I'm just the messenger."

"Maybe, you should have chosen a better line of employment," Nick said.

"You threatened my son and his mates. Your blasted industry even threatened me. Why should I show you mercy?"

"Look, I can please you." The rabbit started licking Vivian. "See?"

"Pathetic, ice him. I am already married."

"They'll know, they'll hear it on camera!"

"You're right, it should be on camera. Jill be a dear and come to get a front-row seat. These rabbits have honor or so I've been told, they're bound by the contract and now they can't do anything to us and even if they can, it won't save you."

"Mercy, please! I – I – I'll do anything." His teeth started chattering as his feet touched the frigid water below. He was slowly submerged in the freezing depths. One panicked plea followed another whenever the rabbit managed the strength to speak. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I'll tell you all I know! I can help!" His voice grew quieter and quieter as his strength faded.

"Elaborate," Mr. Big said. He temporarily hauled the rabbit out of the freezing water. "Who do you know?"

The rabbit looked pitiful. He started listing one name after another. A particular name caught Nick's attention: Wolfheart. "Tell me more," Nick said but it seems the inspector had collapsed.

One of the remaining does went to greet Vivian. "What's going to happen to us? I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer. Please don't be angry," the doe said meekly. Nick looked at her. She looked fine at least.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, dear," Vivian said compassionately. "I refuse to believe that three of you would kill each other. I'm going to go back to the scene and ensure foul play is found."

"Can we still keep these?" The doe upheld a stuffed animal. A fox specifically. "If not, I understand."

"Of course you can, Kayla."

"Can I tell everyone else the same?"

"Yes."

Vivian instructed Nick's mates to watch over the does and make sure everything went well. It was only then Nick noticed Jill was missing. She was here just a moment ago filming the agent's demise.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"It's complicated," Vivian said. "I have unfinished business in Zootopia and even though our friend had a change of heart, you will abide by the contract."

"Why?"

"They offered us a gift and we will not waste it. We will not give them any excuse to break the contract."

"What about Jill?"

"She'll survive. This is for the greater good."

"I don't think she can handle this. I don't think I can handle this."

"Sacrifices must be made. Go console Jill. You both will get to know each other really well."

Nick went to their bedroom.

* * *

She signed the contract to protect her family. Nick used his trickery to buy her even more time but he also sealed her fate despite her pleas. Two difficult weeks loomed ahead because of him. It brought her satisfaction to see her tormenter submerged in freezing water but then they desired to save him.

She went to their room as soon as it was clear that rabbit wasn't going to die. Nick didn't follow, he remained to deal with everything. Nick wouldn't have enough time for her even if she didn't find the contract repulsive.

Nick signed the contract for everything else, not for her. He sealed her fate. She cried into the pillow alone. Her siblings were busy and not here at all. They didn't care for her either.

Jill heard his soothing voice, "It's going to be okay."

"No, it won't! We shouldn't even try. Why did you have to sign it?" Jill said.

"It'll be hard for me too."

"He was backing off! So why?"

"For the greater good." It wasn't a satisfactory response but it was the truth and the only one he could give. Nick started sniffing her because she liked when he did that.

She started stroking his tail inhaling its scent. "Can we stay like this?"

Nick cuddled with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to preserve the contract element but give a better justification for it. I think this rewrite places characters much more in character. Does the phrase "for the greater good" ever come without an ominous meaning?


	37. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter received a major overhaul due to criticism received.

Vivian had a duty to perform. She couldn't place the happiness of her son nor one specific mate above the needs of everyone else. She was relieved she didn't need to resort to more drastic measures. If her son refused she would have forced him to cooperate regardless. The stakes were that high. The industry dared to make a move on her when she was showing off her charges the grandeur of Zootopia. They will pay and she would make sure of that.

They gained a captive that spewed off names to save his own fur. That same captive was the one that dared to threaten her son and his mates right in their own home. She went to sleep thinking of how her charges could kill each other. It didn't add up. The rabbit serving them at the hotel ominously went towards her, "I'm sorry, your food was expired. Let me reimburse you."

The rabbit gave her sixty dollars. It was the same cost as her meal. She threw the money in his face. The rabbit continued with the feeble apologies.

She later found three of her charges were dead. There was no evidence of foul play but she refused to believe that. They were given a private room without any access to electronics. It seemed as if they killed each other without any provocation.

A brief search was inconclusive. She told the ZPD about the chef and quickly saw her charges to safety. She couldn't linger to see how it all played out. How could three rabbits suddenly and seemingly kill each other under a room with no surveillance? They were friends or so she thought. It made absolutely no sense.

She would return to Zootopia alone in the morning and figure this out. Mr. Big and his polar bears were needed to protect Nick and his mates.

Dawn came far too quickly rousing her from her sleep. She ate breakfast with them taking careful note that Jill wasn't there. The contract was cruel but it still provided a great boon to her. She was certain Jill was strong enough to survive. They had to be and if she wasn't, at least Nick wouldn't be in jeopardy. It was also the first time she noticed Nick was collared. No doubt there would be a long explanation. She didn't have time for this.

She had to talk to Mr. Big before she left. "If Jill breaks the contract, kill her and send someone to apologize on their behalf."

"You want me to kill one of his mates?" Mr. Big said.

"Is there a problem? It's just a precaution."

"Not at all. Should I tell Jill's her potential fate?"

"If you think it will help. I need to get back to Zootopia. Something happened and I will find out what. They will not get away with this."

She entered her car driving off to Zootopia. She reminisced as she drove. Her son was ensnared in a treacherous web by the bunny he loved. He wanted to be with them despite how cruel they were towards him. It wasn't her place to judge but to provide support. At least, the rabbits were improving. She lost him before and didn't want to lose him again.

She went to the ZPD to query about the incident. She and Bogo were on friendly terms thus she didn't have to wait long. "I would like to know if there's any progress in the investigation?"

The buffalo sighed clearly worn out by the ordeal. "There's been no evidence of foul play by anyone. We searched and interrogated the entire hotel. I think the only explanation is, they are rabbits."

"Three friends don't simply kill each other with no warning. Is there any evidence of drugs? We know how nighthowlers affect animals."

"We ran tests for nighthowlers and drugs despite there being no evidence."

"There must be something. What about the chef? He told me my food expired and tried to give me the money on the spot. He must be hiding something."

"There are no signs of forced entry. No drugs and your charges disabled the surveillance cameras. The chef proved very helpful for our investigation. He admitted he delivered food to their room at 10 am. That was his only interaction with them."

"Food isn't free. My charges didn't have any money. That proves he's guilty!"

"We cannot arrest animals for giving away free food. The hotel would terminate his employment if they see fit."

"You wouldn't mind if I paid him a visit, would you? Just a friendly chat. I also want to thank him for telling me my food was expired especially after I've eaten it."

"You're going to do that anyway, aren't you?" She remained silent because he was right. "Alright, I'll have Wolfard and Fangmeyer escort you to his house."

"You don't trust me," Vivian said. She clenched her teeth from the rage she felt.

"Would you prefer some time in prison instead?" Chief Bogo said. "You know what you can be charged with."

"Try it and I'll drag you down with me. Especially, since he's still employed."

"They will keep their distance and remain out of sight. You will not kill the chef."

"I've no intention of killing someone useful to our cause. Now, here's a list of names for you to investigate." She gave him the list she compiled from their captive during his interrogation. "They are connected with Bunnyburrow in some form."

"I will see to it."

"Immediately."

"Of course." The buffalo grit his teeth.

* * *

She drove towards the chef's home. Chief Bogo didn't disclose his name but that wasn't important to her. She'll learn it from him. Her wardens were out of sight just the way she liked it. Chief Bogo did everything he could to impede her investigation. She figured that she got the best deal out of him.

The tainted ZPD partners were well out of sight. Bogo had told her that they were loyal but the wolf was the one who tried to order rabbit meat unauthorized. She couldn't trust him regardless of what Bogo said.

She arrived at the house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing was amiss. It looked like a standard house made of brick just like all the others. She knocked. The chef came to greet her. The chef was still in uniform. "Allow me to apologize again for using expired ingredients in your food."

"I never caught your name, my good rabbit," Vivian said. She smiled as best she could. "I wanted to personally apologize for my rage yesterday. I was under a lot of stress. I didn't even ask for your name."

"My name is Ramsay, please, come in."

She went into the house which seemed ordinary. There weren't signs of a secret agent nor a serial killer or even a murderer. He decorated his walls with pictures of food that he serves at the hotel. He had a shelf full of trophies displaying his various accomplishments.

"May I personally serve you today?"

"Why certainly," Vivian said. "Can I watch?"

She thought she'd probably unearth some deep dark secret within the food he was preparing.

"But that's boring," Ramsay said.

"I don't mind learning how to create meals like you," Vivian replied. She looked at his body for any signs of anger or annoyance but she failed.

She thought she was winning when the chef hesitated for a moment. She watched Ramsay work while she snooped around in the kitchen looking for anything. Nothing was suspicious, he didn't even have nighthowlers.

He worked and she watched him. "I don't think I can keep this up any longer," Ramsay said. She could taste victory within her grasp. "I'm deeply affected by the loss of my three friends yesterday."

"Friends?" she asked much harsher than she intended. She was waiting for a confession or an admission of guilt. She quickly composed herself. The chef didn't know her own connection with them nor her suspicions of him. "Tell me what happened," she said as compassionately as she could to the murderer.

"Three of my friends were found dead in their hotel room. The police said my friends killed themselves. Can you believe that?"

"I don't believe that, not for a bit." She decided it would be a good time to segue into rabbit traditions. "What do you think happened?" She hoped for a grand conspiracy tale that would make her question everything she thought she knew.

"Someone must have killed them! The police lied about the wounds. There's no way the three of them would kill each other. They were my friends."

"Can you tell me where your friends were living recently? I would like to know more about them. Do you know of their activities within the past week?"

"We weren't that close, but it still hurts to see them dead." The chef gasped. "I'm sorry, the meal's all ruined again. I can't even do anything right."

Vivian convinced him to sit with her on the couch. "It's okay, helping you is far more important. Tell me about your friends."

"Annie was a pyromaniac that loved to play with fire. She set everything she could on fire just to watch it burn. She was first on the scene in Bunnyburrow whenever a fire broke out." That much was correct. That explained Annie's fascination with fire. "She loved those kit-kat bars. Candy made for felines and that was my last gift to her. Free of charge. The hotel reprimanded me for it but … I'm glad I did. I saw the smile from her face one last time."

Vivian studied Ramsay's grey face for any signs of lying but all she saw was a rabbit in his grief. He seemed sincere but he was still a rabbit. She was determined to bring justice to her charges. Annie never let on her fascination about felines when she was with her. She seemed distasteful at very idea of Nick and Judy being together. Ramsay didn't seem to be lying though.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Thank you, I'm too poor to even afford therapy," Ramsay said.

Someone knocked on the door. Ramsay leaned on her for support as they went to the door. He was emotionally drained from the recollection. "What can I do for you?" Vivian asked with venom laced in every word. They messed her ploy up.

Ralph Wolfard was the one to respond, "There have been complaints about noise."

"Why are you even employed?" Vivian said.

"We respect the law here," Ramsay said. "Is there anything I can do for you? I'm sorry about my vixen friend. She doesn't trust police officers."

"That was a brazen lie!" Vivian said. "Noise complaints! Give me a better reason. Do you hear any noise, right now?"

"My partner means noise complaints filed yesterday. You remember that loud party, right? We're investigating those claims now," Nadine Fangmeyer said. Vivian glared at the tiger but said nothing.

"I don't sell out my neighbors," Ramsay said. "I would like you to leave."

"May we speak to your friend privately?"

"I am not going to talk to you useless cops," Vivian said.

"No one will care if a fox goes missing," Nadine said.

"Is that a threat?"

"I'm going to ask you to leave before I call the cops," Ramsay said.

"We are the cops," Ralph said.

"He means useful cops," Vivian clarified.

"Let's leave, we have other neighbors to question. We'll be over at house 501 if you change your mind." The tiger persuaded her wolf partner to leave. They walked away slowly enough for her to catch, "You should know what you're doing."

The incompetent cops ruined everything. Her suspect didn't talk about his other two friends thanks to their interruption. He moved on to his boring personal life and boring interests. She was certain that he was guilty regardless of what she saw and she would prove the truth. She just needed time.

She kept her senses on guard for any signs of treachery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested in what people think about Vivian this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome as always.
> 
> I've also written the next chapter already but since it's explicit, I'll have to sanitize it enough before I can post it on FFN in good conscience.
> 
> For once, FFN and AO3 will have two different versions of the story once the next chapter is posted.


	38. Life Under Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content. This is the first time this story has ever gone that far despite how close my innuendos got. FFN contains what I consider clean which may or may not be a good example of what actually is. There are two different versions of this chapter now.
> 
> I'm also amazed this story got over 100 kudos.

Jill savored Nick's touch as they cuddled together. She had signed that contract. She wasn't sure if she could live up to her promise of not hating Nick. The contract listed what she couldn't do in an elaborate fashion. It was best summarized as: she had to live just by consuming fox and it wasn't like the time she had him for breakfast either. She remembered licking food off his chest and nibbling on his ears.

She hadn't even blown Nick, not even once despite what her more adventurous siblings did. She had given him a paw job, but that was the extent and even then that was to get him to confess. She didn't even finish and thoroughly washed her paws after that.

The contract didn't specify how much she had to eat or when, but rather that was what she was allowed. Nick never left her side the entire night. Morning came, she dreaded the task she had to perform so much that she skipped breakfast. Maybe, it was for the best that way. She wasn't hungry anyway.

She couldn't even defy the contract with the blasted collar camera. They would certainly know and her siblings would surely punish her if they saw her sneaking bites off actual food. She cried because she hated what Nick turned into reality.

He had a choice, but he signed the contract regardless despite what it would mean for her or them. He was off eating, she wasn't important enough for him. It had been thirty minutes with a tear-soaked pillow and he still wasn't there.

She wouldn't survive, she wasn't important enough for him and the contract would make sure of that. Thirty minutes stretched into an hour. He still didn't show. He didn't care for her at all. One hour turned into two her tears had long run dry.

Lunch came without any way for her to eat. Nick literally wasn't there. He hadn't entered their bedroom yet. No one, not even a sibling came to console her. She was absolutely alone. She felt the pangs of hunger. She decided that sleeping would be best.

No fox to be found and it was almost time for dinner. They didn't care. Nick never cared for her and yesterday was just a show to prevent an immediate crisis. She was better off forgotten. She attempted to leave the mansion. That blasted bear stopped her from leaving. Those guards were supposed to be just for show.

The bear brought her to their benefactor Mr. Big. "My child, why don't you join them?"

"He doesn't care about me! I was alone in the bedroom ever since morning," she said. "They made me sign a contract."

"Do you want him to be with you? I can arrange that."

"I don't want to force him to do anything. He simply doesn't care. He has three rabbits to care for. I don't matter at all." She cried as she talked to the shrew.

"If you don't survive, neither will he."

"You wouldn't harm him!"

"Do you want to test me? You can see by our rabbit here what I'm capable of."

She saw the rabbit broken and pleading for mercy. They even shaved his fur. She couldn't let that happen to Nick even though she didn't matter to him at all. "Please don't harm him." She still cared for him.

"Go to him then or he can have a nice cold bath. You can even watch."

She had little choice. To protect that cruel fox, she went to find Nick. She found him having fun with her siblings as if she didn't even matter.

Nick looked at her as soon as she was in his sights. He didn't even say anything at all. No apology was offered.

"See? I told you she'll come when she's ready," Janna said.

"You should have been with her, she was crying," Judy said.

"She would be crying anyway. You should be there to offer her lunch," Jewel said. She licked her lips when she said lunch.

The very thought of lunch made Jill gag. It just wasn't appetizing. She wished Jewel had taken her place.

Nick just watched her movements, but didn't say anything despite the clamor her siblings created.

"They're going to kill you if I don't survive. Even though you don't care about me, I can't let that happen to you," Jill said.

"What gave you that idea? Of course, I care about you," Nick said.

She gladly listed his offenses one by one. The way she felt ever since he left her side.

"You should have been with her," Judy said. "I was right."

"I'm sorry, for these two weeks. I can do whatever you want. All you need to do is ask. You can eat whenever you're ready," Nick said.

"Can we cuddle on the bed again?" She added in a whisper hoping he wouldn't hear. "Without them."

"Of course."

He walked with her to the bedroom. He laid by her side for hours it seemed. He sniffed her to soothe her. She broke the silence, "Who did you lick for dinner?"

"No one," he said.

He skipped a meal just for her. It had been hours and he didn't even mention food. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

It would be strange for Nick to prepare food himself. She didn't want him to leave his side thus even though she knew he was hungry, she did nothing and he never left.

Her siblings gave her privacy even when night came they were still alone. She noticed that Nick had fallen asleep first. She kissed him on the lips still uncertain of how to even eat her first meal.

She wanted to try for a midnight snack with him snoring peacefully at her side, but felt it would be wrong to do so. She ignored the craving and went back to sleep.

Nick was licking her the first thing in the morning. "Are you hungry yet?" he asked.

"I'm scared to even try," she admitted.

"Whenever you're ready," he said. She could tell he was afraid. Afraid for her.

She remembered he was hungry ever since dinner. "Nick, you can go eat if you want." She knew he had needs too that must be met.

"But you need to eat first," he said.

"But I'm not ready."

"I'll wait until you are however long it takes."

Nick wouldn't leave her side, not even for a moment.

"I'm worried about you, you skipped dinner and now breakfast," she said.

"You skipped even more."

"But you're not even under the contract."

"It doesn't matter."

Lunch was another meal they both skipped. Nick was really going to wait for her to eat first even though he was hungry. She just couldn't.

Judy came into their room. "Have either of you eaten?"

"No," Nick said.

"Use the favor, she won't survive if she keeps this up."

A stark reminder that she had no food, no water ever since the contract was signed. She wasn't allowed. Fox was the only thing she was allowed to consume.

"Can't I have a drink or some food?" Jill asked.

"No," Judy said. "You will not break the contract."

She tried to eat Nick's fur in full view of Judy. Nick winced as she took her bite.

Judy marched towards her. "Spit it out right now and don't try this again."

"That's not even against the contract!" Nick said.

"No, but it's just really against the spirit."

"They won't do anything."

"I don't want to give them a plausible excuse." She forced Jill to spit out Nick's fur. "Make sure she doesn't do that, okay? I will stay here if needed." Judy also shouted into the camera. "We are sorry about this. Please forgive us."

"You have done enough," Nick said with venom dripping from every word.

"Fine, we're just concerned." Judy stampeded out of the room even then she had the last word. "Do not let her do that again."

"I'm sorry," Nick said.

She was thankful that Nick didn't use Judy's suggestion. If Nick did, she would do as Nick asked regardless of how much she hated it so. It would be a complete disgrace not to perform the favor. He gave her more time to come to it on her own terms.

Hours passed with Nick by her side never pressuring her at all. He broke the silence, "I'm sorry." She was still trying to mentally accept her predicament. "I'm going to use my favor. I don't want you to skip another meal."

She was honor-bound by both the contract and her own moral code. She had to eat and couldn't defy Nick's request. "Can you prepare it for me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. He seemed uncertain. Jill never saw him play with himself. He had four mates after all and she was one of them. It seemed like such an odd request from her. He undressed and began using his paws.

He moved his paws slowly as if not knowing what to do. She held her mouth open just below waiting.

She watched him try without any success. Not even a drop. "Have you done this before?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

She was too shy to help. She wasn't willing to use her own paws for her inevitable torment. She just watched minute after minute waiting for him to succeed. Her confidence began to waver as each agonizing minute dragged on.

It was just an honest mistake. He finally succeeded and she closed her mouth out of instinct. Her face was now coated by his cum. He got dressed once more. She sat in his lap momentarily grateful she skipped yet another meal. She liked his scent, but this was too potent and wasn't pleasant at all.

She was surprised when he used a claw to scoop up his essence. "Say ah!" he said. Her clever ploy failed. She opened her mouth to cry only for him to jam his claw inside. "Suck."

It was salty, it was bitter, it was unpleasant. She didn't want to swallow and he didn't make her. He just waited for his claw to be clean before withdrawing the appendage.

He didn't give her a choice. He held her firm within his grasp despite her struggles. He wouldn't even stop despite her tears. He repeated the process until she was deemed clean. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked.

She wretched on the floor vomiting her first meal. "I can't do this. I hate you," she said.

"I understand," he said. She looked into his eyes full of compassion. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She had the thought last night but never dared to actually try. She felt like she needed his permission. "Can I have a midnight snack while you're asleep?"

"If you think that'll help. I'm worried about you, Jill. I don't want to lose you. I don't care if you hate me, I just want you to be alive."

She would consume no actual food or water for two weeks just his semen as the contract all but explicitly said. His stomach growled from lack of food.

"You need to eat too," she said.

"I can call them so I can stay by your side," Nick said.

Nick gave specific instructions not to include Judy when they brought food. Judy shouldn’t get away with treating Jill like that. Jill didn’t ask but smiled at his compassion.

Her siblings brought a bowl filled with jam and insects. They were supposed to dip their paws inside and wait patiently as he licked them clean. "Can it be just me?" Jill said.

"Of course," Nick said.

Her siblings left without a quarrel. She did enjoy the sensations his tongue brought. Bit by bit the bowl was empty as he ate it all. All she was allowed to do was watch. She wasn't even allowed to groom herself clean.

"Will you eat when I'm asleep, today?" Nick asked.

"No," she lied. She couldn't if he knew she wanted to see the surprise on his face.

"I'm worried about you."

"I know. Thank you for supporting me." Nick had indeed put everyone aside just for her. "Sniff me again. I enjoy hearing those sounds." She wasn't sure if it would be enough.

Nick never left her side save for the occasional bathroom trip. Her own trips were monitored by Nick to make sure she didn't violate the contract. They didn't trust her to come into contact with tantalizing water.

* * *

She was roused from sleep by hunger. Nick was still asleep by her side peacefully. She looked at the sleeping fox and her initial plan. She started undressing him. She moved her mouth to accomplish her goal. She liked his scent, but this overwhelmed her it was way too potent.

She moved her face preparing to lick. She lost her confidence. She did reason that Nick approved her midnight snack. This wouldn't be an issue. She could hide it from the collar camera. It was the dead of night and they probably wouldn't see it. She stealthily walked out of the bedroom.

The fridge was a bit far, but she took her time. It took an hour before she arrived safe and sound walking at a glacial pace. No one must know. She opened the fridge reaching for a blueberry. She walked back towards the bedroom blueberry in paw trying to gain confidence to break the contract.

Nick was in front of her. Her fox was afraid. "Did you?" She could see him shaking. She had been found. She shook her head as tears fell down her face hoping that she would be believed. "Give it to me," he said. His voice was compassionate but forceful. She gave him her prize.

It was pure agony watching the blueberry disappear into his mouth. It was supposed to be hers. He sucked on her paws making sure no trace of the blueberry would remain. Her vision was clouded by tears and she put on the best fake smile she could muster. "I wanted a midnight snack."

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked. Despite his pleasant tone, she knew she was in trouble.

She had to atone for her mistakes. She got off lightly considering what she knew could happen to her. Contracts were rigidly enforced. She had to be grateful just to be alive. She took his tip into her mouth. She began sucking.

"Do you want to stop?" Nick asked.

She shook her head even as tears clouded her vision. He tried to pull away, but she gripped him tight even as it tormented her so. Nick started stroking her head.

It felt like an eternity without success. "Why can't you just cum?" She cried. "Is this my fault too?" More time passed and Nick didn't complain. "Am I not good enough?"

He had all the patience in the world despite how long it took. Finally, she was rewarded with the treat she loathed. "Please swallow," Nick looked at her. She was miserable trying to resist the urge to vomit. She gulped while her face contorted into a grimace.

She was dry heaving after the experience. Nick said, "Oh no, not again."

It seemed as if she was going to throw up, but she resisted the urge. She finally had her first meal and she hated it. "Please, no more."

He stared into her eyes. His voice was full of pity. "You know I can't do that." He licked her tears as she cried. "The second time went better." He gave hollow laugh before crying instead.

"But you know I can't survive two weeks." He didn't contradict her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two weeks won't all be about Jill hating food. She nearly broke the contract on the third day!
> 
> I did some research to see if such a diet was possible. (Granted in PWP anything is so at least it's been done before.) It should be theoretically fine although Jill will suffer from malnutrition and dehydration if nothing happens. This was the infernal contract Nick willingly signed. Jill was willing to go that far for her family despite knowing that her family wasn't innocent. Maybe, some negotiations for relief can happen in the future.
> 
> Nick has to love Jill or she will perish but she might perish anyway. This diet isn't exactly healthy.


	39. Siblings Get Involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duality continues, for the clean version check FFN.

She thought there would be no further punishments for her transgression but she was wrong. Nick escorted her back to bed where slept by his side. She thought it was over and forgotten, but upon waking, he said, "We have to talk."

"About what?" she said as innocent as she could. His scent lingered all over her. She didn't have the opportunity nor the permission to wash with regular water. Nick had certainly licked her clean.

"Last night," he said.

"Go on," she began to cry again. She knew it was coming, but not what the consequences were.

"You nearly broke the contract," he stated.

"What's going to happen to me?" she whispered. She feared the loss of her limbs or something far more sinister. Her siblings no doubt would be glad to treat her in such a fashion. Breaking the contract was a great taboo. Nick was going to decide her fate.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this," he said.

A few minutes of silence passed before panic set in. "I want to live!" She cried hysterically. "Give me another chance!"

She watched her fox for any signs of movement. She watched to her horror when her fox slowly smiled. When had he become so cruel? Had then bond really been shattered? Were they right? These doubts flooded her mind while her fox was completely still.

She was desperate to prove them wrong. Their bond was fine, completely fine. "I love you," she said. She remembered what she did previously in her times of despair. It always brought her comfort. She began marking him, rubbing her chin on his face. Anything to placate her everything. She felt his soft fur against hers making her relax.

Not even that bit of comfort could prevent the agony of silence. She felt her efforts were futile. Her fox was already smiling, there were no more reactions to her marking. She stared at his distant green eyes. She wanted to run away, but she was sure he would stop her.

Another eternity passed and she couldn't bear it anymore. She had to run. He spoke before she was out of the door. "Stop." A gentle command stopped her right in her tracks.

She stared at his face and couldn't read his mask. "Please," she said.

"Come over here," he said. His tone wasn't forceful yet it was a command. She couldn't disobey because if he wanted to he would catch her.

"What are you going to do? I'll owe you a favor. I just want to be alive and with you," she said as she approached him. It didn't change the gravity of the situation she was in since even if he accepted the deal, favors had relatively no limits.

She dreaded what she was going to lose. Her heart fluttered when he said, "Fine." She slowly approached the vulpine on the bed totally afraid of what he would do. "I'll use the favor. I want you to eat every meal from now on."

She knew what he meant, but it was a mercy compared to what she expected. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You will be …" He wasn't finished, her heart sank.

One more agonizing moment. She couldn't resist crying out. "Please not my limbs!" Even though it wouldn't make a difference.

"Handcuffed to the bed because you can't be trusted at night."

"You made me worry for nothing!" She ran towards him smacking his face. He let the first hit through but not the second.

"You think it's easy for me? You rabbits cause all the problems and I have to learn how to live with them. Do you know what could have happened if you succeed in eating something? Do you? Do you know how hard it is watching you not wanting to eat? Not even willing to make an effort? Do you think of me so poorly that you would shout out those fears?"

"But… the contract."

"I am not a rabbit damn it! I am a fox! If you were truly hungry, I don't even know if I can keep up with you." She was restrained by his arms with her face buried in his chest. He said, "I just want you to be alive. I mean that."

She didn't know how to apologize for her behavior. She just hoped she could move on from her transgressions. "Can I try eating now?"

"Of course," he said.

He was kind and caring, but that didn't change what she had to do. Her task loomed in front of her but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. She backed off. "I'm still afraid," she said. She remembered her torment vividly from last night. Her body just wouldn't cooperate regardless of what she tried. "Can you help?"

"You want me to…"

"Yes," she whispered, hoping he didn't hear.

"Can you use your paws?"

Her paws were shaking at the very thought. "I can't."

She watched him bring his member up to her mouth even as it grazed her lips with its unpleasant taste she couldn't will her mouth to open. She felt pain in her stomach. She opened her mouth to scream, but that's when he stuck his member in, muffling her sounds.

She realized he had punched her. It happened so fast. Tears streamed down her eyes, but she knew she asked for this and he was just helping. She just hoped it wouldn't take long and that he could do everything. He began thrusting forwards making it difficult to breathe and she was fighting her gag reflex.

He repeated the motion until he shot right down her throat. He quickly pulled out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked.

It was far quicker compared to before, but also far more brutal. "I'll live. At least, I didn't taste it much. Can we do it like this the next time?"

"You liked this?"

She sniffled. "It's better than the other options."

"It tears me up just to treat you this way. I don't know if I can."

"Can you try?"

"Of course, is there anything you want now?"

"I want to cuddle with your tail." He gave his tail to her enjoying the sensations as she played and sniffed it. The tail was so fluffy and smelled wonderful and it was all hers.

She was lost in paradise as the fox waited patiently to stop. A rumble from his stomach put an end to her nirvana. "You have to eat too!" she said.

Her fox called her siblings, still specifying that Judy should be absent when they brought food. It made her heart flutter that he didn't leave her side and excluded the sibling she hated. It took a few minutes before they arrived with a bowl of food. Gone were the extravagant feeding rituals.

Her siblings sat on the bed beside him. They had desires too just like her.

"We have a problem," Nick said.

"Please don't tell them," Jill said. "Don't go back on your word."

"I am a fox, not a rabbit!" He yelled again.

"What do I have to do now for your forgiveness?" she asked.

"I've set everything aside for you and you can't even trust me. Some love we have, some mate you are."

"Should we leave?" Jewel asked. Jill stared at her black sibling. She was the source of so much trouble before and now it seemed like she had turned a new leaf.

"Stay," Nick said.

"Nick, you know the contract. Please, make it work," Janna pleaded. "It's not just for her. It's for everyone else too." She added in a whisper. "You can get rid of her after if you want."

She never saw her mate react in such a rage before. It was like a blur and before she knew it, Janna was pinned on the ground. She didn't struggle at least. She was confused and afraid. "If I have to get rid of anyone. I'll make sure you're the first," Nick said.

"What did I do wrong?" Janna pleaded.

"If you do it again, I will get rid of you. Figure it out. Now, you should leave. I am a fox, not a rabbit."

Jill watched both her siblings prepare to leave. "Jewel, stay," Nick said. The black rabbit remained while the white one left.

Nick took a deep breath. "We have this problem. You see…"

Jill wondered what he would say. "She has a problem with eating. I need your help," he said.

"Don't you want someone else?" Jewel asked. "You know what I've done." She brought out the remote she had. "Doesn't this make you nervous?"

Jill watched her fox's fur bristle at the sight of the remote. "It does," he said. "But I can't do this alone, not anymore. I have to get over my fear of you anyway."

"Cheer up, do you want it in a cup or straight from the tap?" Jewel asked.

Jill knew how much she hated it straight from the tap. "I'll try a cup," she said.

"Be right back!" Jewel winked as she energetically walked out of the door.

She waited for Jewel to return. At least, this option delayed her torment by a few minutes.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to help you," Nick said. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Do you forgive me?" Jill asked. She hadn't forgotten her earlier transgression.

"Will you try not to do it again? It hurts hearing you say those accusations."

She remained silent to see the effect it would have on him. She fought against her instincts. Half of her wanted to accuse him of not knowing what it was like, but the other half knew better. Her fox just patiently waited. At least, there were no visible reactions. "Yes," she said. "Please forgive me if I fail."

"Only if you try."

Jill studied the cup Jewel cheerfully returned within her paw. It was dry, not even an attempt at an unintentional slip up per the contract they signed. No water would pass her lips.

"Shall we start now?" Jewel said.

"You can decide," Nick said.

Jill saw him looking at her waiting for a response. She decided to test the limits. "Can we wait a few hours?"

"If you want to. Jewel, come over here."

Jewel eagerly took her position beside Nick. She wasted no time rubbing herself against his fur and clothing. It wasn't said but Jewel wouldn't be allowed to leave, Jill figured. Jewel seemed happy though.

Another test. "I'm hungry now," Jill said even though she wasn't. She wanted to see what would happen.

She watched Jewel's face turn into a big smile. "Let's have fun," Jewel said. She blinked with her red eyes. Her fox seemed enthralled. "Nick, take off all your clothing."

Jill watched her fox undress on command. Jewel immediately began sniffing him everywhere even his most intimate parts. She felt jealous that her sibling was doing that. Nick was her fox after all. She tried to mirror Jewel's actions even though it would torment her.

Jewel smiled showing off all her teeth. "I always knew you had it in you!" She licked her lips.

The black doe slowed her rhythm to match Jill's speed and pace, but she still leads their act. She started licking but Jill couldn't keep up. She had no water for two days now.

"Aww," Jewel said. "It was getting fun too."

"Just do what you're supposed to," Nick said. Her fox seemed irritated, that made her happy.

"We should do this again, after this, I'll even make rules and add a scoring system."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"You know it!"

Just like that Jewel turned Nick into a game. A game Jill was compelled to play. She mustered up the courage to comment. "I can't wait."

"I'll hold you to that!" Jewel said. "Now, let's get your drink ready."

The cup Jewel brought was to collect semen for her to swallow. She watched it slowly fill as Nick shot load after load brought to orgasm again and again swiftly by Jewel's paws. Jewel was way more skilled than her.

"I'm going to make sure you drink every drop," Jewel said. "Stand up, it's easier that way."

They got off the bed. Jewel passed her the cup now brimming to the top with semen. "Drink."

"Can you make her leave?" Jill asked. Her fox remained silent.

"If you spill, I will make you lick it up," Jewel said.

Jill slowly brought the cup to her quivering lips. She forced herself to drink fearing what Jewel would do to her. Her body rebelled against the taste, but she managed to keep everything down. She noticed to her horror some of it ended up on the floor.

"Lick it up," Jewel said.

"You're serious," Jill said. "Nick, can't you make her leave now?"

"Don't try me."

"The contract, have you gotten?" Jill said.

"You're playing it that way? Hm? Fine, just a moment." Jewel used her cellphone. "Hello, can we alter the contract? I would like to include a one-time event." She commanded Jill to use her collar camera to show them the spot. "Loss of paws will be fine if she doesn't obey." She hung up. "Now."

Jill apprehensively lowered her face to the floor to lick the drop. It wasn't even a puddle. It tasted even worse as if that was possible. "Lick around the area too. We don't want to waste anything."

She licked the floor until Jewel deemed it was satisfactory. Jewel inspected the cup. "There's still some left."

She used her paws to scoop up the remains. She brought her paw for Jill to suck and lick clean. Afraid to rebel, Jill swallowed.

"Thank you for your help," Nick said. "Can you leave now?"

Jewel took the hint and left.

"You let her do everything to me!" Jill cried.

"You seemed better off," Nick remarked. "It's going to be hard either way. I just want to know what's best for you. I watched your brown fur and eyes. I studied your posture."

"You didn't stop it!"

"Until you learn to like it, it will be unpleasant either way. We also learned the contract can be altered. Maybe, there's an opportunity."

She had no arguments against that. Someone would have to ensure she was fed until she was willing to feed herself. She enjoyed her time cuddling a naked fox. Nick didn't get dressed and she wasn't going to make him.

Judy stampeded into their bedroom uninvited. "Nick! I can't take this anymore. I even envy Jill. I know what I did was wrong, but what can I do to earn your forgiveness? I miss you! Your scent, your touch, your fur, everything about you!"

"Help me with Jill's next meal," Nick said.

"You envy me, do you? Prove it," Jill challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time Nick laid down the rules even in this period of strife. The contract CAN be altered and not everyone has to agree. I'm interested in feedback on characterization.


	40. Favors and Clauses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains snowballing.  
> The FFN version has been sanitized but it feels lacking.

Judy moved towards Nick, but he stopped her. "Do you know what you did wrong?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have treated Jill this way," Judy said. She wasted no time sniffing him, but Nick pulled away.

"Stop," he said.

"Nick? It's okay," Jill said. "Let her."

"No, she's here to help you. Nothing more."

"She envies me. Let her prove it."

"But I don't want to see that happen."

"I don't even get to cuddle with you? I want you so badly," Judy said. She cried into her paws. Nick still didn't forgive her. "How can I help?"

She thought that the request would lead to something sexual with him, but nothing could have disappointed her more than his request. "Strip and dance. When you've succeeded, leave."

"That's it?" Judy said.

"Are you not good enough?"

"But… I want you."

"The feeling isn't mutual. If you don't want to help, just leave."

"Is there anything that can change your mind?"

Nick remained silent.

"Nick, can't you let her take my place for one meal? Please?" Jill said.

"You promised you would eat every meal. Was that a lie too?"

"Can't you let her be close to you? You can see that she's unhappy."

"Not now. Not like this."

Nick wasn't even looking at her. She talked to her sibling instead of her. Nick didn't even reply to her question. She prepared to leave the bedroom.

"You owe me a favor, Judy," Nick said. Judy stopped right in her tracks. "You will dance."

She knew she gave him the opportunity to call in a favor from her, but she didn't know it would be like this. She was angry with him for denying her. "I'm not good enough," Judy said.

"You didn't even try," Nick said.

"I won't succeed."

"Well, you can return to Bunnyburrow or your apartment if that's what you want."

"Judy, that's no way to behave," Jill said.

"But I don't want to do this," Judy pleaded.

"That's the point," Nick said. "Now, what will you do? Shall I help you pack your things?"

"Before you make a decision, you know that our family won't welcome you anymore if you go on this path," Jill said. "Who knows what they might do to you."

"Nick, how can you be so cruel?" Judy asked. "When I made that deal I imagined it to be depraved from your deepest fantasies… but this."

"Are you saying you want to owe me another favor?" Nick asked. "I'll gladly accept."

"Judy, don't do this. I'm sure once Nick isn't mad at you, both of you can have fun. You really don't want it to be his choice alone," Jill consoled.

"I just have to try, don't I? I'm really not in the mood to dance. There's not even any music," Judy said.

"That can be arranged," Nick said. His fur stopped bristling. He seemed much more relaxed. He called Janna to bring speakers here.

Janna arrived carrying speakers for a cellphone. "Nick, I realize what I did wrong now. I wasn't supposed to suggest Jill was expendable."

"That took far less time than I thought it would. You're improving," Nick said. He motioned for Janna to sit by him. He dialed Jewel next. "If you have something to say, you can come here." He waited for a few moments before announcing, "It looks like she won't be joining us." He turned towards Judy. "Now, we have music. Will you dance?"

"I don't want Janna to watch," Judy said.

"Why not?" Janna replied.

"Fine," Judy grumbled. She played classical music because everyone hated classical music. She was going to make them suffer through this.

At first, her movements were slow and designed to infuriate. She wanted it to be boring. No one complained so she kept it that way. She didn't even take off her clothes.

"Judy, you're not even trying. Going home is still an option," Nick said.

"You used your favor for a dance?" Janna asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, she got off easy," Janna said. "I can see you're bored. Why don't I make it better?"

"Why not?"

Judy wanted to be boring to make them suffer, but Nick wasn't even paying attention to her. He was talking to her siblings instead. Now, Janna undressed and started dancing. Nick watched Janna dance with great enthusiasm.

Judy decided that since Nick wasn't watching anyway, she might as well leave.

"If you leave, you're going to need to pack," Nick said.

"I wouldn't do that, Judy," Janna said.

"I'm not good enough," Judy said.

Nick sighed loudly. "You're not even trying. Don't say otherwise because you know that. You put on the music that I think you hate most. I know you best. No more, try or leave."

Her siblings offered no comments. No pushback from Nick's demands of her. No support.

"Fine, I will try," Judy said. She switched the song to Try Everything. It felt so wrong trying to dance erotically to her favorite song, but it was the song that gave her the most courage.

She despaired that Nick wasn't even looking at her dance. Nick's gaze was solely on Janna. She tried to dance anything to grab his attention. She couldn't succeed it seems nor bear to look at him anymore. It was heartbreaking to see Nick ignore her for her sibling. Nick didn't even allow her close contact.

She danced as best as she could while not looking at Nick at all. She couldn't bear to see his disapproval anymore. "Oh wow, I didn't know she would do that," Janna said.

Over the course of her dance, she did end up playing with herself and tasting her own claws seductively. It wasn't as if she liked the taste, but it was a vain hope that Nick might end up looking at her instead of Janna.

"Judy, you can stop now," Nick said. "Jill, how was that?"

"I still don't like the taste," Jill said. Judy never knew when it happened, but Jill was sucking Nick off it seemed.

"Am I forgiven?" Judy asked.

Nick called Jewel, "If you can tell me what you did wrong, you can serve me dinner tonight." Nick told them all, "Odd, she hung up."

Jewel came into their room shortly afterward spewing forth words nearly faster than anyone could comprehend. "I'm sorry about treating Jill that way. Please forgive me. There I said it." She jumped on Nick and began playing with his ears.

"Why do they get to be close to you? I even realized what I did wrong," Judy said.

"Because I expect you to be better than them," Nick said. "Now, leave."

She was almost out of the door when she heard her siblings talk. "Are we not good enough for you?" Janna asked.

"My standards for you three are lower."

"That's not fair," Judy said.

"Welcome to life."

She walked out of the door hoping to end up in Nick's good graces soon.

* * *

Nick said, "Janna, can you prepare Jewel for a full feeding session?"

"Really?" Jewel asked.

"Consider it a reward."

"But I've done something wrong. I don't deserve it."

"I'm glad you realize that. Janna, go prepare her will you and call me when it's ready."

Nick knew that rewarding Jewel was wrong, but he needed her devious mind. Jill was coping, but the contract would take its toll regardless. They needed some way to trick them. He felt like he was courting the devil by rewarding Jewel even though she behaved badly with her display of dominance towards Jill.

She was cruel, but Nick learned something valuable from that display. He didn't punish her for that very specific reason. The knowledge gained was worth the price. The contract was flexible. He needed her creativity.

Jill was beside him on the bed.

"I want water so badly," Jill said.

"Trust me, I know," Nick said.

"What if Judy actually left?"

"Would it be better?" he mused. He didn't realize he spoke out loud until he heard what she said next.

"if you want me to leave, I will."

"But I don't want you to leave."

A lingering question came into his mind. What if Judy left? Before he could dwell on that question. Janna came, "Food is ready."

He left Jill's side for the first time since agreeing to stay with her. "I'll be back," he said. "Keep her company, will you?" He got dressed and went towards Jewel.

Jewel was on the table covered in several types of condiments and food. "I don't deserve this," she said. Nick started grooming her. "Your tongue feels so good." As Nick continued his feast. She was pleasantly surprised. Soon all that remained was a naked black beauty. "Wow, you really went all the way."

"It's because I need your help," Nick said.

"Help? You could have just asked. What do you want me to do?" She blinked seductively.

"Not that kind of help," Nick said. "You were able to change the contract on a whim just by calling them. The diet permitted by the contract isn't exactly good for Jill. Can you think of some way to help?"

"You want me to trick the industry?"

"Can you do it?"

Jewel took some time before responding, "Go back to Jill, I'll tell you what you have to do."

"I want to listen in."

"Fine, these will be the terms. I will do the talking. Do not interfere until I hang up. Are we clear? Or I'm not doing this."

"Okay," Nick agreed.

Jewel dialed the entertainment industry. "I'd like to alter an existing contract." Nick waited anxiously not knowing what would come next. "Yes, he can eat my paws if you don't agree. I'll make it worth your while."

Nick wished he didn't ask her to do this in the first place, but he was honor bound not to interfere. He couldn't imagine eating her paws because the industry wanted him to and that was just to get them to listen to her request. It wasn't even for them to approve something.

"I want to include a one-time snowballing performance between Jill and one of us. She will be the one swallowing. Is this okay?" Nick didn't understand what Jill was requesting. "Yes, we can film it." He surely didn't expect this. "Those restrictions are fine. Yes, he can eat my paws if the video is unsatisfactory." It took every ounce of his self-control not to rush to her aid. "Yes, we'll send it to you. Thank you, have a good day." She hung up at last.

"What were you thinking offering your paws like that?" Nick asked.

"Do you think the industry just listens to idle requests? There must be something in it for them. This was borderline."

"But what if they didn't agree?"

"Then I failed in tricking them and lose my paws."

"You didn't tell me it was going to be like that."

"You should have known. Don't be too happy yet. I didn't even tell you what you need to do nor Jill for that matter nor Judy. We need to talk to Judy first."

He called Judy, "We have a problem. Can you come to the dining room, please? It's urgent."

"Of course," Judy said.

They waited a few minutes before Judy showed up.

"The does aren't coping too well. Vivian is still missing. What happened now?" Judy said.

"It concerns you, Jewel, and me and the entertainment industry," Nick said.

"Nick wanted me to make a deal with the entertainment industry, so Jill gets to have some relief, namely water or food. We succeeded somewhat," Jewel said.

"You let her alter the agreement?" Judy asked.

"Yes, Jill needs help," Nick said. "What do we have to do?"

"Judy, you need to drink lots of water," Jewel said.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"You and Jill will be performing snowballing. This will be a chance for Jill to have some water."

"What is that?" both Nick and Judy asked.

"Judy will suck you off then she will swap cum into Jill's mouth who should swap it back to you. During that act, you will impart as much saliva as you can to Jill. Once she has enough, force her to swallow. We will be filming the entire thing."

"What? You made this deal?" Nick asked.

"Did you think it was going to be easy?" Jewel asked. "Did you think I could have gotten better?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you would say no."

"Nick, are you okay with this?" Judy asked.

"Of course not! But what choice do I have? It does help Jill," Nick said.

"You can always eat my paws and forget about it." Jewel couldn't hold back tears.

"What?" Judy was confused.

"Something they can have for free if I wasted their time with my request. You know how the industry works," Jewel said.

"I actually don't," Judy said.

"Will you both perform or am I going to lose my paws to keep the contract in place? Jill also must perform or I'm in trouble as well. We're not allowed to tell her either. There are no retakes."

"What have I done?" Nick asked. He regretted the decision to ask Jewel to trick the industry.

"The industry doesn't even know my plan to bypass the contract."

"We have to do this, for Jill and for you, Jewel," Nick said.

"How much water should I drink?" Judy asked.

"One liter should make your mouth nice and moist. Remember, you want to pass as much saliva as you can to Jill. She needs water, and this is the best we can do," Jewel said.

"But I don't want you to lose your paws," Nick said.

"Then we better not fail. Don't even hint at the camera that we're hustling them."

With much reluctance, Judy prepared for her role and Nick mentally prepared himself for his role. There was no turning back. Nick approved a deal with the entertainment industry.

They entered their bedroom ready to film. They found Janna consoling Jill. "Of course, he cares about you."

"He just left me," Jill said. Tears clung to her fur.

Jewel declared, "We are making a movie. I am the director. Whatever I say goes, got it?" Nick and Judy nodded.

"You can't come in here and just order us around," Janna said. Nick shook his head hoping that she would catch his drift. "Fine."

Jill nodded at least.

"Just do what I say and don't question it," Jewel said. "Janna, wait outside the room." Nick counted his blessings when Janna left. "Nick take off your clothing and get on the bed. Jill get off the bed." She covered Nick with a blanket. She cut a hole in the blanket, so his dick stuck out.

Jewel began narrating. "There were legends of a mysterious carrot in a wide-open field." She zoomed in on his dick with her cellphone. "The carrot was strange and grew above ground. But no rabbit ever had the luxury of seeing one up close. Oh, here comes one now."

She turned towards Judy. "That's your cue."

Judy climbed onto the bed slowly approaching Nick's member.

Jewel continued her narration. "The rabbit tried to pull the carrot out of the ground." Judy gave a soft pull enough to make Nick wince. "Unfortunately, the carrot wouldn't budge. She decided to try freeing it from the stem." Nick screamed as violent images flooded his mind. "There was a terrifying roar, but this was the carrot of legend." Judy gave a nibble on Nick's balls. "Drawn by its scent, the doe began licking." Judy sniffed and licked without much reluctance. It was the first time Nick saw Judy do this.

Jewel filmed that for a while. "After some time, the carrot grew began producing sap from the tip. The doe decided to taste the liquid." Judy tasted Nick's precum. "She liked the taste and decided to suck on the tip hoping the carrot gave more liquid. It was certainly different from every carrot she ever knew."

Jewel said to Judy, "Don't swallow when you have it in your mouth."

"Your turn now, Jill," Jewel said. She began narrating again. "The doe had a friend nearby. The carrot was only big enough for one rabbit. She waited for her friend to finish." Judy now had a mouth full of cum. "The carrot began sinking lower into the ground until it vanished from sight." Nick pulled his dick out of Judy's mouth. "The doe was selfless and noticed her friend waiting patiently nearby. She leaned in for a kiss to share the wonderful taste. No rabbit ever tasted this unique carrot before, they were the first." Judy transferred everything in her mouth and included as much spit as possible. "Her friend didn't like the taste. She reflexively gave it back, but her friend was adamant on sharing. Eventually, her friend swallowed the wonderful gift. It was a tale from lapine legends."

She ended her narration. "This is the tale of The Carrot That Grew Above Ground."

She got a call from the entertainment industry. "What's in it for us?" Everyone else waited for Jewel's next command. "We'll do it." She called out to Janna outside the room. "Janna, go get us a bottle of water."

They waited patiently for Janna to arrive with a bottle of water. She passed the bottle of water to Jill who seemed revolted by what Judy made her do. "Drink." The actors briefly got off the bed.

Judy and Nick gasped but said nothing. Jill was just glad to have actual water touch her lips for once. Jewel waited before giving the next instructions.

"All of you resume your positions." She began narrating again. "They talked in the aftermath of the experience. They recounted to each other everything they knew about the legend. Soon an earthquake rattled the land. The very land itself began shifting." Nick got out from under the blankets disturbing the position of the two rabbits. "A terrifying roar was heard; the amazing carrot belonged to a fox. The fox sniffed, he noticed that one rabbit was lacking his scent. He decided to claim that one for his own."

Nick visibly shuddered at the act Jewel asked him to do. He always wanted Judy to be his first, but disobeying Jewel would be worse. Jewel continued, "They tried to run but the fox enveloped the panicked rabbit with his body. The other one left her friend to her fate."

"It tickles," Jill said. Nick's tail tickled her nose.

"The fox was skilled and eventually the rabbit's defenses gave way. As soon as the fox saw the opening, he began claiming her for himself. The rabbit moaned with pleasure enjoying his delicate touch." Nick deposited his cum into Jill. "They were stuck for what seemed to be an eternity. Satisfied the rabbit was his, the fox left. It was rumored the fox would return when its kin call him back and the rabbit desperately wanted that day to come. For he had one special carrot." Jewel pointed the cell phone away from them. "Thank you for watching The Carrot from Legend."

Jewel answered her cell phone again. "Yes, I'll do it and I'll tell them." She told them the good news. "They loved my directing so much! Jill and Nick, you're invited to Bunnyburrow with me. Jill, you'll get one day where you can eat and drink all the food you want. You're also given an offer to perform with other fox actors. If you accept, you'll be free of the contract while their side remains in place. Both of you will go, won't you?"

Nick shivered at the mention of other fox actors. Jill was his first. They're even bribing her by lifting the contract if she agrees.

"I don't have to do anything with them, right?" Jill asked.

It made his heart flutter that Jill didn't go and outright accept the deal. He couldn't really blame her if she did. Rabbits and foxes were different. He didn't know if Jill could remain that way.

"Of course not, you do get one day of food and water regardless of what you do. You're required to stay for four days at least. We can visit our family again," Jewel said.

"What about us?" Judy and Janna said.

"Both of you have to stay away."

Nick saw their dismay when Jewel told them the news. "What if we don't go?"

"I still have to, and I assume something horrible will happen to me if both of you aren't there. I did it for Jill. One day of guaranteed food and water. The restrictions are in effect again for the contract."

"I want to go," Jill said. "I don't have to do anything, do I?" Jewel nodded.

"We will go then," Nick said. "It'll be okay, Judy and Janna. It won't be for too long. Let's all sleep together, tonight. We also all have to talk about the movie." He was insecure about everything. The industry seemed determined to destroy their relationship. At least, it went better than he imagined. Jill got some relief from the contract's clauses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick claimed Jill in a movie directed by Jewel. They dared to try to trick the entertainment industry. They all need a heart to heart moment before Nick, Jill and Jewel leave for Bunnyburrow.


	41. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is identical to the one on FFN for once. A break from porn which I probably wasn't that good at writing anyway.

"Okay, now that we're all dressed. Who wants to go first?" Nick said.

"Nick, please, can I be close to you?" Judy asked.

She was the first bunny he fell in love with. She was the reason he put up with all this, to begin with. "Of course," he said. She wasted no time in sniffing and marking him where she could. It wasn't through but quick as if she was afraid. "I didn't want this to happen this way. I've always wanted you to be my first." He admired the grey bunny's figure and those beautiful lavender eyes.

"Why Jewel, why did you give all those orders?" Jill sniffled. Nick watched as his words made his mate cry.

"It was for you, Jill, I did it for you," Jewel said.

Jill started at her sibling. "Nick, how do you feel about us?"

"We couldn't stop, not then. I'm conflicted. I've always wanted Judy to be my first, but I still love you. It pains me to hear that they're offering fox actors and a chance for you to be free," Nick replied.

"I've said I wouldn't do anything with them. I promise," Jill said.

"I know, but my fear Is still there."

"Can we walk outside and talk? Away from everyone?" Janna asked.

"Of course." Nick sensed it was serious. He walked with Janna out of the bedroom. She led him all the way outside of the mansion. The polar bear guards paid them no mind. He breathed in the cool night air while holding her paw.

Janna sighed audibly. "I am really angry with you. I'm trying hard to restrain myself not to slap you. I really want to know, what were you thinking letting her do that?

"Jill needed help," Nick said.

She clenched her paws. "Have you forgotten that contracts and laws were my expertise? Why didn't you ask me?" He stared at her furious blue eyes. "Did you think she got the best deal possible?" She punched a nearby wall.

"I." He couldn't formulate a proper response to stop her accusations.

"Now, the industry will destroy your relationship with Jill. Jill will end up making out with other foxes and I'm sure Jewel will take you all to herself."

"Jewel wouldn't that," Nick said.

"She will comfort you as best she can when Jill inevitably takes the deal to be free of the contract. I also noticed we see eye to eye on Jill, that's good."

Nick couldn't deny the possibility of her words. "What can I do?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I messed up."

"Oh, now you want advice?" she said. "You should have come to me, Nick."

"You're right, you're right. I just thought Jewel was the best option at the time. You didn't offer your services exactly." Nick cowered before her fury.

"Because you can't win with the entertainment industry. Someone must lose. I didn't think you would be so stupid to go and try to alter the contract without me present. If I knew before, I would have stopped your foolish plans. You messed up." Under Janna's continuing tirade, he felt horrible now.

"Is there anything I can do? Maybe, owing you a favor?" He knew what favors might entail, but he needed her help.

"Hah, no, I would have you treat me right of your own free will. I'm trying to improve and look out for you and for my siblings. I'm trying to embrace Zootopian values." She panted for breath. "This is what you should do, Jill should write out that she won't make out with other foxes with my blood and sign it with mine as well."

"Why?" Nick said.

"I know you believe her, but the industry will end up making offers she won't refuse. If it's signed in blood, she won't go through with any of them regardless of how good they are. It's part of our culture and we'll use my blood since she's still under contract. I don't want to put any more burdens on her body. You've made a big mess by trying to bargain with the industry and I'm thinking of the best way to fix it. You must let Judy mark you as hers especially after today's incident. No one else."

"Why?" he asked again.

"A precaution, even if Jill writes an oath in blood, something might still happen to her. You want your relationship with Judy to survive despite the argument you had with her today. You need to let her know that she matters. You will have time with Jill and Jewel on your forced vacation to Bunnyburrow."

"What about you?" he asked.

"You will have time for me once everything else is taken care of. Right now, you're dealing with three needy rabbits. Besides, I still remember the fun we had during our time together at Temptation. I wouldn't mind if I took the dominant role the next time we went. That would be quite a treat. No laws, no contracts, nothing from Bunnyburrow or our culture."

He kissed her. "Can I call you if we need help in Bunnyburrow?"

"You better. If you think you're making an unwise decision, you probably are. If you think it's too good to be true, it probably is." She climbed on top of Nick. "I think you should carry us back."

"Fine," Nick said. He was happy that it went well given the circumstances.

Janna played with his ears and head as he walked.

"That's not the way back," Janna said. "This is serious. You don't have time to waste. Judy needs to mark you. Jill needs to write an oath with my blood. You probably need to have a heart to heart with everyone, one on one."

"But…" He was taking the scenic route because he was enjoying her company.

"You still don't realize how much you messed up, do you? You don't have time to enjoy my presence. If you don't take this seriously, you won't even make it out of Bunnyburrow alive or at all. I'm sure there will be fine print that you miss. The industry won't violate the contract, but that doesn't mean you won't be unharmed or mentally intact." Nick started walking the correct way after Janna's verbal assault. "The old me would have threatened with ending the relationship."

Nick turned back heeding Janna's advice. "I just wanted to apologize to you personally."

"You are stupid. You do not realize how much danger you are in. I am trying to help you. There is no time to waste. I want you to come back alive and mentally intact with Jill and Jewel, but I expect not everything will be intact if you come back at all."

"Is it better if we don't go?" Nick asked.

"The industry silences those who don't comply. We can't be living in fear forever. One more thing before I forget, remember, Jill has that camera. Never let them know that you're trying to trick them."

"I understand," Nick said.

They finally returned to the mansion. They entered the bedroom.

"I have something to say to everyone. I messed up badly. We will be doing everything Janna says before we leave for Bunnyburrow," Nick said. "Her first command is that Judy needs to mark me, only Judy. Can everyone else please leave the room?"

Soon enough, only Nick and Judy were on the bed. "Nick, is this okay?"

"I understand what nearly happened today, but that's minor compared to what actually did happen. I messed up. I value you, Judy, I always wanted you to be my first. I really am just a dumb fox."

"I'm just a dumb bunny for fighting with you. I should have just danced." Judy used her paws to play with his tail. She wasted no time rubbing her chin across everything she could. "You need to take your clothes off, so I can continue." Nick did just that. She continued rubbing herself all over him. "I'm glad that I didn't mess things up again. I'm really sorry for how I acted."

"Well, you're the least bunny like of all your siblings and you're the first rabbit officer of the ZPD."

"Groom me, I'm done marking all of you. You are mine." Judy undressed in preparation.

Nick started his task of giving her a nice tongue bath. "Janna gave me a reality check I really needed. I'm worried what if something goes wrong before we can come back. What if we don't come back at all? I'm scared."

"Don't be," Judy said. "Janna and I will be waiting for you when you return." She kissed him intimately when it seemed like he finished grooming her.

His other mates came into the room. Janna sniffed the air while holding two pieces of paper with letters written in blood. "Judy, are you and Nick okay now? You both smell like the other."

"Yes," Judy said.

"Nick, read these over, please. One is by Jill, another is by Jewel."

Nick took both papers into his paws. "You made them write this? Jewel, did she force you?" It was a list of promises of what they wouldn't do or would.

"She didn't force me," Jewel said. "Her reasoning made sense. We are rabbits willing to change, but we're still rabbits. I know I can be very persuasive."

Jill made a promise not to do anything with other foxes. Jewel made a promise to not take advantage of him in Bunnyburrow.

"We decided that you should sleep with Judy alone tonight," Jewel said. "You won't be seeing her while you're in Bunnyburrow. Jill and I will have plenty of time with you once our trip starts. I do want to talk to you alone."

* * *

She led the now clothed vulpine to an empty bedroom. She sat on the bed and so did he. "I want to know where I stand with you. Do you hate me for what I made you do?"

"Do you think Janna could have gotten a better deal?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with ease. "Janna's always been obsessed with rules."

"I really messed up, haven't I?"

"Before you somehow learn from other sources. I want to know if a bottle of water for Jill in exchange for us shooting the second part of the movie was worth it. They wanted a grand finale. I got to choose what it was."

"It happened because you wanted it to?" Nick said. He was furious that it was by her choice.

It was then Jewel held the remote threateningly. She seemed afraid. "What else could I have done? A finale you would both hate for a bottle of water immediately, severe consequences to follow if I were to fail. I understand if you want to cancel our trip. I'll just go alone."

"I'm the one who messed up by asking you. I should have asked Janna. Thank you, for telling me." He hugged her to let her know that it was okay. "I'm proud that you didn't shock me."

"I want you to treat me the same way you treat Judy. I don't want your standards for me to be lower than hers," Jewel said.

He studied his mate to see if she was serious. "Is this a whim?"

"I will write it in blood and sign it if I have to. I don't want special treatment," Jewel said. "What I did before to you was unforgivable. I haven't forgotten. Use me for your needs if you must, but don't let mine be satisfied until I've earned it. This might be a whim, but it's what I want right now." Her fur bristled throughout her speech.

He realized this was difficult for her. "You don't have to do this."

"While I still have the courage, please do this for me. I want to improve."

"Can you be happy if you go through with this?"

"I don't know, but I knew I felt horrible when I became your meal because I didn't deserve it. It gave way to pleasure then I enjoyed it. I don't have to be bribed to do something helpful for us but even then, my help wasn't good enough. Help me improve," she said.

"I will," Nick said.

He was with her through the entire process as she jotted down the rules in her own blood. It was a lengthy document with all clauses pertaining to her and him. The contract demanded nothing of him, it simply laid out what Jewel wanted right now. It was charming that it contained this thoughtful line:

Even if Nick doesn't hold me to the same standards as Judy. I will try to improve to justify his behavior.

She signed the contract in blood. He did the same.

They headed back to the bedroom again to rejoin the others. He hadn't talked with Jill yet. "Jill, do you want to talk?" he said.

"I do want to but given this camera that's not exactly smart. We're going to Bunnyburrow. They can hear everything this camera broadcasts. We don't want to give them any thoughts or ideas on top of the ones they already have," Jill said.

It was late, and they had to go to Bunnyburrow first thing tomorrow. They all prepared for bed since no one had anything more to say.

Judy was beside him on the bed alone just like Janna instructed. She sniffed even though he could smell her scent all over him. "Come back alive, Nick."

"I will," Nick said.

"I wish I can believe that."

"I do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good can come from Bunnyburrow and Vivian is still missing.
> 
> A harem for Nick where he cares about all of his mates.
> 
> Judy was supposed to be the first, but Jewel's deal messed that up. He was the one that asked her to make a bargain. Janna's mad and rightfully so. Nick didn't even consider asking her for input. Can Jill really resist the deals the entertainment industry is sure to make? 
> 
> At least, they're improving.


	42. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Vivian chapter.

Vivian spent time with Ramsay trying to uncover more about the three missing rabbits. She wasn't successful in that regard. He kept talking about himself and she was eager to listen, but he never revealed anything that she deemed important. It seemed like he was normal.

It surprised her that she survived unscathed throughout dinner. She ate a salad comprised of fruits and insects. Well, sure she suspected treachery, but there was a nagging doubt that he'd slip something inside despite her watching him like a hawk.

"I don't suppose you ever cooked with real meat," she said. She wanted to see his reaction.

"Have you eaten real meat before?" Ramsay said.

"Yes, I have," she said. It was a lie, but she wanted to take advantage of this topic.

"I see," Ramsay said. "Can you tell me where?"

"Certainly, a renowned chef like yourself would be able to guess."

She wanted to hear him say Bunnyburrow. Unfortunately, he didn't fall into her trap. "Tundratown? I've heard rumors about Mr. Big. Have you reported it?"

This wasn't going the way she planned at all. She wanted to hear Bunnyburrow, but her prey proved to be smarter than she intended. "I don't trust cops. You saw how they threatened me earlier."

"Look, I implore you to report the incident. I will support you if needed."

Ramsay's words made her job difficult. She thought to entrap him, secure some valuable intel. She decided to try a different approach. "That was just a joke. I wanted to test your conscience. Of course, no one would eat real meat these days knowingly."

"I'm still going to report this to the police. It's better to be safe than sorry," Ramsay said.

"You're going to report me to the police? Do you know what happens to foxes?"

"My conscience won't allow me to do anything else. I will make sure they don't abuse their authority."

She struggled to control her composure. This rabbit which she was certain was guilty, was going to report her to the police instead. If she wasn't on friendly terms with Chief Bogo, who knows what might have happened. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Can I have your name?" Ramsay said.

"Vivian Wilde," she replied. She studied him carefully, to see if there are any signs of him being guilty.

"Are you and Nick related at all? I hear he had remarkable success with his partner Judy."

"I'm his mother," Vivian said. It was only now that she disclosed her name and her relationship with Nick to him.

"And you still don't trust the police?" Ramsay said.

"How can I trust a fox that joined the police force? He betrayed everything we stand for," Vivian said. She lied to him again. She didn't want Nick involved in this at all. He was still on vacation.

"Fine, I'll give specific instructions not to inform Nick Wilde then." Ramsay dialed the police explaining his encounter with Vivian. He made a mention that Vivian passed off eating meat at an unknown place as a joke. He explained that he was concerned about the potential repercussions of if it wasn't.

"You actually did that…" She saw how respectful Ramsay acted on the phone.

"We all have our duty to Zootopia."

She wondered if she should drop all pretenses and just interrogate Ramsay about her true purpose of being here. Her attempts at being civil weren't getting any results, but the investigation was supposed to be secret.

A doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts. Ramsay answered the door. "Hello, Zack, so nice of you to drop by."

A white rabbit wearing a black suit stepped into the house. "I've heard about what happened. I'm sorry about your friends."

Ramsay gestured towards Zack. "Vivian, meet Zack. He's a movie producer from Bunnyburrow."

Vivian moved to shake Zack's paw. This might be the rabbit she was looking for. His eyes were black to the point of being unnatural. "Hello," she said.

"Zack, this is Vivian. She came to apologize to me about yesterday," Ramsay said.

"How are you feeling, Ramsay? Is everything okay?" Zack said. Vivian studied the two rabbits for any signs of unease or collusion between the two.

"I'm glad I was able to see them one last time thanks to you. I didn't know they were visiting before."

"You don't get a list of who visits the hotel?" Vivian asked.

"Not at all."

Ramsay maintained his sorrowful mask to Vivian's disappointment. Zack didn't outright display any signs of psychopathy either. She listened as Ramsay recounted the details she already knew with not much additional information. It seemed as Ramsay was feeling better now. They had been standing throughout the entire conversation.

She decided to change the topic hoping to gain a lead of some sort. "What movies are you involved in?" Vivian asked. She motioned for Zack to sit beside her. "I never imagined meeting someone from the entertainment industry. I always thought they would be out of my reach. It's quite an honor."

"I've never been successful," Zack said. He seemed to be studying her intently. "Actors have their preferences. It's so inconvenient that the ones I work with took a two-week vacation recently, delaying the shooting of the movie."

Vivian picked up quickly on the two-weeks reference. "I've heard rumors, but are accidents common in movies?"

"Not under my watch. Safety is very important."

Her tactic wasn't working. She tried a different one. "Did you ever see what Zack produced?"

"He got a minor credit in Watership Down," Ramsay said.

"That's a boring history lesson," Zack retorted. He used his ears to cover his face as if embarrassed.

"Oh, I want to watch," Vivian said. She felt a glimmer of hope that she could expose him.

"It's rather late, shouldn't you be heading home?" Zack said. It was late and she didn't see any malicious intent behind that question.

"You're right of course," she said. "Ramsay, thank you so much for your hospitality."

"it was a pleasure. Time certainly does fly," Ramsay said.

Vivian proceeded to leave the house. The moon shown brightly in the sky contrasting how bright it was when she first arrived. Unfortunately, she couldn't leave, someone sabotaged her car. She studied the car herself for any obvious signs of foul play, but it could've been anyone. The tires were flat rendering the vehicle inoperable. She went back inside to report the developments.

"I can't leave," Vivian said. "Someone sabotaged my car's tires."

"I should be going too," Zack said. "Glad you're feeling better, Ramsay." He gestured towards Vivian. "I can give you a lift."

"Certainly," Vivian said. "Ramsay, can I have your number? I would like to learn if you learn any more details concerning your friends."

Vivian went with Zack. "Where do you live?" he asked.

She studied the black jaguar as they approached. "Why are you driving a car made for felines?"

"It comes with the job. Where do you live?"

"Drop me off near Wilde Times." She wasn't about to give a reason for Bunnyburrow's populace to come hear her home.

"That's an abandoned amusement park."

"I live near there," she said.

Zack drove her to the specified location. It took some time before Vivian was able to find Nick's place. She just knew it was under a bridge, not the exact location. Well, if it worked for Nick, it should be fine for her. Before she could sleep, Zack interrupted her. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"You followed me."

"I was just concerned for your wellbeing. I know how foxes don't get along with the law in Zootopia. We treat them differently in Bunnyburrow." It took her a good thirty minutes to find this place and he was still here.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course."

She entered Zack's car once again. "I must ask, does Ramsay know your true profession?"

"Not at all," Zack said. "Do you really want to talk business?"

"You killed them, didn't you?" she asked.

"I just informed Ramsay they were there with my connections. I told him to give them free room service of their favorite foods. Nothing more," Zack said. He smiled as he drove.

"I don't hear denial," she said.

"I wouldn't want to lie. I can tell you that I wasn't around when they died. Let's not talk business, it's late and we both need rest. I'll drive you to my home in Zootopia."

Soon enough, they arrived at his house. It wasn't foreboding to her surprise until they stepped inside. He had everything lined with fur. The floor itself consisted of fur. "All of this is real."

"How is this allowed?" she asked. Her shaky paws were stepping on rabbit fur itself.

"Zootopia permits animals to sell their own fur. I just happen to buy a lot. This is life in luxury."

"It is comfortable," she admitted. "How can you afford all this?"

"I said I wasn't successful. I never said I wasn't rich." Zack motioned for Vivian to come in. "Come, isn't this simply divine?" He just undressed at once without any significant warning. She wasn't prepared at all.

"Can you put on your clothes?" she asked.

"Oh fine, this place really feels better if it's against your own fur." Zack put his clothes back on without much hesitation.

"It's late, I just want to sleep," she said.

"Certainly, let me show you to your room." Zack guided her up the steps all lined with fur from rabbits. "I advise going to the bathroom first."

She took his advice and made herself ready for bed. She even got to use a brand-new toothbrush. "I'm ready." She stepped outside where he was waiting patiently.

As soon as she entered the room, he locked it trapping her inside. "Let me out," she raged.

"I know how foxes don't trust authority. I don't want you sneaking away at night," Zack said. She couldn't detect malice in his voice, but she was certain that it was malicious.

"You realize I can still talk," Vivian said. She held out her cell phone.

"But you wouldn't want to. If you do, this date will end, and I'll see you off. Enjoy your night, I'll unlock the door in the morning."

"Is that a threat?"

"I wouldn't harm you." Zack's words had little comfort because of how sinister they sounded.

She had little choice but to study the room Zack gave her. The furnishings of the room contained fox fur in addition to the normal rabbit. She was certain that it was illegal, but there was no proof. It was technically possible she supposed for someone rich to have access to all these pelts.

It felt unnatural to use a fox fur blanket. She was a fox herself, but she couldn't deny that it was comfortable and well made. She closed her eyes to sleep in the embrace of her kin. She purred from how good it felt. It was better than sleeping under the bridge.

The blanket felt so good against the exposed portions of her skin. She decided to heed the rabbit's advice by taking off all her clothes. She enjoyed the bed and blankets so much more. He was right. She slept soundly overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations.

Morning came way too soon. Zack interrupted her sleep. "Look at you, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"It's morning already?" she said. She quickly covered her naked body with the fox fur blanket.

"It's around four. I do have plans for us today though. Plans that are in your interest, but you can enjoy yourself more I won't judge. Hear me out at least. I've been thinking since you're living under the bridge and I feel uncomfortable with your current living arrangements, how about visiting Bunnyburrow with me?" Zack asked. She studied him for any signs of trickery. "Ramsay can come with us too if you want."

"He's clueless, isn't he?" Vivian asked.

"I will keep it that way. Consider him your security."

"You used him. You killed those three."

"I only told him where they were. You weren't exactly subtle with the twenty does you own. He just happened to be friends with those three." It unnerved her how easily Zack said everything.

"You realize I can phone the ZPD about everything."

"You already know our practices. Your group didn't even spread a rumor. You are enjoying yourself right now surrounded by the fur of twenty foxes." He laughed. "Go ahead but do you want to end this date so soon? You know you can't be harmed."

"A date?" she asked. She tried to display confusion.

"Isn't that why you wanted me to drive you to the bridge instead of more comfortable lodgings? Why don't we continue this façade? You need money to afford basic necessities you want, and I can make sure you end up being well paid during our trip there. You want to know how deep this goes."

"Won't your own kind kill you?" Vivian asked. He gave her an opportunity to learn everything.

"Only if I fail."

"I accept."

Vivian and Zack entered the car once more. It didn't take long before they arrived in front of Ramsay's house. They rang the doorbell of the house. "Hello," Zack said.

"Good to see you again, Zack. Why's Vivian still with you?" Ramsay asked. "I'm getting ready to go to work."

"Did you know she lives under a bridge? My conscience wouldn't let her remain there. I was thinking of taking her to Bunnyburrow. There should be tons of lucrative opportunities for her to improve her living standards there."

"I don't believe it," Vivian said. "Foxes are shifty and untrustworthy, and I should know because I am one. No one would treat us well."

"I would like to help, but I need to go to work," Ramsay said.

"Just use your saved-up vacation and sick days. Make it work. I'll make it worth your while. Vivian's too untrusting of my intentions," Zack said. He pleaded with Ramsay.

"I don't see how it benefits you," Ramsay said. "I'll go." It made Vivian comfortable that Ramsay seemed suspicious of Zack.

"Thank you," Zack said.

Soon enough they were all in Zack's Jaguar. He drove towards Bunnyburrow.

"You should really try dating, Ramsay," Zack said. It surprised Vivian that Zack said that.

"I prefer to remain alive thank you very much," Ramsay said.

"Care to explain?" Vivian said. This gave her opportunity to see how much Ramsay knows.

"Rabbits have a really crazy courtship system. You wouldn't believe it. That's all I'm allowed to say unless if you're directly involved."

"Crazy is an understatement," Zack said. "At least, animals don't seek out interspecies romance. That would be really messy. I wonder what'll happen if the truth comes out."

"Better if it did. Hopefully, we'd do something sane," Ramsay said. He sounded as if he wanted the world to know.

"You have more hope than I for our kind," Zack countered.

"Should you really be talking about this with me present?" Vivian inquired. She wanted to know more, and their conversations gave her plenty of knowledge.

"Sorry, I got carried away. I know how courtship customs were to be kept a secret among themselves," Ramsay said. He took the chance to change topics. "You really live under a bridge?"

"I just pray it doesn't rain," Vivian said.

"How dreadful. If you need a place to stay after all this, you can stay in my house," Ramsay offered.

Ramsay shocked her with his kindness despite the fact she was using him and playing a deadly game with Zack. "Thank you."

It took a few hours before they arrived at Zack's estate.

As soon as they stepped inside, Ramsay said, "I'm calling the police."

Fur-coated the entire interior of the estate. It was far cruder compared to his home in Zootopia. There were collections of heads that adorned the walls.

"Let's not be hasty, shall we?" Zack asked.

"I'm not going to hide this, not even for you! All these severed heads, all these rabbits. Vivian, run, I'll deal with Zack."

Vivian walked a fair distance away from the two but kept them within earshot distance.

"All of this is legal. I just have lots of money. You know what Bunnyburrow does with death penalty victims."

"Unlikely." He called the police. He turned around to see Vivian still there. "I told you to run."

"Where would I go?" Vivian said. They were in Bunnyburrow and she knew glimpses of Bunnyburrow's depraved practices.

Soon enough the police arrived. "This again?" An officer said as they stepped out of the car.

Two officers walked up to the front. "We can confirm that everything here is legal. There have been many complaints because of his fur fetish. Do give us a call if he ever does something illegal. We'll be leaving now," Ramsay's jaw dropped as the police took off just like that.

"See? I told you it was fine," Zack said.

"Provide me with a hotel room. I won't be staying here," Ramsay said. His distaste for this was apparent. "I can't believe you."

"Vivian do you want one too?"

"I don't want to trouble you any more than I have. This is better than living under the bridge." Vivian walked inside.

"You're going to get rid of her, aren't you?" Ramsay accused.

"How can I if there's a witness? I'll provide you with a hotel room though."

"I'll stay to protect her."

There was no end to Zack's depravity. There was a far more robust collection of fox pelts along with other animals. Rabbits were the common type, but lingering patches of predator fur could be found.

They arrived at a table surrounded by chairs lined with different types of fur. Vivian sat on a chair lined with tiger fur. "You certainly live in style," she said.

Zack and Ramsay took a seat as well. Ramsay was uneasy throughout the entire process. He seemed spooked with every step as his paws stepped on his kin.

"It pays to have connections," Zack said.

"How come you never showed me any of this?" Ramsay asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. How does it feel?"

"I can't enjoy this knowing all of this came from many animals. How many animals died to make all this?"

"A thousand? Two thousand? Four? I've no idea. I didn't keep track."

Ramsay slammed his fists on the table. "They died to give you fur and you don't keep track?"

"Does it matter? They were guilty anyway. I just paid for their death. Only maybe four percent were innocent."

"You can't be okay with all this!" Ramsay turned towards Vivian who remained silent so far.

"I'm not really, but what choice do I have? I am a fox, and this is legal as the police confirmed. I can't judge potential friends based on what they like," Vivian said. The exchange between Ramsay and Zack reminded her that Ramsay had to be innocent for the initial reasons she set out. She had to deal with Zack somehow and learn the secrets of Bunnyburrow before she overstayed her welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to research about four percent of people that die from the death penalty are innocent.
> 
> Vivian continues her deadly game.


	43. Leverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFN's version is slightly modified.

Judy untangled herself from Nick. He would be going for four long days if he returned at all from his forced vacation to Bunnyburrow. She wanted their last morning together to be memorable. She used her claws to delicately undress Nick tearing his clothes off slowly.

She licked his member as soon as it was free. She savored the taste of him. The exotic taste assaulted her taste buds, but he liked it and she could see it in his eyes during the first time she did this. She licked, it wasn't that he tasted bad, she was just unused to it. She took deep whiffs relishing in his scent. She wasn't sure if he would come back at all.

Her eyes gleamed with mischief when Nick started moaning from her ministrations. He was still asleep. His member certainly swelled from its previous form. She decided that was enough for now. She licked his balls to see if she would observe a different reaction.

Nick started stroking her head as if encouraging her to continue. It was an unconscious reaction. His member certainly started leaking because of her tender licks. She decided she toyed with him long enough. She didn't have the luxury to swallow his gift the first time around.

She succeeded in her task without taking too long, but before she could finish collecting his cum he quickly pulled away from her drenching the bed with his cum.

"What are you doing?" Nick sounded angry.

"I just wanted a taste." Judy blinked seductively hoping to melt away his anger. "You're going to be away for so long."

"No, you're right, I'm going to be gone for so long. It just feels wrong for you to do this especially since Jill's hating her life." He sighed.

Judy used her claws to scoop up semen from the bed. She licked them clean. "You're doing that?" Nick asked.

"Why let it go to waste?" Judy said.

"I don't think that's clean. You can have more if you want, just don't do that anymore. I find it disgusting." His fur bristled.

"Okay, Nick." She studied his face. "You don't seem happy about this." Nick didn't complain so she started licking. She paused to notice a serious expression instead of one with joy. "You don't want me to do this, do you?"

"I don't but it's better than the alternative. The bed's not exactly clean."

"You're going away for four days at least." Judy embraced him letting her tears flow free. "If you come back at all. I should be making you happy instead of thinking about myself."

"If you want to, it's fine."

"It's not because it's not what you want on our last morning together. Please come back alive."

"I wish it were that easy."

* * *

Nick and Judy walked towards the dining room for breakfast. They found his other mates already there waiting.

"This is it. Our last meal together as a family," Janna said.

No one said otherwise because they felt she was right. Even though the contract protected Nick, Jill, and Jewel, they held no illusions about coming back alive.

His mates debated among themselves of who should be the lucky one. "Me?" Janna exclaimed.

"I've had my time with Nick already. I slept with him," Judy said. She started undressing Janna. "He's your mate too."

"But…" Janna protested.

It warmed his heart that his mates shared him instead of fighting among themselves or forcing him to choose like they did in the past. "I want this," Nick said, sealing the deal.

It was certainly a first for Nick. He participated in decorating Janna with food alongside his mates. He always waited until they were ready before.

"Don't stop," Janna moaned. "Your paws feel divine."

All he did was massage jam into her fur. "Does it always go like this?" Nick asked.

"Not really," Judy said. She applied a coating of bugs to the jam-encrusted parts.

Everyone helped with the preparations until there were no traces of white fur left. "Nick, are you ready?" Janna said.

Nick took his time licking Janna clean of every trace of food. She moaned as his tongue grazed her fur. He probably wouldn't return or see her ever again. He took his time in finishing his meal. He gave her pleasure even though she explicitly instructed him not to yesterday. He wasn't going to pass up the chance to thank her properly and she didn't complain either.

His mates ate after his elaborate feeding ritual finished. The fact Jill was still under contract and chose to abstain from eating anything reminded him of the seriousness of this situation. They had to get to Bunnyburrow for her wellbeing.

"It's time," Judy stated.

They packed bags for their trip to Bunnyburrow however, before they were able to leave, the normally silent polar bear guards carried Nick away to the horror of his mates.

"Nicky, what are you doing?" Mr. Big said.

"Going to Bunnyburrow."

"I know everything you're planning. I know what you did. Confess." Nick hesitated. Mr. Big ordered his guards to dangle Nick over an icy hole. "Confess." He had no choice, but to disclose everything to stay alive. "Good."

The polar bears threw Nick to the ground who immediately kissed the floor. "Thank you."

"I am aware of your deal. We will take advantage of it." Mr. Big talked to another polar bear. "Bring him to me." Nick felt confused until the polar bears escorted a grey naked rabbit here. The rabbit moved slowly as if afraid of his own shadow. There were multiple patches of fur missing from his body. "This is Josh. He will be your hostage during your stay in Bunnyburrow. He agreed to serve us, willingly. Is that right?"

"Mr. Big is always right. I will do anything for the family." Josh leaped into the icy water.

Nick couldn't believe the scene in front of him. The rabbit leaped into the icy pit without any prompting. He watched with horror as the rabbit struggled to stay afloat.

"He's had enough for now," Mr. Big said. It was only then that the polar bear dived into the pit and saved Josh.

"A nice cold shower is a perfect way to start the day," Josh stuttered while his teeth chattered from the cold.

"You will bring him to Bunnyburrow," Mr. Big said.

"Yes, sir." Nick prepared to leave only for Mr. Big to stop him again. Nick spent time trying to comfort the former agent. The agent's skin was as cold as ice.

"That's not all. Bring the device." It took a few minutes before a polar bear emerged carrying a collar camera, just like the one Jill wore. "You will put this on."

"That's going to get me killed," Nick said.

"The contract prohibits them from doing that. You will wear this or you won't leave this room until you agree willingly. Josh learned the errors of his ways. It took some time, however."

"Mr. Big is such a kind and gentle host," Josh said. There was no attempt at sarcasm in his voice. "I am thankful for his mercy."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Nick said. He didn't want to end up like Josh. He couldn't imagine what Mr. Big did to compel such obedience. Josh leaped in without any knowledge that they would save him.

"Not in this, this opportunity is too big to slip by. If Bunnyburrow does something against you, we will have proof. They won't harm you as per the contract specifications. We will expose Bunnyburrow one way or another," Mr. Big said. The polar bear brought the shrew within biting distance of Nick's jaws. "I wish you luck my child. Fear is something to overcome."

"I could have…" Nick said. If he wanted to, he could have killed Mr. Big or seriously injured him then and there.

"Very likely, if you go into Bunnyburrow, the only reason you're alive is due to their word. Provoke the relentlessly. Show us, they can't be trusted." Mr. Big remained silent for a minute. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I think it will motivate you. If you try to remove that collar, Judy or Janna will not survive."

"You would kill them…"

"All the more reason for you to play along. The only difference is I told the truth. It's your choice what to do with that knowledge. Think of it as motivation."

Nick escorted him to his room. Josh needed clothing, so he picked out the clothes his mates had. "Choose what you like."

Josh picked out a green shirt and blue pants from Judy's clothing. Judy had the most gender-neutral clothing out of everyone. "Mr. Big won't get mad, will he?"

"What did he do to you?" Nick asked.

"He offered me a job, a new purpose in life," Josh said. He seemed barely awake as he followed Nick's instructions haphazardly.

"Tell me the truth, what did he do?" Nick asked once more. It disturbed him that someone could change to such a degree.

"He treated me with the utmost kindness."

Nick sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere. "Just put something on." It was one thing to see his mates naked, but another to see a male rabbit.

"This feels warm, thank you," Josh said.

"Let's go, we need to get to Bunnyburrow," Nick said. He led Josh outside to find polar bears circling his mates not letting them leave.

"Nick! Are you okay?" Judy said.

"Mr. Big had some final words for me and trained this agent to work for us." Nick pointed to the grey rabbit beside him.

"He's the one that inspected us?" Janna asked.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. It was unacceptable. I will accept any punishment you deem necessary," Josh said. He bowed submissively.

Jill punched him in the stomach. "You deserve far worse."

"Are you satisfied?" Josh made himself prone once again.

Nick realized that Mr. Big trained Josh to hold back tears. Jill prepared to strike again. Nick held her paw in place. "Stop."

Josh let out a subtle sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Mr. Big gave us Josh as well as forced me to wear this collar camera. He wants to exposure Bunnyburrow's practices to the world," Nick said. He hugged Judy and Janna. "Both of you won't be safe if I try to take off the camera."

Judy laughed hollowly. "At least, the industry should keep its word."

"They'll be more enticed to entrap you than ever. You need to watch for any signs of trickery, especially, the fine print," Janna said. She licked his face. "The industry should keep its word, but this device is provoking them."

Jill's stomach grumbled reminding Nick of the importance to leave soon. "We should get going," he said.

"I'm going to drive," Jewel said. Judy and Janna waved goodbye.

Jewel drove them towards Bunnyburrow. Jill sat in the front while Nick and Josh sat in the back.

"What have you done as an agent?" Jill asked.

"I oversaw predator relations. Some needed more rabbits to satisfy their appetites. I would provide suitable ones for our valued customers. Wolfheart was such a valued client purchasing rabbit after rabbit. I learned the error of my ways," Josh said.

Nick struggled to control his emotions. He had planned to help Tabatha. "What did Wolfheart do with the bunnies he ordered?"

"He orders one every few months. He treated me to private shows once. He was a fan of procedural amputation where he removes limb after limb after they fail to perform impossible tasks. They bleed out after feeling despair from failure. It was glorious." Josh recounted it with such fascination that it disturbed Nick. "Ahem, I'm sorry, I mustn't relapse. He should be stopped."

He realized he had to trust Judy once more. Hopefully, she could pull some strings since he was busy in Bunnyburrow. He dialed Judy immediately. "Nick, is something wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"No, no everything's fine. I would like you to – "

"Nick, stop right now. Answer this, immediately," Jill said. She passed her cell phone to her.

A cold calculated voice for the entertainment industry said, "We would like to offer a deal. Today and three days of your choice to allow Jill to eat and drink freely."

"What's the catch?" Nick asked.

"We insist you not probe further into Wolfheart's activities. We also insist you sleep in a luxurious suite waiting for you."

"Is luxurious defined by Zootopia standards? How long do I have to sleep?" Nick asked. He felt like there was something more to this phone call beyond them hearing his concern for Tabatha.

"There is no catch for luxury. We define sleep by six to nine hours per night. You must spend at least six hours in there per day. We are simply concerned about a valuable client that shares our ideals."

"I accept."

"Splendid."

Nick hung up. "Good news, Jill, you get to eat and drink freely today and three days of my choice."

"You made a deal with the industry?" Jewel shouted. The car nearly careened off the road before regaining its balance. "Sorry!"

"Focus, Jewel," Jill admonished. "Now, what did you do?"

"I promised not to look into Wolfheart's activities and to sleep in a luxurious suite. I checked to make sure I wasn't being tricked," Nick said. He thought he scored a favorable deal. It was true he promised Tabatha back then, but family comes first.

"I don't like this."

Nick realized Judy was still on his cellphone. "Nick! Nick!" she shouted repeatedly. She sounded scared.

"Everything's fine."

"What did you want me to do?"

"Never mind that, nothing at all. Bye!" He ended the call.

* * *

They arrived in Bunnyburrow. Nick approached the Hopps' family farm. "Hello," he said.

"So, you decided to return, Nick," Stu said. "I almost lost faith in the industry's teachings, but they were right, you did come around. Oh, and we set up a special room just for you." Jewel and Jill socialized with their siblings while Stu leads him to his room. "Here we are."

Nick screamed as the door opened. It was a nightmare. There were tons of fox heads, fox themed furniture. "I have to stay here?" he asked shakily.

"If you want to uphold the deal you made, yes and if you back out, all contracts with you are considered void," Stu said.

"Please leave," Nick said. He called Jill as soon as Stu walked away. "Please come to my room. I already regret making this deal."

"You're not being hurt, are you?" Jill asked with concern.

"Please come," he whispered. He looked around the room. It was just grotesque by every standard, but it did qualify as luxury. They weren't wrong. "I need you." He called Jewel too, asking her to come as well.

He waited outside his room shaken, for his mates to arrive. "I wish I never made the deal," Nick said. "I didn't know it would come to this."

She opened the door. "That's it?" Jewel said.

"Nick, I'm here for you," Jill said.

"I have to sleep in here for at least six hours each day. I don't think I can do it, and I can't break the deal without the contract voiding the contract. What have I done?" Nick said. He held his mate close for comfort.

"This is easy," Jewel said. "Fox fur feels really soft against mine. They even have heads for us to play with." She tossed the head against the ceiling. It broke when it landed. "Oh well, there's always more."

"You just did that," Nick said. He grabbed her by the ears. "You destroyed that like it was nothing."

"It is nothing. That one was already dead," Jewel said. "They aren't alive. You don't like this, do you?"

"No, I do not."

"Oh fine, I'll leave them alone."

"It feels just as good as the real thing," Jill said. She undressed with Nick noticing. She rubbed herself against the fox fur that coated the room.

"Shouldn't you be afraid of foxes?" Nick said. He found it wrong how his mates behaved.

"Silly, these aren't foxes. Don't be jealous. I like this room."

"Am I the only one that cares about how many foxes must have died to make this room?" Nick cried.

"That's why we should enjoy it," Jewel said. Her smile sent shivers down his spine. "Even if you don't like what happened, it won't bring them back."

"We'll make sure this won't happen to you," Jill said. She embraced Nick taking deep whiffs of his scent. "You're still my fox."

Stu Hopps called them to lunch giving them a perfect excuse to leave the room. A large feast awaited them. Unfortunately, Nick's special needs weren't known. He couldn't eat except by grooming his mates or if it consisted of rabbit.

"Thank you," Nick said. He couldn't fault Stu for not knowing. He watched with joy as Jill eagerly embraced regular food for a change. He sat in front of his pie not taking a single bite.

"Aren't you going to eat?" a rabbit asked. Nick studied the brown rabbit. He wore a shirt depicting landmarks of Zootopia.

"I wish I could. It's really complicated," Nick said. He wasn't about to disclose the only way he could feed.

A commotion caught his attention. "Please sir, you must understand what you're doing is wrong," Josh said. He sat beside Stu.

"Be quiet you traitor," Stu said. He slammed the table.

"Your family alone contributes thirty deaths and counting per year. If you and your family moved to Zootopia. They wouldn't need to die anymore."

"Dear, shouldn't we consider this?" Bonnie asked.

"The industry watches over us all," Stu said. It alarmed Nick how quickly the Hopps family joined in on the mantra.

Nick walked towards Josh seeing as he couldn't eat without special assistance anyway. There was nothing better to do. He whispered, "What are you doing?"

"What I'm supposed to," Josh whispered back.

"Okay, stop, come with me."

"I'm sorry for trying to change your ways," Josh said. He followed Nick to his seat.

Stu sighed. "That traitor is with you?" he asked.

"He's under my protection," Nick said.

Jill and Jewel finished their meals. They walked towards Nick. "How are we going to do this?" Jill said.

"That's easy," Jewel replied. "Father, Nick has special needs. We need to prepare the food for him. May we use the kitchen?"

Bonnie answered, "Of course. The kitchen is all yours.

They headed towards the kitchen. His mates requested that Nick remain outside. He waited with Josh while his mates decided among themselves.

"Please punish me if I have done anything wrong today," Josh said.

Nick sighed. "Would your old self have done that?"

"Not at all."

"Can you just provide us with information instead of trying to change Bunnyburrow on your own? That was stupid of you."

"As you command."

It took a good thirty minutes before Jill opened the door. "You can come in now," she said.

Nick went inside while Jill guarded the entrance. It was routine at this point for Nick. He ate by licking his mate clean. Everything needed a hint of rabbit for him to swallow.

"Aww," Jewel said. "Is that it?"

"We're inside your burrow and in the kitchen," Nick said. The entire atmosphere made him feel uneasy to act as he would back home.

"But we have an audience."

Nick whipped his head around to see multiple rabbits watching. "How long have they been there?"

"At least twenty minutes," Jill replied.

"Why did you permit this?" he asked. He didn't want them to watch.

"You didn't really object."

"I didn't mind," Jewel said. She pulled Nick's head closer towards her.

"We aren't making out in front of your family," Nick said.

"So, if we weren't here, there's a chance?" The voice came from behind.

"I didn't say that!" Nick yelled.

Stu walked towards him. "We need to talk, alone."

Jill and Jewel both yelled, "Not happening."

At Stu's insistence, they cleaned themselves up to chat. His mates were there to provide him support and give him guidance. Josh tagged along because it was his duty. Bonnie also joined in to hear the conversation.

All six sat around a table. "What happened to Judy and Janna?" Stu asked.

"Huh, you don't know?" Nick said. He detected concern from their father. It wasn't something he expected.

"There's more of Nick for me. That's all that matters. Soon, there will only be one," Jewel said.

Bonnie walked behind Jewel. She smacked her on the face. "I raised you better than that!" Jewel simply pushed her paw away.

"You aren't supposed to play favorites," Jill said. She looked at Stu.

"It's for the record book," Stu said.

"Nice save."

"Come, Nick, we're done here," Jewel said.

Bonnie said before he moved out of earshot. "Take Jewel to the hall."

Jewel's authoritative voice compelled Nick to follow without argument. Josh also tagged along as an unwelcome rabbit, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. They entered Nick's luxurious suite once more.

"Okay," Jewel said. "We won't tell Stu or Bonnie what happened to Judy or Janna, got it?"

"Why did you act like that?" Nick asked.

Jill answered for her. "Because she could. She wanted to see what would happen." She hugged Jewel. "Nick will be for us all."

Their closeness made him feel comfortable. They weren't against each other like they were in the past.

"These are the games we rabbits play," Jewel said.

"But they're family," Nick said. They left Stu in the dark about Judy and Janna's whereabouts.

"That's why we have to win," Jill said. She licked Jewel's cheek. "That doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

"Your mother also told me to bring you to the hall," Nick said. He remembered the hall vividly with its grotesque features of bodies.

"But you won't, because you love me," Jewel said.

He contemplated if he should scare her by marching her towards the hall, but he figured it would be too cruel. "You're right, can you please try to warn me in advance before doing something like that again?"

"If there's time," Jewel said. She put her a paw behind both Nick and Jill. "We're in this together."

Jewel's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

Nick could tell it was the entertainment industry judging by what she said next. "Jill can eat and drink everything she wants for the remainder of the contract? Is this correct?"

He waited with dread as they talked about contract specifications. "So, my safety is guaranteed, that's good," Jewel said.

The industry just struck another deal. "I accept." Jewel ended the call.

"What did they ask of you?" Nick asked.

"The industry offered me a job. They said I would like the job and my life isn't in danger. It's only for two days, and you need to watch me work on the second one."

"Did you just sell yourself out?" Jill asked. Nick tensed as Jill made that comment.

"Not at all. Don't worry, Nick, you're still the only one for me. They were so kind to list every concern I had. My job starts early tomorrow at seven. Jill's free to eat and drink as much as she wants, oh and they're paying me ridiculous amounts of money," Jewel said. She jumped on top of Nick's head.

"Do you actually know what you're going to do?" Nick asked.

"Nope!" Jewel said cheerfully. She played with his ears.

It made him uneasy that Jewel didn't even know what they requested of her. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Nick asked. "Let's make your last day special."

"Don't be so dramatic, Nick, I'm not going away. Everything's going to be fine."

"If the deal doesn't benefit the industry, they wouldn't make it," Josh said. He got on his knees to beg. "Please listen to Nick. I know it's not my place to ask."

"Oh fine, we'll make this day special," Jewel said. She surprised Nick by how easily she gave in. She jumped off him. "What do you want to do?"

"You're worried, aren't you?" Nick said.

"Not really." Jewel smiled, but Nick felt it was fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick accepted his deal. I suppose there are worse terms. It is a luxurious suite after all.  
> Jewel also accepted the deal they offered her.  
> Two days of work with ridiculous pay, and contract relief in the process. What's not to like?
> 
> At least, Jill's free from the contract's demands.


	44. Psychopath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are identical on FFN and here.

Nick realized a problem. Someone needed to supervise Josh. "We have a problem. I want to be alone with Jewel, but who will look after Josh?"

"It's not a problem. I would never harm one of the members of the family," Josh said. "If you're not reassured, I suggest leaving me too weak to do anything. I hear beatings are quite effective."

Nick felt a chill creep up his spine. "How can you so easily offer that as a solution?"

"It's my duty to serve."

"We can take off your shock collar and use it on him," Jewel suggested. Nick realized that the collar no longer bothered him. "I still have the remote. You're not afraid of me anymore. It served its purpose." She placed the shock collar around Josh. She gave the remote to Jill. "You'll be fine keeping him in line with this, right? Now, let's go somewhere."

Jewel led Nick out the back entrance of their home. They walked through the fields where her family planted a variety of vegetables. She plucked a nighthowler flower from the field as they walked past.

"Please tell me were not using that," Nick said. It brought him back memories of the nighthowler crisis.

"Oh fine," Jewel said. "I just wanted to have fun."

"Do you even know what nighthowlers do?"

"Animals go savage when they eat them."

"That's dangerous, you could get hurt."

"As if that matters, it's my last day anyway." She laughed. "I'm scared, okay? Even though I shouldn't be. I know the terms and everything."

"Maybe, it's a follow-up deal?"

They reached the fence of the field. Jewel sat there as did Nick. "Do you regret asking me for assistance setting everything in motion?" she said.

"I don't know," Nick said. "We're now in Bunnyburrow, Judy and Janna are with Mr. Big handling everything back there. At least, Jill's free." He remembered Janna's lecture to him before they parted. "I want to call Janna and see what she thinks."

He called Janna. He realized that he didn't exactly inform her of all developments as soon as they occurred. "Hi."

"You terrified Judy by hanging up the way you did. I had to remind her about the camera. She thought something happened to you! What made you think it was a good idea to end the call like that?" Janna gave him another lecture he well deserved.

Nick had hope that Judy might have done what he wanted. "Where is she now?"

"I took advantage of her despair. She's now chained in a room. I'll set her free, eventually."

"Liar." Nick couldn't believe his ears, but it sounded so natural at the same time.

"I'm going to send you proof shortly, but anyway, I know why you called. I will walk to Jewel alone."

"Fine." Nick passed his phone to Jewel. They went over the contract terms the one that agreed to.

Jewel hung up in much brighter spirits than before. "I feel much better now. I'm only worried about the day where you have to watch me work."

"What did Janna tell you?"

"I don't want to say, but I'm no longer afraid of tomorrow. I'm just afraid I'll lose you. Let's enjoy each other for the time we have left." She ripped his clothing to shreds. She began marking him possessively.

"You could have asked." Nick frowned at her behavior.

"But it's more fun this way. Clothing is rather inexpensive."

"Fine." He laid on the grass as Jewel obsessed over his body.

His phone buzzed once again putting an end to their activities. He received a video of Judy chained to a wall begging for freedom.

Janna called a minute after. "See? I'm telling the truth. You can even hear her speak."

Judy's pleas did little to soothe his mind. "Please let her go," Nick pleaded.

"You still haven't learned. Jewel can fill you in. Anyway, we're done for now until you make another mistake in dealing with the industry." She hung up.

"What did Janna mean she said you can explain?" Nick asked. He didn't understand.

"Alright, we're going to the hall, now," Jewel demanded.

"Are you serious?" He wished he knew what he did wrong.

She marched back towards their home. "Are you coming? This was supposed to be our time together. I can always have my siblings carry you there."

"Aren't I good enough for you?"

"Some things can only be learned through experience."

Nick had little choice but to follow.

She took an unexpected turn going into the kitchen. "Do you think this knife is sharp enough to kill you?" She cut her finger on the knife. "It can certainly draw blood. Why don't you have a taste?" She put her finger inside his mouth. "It's certainly been far too long since you tasted this."

"Are we not going to the hall?" He searched for any hint of relief. He wanted this to end peacefully as improbable as it may be. She was a gorgeous black rabbit with seductive red eyes.

"Of course, we are. I just needed something to kill you. I'm not as strong as Judy. This is Bunnyburrow, you know you won't make it out alive." Jewel led the way to the hall. He walked slower as they neared their destination. "Don't think about backing out. Family members will gladly see this through."

The stench of death filled his nostrils once again. Corpses lined either side of the grand hall. There were recent additions. Jewel called out the letters of the alphabet engraved into the ceiling as they walked on.

"Finally, we're at N."

"Look, Jewel, is there any way you can call this off? Is there some way I can redeem myself?" He hadn't retaliated since he believed in his strength. He thought he could win with the aid of his training at the ZPD.

"Go to the side where you belong."

Nick backed on to the pile of corpses. He lost his footing as the pile wasn't steady.

Jewel moved faster than he ever thought was possible. She held a cell phone in one paw, a knife in the other. Before he knew it, she held a knife in front of his throat. He closed his eyes hoping for a quick end. "And so, ends the tale of Nicholas Piberius Wilde." She pointed the cell phone at the ceiling. She slashed the rabbit corpses. "Let's get out of here." She supported Nick as they walked out of the hall. "I hope you understand, now."

"Did you have to go that far?" he asked shakily.

"That wasn't far at all. I didn't draw any blood. It's not my fault you were dense. If this collar camera wasn't here, I would totally send this video to Janna and Judy. It's a bit pointless since you have this though. Tell me, how do you feel, right now?"

"I should feel relieved, but I'm scared and terrified. You were capable of all that."

"I took a risk. You could have overwhelmed me at some point during this, I'm sure I would meet a far different end, but it's something you needed to learn. I know you're physically stronger than me."

"That's why I held back. I love you." He lifted her off the ground. He kissed her on the lips.

"I remember what I did during that week. I won't ever do that again. You're rather forgiving since even this didn't push you over the edge." She hugged him back.

"I feel like scratching you for what you put me through."

"Do it, if it makes you happy."

Despite her permission, he didn't scratch her. "That wouldn't fix anything.

They were finally out of the hall. "Nick, I understand if you don't want to spend the rest of the day with me anymore because of my stunt. I understand if you want to collar me again."

"Can't you tap your foot or something if you think I'm missing the point?" Nick experienced what Janna wanted to convey personally. Judy was safe, and everything was an elaborate ruse that certainly felt real.

"Gladly, keep in mind, I won't be there every time. I'm just worried if I'm not there to guide you. It won't matter anyway, I'm sure you'll hate me once you watch me work at my job." Her ears dropped to the sides. "I just want you to know, I accepted the job because of Jill. I'm sure I'll enjoy the job, which scares me."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" He realized she still didn't disclose what her job would entail.

"Truthfully, I don't. Janna has a good guess. I think she's right, but it's something I will enjoy, and you will hate. I would rather you not learn what it is until that day comes." She led him towards the bathroom. "I think we should clean ourselves up. That hall isn't exactly sanitary."

He enjoyed a luxurious bath with Jewel scrubbing every inch of his fur. He did the same to her. She knew how to work those paws for maximum effectiveness. It didn't take too long before they were both clean.

Nick and Jewel went to his room. They found Jill and Josh lying side by side on a bed. Josh was free of his collar. He held the remote in his paws.

"Jewel, what did you do?" she asked. "Nick's clothes are torn to shreds."

Jewel glanced at Nick. She tapped her foot. "We had fun."

"I couldn't imagine what Josh went through because of Mr. Big. I feel bad for him."

Jewel tapped her foot at a faster and louder pace. She put the collar around Josh once more. She promptly resumed tapping her foot.

"Give me the remote."

Josh obeyed her command without hesitation although his ears pointed downwards.

"Come with me." Nick led Jill out of the room not before Josh screamed.

"Stop!" Jill charged at Jewel. "He doesn't deserve this."

"I'm sure I deserve far worse." Josh smiled as soon as he recovered.

Jill held the remote victoriously after their brief struggle. "What's gotten into you?"

"Didn't he overpower you and swore you to silence after he had his way with you?" Jewel asked. "It'll be alright. You know he's the reason everything started. We'll get through this."

Jill slapped Jewel on the cheek. "Do you really think I'm that incompetent?"

"I guess I could be wrong?" She smiled guiltily.

"You did all that because you thought Josh overcame Jill? That's extreme, isn't it?" Nick walked next to Jewel.

"Of course, she's family and more important than this piece of filth."

"Alright, I'm going to tell you what happened to him," Jill said. "Nick, please leave the room because he's terrified of Mr. Big."

Nick put on a fresh set of clothes before he left the room. Jewel's intuition wasn't perfect thus she made an error. This made him feel uncertain. He called Judy only for her not to answer. He called Mr. Big. "Where is Judy?"

"Janna had fun torturing Judy. We threw Judy into the icy water below when Judy eventually bled out. One less crooked rabbit to deal with. You don't have to worry; you're not coming back anyway."

He called Vivian next. "Do you know where Judy is?"

"Did something happen?" His mother seemed surprised.

"Where are you?"

"Bunnyburrow, visiting a new friend of mine."

"Never mind." He hung up.

He had to believe Jewel was right about Judy since any attempts to call them were futile. Jewel came to fetch him. "I learned everything about Josh. I'm sorry I treated him like that."

Another nagging doubt confirmed. Mr. Big tortured Josh until he became obedient. That was the only explanation for Josh's radical change in behavior.

"I'm worried about Judy. I tried calling her, only for her not to pick up. I tried calling Mr. Big, but he said he simply iced her after Janna finished torturing her," Nick said.

"I can't be wrong about everything." Jewel acted confident. "This is only a statistic, nothing more. The odds are in my favor."

"My mother's also in Bunnyburrow visiting a friend."

"Don't call her anymore."

They entered his room once more. Jill and Josh laid side by side on a bed again. The collar and remote were simply on a table unused. Before they settled in, it was time for dinner.

It was a formality, but there was still a plate of food in front of him which he couldn't eat. He watched everyone else eat with his mates beside him and Josh nearby. An ongoing conversation caught his attention.

"You didn't tell me a fox was here," a buck complained.

Immediately, a doe beside him shouted, "You promised you would change."

"Give him another chance," another doe pleaded.

"Another chance? Do you realize how many we've given him? Are you out of your mind?" One more voice joined the argument.

"Please stop fighting, not again." That rabbit separated the buck and the arguing doe.

"I've had enough of this. I vote him out. He's impossible to work with. Repeatedly he spurns all predators. We're better off without him in our life." One more voice of dissent.

Five does and one buck. It was just like his own date and it seemed like it would end badly. He walked towards the arguing rabbits. "What's going on?"

"Do us a favor and drop dead, devil scum. The only thing foxes are good for is furniture. Their pelts sell nicely on the market." The buck assaulted him verbally at the first opportunity.

"Please, excuse us." Six rabbits for the hall.

"Please don't kill him." Nick defended that vulgar rabbit because he didn't want to see anyone die.

"It's for the best," a doe replied. The rabbits marched forwards once again.

"Damn right, it would be better without your predator loving disease. I'll be around my dear pelt. You'll realize your purpose soon enough." The buck moved with the group towards the hall.

"Isn't anyone going to do anything?" he called to the rabbits still cheerfully eating.

"It's not our business." Jewel gladly informed him. "You should watch what happens, come."

They left for a room filled with television screens displaying everything that went on in that hall. Only Nick and his group were there. Everyone else didn't really care.

"Wow, terrific audio." Josh marveled at the technology before him. "This is state of the art."

The group walked to the middle of the hall. "Do you promise to change?" It was the same doe that shouted at him earlier.

"Of course," the buck replied sweetly.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the lips again.

"You're going to fall for that lie again?" Another doe voiced their displeasure.

"How stupid are you?" One female rabbit smacked the one the buck kissed. The doe cried from the pain.

One sibling quickly restrained the other. "That's no way to treat your sister."

"Who's willing to give him another chance?"

Three paws went up. They quickly beat the two dissenting siblings. One offered some resistance, but it was futile. The other willingly accepted her fate.

"You would rather be with him," the bruised doe said.

"He is rather good in bed. I'm sorry," One sibling said to the other.

Nick heard bones crack from the two dissenting does as their siblings broke them. They dragged the beaten does towards the entrance. The does were clearly alive from their cries of pain. They reached the A section. They threw them on to the pile of corpses leaving them there to die. Six went into the hall. Four walked out including that predator-hating buck. "I told you, I'd be around my dear pelt," the buck gloated.

"I'm sorry." Jewel placed her paw around his waist. "I thought they'd choose differently."

"If he tries something. I will kill him." Jill marked him again.

"How can something like this happen?" Nick asked.

"The system only cares that someone dies, not who. That's what the other laws are for." Jewel's words didn't comfort him.

"Can I save them?"

"Ask Janna."

He called Janna. He told her he wanted to save someone from that sacred hall. "You can," she replied. "The industry would redouble its efforts to entrap you. It might already be too late. Usually, someone's either dead or in critical condition."

That was all the confirmation he needed. They set off towards the hall post-haste. They met the unpleasant buck and his mates on the way.

"Oh, you don't see this every day. Show the fox to his rightful place. Can you possibly take the body out before he dies so it doesn't pollute the sacred hall?" the buck said.

Jewel and Jill held Nick's muzzle shut from speaking back. They walked into the hall at last. They searched the A section even though they saw it happen, finding the injured does wasn't an easy task. They carried both does with great care out of the hall.

Nick called an ambulance post haste. They carried the does outside of their home waiting for the ambulance to arrive. "You want to save them?" the paramedic questioned.

"Yes," Nick replied.

"Not my place to judge." The paramedic quickly secured the does for transport.

Nick planned to tag along, but Jewel stopped him. "You need to stay in your room for six hours at least and you haven't eaten yet. They'll be fine. We've done all we can. If you void the contract now, they will kill you. You did what no one has ever done before."

Nick ate because of necessity. There were too many concerns on his mind. Jewel and Jill supported him as he licked their paws clean over and over.

"Nick, you need to become comfortable with your room." Jewel reminded him of the grotesqueness of his room made from the bodies of many foxes. "You need to be well rested especially now that you broke one of our sacred traditions. The industry no doubt wants revenge anyway it can."

They made themselves ready for bed before heading off to his room once again. Nick enjoyed the embrace of Jewel and Jill while Josh made himself scarce by moving to the furthest ends of the room.

It took some coaxing before Nick let his conscience drift towards sleep surrounded by two rabbits he cared.

* * *

"Nick! Wake up! I have to go!" Jewel poked him over and over.

"What is it?" He opened his eyes.

"My job, I need to get ready and everything."

"I'm coming with you."

Nick and Jewel got out of bed while trying not to disturb Jill. He couldn't but admire her gorgeous body and red eyes. He snapped a few images with his cell phone hoping that she would be alright.

Jewel dressed in the most unattractive clothes possible. Ugly, was the only way to describe this monstrosity. Green mixed with purple and patches of black. It's as if someone combined different clothes into one out of sheer desperation.

Nick put on his regular clothes.

"You're putting those on?" Nick queried.

"A precaution." She didn't know what her job entailed.

They ate breakfast. Jewel enjoyed yet another grooming session since Nick feared it would be her last. They were outside soon enough waiting for the bus. "We're using public transport, really?" Nick felt it was stupid.

"I wouldn't want to deprive us of a car if something happens to me. That's why I got up extra early." Jewel defended her decision.

Public transport was well-kept compared to Zootopia. There weren't many animals riding the bus. They arrived at the entrance of a corporate building owned by the entertainment industry. It wasn't dreadful or macabre in any way on the outside at least.

The receptionist greeted them as they walked in. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to hold my end of the bargain."

"I'm here to make sure she isn't harmed. I don't trust you or your industry."

Nick and Jewel stated their purpose.

"You have my word, she won't be harmed unless if she wills it. Unfortunately, we don't want you involved with her first day. I ask you to please leave the premises," she answered them both.

"How can I trust you?" Nick asked.

The receptionist used a printer to print out a contract. She cut her finger lightly enough to draw blood. She signed it. "That should make you happy."

"I want a copy too," Jewel said. The receptionist didn't hesitate in offering her a copy either.

"What will she be doing?" The paper was nice and all, but it still didn't answer Nick's questions.

"She gets to live out her fantasies." The receptionist was as vague as possible.

"Can't you be specific?"

"Sorry, that's not allowed. I'll ask you to leave so she can get started. Come along, my dear."

Nick left the premises as instructed while Jewel disappeared deeper into the building. Her job wasn't dangerous. They couldn't harm Jewel unless if she willed it, but he still didn't know what her job was. He headed home alone.

Jill was there waiting for him along with an obedient Josh at the entrance when he returned. He presented the paper he received from the receptionist to them.

"That's good, we have their word." Jill took the piece of paper from him.

He spent time with Jill in a vacant bedroom. They ordered Josh to stand outside.

"I want you to know how grateful I am to you and Jewel for doing all of this, just for me." Jill groomed his face.

Nick nibbled on her ears. "You're fine, but I'm worried about Janna and Judy as well as my mother."

"What happened to them?"

He realized he never told Jill about these developments. He filled her in on everything.

"You'll be back able to have revenge soon." Her reply did little to comfort him, but he didn't know if it was because she was naïve or because she wanted to preserve the charade.

Time passed in a blur and it was lunchtime already. Nick glared at the racist buck who ate with his mates beside him. Nick couldn't eat anyway since he required specific conditions.

"Why do they tolerate you? You broke tradition, and your only use is for fur."

"Bonnie, why do you allow them to date this piece of trash?" Nick asked.

"I certainly hoped they would be smarter and move on. I didn't imagine it would go this far, but since it happened, I must support their choice. I have too many kits to look after every single one of them properly," Bonnie lamented. At least, she shed a few tears.

"Aren't three hundred kits enough? Shouldn't you stop?'

"I just want ones to be proud of, like Judy. I'm thankful for you trying to save those two. We all have our own vices, Jewel is yours. He is theirs."

How dare she compare Jewel to that buck. They're nothing alike. "How dare you compare them?"

"She threatened you with death for fun. She casually suggested killing Jill and she's still around. Am I wrong?"

How could he convey everything to her? He simply couldn't. It was a complex situation and explaining it to her might not be in his best interest. "I don't have to justify myself."

"Denial is simply a phase. I've seen it enough times."

The buck exclaimed, "Oh wow, they're paying me to torture foxes. It's like a dream come true! See you around my dear pelt." He taunted Nick as he left.

He left his mates high and dry going to work immediately for an impromptu job.

"He just left us," she complained.

"Enough is enough, let's bring him into the hall once he gets paid."

"We are agreed."

Bonnie welcomed the recent developments. "I wish they figured this out sooner."

"They have jobs for torturing foxes?" He wanted to know the truth. it seemed so preposterous to him.

"Lawbreakers meet several different fates. Torture for entertainment is one of them." Stu told him the truth.

"Can I work for one of those?"

"If they accept you, I don't see why not."

"Where and how do I apply?"

Unfortunately, he never received an answer. Jill slapped him. She dragged him away from the dining room. "You are not doing this, Nick."

Josh tagged along. He gave Nick the web address.

"Don't you dare."

"Look, I was just trying to gain information. I wouldn't do that." Nick inhaled whiffs of Jill's scent. He knew she liked that. It was both a blessing and a curse that Jill seemed least inclined to treachery and manipulation.

"I think I overreacted. Please don't be angry." She stroked his tail.

"I can't blame you when I felt the same when Jewel threatened you openly."

"Where does it end? Lies and secrets that's all this place is."

"I wish I knew."

* * *

It was nine and Jewel still didn't return. He looked at the so-called paper in vain. The piece of paper the receptionist gave him to send him away. "Something happened to her," he said.

"They wouldn't do anything to her, not with this signed, but there are still normal criminals," Jill rationalized.

"Gee, thanks."

Josh too agreed with Jill. They sat at the bus stop for three hours now as bus after bus passed without Jewel descending. Nick blamed himself for not asking for long her shift was. He wanted to be there for her in case something happened.

Finally, Jewel arrived with her clothing torn and her body wrapped in bandages.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Nick felt sorrow at the how beat up she was. "Who did this to you?"

"I deserve every bit of this." Jewel sounded defeated. "It was fun at first, I enjoyed it more as the day wore on. She was right. I'm nothing but a psychopath. Don't come with me to work tomorrow."

"I thought you wouldn't be harmed."

"I let her because I deserve it. She'll kill me tomorrow. One less crazy rabbit on this earth, everyone wins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jewel still retains the same tendencies that she always had.


	45. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to parody a verse of from the theme song of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air better or for worse.

"The industry won't take you from me." Nick embraced Jewel careful not to disturb her bandages. "This is what they want. You won't die on my watch."

"I would make you promise, but that would just prove I'm a psychopath, Nick. Don't come with me. Don't learn the horror of what I had to do. I made sure the contract would remain valid if I were to die." Jewel wrestled free of Nick's affection. She walked towards home. "I need rest. I'll be gone tomorrow."

Nick walked in front of her. He tackled her to the ground. "I don't care what you did. I don't even care if you enjoyed it. You did this for Jill. It pains me that you wouldn't even tell me what the job was."

"I want to protect you. I don't want my last memories of you to consist of rage." Jewel stared into his eyes. "If I tell you everything. You might kill me yourself voiding the contract. Please, let it go."

"I will remain like this all night if I have you. You won't be moving until you tell me the truth."

"But if I don't show up to work, they will void the contract. Think of everyone else that it effects, not just you and I."

"No, I'm not letting my mate go off to die if there's something I can do to prevent it. I will not lose you."

She closed her eyes. "Fine, you want to know what I did? I was responsible for the deaths of maybe a hundred today. I laughed as they died. I enjoyed their agony. The only time it ever felt right was when I ensnared that distasteful buck. I made sure his torture was long and painful. That fool did get to torture foxes for a little while. I enjoyed watching everyone else suffer at my command, but I knew it was wrong."

Nick remained on top of her. "Look at me." He waited until her red eyes were open. "Your entire species is screwed up. They don't even realize right from wrong. You do, but you still enjoy it even though it's wrong. I will not let you die tomorrow."

"Can you watch as I give commands that result in torture or death? Just let me go. I can't help but enjoy the carnage before me even though I know it's wrong. I was too afraid to tell you what Janna thought my job was. I deserve to die." She closed her watery eyes.

"I've done worse," Josh said. "You shouldn't let the industry drive you apart." Nick turned his head around to see the grey rabbit. "All that should matter is the future."

Jill wailed. "You did this for me, both you and Nick. If only I was stronger if only I liked the initial contract. None of this would have happened."

"My minds made up. I will see you work as the deal specified. You're not going to die under my watch. Don't think about sneaking away to protect me if you love me." Nick finally got off her.

"You can't handle it. You'll hate me even more." Jewel turned away from Nick.

"If I do, it's my choice. It's not yours to decide what I should do. I won't let the industry take you from me if there's something I do to prevent it. That conniving receptionist has much to answer for. How dare she give me this worthless piece of paper and harm you in the process." Nick ripped the worthless piece of paper in half.

Jewel laughed. "Even now, I can't bring myself to speak the truth. I really am pathetic." Nick carried her inside the burrow to his room. Everyone else followed not far behind.

Nick helped her prepare for bed. He brushed her teeth not wanting her to aggravate the wounds at all. He did everything he could for her happiness. A small smile formed on Jewel's lips for his efforts. He smiled then too.

Nick clutched her like a body pillow on the bed. "I hope I'm strong enough tomorrow."

Jewel kissed him. "I know I shouldn't revel in my job, but I do. I can't help enjoying torturing and killing even though it's wrong. I am a psychopath and you're in love with me."

"At least, you realize that it's wrong. You wouldn't do this if there were other options, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Morning came, far too quickly. "We overslept!" Jewel exclaimed.

Nick quickly untangled himself from Jewel. He frowned when he glanced at the clock. "It's only six."

He looked at the peaceful sleeping forms of Jill and Josh. Josh especially, looked harmless and weak in his current state. Nick didn't even know the depths of his depravity. Josh even admitted his actions were far worse than Jewel's.

He knew what Jewel's job entailed, but it still made him uneasy. He wouldn't let the industry win. This entire place needed reformation. The entire culture made him uneasy. He turned his thoughts towards the day ahead. He would watch others die in agony unable to act and Jewel would order their deaths.

Jewel brought him back to the present. "We can't take public transit anymore."

He put the shock collar around himself. He pocketed the remote before joining Jewel for breakfast. He passed her the remote. "I want you to have this in case I go out of control."

"No, Nick, we won't give them another opportunity, another weapon against us. If you go out of control, it is what it's meant to be." Jewel took his collar off. She smashed the remote to bits.

"You didn't have to do that."

"We don't have time to argue."

Nick groomed Jewel's paws for breakfast while she ate a modest blueberry pie. He opted to forgo an elaborate ritual since time was of the essence. They had to drive to work else they would be late.

* * *

They arrived at the building once more. They walked in, the same receptionist from yesterday was there. "How dare you, you did all this to Jewel." Nick pointed to Jewel's injuries.

"Oh, I didn't do that." She smiled showing off all her teeth. "That was your mother."

"What?" Nick couldn't believe what he heard. He knew his mother was in Bunnyburrow.

"You heard me."

Jewel's ears pointed downwards. "I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to correct you. She's correct."

"Now then, let's go inside."

The receptionist led them towards a booth overseeing a grand arena below. There was a multitude of buttons for various purposes. "You know the drill." The receptionist walked away leaving them alone.

"I have a quota I need to meet," Jewel explained. "You just need to be here beside me."

"What happens if you don't do anything?" They were alone as far as he could see.

"Video surveillance, contract failure if I fail to be adequate, that means we both die. They die anyway by someone else's paw," Jewel told him more about their situation.

"I thought you wouldn't be harmed."

"That's only true if I uphold my end of the bargain."

She pressed a button. A scared female rabbit appeared in the arena from the grounds below. She pressed another button. A naked fox dropped from the ceiling into the area. He groaned in pain from the impact. The booth provided excellent audio from the arena itself. Nick heard every whimper and movement from fear. There was a screen for them to see up close.

"Fox tear her left leg off," Jewel ordered.

The frightened doe began running around trying to avoid the fox, but it was no use, the fox caught her. He did as Jewel commanded. The does leg became detached while blood flowed onto the stones below.

"Eat it." Jewel spelled out his next task. She smirked. "You haven't learned left from right yet. Don't worry, you won't make any more mistakes ever again." She pressed another button. A metal spike fell from the ceiling striking the fox in the eye before he even had a chance to react. "You failed." She laughed even more. "Isn't it wonderful how they write in agony?"

Nick heard every cry of pain, every plea for mercy the animals in the arena made. "How can you enjoy this? You monster."

Jewel cried. "I can't help it, Nick, I know it's wrong and everything. I still enjoy it. You should have left me."

"You're right. I shouldn't judge you. Can I vomit somewhere? I don't think I can spend the entire day even if I don't watch without hurling. You can't even escape the sound." He was afraid to disobey. The contract specified him to watch her work. If he curled into a ball on the floor, he wasn't sure if that would be a breach.

She called for a bucket before returning her attention to the arena below. "Both of you are still very much alive. How silly of me. I got distracted." She pressed another button. "Let's see how long it takes for a fire to kill." Another button and tree trunks fell from the sky squashing the fox and rabbit below. "Let there be fire!" A gout of flame erupted from the arena floor setting the foliage ablaze. She laughed as the fox and rabbit panicked unable to escape the burning inferno threatening to engulf them.

A rabbit arrived with a bucket. Another member of the entertainment industry to be sure. He wore a black suit. "How nice of you to contribute towards some rabbit's lunch. You're very generous."

Nick hurled into the bucket as the implications were too much for him to bear. "You don't deserve to live."

The rabbit gloated. "But if you harm me, I will kill you and her. I'm sure some rabbit will enjoy the meal. You wouldn't want them to starve, would you?"

"Monster."

The rabbit walked into the booth surveying the carnage below. "You've done it again! They're still screaming."

"The last time I did this, they only lasted thirty seconds. It's been over a minute." Jewel treated the new rabbit like an old friend. The screams couldn't continue forever as the fire consumed them. The rabbit took his leave. "Time for new prisoners."

Nick hurled again. "Do you normally talk to yourself?"

"They wanted realistic voiceovers for later use." Jewel pushed several buttons to clean the arena of debris. Her next scene consisted of a tiger and a rabbit.

The tiger wore clothes befitting a prisoner. The rabbit was a naked buck on the opposite end, but he wasn't whimpering. "You were caught eating a rabbit. Do you want to do that again?"

"Yes," the tiger replied.

"If you eat him, you're free. Start when I hit zero." She counted down from ten to zero. She pressed another button for needles to fall out of the ceiling on to the tiger below. The tiger chased as needles stuck his body. He couldn't move anymore as the pain overwhelmed him. "Oh well, goodbye, murderer. It was nice knowing you." The tiger eventually bled out, putting end to his whimpers.

Jewel received a call on her cell phone. "I'll ask him." She turned towards Nick. "Do you agree to eat the rabbit below? You have thirty minutes to eat and I get to take a break from this job for thirty minutes. You have five minutes to decide."

"That means an hour."

"Yes, it does. If it helps, he's going to die anyway."

He waited until the very last minute before announcing his decision. It wasn't even close to lunch yet but he thought he could finish the entire rabbit. "I accept."

Jewel guided him to the arena. "He's all yours. Do you want me to kill him first?"

"No." Nick knew foxes hunted rabbits in the past. "At least, our ancestors did this." He tried to justify what he was about to do to himself. He never killed anyone personally.

"Another predator?" the buck gloated. "This'll be fun. Usually, I only get one."

"Fun?"

"I enjoy watching predators die before me like the inferior life forms they are."

Nick chased after the rabbit. After a minute the rabbit seemed worried. "Where are the spikes? Or needles or anything," the rabbit said.

"There won't be any." Jewel's voice echoed throughout the arena. "My fox is going to kill you and eat you and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

"What about my membership?" the rabbit asked as he dodged swipes from the fox's claws.

"Your membership only protects you from the members of the industry. It doesn't protect you from me or him. Nick, hurry up, you don't want to run out of time. The industry requested this specifically."

Nick finally caught the rabbit after landing a few swipes. He killed it by biting its neck. He looked at the blood on his claws afraid and terrified.

"Nick! You need to eat. If you don't, the industry wins. You have fifteen minutes," Jewel said. Nick overcame his trauma with Jewel's help. "I can try eating too if you don't want to."

"No, I don't want to put you through that." Nick took a bite from the rabbit's leg. "It's not natural for a rabbit to eat another."

"It's not natural for you either."

"But I have my condition and foxes did eat rabbits in the past. I will finish in time." He kept his word by finishing before the timer reached zero. "I'm a monster, I liked how it tasted."

"I'm sorry, I should have said no." Jewel stroked his tail.

"Let's explore the complex." Nick led her around the building. "Wait, where do they store everyone?"

"I don't know. I never had the chance to explore."

They ran into Vivian with two rabbits beside her. One had white fur, the other had grey. "Nick! I thought you were dead." Vivian embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching her work." He tapped Jewel on the shoulder.

"You told me he was dead. You lied to me!" Vivian wrapped her paws around Jewel's throat.

"Funny, how that part gets you riled up more than watching your husband being torn to pieces at her command," the white rabbit said. He had unnatural black eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't recognize him? Oh well." The white rabbit laughed.

"I can't believe you!" The grey rabbit clawed the white one's face. He scratched him again "I thought I knew you!"

They watched the two rabbits fight. "I hope Zack loses," Vivian said.

It was a brutal struggle where the grey rabbit lost an eye before becoming the apparent victor. "Well done, that was very entertaining. Don't finish him off. Jewel, he's all yours," the speakers boomed.

Zack whimpered pitifully, "I'm one of you. Kill him."

Jewel tossed the grey rabbit aside without much effort He smashed into a wall. She dragged Zack around exacerbating his existing wounds.

"You lost a one on one battle. I'm sure Jewel will be extra creative once he learns of your deeds. You also failed to convert Vivian to our cause," The speakers boomed again. It reminded them that the entire premise was under surveillance. "Make his suffering extra painful."

"What did he do?" Jewel asked.

Vivian wasted no time relaying Zack's behavior and what she had seen with her own eyes.

"Ooh, an agent, how nice! I'm going to enjoy this."

"You do that anyway." Nick frowned. "Was he right about father?"

"I don't know." Vivian quickly switched topics. "Why are you in Bunnyburrow?"

Nick quickly explained the situation. His mother slapped him. "Why did you even agree to deal with the industry?"

"Why are you here?" Nick countered.

"Investigating, utilizing the immunity I have."

"Because of you, I had to kill twenty more animals." Jewel dared to tug on her ears.

"You were cackling like a maniac as you ordered them to die one by one. You told me Nick was dead. They told me I could kill you today."

The speakers boomed once again. "You still can."

"I won't allow it. The industry wants this." Nick stepped between his mother and Jewel.

"I'm not that stupid." Vivian turned her attention towards Zack. "Not so mighty now, are you?"

"A little help here?" the grey rabbit groaned.

"Of course, Ramsay. Thank you." Vivian helped him up. "Sorry, I got carried away. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"You're not even going to kill him?" Zack shouted.

"This should be quite profitable," the speakers boomed again. "Ramsay's wounds don't seem lethal he can stay until Jewel's shift is done or you can kill her to leave now."

Ramsay lost an eye during the exchange. He had multiple scratches and bite marks across his skin. It wasn't lethal just painful. Nick and Jewel dragged Zack back to their booth. Vivian carried Ramsay as she followed them.

An agent greeted them. He passed Nick another bucket. "That poor rabbit cried as I forced him to consume the contents." The agent used his paws to rip an ear off Zack. "You should eat." He held the ear in front of Nick's mouth.

"I'm not required to do anything." Nick tossed the ear away.

"Hah, a fox doesn't even want to eat you. What kind of rabbit are you?" The agent tried to rip the other ear off.

"He's mine, not yours." Jewel knocked the agent's paws away. "I want to have my fun now unless if you want to be part of the performance. I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Please do stay. I'm sure you'll make a fine actor," Vivian said.

The agent sulked as he walked away.

"Now, I'm going to get started." Jewel pressed a button. A rack wheel appeared in the center of the arena. She descended into the arena with Zack in tow. She placed him in the middle strapping him in before she returned to the booth. She made needles fall from the ceiling once more. They landed around Zack but not on him. "This is going to be fun." She stuck needle after needle into his body. His screams echoed across the room. "Tell us everyone involved if you want to live." She used a needle to torture him some more.

"Anything," Zack muttered barely coherent.

Jewel stuck more needles into his body. "I want a name."

"Max."

She removed a few needles from his body. "More names." Zack spewed off more names. "Is that all?"

"Yes," he whimpered.

She stuck needles into his eyes. He wailed louder than ever. "I hear rain is good for cleaning off wounds." She went back into her booth once more. She pressed another button causing hydrochloric acid to fall from the ceiling. "Your cries of agony are delightful."

Nick heaved from watching all that. "Is it over?"

Jewel looked at the time. "I still have an hour left."

"You need to let her go, Nick, look at how she's behaving. She enjoyed every single moment of this. She likes this. It was no different than the week she tortured you." Vivian crossed her arms.

"I am a psychopath. I enjoy inflicting pain, but I also love Nick. I can't change what I enjoy, I can restrain myself from indulging in my fantasies inappropriately. This is a job I took for Jill nothing more." Jewel stroked Nick's neck. "I know this is hard for you to watch. It should be over soon."

"She needs to be stopped." Ramsay struggled to his feet. "You can't love someone like that."

Jewel pressed a few buttons resetting the field. The entire arena became spotless once more. A fox rose up into the center of the arena. He wore an orange jumpsuit befitting a prisoner. "I want to see how long it takes a fox to dissolve." Jewel smiled. Her smile made Nick quake in fear.

The fox tried to plead for its life. "I'm innocent. I'll even become your slave. I promise to become a better citizen if you let me live."

"You won't survive."

"I just want to live, please."

"Jewel, do what you have to, but he's coming with us. You're not going to kill him," Nick said.

"What? Why?" she yelled.

"I gave Blair Redfur a parking ticket long ago in Zootopia. He didn't have the means to pay and we sent him to jail. Please, let him live." He licked her face trying to persuade her.

"I'm willing to do try, but you know what they're like," she said. Nick nodded. She dared to call the industry for options. "He gets to live, but you have to kill instead."

Nick prayed that it wasn't someone he knew or close to him. He also hoped it wasn't someone that he couldn't kill. "Who?"

Jewel escorted Blair out of the arena into the booth. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Don't thank me, Nick saved you." She pushed a button a black rabbit with multiple scars, wearing a frilly pink dress appeared in the middle of the arena. "You need to kill her."

Nick descended into the arena. He approached the hapless doe.

The rabbit started rapping much to his surprise.

"This a story is all about me,  
why my captors don't deserve amnesty,  
in Shadow Burrow born and raised,  
serving predators are how I spent most of my days.  
The industry was up to no good,  
tortured everyone in the brotherhood.

"Tossed aside without a care.  
I learned the world was unfair.  
I just want to be free,  
but that will remain a fantasy."

"You're a buck?" He didn't expect this black rabbit to act this way or have such a masculine voice.

"Yes, my name is Prince. I've been trained in the arts to please predators."

"Sorry, it had to be this way." Nick moved his claws in front of the rabbit's throat.

The black rabbit leaped away from him. "You seem reluctant. I can try to make you comfortable. Your ancestors hunted mine the past. I can make it realistic then give you the kill. You won't catch me otherwise. My duty is to serve even though I wish for freedom."

"No one ever caught you?" Nick asked. He felt guilty at what he had to do. He was afraid to ask for yet another alternative. It could only be worse from here.

"Round and round they go, trying to catch me. That was my purpose to give them satisfaction. I let them scratch me a few times to give them hope. My masters trained me for this very purpose. They tossed me aside today to make you feel guilty. You can chase me, I'll let you catch me after a time to ease your conscience." Prince walked towards Nick. "How do you want to kill me?"

"I don't believe you've never been caught."

"I'll grant you the kill before time runs out. Jewel controls everything in this place anyway." He leaped away from Nick again.

"I don't believe you." Nick tried to swipe Prince. He easily dodged out of the way.

"Just let me know when you give up."

Round and round they went. Prince taunted him at times by remaining still only to move away when he dashed in for the kill. It surprised Nick that Prince moved with such speed.

"Nick, you're going to run out of time," Jewel said.

Nick dashed again. He finally pinned the black rabbit. "You win," Prince said.

"You... let me catch you," Nick stood on top of his prize.

"Of course not. Kill me, destroy the system."

"I don't believe you," Nick said.

"You need to before time runs out."

"Ten seconds left, you need to finish him else the industry might kill us all," Jewel said.

Nick slashed the rabbit's throat with great reluctance. "What have I done?" He stared at his blood-stained claws. He wasn't even fast enough to catch the rabbit who willingly accepted his fate. He was a failure. "How many are raised just like him?"

"I don't know." Jewel was beside him. "This is over. We should get out of here."

"Ramsay still needs medical treatment," Vivian said.

Nick looked at the booth containing Vivian, Ramsay, and Blair. Jewel helped him move as they exited the building together.

"Fantastic work, Jewel. Would you like to continue working here?" the receptionist asked.

"Ye – No," Jewel interrupted herself. "I really am a psychopath. I nearly said yes."

"Don't let their culture sway you. Your revolution won't get anywhere. There's no place for a psychopath like you, Jewel, in their world."

She stopped for a few steps before continuing.

They were finally out of the building away from the industry's immediate reach. Vivian left with Ramsay for a hospital.

"What do you want me to do now?" Blair asked. "You saved my life, Nick."

"How did you end up here anyway?" Nick replied.

"A complicated tale that will take hours."

"Let's head home, Nick," Jewel said.

* * *

It didn't take too much time for them to arrive home.

Jewel said, "We're going to his room. Go sit in a corner somewhere out of sight once we arrive."

"Of course." Blair bowed.

Jewel had to guide Nick every step of the way. He was too shaken to walk on his own. As the door to his room opened, Blair fainted right outside.

Nick dashed for the bed. He curled into a ball.

"Nick, what happened?" Jill asked. His ears pointed downwards as Jewel helped him move.

"Take it easy on him," Josh said. He used his arm to comfort Jill. "It can't be anything good."

"I'm a murderer... that's the only way I can love a psychopath like Jewel," Nick muttered between sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick killed someone innocent to save someone he knows. Does that make it right? He also ate rabbit and watched Jewel torture others.


	46. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too insane happens in this chapter. This chapter received a minor rewrite.

Nick laid on the bed curled into a ball. He felt the gentle paws of both Jill and Jewel stroking him. "it's going to be okay," Jill said.

"You don't understand, I took a life, an innocent life," Nick wailed.

"Why did you do that? You know how the industry is. You set yourself up for everything," Jewel said.

"I can't imagine how someone that I personally gave a parking ticket to can end up in Bunnyburrow in one of those twisted games. It doesn't make sense. I can't bring myself to hate you when I know what you've done and what you're capable of."

"What did she do?" Jill asked. "Tell me." She slowly uncurled Nick making him lie on the bed instead.

"I tortured animals and laughed. I enjoyed their pain and suffering. I don't regret doing it, and yesterday, I didn't even care animals were innocent. All that matters are that they cried as they died. I savored every whimper, every cry of agony. I wanted more." Jewel salivated as explained her actions.

Jill slapped Jewel. "You are messed up. How are we even related?"

"Nick, if you want me to go to the hall or anything, I will. I am a psychopath that enjoys inflicting pain. I enjoy torturing and hearing their cries. I nearly said yes to their job offer. You're better off without me. I can't change what I enjoy, it's simply who I am."

"You don't get the easy way out, not after what you put me through. You are my mate, you are going to support me when I need help." Nick pinned her on the bed.

"You're not going to ask me to change?"

Nick stared into the psychopath's eyes. "I wouldn't ask for the impossible."

"What happened? Ugh," Blair groaned as he walked into the room. Nick got off of Jewel so they sat side by side on the bed.

"You fainted when you saw the room," Jewel said with a smirk.

"What is this nightmare?" He glanced around the room. He shivered as took in his surroundings.

"This is Bunnyburrow's accommodations to vex us," Jill said.

"How can someplace like this exist?"

"This is nothing compared to the industry's domain," Josh said. Everyone glanced at his location.

"Not now, Josh." Jill guided him away from the room.

"Blair, go all the way over there. I don't want to see you." Jewel pointed to the corner. "Nick, I know that you've seen me at my worst."

"It's not that, that's not what bothers me. It bothers me that I'm still in love with you." Nick sobbed. "I don't want to be, but I can't help it."

"Nick, I don't know what I can do to make you happy." She sighed. "I'm willing to do anything."

"I wish you were different."

"I can act that way if it makes you comfortable."

"It scares me that you laughed at the pain you caused everyone. I know it was a job with the industry, but still, you cackled with glee." He hugged Jewel. "And I still love you after that."

"I enjoy causing pain, I enjoy suffering as long as it's not someone important to me. I don't even care if they're guilty." Jewel sniffed Nick savoring his scent.

"What happens if I'm not important to you anymore?"

"I don't see why that will happen, but if it does I will enjoy torturing you all the same. I already tormented you during that week and I liked it. You should take me to the hall. It's where I belong."

Nick sighed. "I won't even though I should."

"Is there anything you want me to do?" She started stroking his tail.

"How far does your obsession with torture go?" He heart pounded as he waited for her response.

"I would do nearly anything to have the opportunity to torture someone as long as it doesn't harm anyone important to me. I do have some standards and lines I won't cross." She laughed. "I'm really messed up, aren't I? I can control my impulses to not break the law, but I can't change what I enjoy."

"Why didn't you just stay with the industry? Everything's so much better for you." Nick asked.

"Just because I enjoy torture and suffering, it doesn't mean I don't know that it's wrong."

"Well, at least you learned that much."

The Hopps' warren sounded that it was time for dinner. Nick and his company walked towards the dining room together. Again, there was a standard meal set in front of Nick that he couldn't eat. Blair sat on the chair beside him. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"Why aren't you affected?" Nick replied.

"By what? Can I have your portion?"

Nick passed his insect pie over to him. He looked around the room for anything of interest as the Hopps family ate. He had to wait for Jewel and Jill to finish eating before he could. "How did you end up in Bunnyburrow?"

"it started with a simple parking ticket that I couldn't pay, that led to my arrest. The guards and prisoners provoked me which led to harsher sentences even when I only struck out in self-defense."

Nick studied Blair's body. "You don't look like someone who's been through hell."

"Well, eventually they transferred me to Bunnyburrow where they gave me the options to torture a rabbit for food or to eat a rabbit outright or starvation. I chose starvation over and over until they gave me a semblance of a normal life. I was certainly not free by any means, but the conditions were livable. Today, they told me I was going to die painfully then you saved me. It was so unexpected."

"Do you know where you were living?"

"Not really, no," Blair responded.

"I can help with that," Josh interjected. "I was privy to everything related to predators."

"Nick, let's get your needs taken care of," Jewel said.

"Follow me," Nick said.

They all went to the kitchen together. Nick instructed Blair and Josh to wait outside.

Nick waited for her paw to enter his mouth. He thought about the events of the day and everything that happened. The familiar taste of rabbit filled his mouth, but it was lacking compared to what he ate earlier today. He unconsciously bit her as the ritual had become routine.

She screamed. "Nick, you're hurting me!"

His eyes widened from shock at what he did. He had bit into her paw making it bleed. "I'm so sorry." He apologized but savored every drop of blood. "Are you alright?" He inspected her paw. There were bite marks briefly obscured by black fur. He asked shakily, "Can I lick your paw clean of blood?"

"Sure," she said. She inserted her paw into his mouth once more.

Unfortunately, her scream attracted her siblings. Josh and Blair couldn't hold back the oncoming onslaught.

"Get your paw out of his mouth," the buck said. Nick turned to glare at the buck. "It's not safe."

Nick sucked on her paw savoring the traces of blood. The food became palatable with the addition of her blood instead of causing him to retch.

"We can explain," Jill said. "Nick is suffering from a condition."

"All his meals must contain traces of rabbit." Jewel removed her paw from his mouth.

"Say, what?" Stu walked in front of the kitchen.

"How horrible." Bonnie moved to inspect Jewel's paw. "You're hurt!"

"Oh, I deserve far worse," Jewel said. She stared at Bonnie's eyes. "I cackled with glee I tortured today. I laughed when I caught them misery until they drew their final breath. He watched me through it all."

"Don't remind me." Nick plugged claws into his ears to block the sound.

Jewel removed Nick's paws from his ears. "I can't change what I enjoy, but I'll avoid talking about it."

"When did you develop this obsession?" Bonnie placed her paw on Jewel's shoulder.

"How could I not? Our entire species promotes this."

Bonnie tried to slap Jewel, but Nick blocked her paw.

"That's not what our cultures supposed to do." Stu helped Nick stand up. "How far does it go?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Nick pushed his paw away.

"Nick was a special case having caused a stir within the industry. We sought to protect our traditions. This was simply the easiest way to do so while keeping our practices hidden from the rest of the world," Josh explained.

"Rabbits don't care too much for our own offspring, unlike other species. We breed a lot to hope for shining examples of ones who make their mark on this world. Judy succeeded in that regard despite our minimal efforts to keep her safe." Stu sighed. "Our offspring kill each other, threaten each other all so that the best may live. Psychopaths aren't supposed to flourish or be tolerated in our society."

"Nice to know how you think of my father. The only way someone can derive joy from all the rituals is to learn how to enjoy it. The capacity to sever all emotional bonds should the worse actually happen." Jewel rubbed against Nick. "I am a psychopath because this is what the culture made me. Were it not against the law, I would gladly torture you."

"You should take her to the hall, Nick," Bonnie said. Jewel began stroking his tail relentlessly to the point it was unpleasurable due to the speed. "She's a monster."

"I won't deny that she is one, but it's what the system made her even though I watched her commit all those depraved acts, I can't let her go. She's my mate and I won't let the blasted industry to take her from me." Nick held Jewel's paws in place. "All my mates let me feast on their blood for a time when that was the only way I could eat food. They care for me or try to. Thanks to today, it seems I'm in that phase again where I need rabbit's blood to eat anything."

"Blood," Bonnie echoed.

"Let's not bother our family with this. You can still feed on me." Jill shoved her paws in front of his eyes.

"I don't even know if I'll return to normal," Nick wailed. "And this all happened because I ate a rabbit."

"You ate a rabbit?" Stu yelled. He clenched his paws in rage.

"The industry is known for many things. We supply our customers with the forbidden. The predators are easy to control when we need favors from them. I oversaw predator relations for the industry until a deal went south," Josh said, throughout his speech he captivated everyone's attention. "Mr. Big opened my eyes and gave me a new purpose in life. I'm instructed to use my expertise to bring an end to the industry's depravity."

"I don't know what to say. I had no idea it extended this far." Stu bowed in submission.

"Don't lie about that. There's no way you couldn't have known," Nick reprimanded.

"I didn't know they would require you to eat rabbit."

Stu seemed to by lying but Nick couldn't be certain. Nick said, "Your daughters tried to kill each other and left them to die in your hall. You permitted this, all of you did. You even have monitors that show what goes on in that blasted hall."

"That's different. It's how it always was. The surviving families came together after an ecological collapse due to too many of our kind. Our forefathers engineered a system to let everyone live without restraint. Torturing others for the sake of pleasure certainly wasn't on their mind. Same with feeding rabbits to predators."

"You approve of killing but not depravity," Nick stated.

"Yes, because it's our way of life. What would we do then without these traditions? The world will crumble from too many rabbits. At least now, we are ecologically sustainable. What the industry did to you personally was unacceptable."

"Stop breeding and care for each and every rabbit maybe?"

"Even if I do, what about the others? Bonnie and I alone sired over three hundred kits. The system has to be good for all."

"Ahem," Jewel cleared her throat. "Nick, are you still hungry?"

"Not really." Nick paid attention to Jewel once more.

"I will support you in your endeavor to change Bunnyburrow," Stu said. "But, something will need to take the place of current practices. Deaths by starvation from lack of food are far worse for everyone involved."

"I don't suppose you would be willing to sign in blood?" Nick asked. He held Jewel close to him. "She has told me how highly your culture values blood signatures."

Stu hesitated before replying, "You want a signature? Fine, I'll write up an entire contract."

A couple of rabbits left for the hall and no one made a move to stop them.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Nick inquired.

"The industry went too far, but there's nothing wrong with our traditions. We need them to live. The traditions existed before the industry ever did." Stu marched away. "I'll be back with the contract."

Bonnie took the opportunity to change the topic. "Who would be willing to help Nick with his need to consume rabbit blood?" The number of paws that went up surprised Nick.

"We're fine really," Jill said. She tugged on his ear. "You may only do so if we permit it."

Jewel said, "Agreed."

"You're all willing to do that for me?" Nick asked.

They replied, "You are family to us."

Stu returned with the contract. Nick read the terms over and over. "You promise not to impede us but want me to stop interrupting your family's sacred rites."

"That's correct. The initial contract covers you and your mates. You should be happy that I've been such a good host to Blair and Josh. I can't promise the hospitality can remain if you don't sign." Stu stared at Nick. "What will it be?"

"The contract does have an expiry date."

"Do you want it to be longer? That can be easily arranged."

"We'll be gone by then out of your grasp. You have a deal." Nick signed the contract to ensure the safety of Blair and Josh.

"Come this way, there's something I want you to witness."

Stu led everyone to the viewing room. There were television screens showing everything that went on in the sacred hall. The screen showed a doe in the process of bleeding out. "Aren't her cries of pain delightful? Feel free to bet on how long it takes for her to die."

"That's your own daughter crying in pain and you're asking us to bet on when she dies?" Nick exhaled through his mouth.

"Why not? It's a popular past time."

Nick watched everyone place their bets at various timeframes with horror. They were speculating on death itself. Jewel's voice filled him with rage like no other. She placed a bet just before the timer ran out. "I place ten dollars on over four hours."

"Accepted!"

"It looks like you're going to lose this one," a buck snickered. "A strike on your amazingly accurate predictions."

Jewel had bigger problems as Nick picked her up from the ground. He wrapped his paws around her throat to strangle her. "Why did you bother placing that bet? Have you learned nothing?"

"I'm not torturing anyone. It's something that I always do, and I will win. It's a harmless wager. Lighten up," Jewel said.

Nick shook her violently. "I can't believe you. Are all of you going to watch until she dies?" He pointed to the screens still displaying the doe in pain as she bled.

"You're free to watch, but it's not required," Stu said.

Nick instructed his group to go to his room. He had no intention of watching the depraved festivities anymore.

"How has this gone on without anyone noticing?" Blair asked. "All these rabbits are psychopaths. Betting on death with a screen?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have tried to date Judy," Nick said.

"Nick, tell me something, if it wasn't for your condition would you still love us?" Jill asked. She had a solemn expression.

"Truthfully? I don't know. I think my condition played a key role in our love. I know I love all of you, now, but if it wasn't for my condition, would I have given it up at some point?"

Jewel gently stroked his tail. "How mad are you with me? I wasn't expecting this."

"Do you even care about me and my feelings? You placed a bet on how long till your sister dies as she cried in pain for us all to hear. You didn't have to do that."

"Why turn away free money? She's going to die anyway because of the contract you signed. You can't even save them. I don't see the big deal." She crossed her arms.

"How could you place a bet on four hours? There's no way she could survive that long," Jill said. Her ears pointed downwards as soon as Nick's gaze turned towards her. "Please don't be angry, it is a popular past time for us."

"Have I been wrong yet?" Jewel gleamed.

Nick recalled his academy training detailing injuries. There was no way that doe would survive four hours. He focused his attention to another matter rather than Jewel being wrong. "Do you have any other disturbing pastimes I should know about?".

"None that I can think of."

"I know it's late today, but tomorrow I can show you the depths of Bunnyburrow and how far it goes. I don't think you can save anyone there, but you should be free to witness," Josh offered. "What Jewel did doesn't even compare to what truly goes on."

Nick stared at the grey rabbit. "Thank you."

"What happens to me?" Blair said. "I don't mind the hospitality, but I'd rather be useful."

"We'll think of something, but until we leave Bunnyburrow, I don't think it's wise for you to be on your own."

It was late with a lot running on Nick's mind. He made the call to sleep. Everyone prepared for bed. The room was spacious enough to grant Josh and Blair their own separate beds.

His mates insisted that they sleep without clothes tonight. He didn't try to argue as he eagerly took them off. Jewel tried to sleep his on the left side. He said, "No, sleep on the floor or something."

Her ears pointed downwards. "Do I have to?" she pouted.

"Do you deserve to sleep by me today? With everything you've done including the bet you placed."

"I guess not," she said. Nick caught her smile for a moment before it vanished. She slept on the floor alone.

He decided that he could deal with Jewel later. He embraced Jill before closing his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stu Hopps cheerful fellow, isn't he?


	47. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter underwent a minor rewrite.

Nick felt Jill licking his face and it was morning already. He opened his eyes to stare into her green ones. "You seem relaxed," she said.

"Your fur feels wonderful." He stretched his arms.

"Let's stay like this forever."

"Don't you want to learn about the industry today?" Josh asked.

Nick tilted his head to the side. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be enjoying this room."

"Am I a monster for enjoying this room?" Blair said. "I didn't have trouble sleeping, but I'm surrounded by dead foxes."

Nick hastily put on clothes. He noticed that Jewel was still asleep. "Wake up." He shook her gently.

"A few more hours please," she groaned. She closed her eyes once more.

"It's been nine hours, we have things to do."

"Come back in three."

Nick sighed in frustration.

"Bunnyburrow police, open up." Someone knocked on the door.

He opened the door to see a jaguar dressed in police uniform. "What can I do for you, officer?"

"We're investigating a murder."

"Gee, that's shocking, why don't you just take a look at the hall in this cheerful place?"

"Those don't count. We would like to ask the last time you saw Melanie Hopps." The officer produced a photo. "Do you know her?"

"Not a clue."

"Is Jewel Hopps inside?"

"Yes, she's with me."

"May we ask her a few questions?"

"You'll probably need to wait a few hours because she needs sleep."

"What does this have to do with Jewel?" Jill asked.

"She won the wager last night. She's the sole recipient of two-thousand," the officer replied. "We suspect foul play is involved."

"What happens if she's guilty?" Nick asked.

"We like to ensure justice is served. We can't touch her thanks to your contract agreements. We would like to ascertain the truth, however."

"She's mine to discipline if she's guilty." He shook Jewel until she was awake.

"What is it?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Were you involved in the murder of Melanie Hopps yesterday?" the officer asked.

"I've been asleep. Nick wouldn't let me enjoy my fantasies in reality anymore. Dreams are the only place for me. I need a few more hours." She closed her eyes once more.

"Great, she's fantasizing about torture in her dreams," Nick muttered. He forced Jewel to get up. "You don't get to do that."

"But it harms no one."

"I'll be on my way." The officer departed.

"How could you?" Nick yelled. He pinned her underneath. "How could you?"

"I didn't kill anyone. I didn't torture anyone." She stared into his eyes. "They want you to turn against me."

"How awfully convenient that you win all the money. You know that rabbit wasn't going to live that long without interference. Tell me the truth."

"It was just a silly bet, okay? I happened to be lucky."

Nick placed his claws in front of her throat. "Do you really believe that?"

"I'm just as interested as you are in stopping the industry."

"Melanie died because of you. Your sister died because of you."

Jill inserted her head between Nick and Jewel. "Not that I believe she's innocent, but shouldn't you have proof? And you, Jewel, how come you wouldn't even tell Nick the truth. Does he mean nothing to you?"

"No one is truly innocent. We're all psychopaths. Some hide it better than others," Jewel said. "We have an industry to topple." She gently pushed Nick aside.

"This isn't over." Nick let her get ready for the day.

"I never said it was. This is not the time nor place." She winked.

Nick headed to breakfast with his group. They saw the police officers there with two rabbits in pawcuffs. He noticed the jaguar from before as well as a couple rabbits. The jaguar said, "You are under arrest, Lawrence Hopps. There are multiple witnesses attesting to your guilt. We found your prints at the scene of the crime."

"I'm innocent. I work for the industry, I was asleep during this time. I torture predators for a living," Lawrence pleaded. He thrashed against his bonds without any success. "Don't let them take me."

"What's with the other?" Nick asked.

"Valen Hopps guilty of electronic tampering. He admits to the charges. We'll be taking him away also."

"Is Jewel involved at all?"

"We can't find any evidence thus she's not guilty."

"I don't believe Jewel is innocent." He glared at Jewel.

"She can only be charged if you will it, but even then, we still need evidence. These two won't be alive much longer. This may be Bunnyburrow but we still have laws." The officer addressed Stu Hopps. "I'm sorry these two have caused you so much trouble."

"Thank you so much for your help," he replied.

The officers carried the two rabbits away.

Stu addressed the family, "Jewel Hopps won by making the correct bet for over four hours. The other happens to be dead thus she gets all two-thousand."

"Don't you think Jewel had something to do with this? It's a bit too convenient." Nick put his paw on his chin.

"Do you know anything?"

"Not at all."

Jewel eagerly accepted the stack of cash. "Told you, I'd be right. We need to go to the bank, so I can deposit everything."

"I don't know what you did, but once I find out, you will regret it," Nick whispered into her ear. "You are guilty."

"Do you really have time to be investigating me? We have an industry to topple. We should be happy they arrested a worker from the industry. This is far more important, Nick. You saw how he pleaded innocence by admitting to torturing predators. Is that someone you want here? Spying on our every move, possibly framing us? Just be happy that something good happened for a change!"

"Blair, Josh, I can't look at Jewel anymore. Please make sure Jewel doesn't do anything rash or commit any more immoral acts." He felt Jewel rub her chin against his back. "Jewel, don't touch me."

Nick took great care to avoid looking at Jewel as they ate breakfast. He had special needs thus he needed a private feeding session from Jill. Jill had no qualms about giving blood so he could eat. She dipped her paws into food. He took great care to inflict a minor wound, so blood could seep out.

"Do you think Jewel is guilty?" he asked.

"She wins every single one of these without fail. Something like today doesn't happen very often, but it does occasionally," Jill said. She inspected her own paw with minor wounds from Nick's teeth. "Lick it once more, will you?" She switched to her uninjured paw, so he could continue feeding.

"Does she always pocket all the cash?" It seemed inconceivable that she's always right as morbid as their sport is.

"Not at all. It rarely happens. Often it's split among many."

Nick and Jill walked out of the kitchen after he finished eating. "Jewel, don't look at me," he instructed.

Jewel obediently turned her head around.

They headed out of the warren. He drove them to the bank first for Jewel to deposit her winnings. They waited patiently in the car as Jewel went in. He didn't accompany her as he was still mad with the deceitful doe.

They headed to the hospital next to check on Vivian as well as the two does.

Nick was careful to avoid all contact with Jewel, communicating his displeasure with her actions. He had no proof but a good hunch she was guilty just the same.

He left his group behind to enter the hospital alone as per the staff's recommendations. He saw his mother in a room with a doe wrapped in bandages hooked up to various equipment. "Mother?"

"You're here," Vivian said. She sounded hollow and defeated. "These rabbits."

"What happened?"

"You know the two rabbits you saved? One of them jumped out the window at the first opportunity. The other wants to live but actively tries to harm herself. Seeing as I have nothing pressing to do, I decided to watch over her. Ramsay's recovering fine."

"Well, at least there's some good news." He approached the injured doe.

"I don't want to leave the hospital. They won't accept me back. I should be dead," she said. They immobilized her limbs preventing her from moving. "At least, I can live here."

"You don't have to live here. I'm going to end the craziness within Bunnyburrow. It'll be okay." He ruffled her head.

"My family won't accept me."

"Your family isn't everything." He turned towards Vivian. "I must get going now. Josh is going to show me how depraved Bunnyburrow really is. I'm going to expose it to the world."

"What do you want after that? Mr. Big exists by necessity, and it seems, as does Bunnyburrow."

"I don't know." He switched topics as the implications overwhelmed him. "How do I deal with Jewel? I'm convinced she got one sibling killed, two others arrested to die later and that's just this morning."

"You kill her. She saved me when I attacked her out of rage, but she reveled in the pain she inflicted upon the hapless victims. You need to let her go," Vivian said.

"I don't want to, and did you ever figure out if the information about father was correct?"

"Not really in a position to do research or contact others. I'm thinking nothing of it as I hadn't seen him for two decades. He left as far as I'm concerned. Focus on the present. Even if you expose everything, something must take its place. Be ready for that."

Nick left the hospital. He entered the car where the rest were waiting. "Great, one doe committed suicide, another's convinced she doesn't have a place to live. At least my mother's keeping an eye on everything."

"We'll welcome her," Jewel said. "What you did back then was brave."

"And I can't even trust you. Where are we going next?"

"What do you want to see?" Josh replied.

"Can't you give me a list of places?" He remembered the place Shadow Burrow when Josh listed places one by one. "Guide me to the Shadow Burrow."

"Everything that goes on there should offend your sensibilities greatly. I don't think you can even do anything."

"I don't care, guide me there."

Josh gave directions on how to drive to one of the industry's bases of operations. They arrived at an arcade with innocent games. Nick followed Josh's lead as he led them further into the building.

"Our fox here wants to know about classes and how they're conducted here," Josh explained to the rabbit. "Enrollment isn't out of the question. For these two."

"You may pass." The rabbit wearing a black uniform moved aside.

They entered an elevator that descended downwards by a lot. He saw the arena they took him to during his first visit to Bunnyburrow. "I was here before," Nick said.

"Ah yes, so you were. That was an interesting experience was it not?" Josh led the way.

"I've been expecting you," the cougar said.

"Strange," Josh muttered. He whispered into Nick's ear. "Don't sign anything."

"I heard you would like to observe one of the classes and potentially purchase a new toy in addition to the two you already have."

"Yes, that's correct. I would like to see how they're trained." He wasn't going to pass up genuine confusion on the part of the industry.

"Right this way."

They entered an underground school filled with rabbit kits that went about their day. It seemed saccharine, normal and that unnerved him.

"This class is undergoing a test," he explained. "We prize only the smartest rabbits. Feel free to enter."

"May I see a copy of their test?" he asked the teacher walking around the room.

The teacher replied, "Certainly." She took the test away from one student to show it to him.

The class didn't pay attention to their presence at all. They focused on the test in progress.

Nick scanned the test. "Basic math questions?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, just not what I was expecting. Carry on."

His group left the classroom and followed the cougar as he led them to different classes. Each and every class seemed normal for an elementary school. "This is just a normal school?" Nick inquired.

"Not exactly." The cougar retrieved a book from his pocket. He began flipping the pages until he found what he was looking for. "We kill ones who don't perform well enough. Only the brightest may serve. It's more evident in physical education."

"You're new here, aren't you?" Jill asked.

"Yes, I got this job just last week. I even got a bonus to give all of you a tour."

They arrived at the gym. Everyone ran faster than he thought was possible. "Wow, they'd give Judy a match for her speed and they're only…"

"Eight."

Nick and his group observed the gym class from afar. A bunny ran tirelessly around the gym never stopping even when he was tiring. He pushed himself on despite struggling to catch his breath.

"You're too slow." The teacher stepped in front of the rabbit. "Class, that's your only food for the rest of the day."

The class started beating their classmate.

Nick entered the gym. "Stop!" he yelled. "I would like to purchase that rabbit."

The cougar said, "Inferior merchandise is not for sale, it must be disposed of properly. If we let something like this happen it would ruin our reputation."

"I don't care, I want this rabbit. I like the way he screams in pain." He acted cruelly to see if it would save a life.

"Denied, my apologies for the interruption." The cougar bowed.

"You dared to bring them here?" the teacher raged. "Are you out of your mind? They are our enemies. There's only one way to rectify this problem so it doesn't happen again."

"I did this with the industry's blessing. Jewel ordered this as a high-ranking member." The cougar stumbled backward until he hit a wall. "The industry gave me advance payment, so I could make ends meet."

"You mean the one who's not part of the industry? You mean the rabbit who's standing right there?"

"I don't know what he's talking about. I think he lost his mind," Jewel said.

"Class, there are extra portions today. Get him." The teacher watched as the students swarmed the panicking cougar who couldn't win. The cougar injured a few, but they overwhelmed him. "You can't stop this, you can only watch without breaking the terms of your contract. Isn't it lovely?"

Nick threw up all over the floor as it was too much for him to bear. He noticed Blair didn't fare too well either. Surely but slowly, the class devoured their meal. The depravity turned his stomach.

"Good help is so hard to find these days. I'll be escorting you all out because you don't belong," the teacher said. The teacher led them all the way back to the innocent arcade. "And don't come back."

Nick led his group back to the car. "So, Jewel, is there something you want to tell me?"

"We're lucky to meet an inexperienced guard who gave us a tour of the facility?" she said.

"You realize once this is all over, there's going to be a special cell just for you."

"If that's the price of change, so be it."

"Those weren't criminals. They were born into the system. They're taught, trained then marketed. The only ones guilty were their parents. We trained their parents to do anything to survive even if it means selling their own kits into the system just for one day of reprieve. Not everyone wants to die, we take advantage of that," Josh said. He placed a paw of Jewel's shoulder. "I don't know how you did it, but good work. Don't be too hard on Jewel, I've done far worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jewel goes to extremes for their cause. Nick bears witness to the depravity first-paw.


	48. The Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick continues his Bunnyburrow adventures.

Nick sat in the car with his group to plan their next move.

"Are there any more depraved practices I should know about?" Nick asked. He hoped Bunnyburrow didn't get much worse than this.

"We deal with predator criminals differently. They're trained to kill, failing that, they're used for entertainment. That room of yours is made from the bodies of criminals," Josh said.

"So, is my situation normal?" Blair asked.

"I've seen your file before, you're a violent criminal that they transferred to us. You chose to come to Bunnyburrow as an alternative to the death penalty, did you not?"

"Yes."

"We take problematic prisoners for our own ends. The ones we can't train then release on good behavior as spies, we use as entertainment then furniture later. If you were cruel, you would've been free, and we would've satisfied your every vice."

"How did Bunnyburrow get away with all this?" Nick couldn't believe what he heard.

"If multiple doctors attest to the patient's reformation then it's accepted without question especially if the patient doesn't display outward signs of problematic behavior. We supply them with what they need, they'll follow our commands at a moment's notice."

"I don't suppose you have a list of names? I don't suppose you confessed to Mr. Big?

"It certainly seemed like a minor footnote back then. I can certainly give you some names right now." Josh named multiple animals.

"Wait, I arrested some of these predators recently," Nick said. He recalled some were murderers.

"Favors are cashed in, patients relapse on command. We treat them again before releasing them to the public once more. No one suspects a thing."

"Can you give me a complete list of names?"

"Certainly, once we're back at the Hopps' Warren. Would you like to visit one of the facilities?"

"Sure."

Josh gave Nick directions to the nearest correctional facility. It seemed like any other prison in Zootopia in that nothing overtly sinister was present.

A rabbit at the front door stopped them. "You may not enter these premises unless if one of your group wants to be committed." He wore a prison guard's uniform.

"I'll stay," Jewel said.

"What? No. We don't have to see this, we're leaving." Nick prevented Jewel from admitting herself to prison.

"Why not? I belong in a special cell as you noted."

"Not here. If you go, you know you won't come back."

"But you'll gain valuable information."

Nick addressed the guard, "If you don't let us through, I'll just accept Josh's word as fact. Certainly, you would want us to verify if it was true. You know your industry won't stand if it's exposed to the world."

"Unless if you're going to commit one of your own. I must ask your group to leave the premises. You know that your group is guilty," the guard replied.

"Goodbye."

They left without getting a glimpse of the depraved practices within. Jewel said. She folded her arms. "You should have traded me for information."

"I already saw them train kits, devour animals alive including their own classmate on a simple command. A glimpse at their prison system isn't worth it. Josh's word is good enough for me. Once we get into Zootopia, you're in big trouble," Nick said. "Where to next?"

"Would you like to experience a resort where predators hunt live rabbits? Everyone that agrees must indulge or they're never seen again. If they show remorse, they're also never seen again. It's how we get some pelts to use," Josh said. "Actually, we should get a map, so I can mark everything I know on it."

"We should head home then."

* * *

They arrived home without much difficulty. Nick had to deal with the fact that to eat anything, he still needed blood, but his mates shouldn't give anymore. He smiled at them. "I don't suppose I get to skip out on eating?"

"Nope," Jill said.

"We'll take care of everything," Jewel concurred.

Nick watched his mates grin deviously at each other. Despite his bold proclamations and will to deny Jewel, he let himself enjoy the moment. It was impossible to avoid her for the entire day especially since they had to be together.

Nick waited while they prepared his food. He watched Josh scribble markings on a map along with typing on a laptop.

"Nick, you're going to change Zootopia too, right?" Blair said.

Nick had another grim reminder that problems weren't isolated to Bunnyburrow. He had seen the brutal conditions personally when he went to free Jewel from her attempt to give him peace of mind. "Where do we even start? How do we even start?" He felt more hopeless than before.

He reflected on everything that happened until his mates came to fetch him. "Food's ready in the kitchen," Jewel said. She winked as he inevitable turned his gaze towards her.

"Can you stop doing that?" Nick asked. Despite everything, she had done. He still found her attractive.

"I need to lighten my eventual sentence somehow. Consider this good behavior. You are my mate, aren't you?"

Nick sighed before following them. "You can't be serious. No." The entire kitchen was a mess it was as if they had a food fight. In the middle of the room lay one tan-colored naked doe covered by food, posing seductively on the floor. He could smell the scent of blood. "What the happened here?

"We pelted her with food until she bled in some places," Jill said.

"You what?" he yelled. "She's your sibling."

"I wanted this, don't worry, why don't you come clean me up?" she said. She got off the floor sending pie crumbs everywhere.

"I don't even know your name. I'm not interested in that kind of feeding."

"My name's Racheal. Aww, but Jewel said you would be interested." Her ears pointed downwards in dismay. "I know you need my blood, that's why we had a food fight that left me injured. It looks like we're all alone, you should start eating now." She grinned as she moved towards Nick.

"Let's get this over with," Nick grunted. He was careful not to hurt her as he licked the portions that contained her blood. The wrongness of the act kept him from enjoying himself. He wished he could just eat food laced with rabbits' blood instead of this far more intimate adventure.

He licked her back as that was the only part that bled. It was enough for a meal even though so much food went to waste. "There," he said. The rest of her body wasn't bleeding thus he wasn't going to lick there at all.

He went to find his mates without helping the doe clean up. He saw their ears disappearing behind a corridor. He thought they watched the entire encounter from afar. "Why did you do that?" He gripped both Jewel and Jill by the ears as he caught up.

"I wanted to see what would happen," Jewel said. She tried to touch the floor as she dangled in his paws.

"I was right," Jill said. "We should've just taken her blood."

"I'd rather starve than do something like that again. It feels wrong if I lick other rabbits." Nick released them from his grasp. "Did you really think I would treat Racheal the same way I treat you four?"

"Nope, but I enjoyed crushing her dreams," Jewel said. She licked her lips. "She thought she had a chance. Isn't that wonderful?" She laughed. "You didn't look at her face when you finished licking her back. It was priceless, and she agreed to clean up the entire kitchen too."

"You are both coming with me." Nick led them back to the kitchen to see Racheal wearing a sad expression as she cleaned the room. "Jewel, you're going to apologize for leading her on, and you're going to clean the kitchen in her place."

"I'm so sorry that you believed you actually have a chance. Nick doesn't even trust you to clean the kitchen properly. That's the real reason he led me back here." Jewel began mopping the floor.

"Is that true? Jewel always tells the truth. It must be true." Racheal left the kitchen dejectedly. "No one's kind enough to tell me the truth anyway. I can't even charm a fox with my blood."

Nick tried to stop Racheal, but she ran away. He didn't want to use his strength to hold her against her will. "You're doing a fantastic job of making me angry."

"It's easier this way. When we get back to Zootopia, you'll have no more feelings for me except hatred. It's better for us all." Jewel moved on to scrubbing the shelves. "I remember you didn't get rid of me during that week. I need to make the separation less painful for you somehow when the time comes. This is the best way."

"What about that 'good behavior' stunt you tried earlier?"

"Oh, that didn't work so I went the opposite direction. You do seem upset with me, so I think it's effective."

"And you, Jill, how and why did you let all this happen?" He stared at the brown bunny.

"I don't want to stop her even though I don't agree," Jill said. She licked his face. "Please don't make me."

"I literally don't know what to do with you, Jewel." Nick sighed.

"I can tell you what I want. I want our relationship to return to as it was before all this happened and if I can't have that, I'll steer the eventual outcome to the one I think is best for us," Jewel said. Nick took solace in the fact she focused on cleaning instead of anything else. "I don't want to spend years in a cell devoid of contact from you and based on the way things are now, you won't let that happen either even though you perceive it to be right."

"Yet you're willing to trade your life for information," Nick said.

"Because it's on my terms and I'm sure I can cause plenty of havoc with my charming personality before they actually kill me."

"What will it take for you to act normal?"

"Promise you won't toss me aside to be someone else's problem when we get back to Zootopia."

"Fine," Nick grumbled. "Are you going to fix what you did to Racheal?"

"Nope, count that as an addition to the list of actions you'll need to discipline me for. Some actions are simply part of who I am and what I will always do. She's alive, she trusts me explicitly even though I loved crushing her hopes." Jewel finished cleaning the kitchen. "How do you plan on disciplining this bad bunny? Oh, you enjoyed watching me work, that's cute."

"I order you to stop flirting with me as part of our deal."

"Fine."

Josh came to the kitchen carrying the laptop and a map with Blair accompanying him. "I've finished compiling everything I know." Nick looked on with horror as he unfolded the map. Josh had circled multiples places as well as marked them with numbers. "You can check the document for which issues those contain."

Nick guided them back to the table. He looked over the word document Josh had written. Josh spared no detail when writing up the report. "They hunt kits in this place?" Nick placed his claw on the map.

"Yes, I told you about this place earlier. They accept any predator willing to partake in festivities. They kill the ones that display remorse. They kill the squeamish. The rest become valued clients. Even you can pay a visit. I've written down the valued customers that frequent this locale."

Nick saw a list of names as well as their residences. "They live in Zootopia and other places."

"Oh yes, our reach is far and wide. It would be quite unfortunate if you were to give these names to the proper authorities. Unfortunate for them, I mean. I oversaw predators and everything concerning them as part of my former job. That mandate gave me access to plenty of information."

Nick dialed Chief Bogo without delay. "What is it now? How lovely that Hopps decided to resume active duty when you're off gallivanting in Bunnyburrow. I assume you didn't call just to chat," Chief Bogo said.

"Wait, you let her?" Nick said.

"We're taking precautions, but we're utilizing her expertise in regard to this area. She is a bunny and seems to want to make up for her 'subjective' failures as she called it."

It troubled Nick that Judy decided to go back to work. "Is she in any danger, will she be okay?"

"She's assigned tasks she's trained to do. She's assigned tasks she's capable of doing. Don't forget she is your equal in terms of skill even though you both excel in different areas and she has a broken moral compass. Now, why have you called? I imagine it's not for the sake of Hopps."

"Josh marked a map detailing problem areas in Bunnyburrow. Josh also wrote a document explaining every issue in detail. Some of which pertain to residents of Zootopia. They frequent a club that allows them to hunt rabbit kits. There are also residents in other cities which he implicated. I also personally witnessed kits eating each other as well as a guard at an elementary school."

"Can you answer me something? Why are you still alive? We didn't expect the rabbits to keep their word."

"I don't know, sir."

"Now tell me the names of these deviants. We'll get them processed shortly. Oh and, Hopps doesn't expect you to come back alive so she's bringing in everyone she can and frankly, I don't either."

He gave Bogo a list of names. "Glad to see you have confidence in my abilities, sir." He laughed.

"Wilde, prove us all wrong by coming back alive. We've all bet against you. Take care." Chief Bogo hung up.

Nick his group what transpired during the phone conversation. He received a call shortly after. "So, the fox wants to play? You'll dance to our tune to save the ones you love. Be a good boy, enjoy yourself by eating a kit, so you might save another," a cold voice sent chills up his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jewel's actions continue to be more and more despicable.
> 
> Nick's deal protects himself and a few close to him but not everyone. He reported some information to Chief Bogo and the industry wasn't too happy about that. Food for thought, how far would Nick or Judy go to save the ones they love? At what point does enough become enough and a line has to be drawn?
> 
> I did read one story a long time ago where Nick and, Judy basically became servants of criminals under the threat of their family. Their compliance eventually lead to the destruction of the ZPD and multiple named characters (which I think is too far.) But it's an interesting question, what's the tipping point?


	49. An Innocent Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Nick eat a kit?

Nick clutched the phone in this paw. "You're going to do what?"

"You have a fox kit, one guilty of several crimes. It would be in the world's best interest if we erased him. Take an innocent life to save someone guilty, that's what you did and will do. You already did it once."

"You don't care about virtue. Your entire place runs on murder."

"But you do, unless if it directly affects you."

"Send him to prison or something. His actions aren't worthy of death."

"So, he can be free later to cause more trouble? You don't have to make a choice now. Go to the club and see if it motivates you to partake in activities. You wanted to spy on us, we're giving you the chance. You are not so different from us." The industry ended the call.

He called Finnick, "Where are you, are you safe?"

"Eating at a restaurant in-between a delivery," Finnick replied.

"Stop what you're doing. The industry plans to kill you tonight. Go where it's safe. Are you hauling corpses about?"

"Yes and no. I deliver some and turn my clients over to the ZPD. It pays well, but fine I'll go to Bogo for security."

"Thank you."

He called Chief Bogo next, "The industry wants to kill Finnick. I'm sending him over to you. Keep him safe, the alternative is that I have to eat a rabbit kit."

"Wilde, you better not do that," Bogo replied.

"I'll keep my options open, it's more footage at least. I don't think I'll be able to halt what's going on there." He ended the call. He addressed his group, "We have a problem. The industry wants me to eat a kit at this club." He pointed to the place marked on the map. "To guarantee the safety of Finnick."

"Let's get going," Josh said.

"Wait, none of you object?"

He headed towards the car as his group followed. The lack of objections unnerved him making him have second thoughts. "Do none of you care that I'm potentially going to eat a kit?" No one addressed his question at all.

He drove them towards The Tall Grass club. The outside had its name written in big letters and an image of a kit's ears hiding in the grass.

They entered the building to find a receptionist with four closed doors behind her. "Hi, what are you here for?"

"I've heard this resort was fun," Nick said. He decided to play it casually seeing what would happen.

"Are all five of you completely new?" She began typing on the computer.

They all replied, "Yes."

The receptionist registered all five. "That will be five-hundred." Nick had no choice but to pay as backing out seemed ludicrous. "You may pass through the left door."

They opened the door on the left. It led to a narrow hall with grass painted on the side. An employee wearing a white uniform greeted them. "Hello, would you like to know what happens at our resort or would you like a surprise?"

"I would like to know what happens," Nick said.

The rabbit said, "We treat predators and prey to their own respective adventures. Normally, we don't get newcomers that often. Can the rabbits wait back here, please? Foxes follow me."

Nick followed the rabbit with slight encouragement from his mates that they'll be okay. He walked with Blair as the rabbit led them deeper in the complex. "So, are my mates going to be maimed, killed, eaten or anything else?"

"Sir, with all due respect you are scaring me."

"What do they do in this place then?" Blair asked.

"Oh, prey here have fun racing against predators. The initial hundred they spent counts as a wager against whoever they're matched up with. So far, the fastest prey doubled their money."

"No deaths, no torture?" Nick rubbed his chin.

"Sir, I must advise you, your mental state might not be fit for the activity. We will hold you accountable for your actions. Please look at the warnings posted on the door above." The rabbit pointed to the sign above the door. "If you are not happy with these rules, turn back now for we will enforce them."

"All these rules are common sense. Why would you need a sign like that? Death seems a bit harsh, doesn't it?"

"Common sense is not so common, unfortunately." The rabbit opened the door revealing a tall grass field with multiple entrances leading to it. "If you will, please enter the field and sleep until they wake you up."

"I would like to know what this place is going to do to me. I feel uncomfortable."

"You paid to cuddle with rabbits. Safety is very important to us hence the strict rules."

It was too late for reservations. He had to see what went on in this complex. He entered the room alone knowing that if he harmed any one of them, he would be in trouble. He laid down in the tall grass field as instructed. He tried to sleep as per the instructions.

* * *

"Hello," she said.

Nick felt multiple paws playing with his face. "This tail feels amazing. I can hide my head inside," another voice said.

He opened his eyes to see multiple kits staring at him. "What are you all doing here? Why are most of you naked?"

A kit wearing a blue shirt used his ears to hide his eyes. "I'm shy. You don't want me to strip, do you?"

"Are they forcing you?"

"You seem tense," a doe replied. She began using her paws to massage his chest.

"Can you all put on some clothes?" He counted there were about twenty rabbits in the room. All seem aged between six to eight years old.

A few didn't want to, while others briefly left before coming back. "Read us a story," they said.

Nick felt ridiculous. Rabbits physically swarmed him so he could feel their soft delicate fur brush against his. "Are any of you in danger?"

"A tiger wasn't careful with his claws so I ended up with a minor scratch." A rabbit showed a slight scratch on his arm. "We get paid and predators like you get to read us stories."

"Well, there was this accident one month ago where someone lost an ear," a doe said. "I was so frightened. They killed that bear in front of us. I wish he could've got another chance." The doe shivered at the recollection.

"Isn't this too dangerous?" Nick asked. "What if I were to do something?"

"Predators aren't to be feared. It's not really any different from having a predator as a teacher." The rabbit pleaded with his eyes. "Will you read us a story?" He placed the book in Nick's paws.

Nick briefly flipped the pages. "These are all regular fairy tales."

"Is there something wrong?" she said. The kit found a comfortable position that allowed her to play with his tail.

"Just surprised, that's all. Once upon a time…" He read the story with great enthusiasm until a naked doe flopped on to the book from her perch atop of his head. She was sleeping. He screamed as she startled him. A few sleeping kits promptly woke up. "Does this always happen?"

"How do I put this? You're boring." The rabbit stifled a yawn.

"I should read before he puts us to sleep again." Another kit nabbed the book away. The kit started reading, "Once upon a time…"

Nick listened as the kits read fairy tales as they sat on top and around him. This was different from what he expected before he knew it, his time was up. The employee told him it was time to leave to the disappointment of the kits. The kits tugged on his tail and he was unwilling to dislodge them as he slowly walked towards the exit. "Please come back. This is the first time we got to read to each other."

He didn't know how to respond. "Looks like you had fun," the employee said.

"I guess." He didn't plan on spending hours listening to kits read fairy tales from a book, but that's what happened. "Who are they?"

"When parents don't want their kits. We take care of them when no one wants to adopt. This place is partially an orphanage."

"They're all orphans?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Would you like to adopt?"

"No thank you, be honest with me, do you know my mission concerning Bunnyburrow?"

"You have a mission?"

"Never mind," he said. This employee seemed clueless which gave him hope. "Do you know anything about your species courtship customs?"

"I fail to see how that concerns you. You know how secretive the process is."

"I'm mated to four rabbits."

"If you can improve it, by all means." He opened the door. "Blair, your time is up."

Nick heard a kit say, "It's okay, you're not a bad fox." Blair seemed to be crying and just like it was with his group. They too wanted him to stay.

"How was it?" Nick asked.

"I blabbed my concerns to them, and they cared. They comforted me." Blair sniffed the air. "I'm going to need a shower. All I can smell is the scent of rabbit."

"Oh, we have those available too." The employee led them to the showers. "Don't take too long."

* * *

The entire group was together again.

"That wasn't fair at all," Jill said.

"I'm just better than you." Jewel smirked.

"He walked slower than a sloth and you still lost."

"I wanted him to win."

"What did you three experience?" Nick asked as they walked towards the exit. He sniffed his mates. He noted they must've taken a shower too as they smelled lovely.

"We raced predators," Jewel said.

"I raced predators, she walked against them," Jill countered.

"You both lost," Josh said.

"And you didn't even try," Jewel admonished.

They recounted the racing system to Nick, how they'd get portions of their money back or more depending on how fast they were. "So, did you two spend three hours running?" he asked.

"They went more than once even though they had no money to wager. It was practice," Josh said. "I just sat and watched." He stretched both his paws.

"Did you eat a kit today?" Jewel asked.

"There wasn't a chance," Nick said.

"That's a relief, if you did I would personally send you to prison." Jill sighed.

"You didn't object."

"I shouldn't have to."

They walked towards the exit. Nick received a phone call. "Are you sure you want to leave without investigating further? The screams of kits create quite a song. Indulgence is the price to witness, the same covenant to all our clients. You didn't seek out the true entertainment thus, you missed your chance. You didn't even hint that you knew what this place was for. Indulge yourself or your fox kit is as good as dead. Others of your kind have, you need only to join the leash."

"The industry's reminding me of their threats again. They want me to go back there to eat a kit," Nick said as he continued walking.

"I don't want you to do it, but I don't care if anyone else does, even me," Jewel commented. "You can't just lick us clean like you used to before you had that rabbit. I don't want to imagine what we'll do if your diet requires you to eat actual rabbits."

"I will physically restrain you until you change your mind. I love you too much to see you go through with this." Jill tried to tug on his arm to drag him along, but she was too weak. "You're not even getting a contract. Their words aren't worth much."

He decided to call Janna since both Jewel and Jill were against the idea. He remembered Janna's advice before they left. This was a good time to call her. "The industry has me in a bind…" he relayed the situation as best as he could.

"Let me inform you of my personal opinion: If you go through with this, I will make sure you regret it every single day of your life. I can't believe you even have to ask. Do I need to teach you morals? That said, you called for my professional advice. If you go through with it, they won't kill Finnick today, but threaten him again until you finally stop doing what they want. I'll just let you decide but mark my words," Janna said.

"Well, forgive me for trying to save a friend."

"Well, you can't save everyone, and it's the industry's fault if they go through with it. You have no guarantees even if you were to do such a despicable act. What will it take for you not to go through with it? I will do everything in my power to ensure that happens."

"No, you're right. I'll just leave this matter alone." Nick hung up.

They entered the car. Nick received another call. "You made your choice. You could have prevented Finnick's death. All you needed was to embrace your true nature."

They arrived home once more. His investigation saw the innocent side of one club while the price of admission into the depraved areas was far too high. He rested on the couch while his mates went to prepare supper for him.

"Come, we've got a surprise for you," Jewel said.

"What is it now?" Nick asked.

"A way for you to enjoy what we've done in the past. Our family helped."

He saw Jill laying on the table covered in blood as well as food. "What…"

"Our family helped so you can continue grooming us like you've done for meals in the past. They gave up their blood," Jill said.

"I know I haven't behaved all too well, thus Jill gets the treat this time," Jewel said. She walked out of the room. "Enjoy yourselves."

Nick began grooming Jill who moaned with delight. "I love this," she said.

"Is there any hope for Finnick?" he asked.

"None at all. I'm sorry, Nick, but I'm very happy you made the right decision. We'll get through this and they'll pay for everything they've done. I should have been more empathetic about Finnick." She rubbed herself against Nick, marking him with her scent.

Nick and Jill went to find the others to plan their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone in Bunnyburrow is evil. (At least, if you don't include their courtship customs.) I didn't have Nick eat a kit if anyone's disappointed by the turn of events. Bunnyburrow can't be an endless source of depravity and nothing else. They must at least maintain the illusion of being innocent.


	50. Power Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a brief pause from writing this story to finish another.

"I've made an itinerary for us tomorrow," Josh said. He passed a piece of paper to Nick. "You can see the schedule."

Nick glanced at the paper. "Wait, an arcade where bunnies are tortured?"

"Oh yes, predators pay for that. Some even get eaten as part of the entertainment."

"This place is beyond disturbing," Blair said. "I'm going to have nightmares for days."

Nick received a phone call from Finnick. "When am I going to be set free? I even have my own security force."

"You're not dead?" Nick felt relief at his friend's safety.

"You will be once I get my paws on you. I'm surrounded by a paranoid police force."

"Is biting my face not enough anymore?" he joked.

Finnick grumbled incoherently before hanging up.

"Finnick is alive!" he exclaimed.

"He won't stay alive, you know that, right?" Jewel said. It horrified him that Jill was quick to agree with her.

"Can't you both just be happy?"

"I'm just preparing you for the eventuality. You can hate me if you want."

After hours of rehashing their plans for tomorrow, they went to his room to sleep. Nick couldn't bring himself to deny Jewel despite everything she did so far. He needed her presence and didn't trust her fully to be on his side if he started denying her right now. It was better to comfort her physically than to rebuke her for everything she did while they were in Bunnyburrow. It felt wrong to cuddle Jewel to placate her for fear of her switching sides on a whim.

* * *

Their plans were for naught when the arcade denied them entry. Nick and his goal of unveiling the secrets of the industry made them mammals to be wary of. Every single place they tried to visit rejected them. They headed back to the Hopps' Warren for lack of anything better to do.

"That's great," Nick complained. "We can't go anywhere."

"That's not exactly true. We just can't do any more investigating,' Jill said. "We can still spend quality time together, I'm sure."

"Nick, are you really going to spend the remaining days with just Jill?" Jewel asked. "I'm worried about what'll happen to us when we get back to Zootopia. I know that I've done so many acts that you perceive as wrong. Can Jill and I both spend time together with you before that happens?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course," Nick said. He didn't want to deal with her actions and moral failures right now. It would take a lot out of him and he wasn't sure he knew where to start.

"Why don't we spend time in my room?" Jill asked.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea," Josh said.

"We'll stay out of trouble," Blair agreed as Nick and his mates walked away.

They went to Jill's room which was surprisingly normal devoid of anything that reminded him of Bunnyburrow's insanity. She had a collection of life-sized plushies as well as posters of exotic flowers. It was far grander than Judy's plushie collection.

"Your room is so innocent," Nick said. They sat on the bed to chat.

"Are you disappointed?" Jill asked. "You can see Jewel's room if you want."

"My room's completely innocent too," Jewel said.

"You know what I'm talking about. What do you think if he finds out later?"

"We can go there if you want," Jewel offered.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You're scared that he'll hate you for what you have."

"What are you hiding?" Nick stared at Jewel. "I've seen you laugh like a maniac while torturing. What can possibly be worse?"

"I hoped to keep this secret forever," Jewel said. She stroked his tail. "Add it to my morality lessons after we return to Zootopia. Promise you won't hate me for it." She sighed. "You're bound to find out eventually. Jill, how did you even find out?"

"You left it open one day. I happened to look inside," Jill replied.

They walked towards Jewel's room.

Nick looked inside to find it filled with posters of rabbits. "Well, it seems normal so far."

Jewel opened a hidden panel. She entered the code which changed the room in an instant. There were over three hundred drawers each with a name on them.

"What is this?" Nick asked. He opened one only to find fur, toys, and a few other items.

"I collect personal items they throw away, for potential later use," Jewel said. "It's very useful when you want to frame someone, or to mislead."

"You framed your siblings earlier."

"I did not."

"You were involved in their demise."

"I accept the charges."

"What am I going to do with you?" Nick asked aloud. Jewel was a psychopath and his mate.

"Whatever you feel is necessary, just don't toss me away like you promised before. These items may be of use to us yet," Jewel said.

"I should tell you to get rid of it all, but part of me just knows better." He shook his head before preparing to leave the room. "Oh great, a phone call."

"My name is Clover. I see the fall ahead of me. I would like to offer you a deal. I will give you the names of everyone involved in our activities along with a list of what we gained. I want freedom from prosecution and a paw in setting designing the new system to take its place," Clover said.

"Why would I need your help?" Nick asked. This deal seemed to good to be true.

"Because without my help, there will be rabbits that slip through the cracks. Your attempt to expose us won't get far. I know the world won't be happy once you expose our customs. I'd rather be on the winning side."

"Without a contract does your word even have value?"

"Meet me at the Tall Grass club in precisely two hours and say you're interested in a level two race. Rest assured, it's completely safe for you."

Nick explained what happened on the phone.

"So, are we going to go?" Jewel asked.

"Yes," Nick answered.

They had lunch before setting off. Nick was grateful for their family's generosity in giving blood. He needed rabbits' blood to make anything palatable. He ate with the aid of Jill as they covered her in food. They found Blair and Josh before setting off for the Tall Grass club to meet with one of the industry's leaders. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn everything about the industry.

They waited outside for a few minutes before the appointed time. They entered once the two-hour mark hit.

"Hello," a new receptionist greeted them.

"I want to partake in a level two race," Nick said.

"That will be ten thousand."

Nick grimaced upon hearing the cost. He paid the doe regardless because he was unwilling to turn back. It wouldn't leave him broke, but it wasn't just cheap change.

"Does the rest of your group want to do something?" she asked.

"I don't suppose we can watch him?" Jewel asked.

"No sorry, these events are private."

"They won't be doing anything then," he said. He didn't want to deal with his mates partaking in activities.

The middle door opened and Nick stepped forward. It led down a hall until he met another employee. "Please go to door number ten," she said.

He felt too afraid to ask for the rules. He was at a racetrack with an attractive doe several steps in front of him. She wore a ripped satin skirt along with provocative lingerie. An electric fence separated him and the doe. "So, are you Clover?" he asked.

He received no answer. The gates dropped. "The hunt is on," the speakers boomed.

The white rabbit began running around the track. Nick felt like he knew what to do given the savage customs he experienced here. He had to catch the rabbit. He sped after her but she remained out of his grasp. He was closing in as they ran. He dived after her catching her in his grasp.

"So, how shall I serve you?" She blinked, trying to seduce him.

"What is your name?"

She pouted. "Take me home as your prize. Carry me with your mouth as we leave."

Despite his inner reservations he used his mouth to carry her by the scruff. He walked towards the exit.

"Would you like to kill her?" the receptionist asked.

He used his paws to hold her while he answered, "No thank you."

"Have you both signed a copy of this?"

He looked over the contract, it basically proclaimed her as his slave with no strings attached on his side. "We haven't."

"Would you like to?"

He didn't even know if the doe was his target. She had been less than cooperative with him. "Certainly." He knew how much rabbits prized these contracts.

He moved to grab a pen but the receptionist stopped him. "In blood."

A slight cut on his finger allowed him to sign. The receptionist turned towards the doe. "Now, it's your turn."

"But, I was supposed to win," she complained.

"You have two choices, sign or die," the receptionist said. Nick watched the doe sign the contract albeit unwillingly. "Here's your money back." The receptionist gave him all his money back except for ten.

He walked out of the establishment with his new slave. He found his group waiting patiently in the car.

"Who is she?" Jewel asked.

"Nick, you didn't have to force the contract on me," the doe complained.

"Alright, who are you?" Nick asked.

"I am Clover. I hoped to go through that process while remaining free of that contract's clauses. You could have declined."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're a nice mammal? Anyway, I'll expect you to uphold your end of the bargain. I'll give you all the information on the industry complete with videos for evidence. You realize the contract you made me sign gives me no rights at all. I'll drive to my place and then to yours."

She left the car. "Hold it," Nick said. "We're coming with you."

Nick entered her car while his group stayed in his. They drove to her luxurious mansion with gold-coated walls. The garage had a collection of antique cars showing off more of the owner's prosperity. She opened the door with her keys.

"Welcome." She bowed. Rabbit fur lined the walls as far as the eye could see. She stepped into her home too easily. "I promised you videos and knowledge of every activity in Bunnyburrow, please follow me." They passed a device with a live rabbit inside. The rabbit seemed to suffer from multiple stab wounds. "Please don't break the games."

"Games?" Nick cried. "They're rabbits."

"And this one's a criminal that begged for mercy. He got to live thanks to my generosity." She pressed a button and a spear impaled the rabbit from behind making him scream. "Don't worry, he'll live."

"Tell you what, slave, every single toy you have here will be set free and you won't be doing something like that again." Nick tried to retract the spear only to make another impale the rabbit instead. "Fix it, now."

"Can't you at least leave me with some form of dignity?" she complained.

"Fix it, now," he said again.

"I don't suppose I can play with her?" Jewel asked.

"Do you want to take that rabbit's place?" Nick asked in turn.

"But…"

"Alright, we're going to switch rabbits. Take that one out and put this one In, and if you dare to push anything while she's inside. I guarantee you won't live."

"Can I persuade you to push something?" Clover said.

He didn't dignify that with an answer, but Jewel's psychopathic tendencies were too much for him to deal with. Thankfully, she followed his commands. She freed the previous occupant and placed Jewel inside.

"Don't let him out of your sight," Clover instructed. "He's very dangerous and I think he might delight in pushing all the buttons in front of this device. I would enjoy that very much."

"You realize, you're a slave, right?"

"I obey but I don't have to like it. I'm just warning you that this criminal is very dangerous even in his weakened state."

Nick assigned Jill and Blair and Josh to keep watch over that criminal.

"Nick, don't leave me in here," jewel begged. She stood in a small glass box with air holes. There were multiple buttons that could torture her should someone press them.

"I'll come back for you later," Nick said as he advanced deeper into the mansion with Clover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick found a temporary place to stuff Jewel, although a somewhat dangerous one. Nick gained a slave and a turncoat from the industry's group of masterminds.


	51. Secrets Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A journey through the home of a depraved rabbit.

Clover led Nick deeper into the depths of her mansion. He saw numerous gruesome exhibits of rabbits trapped. She assured him they were all criminals to some degree. She was at least smart enough not to play with her toys. He followed her onward, hoping for information that might help him.

A few more minutes forward until they stumbled upon two kits.

"Wait, you have kits here?" he asked.

"Watch," she said.

She didn't even say anything, but the kits took off their shirts. They began whipping themselves. Nick could see scars on the backs of the kits. One at least seemed more hesitant than the other.

"I demand you all stop." The entire process was unnatural to Nick that kits would willingly harm themselves.

They looked at Clover fearfully as if asking for permission. "Stop," she ordered.

"Explain," Nick ordered.

"They caught my eye, so I took them in and trained them. They won't be missed or found."

"You're going to apologize to them. You're going to beg for forgiveness."

"They won't understand. The videos aren't that much further."

"Do you have any other surprises I should know about, slave?"

She looked into his eyes before shaking her head. "No, master."

They arrived at a state-of-the-art computer where she stored the videos All the videos had complete information relating to clients, participants, and deaths. There were also the names of operatives as well as clients for every location in Bunnyburrow.

"That's everything on us," she said. "Are you satisfied?"

"You actually delivered."

"Will you uphold your end of the bargain?"

"You'll be free from prosecution as promised, but not from consequence. You have rabbits as toys, you even kitnapped kits."

"What will you do?" She stared at him.

"You will apologize to those kits, and possibly return to them their families. The rabbits you have as toys will properly serve their sentences in a prison. You will learn right from wrong instead of just turning on your own kind to save yourself and whatever else I think of because you are my slave."

"Returning them to their families will just make them vanish later. That isn't an option."

"You will apologize to how you trained them and undo the process."

Nick watched several videos as he waited patiently for the computer to transfer files into nearby flash drives. The video depicted various gruesome acts, if he didn't know it was real, it reminded him of elaborate movies with special effects. Clover cackled with glee as he watched those movies for an investigative purpose. Her behavior reminded him of Jewel and that disturbed him greatly.

"So, you enjoy all this?" he asked.

"Don't get me wrong, if I didn't think you were going to win, I wouldn't have made the deal. I hoped to enjoy my lifestyle longer before everything crumbled," she said without hesitation.

"Let me be blunt: You won't be free."

"I imagine I'll have more freedom than everyone else."

"So, you win anyway."

"Precisely."

Nick pocketed the flash drives. They walked towards everyone. Nick was aghast when he saw those kits from earlier. They had fresh whip marks on their fur. "I thought I told you all to stop," he said.

Nick glared at Clover because she remained silent. "He's right, you both shouldn't do this anymore," Clover said.

He saw fear in their eyes. "This isn't a trick is it?" the kit said.

"She'll punish us later if we don't. You know the drill," the female kit said.

"I trust you have a good explanation for this?" He gripped Clover by the ears before lifting her off the ground.

She gave off a terrifying guilty smile. "I had fun?" He threw Clover to the ground.

Nick took a deep breath before walking towards the terrified kits. "it's okay, she's never going to harm you again."

They recoiled in fear. "This is another trick, don't fall for it," the female kit said.

Nick advanced towards the shaking kits. "It's going to be okay."

The male kit clung to his tail. "Take me with you."

The other kit tried to attack him to get him to go away. "Are you proud of me, now?" She looked to Clover for approval.

Nick shrugged off the kits attacks before turning to leave, leaving her all alone. "You have lots of explaining to do."

"I let them escape a few times before punishing them severely. I let several predators take them away only to dispose of their saviors later. I crushed their hopes and dreams they learned they had to obey my every whim. Isn't it beautiful?" Clover said.

"And I don't suppose you're thinking of plans to double cross me this very moment?"

Clover displayed genuine fear far as Nick could tell. "The names of all my assassins are on the flash drives you took. Please, I don't have any ulterior motives."

The kit still hugging Nick's tail for his very life said, "Please don't let this be a dream. Please."

They walked towards where Jewel and the rest should be. He learned the prisoner had his arms and legs broken because the prisoner kept trying to harm Jewel.

"Please get me out, Nick, I don't want to be in here anymore," Jewel said. She remained in the glass box where he left her.

"We have a problem." He lifted Clover by the ears again. "This rabbit is even worse than Jewel. She showed me some living pieces in this mansion that we can't leave alone or set free. There are also two terrified kits, only one, who is hugging my tail right now agreed to come with me. I can't stay here due to that blasted contract."

"If I may, bringing the kits out of this place wouldn't be good either," Clover said. "Money goes far in getting mammals what you want them to do. You should look at the active arrangements file on the flash drive for more information. Everything is on those flash drives even my plans formerly about you."

"So, we need someone to watch over this place, and him." He pointed to the kit still hugging his tail as if his life depended on it.

"No, I want to stay with you," the kit said.

"No tricks, this time," Clover said.

"That's what you always say."

"I will," Jewel said.

"I don't trust you," Nick replied.

"You're not going to leave me in here, are you?" Jewel said. Nick simply moved towards the apparatus. "Please don't push one of those buttons even though I deserve it." Nick placed his paws on the console without touching any which sent Jewel into hysterics. "I'll even try to acquire new hobbies."

"Alright, Clover, get her out of this." Nick's fur bristled at the fear of something going wrong. He felt received when Clover released Jewel from that contraption.

Jewel was free of the box which she spent a few hours in. She hugged him. "Please don't do that to me again."

"I can't even be sure that you learned anything."

"But I have."

"I will watch over this place," Jill said.

"Alone?" he asked.

"I'll help her," Josh offered.

They all walked together when he showed Jill and Josh the various captives around the mansion as well as the terrified kit that didn't follow him. He turned towards the kit still protectively holding his tail. "These two rabbits are going to take good care you, okay?"

The kit insisted on remaining with him despite the danger he would be in. "If you don't stay with these two rabbits, we'll be spending lots of quality time together. This fox here can't keep you safe forever," Clover said. "Come with me, I'll enjoy every moment."

The kit detached himself from Nick reluctantly before moving towards Jill and Josh. Jill tried to comfort the kit as best as she could. "I'll be fine with him," she said.

They left Jill and Josh behind as they walked towards the exit.

"Did you have to do that?" Nick asked Clover.

"It worked, didn't it? He couldn't be with us," Clover said. "And I wasn't lying."

"This rabbit reminds me of you." He turned towards Jewel.

"I'm better than that!" Jewel cried indignantly.

"So why is Clover coming with us?" Blair asked when they entered the car.

"Because I don't feel safe if she's alone. She needs to be under constant guard," Nick replied.

"I've upheld my end of the bargain. I've been honest!" Clover said.

"And that's precisely why you won't be left alone ever."

Just before they reached the door, Clover asked, "Can I possibly change out of my outfit?" She was still wearing her torn clothes from the track.

"Lead us there," Nick said.

She led them to her room which contained exotic clothing. "Can I get some privacy?" she asked.

"No." Nick denied her because he feared treachery.

"Can't I watch her instead?" Jewel asked.

"No."

Clover tried to seduce him when she was naked, but Nick resisted her charms. "Get on with it," he said.

"Aww," Clover pouted drawing another angry glare from Nick while Blair stared at the wall trying to avoid seeing anything. She changed into a normal pink shirt along with pink pants hardly anything threatening.

"Finally," Nick said as they walked out of the building. He drove them to the Hopps' residence without much complaint from anyone.

"Boss, why are you here?" a rabbit said. Nick never expected this rabbit to call her boss. This rabbit just wore regular clothing instead of anything sinister. He seemed more muscular than the other siblings.

"Business," Clover replied. She whispered, "I'll explain later."

"Follow," Nick commanded the rabbit.

The brown rabbit looked to Clover for approval before tagging along. They walked to Nick's room slowly but surely.

"We are going to talk," Nick said as he guided the rabbit into the room. "Make sure Clover doesn't do anything, and don't do anything unnecessary to her either," he instructed Blair and Jewel before entering the room. "Tell me what you do for the industry and everything you know about her."

"I don't have to," the rabbit said.

"Let's start with something simple, how about your name?"

"Brad Hopps," he said.

"Do you have any hobbies or interests?" Nick asked. He hoped he could make Brad comfortable enough so Brad would be more receptive to his initial question.

"I like to exercise."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Nick said.

"Look, can I go now?" Brad asked.

"Let me be clear, you're not leaving this room until you tell me everything about your job and what you know about Clover."

"My family wouldn't approve."

"That's shocking seeing as how openly this place revels in depravity, your own father does too. Your siblings kill each other without a second thought to settle arguments."

"I enjoy racing predators and making money by doing that."

"And if you're caught, you're eaten or worse. Well, at least it's not that bad."

"Clover sets the matches up, and she keeps a cut of my winnings."

"Do you do anything else with Clover?"

"No."

He escorted Brad out of the room before sending him off. "Well, that wasn't too bad. Tell me, did you play it safe in regards to him?" he addressed Clover who remained unharmed.

"Oh no, I wanted to see him die," Clover replied. "He just never got caught."

"You are despicable." Nick's stomach growled as it was time for supper. "One more thing to take care of."

"Nick, I know you're mad at me, but there's the matter of how you'll eat," Jewel said. "Jill's no longer here."

"Well, you're right about that. It wouldn't feel right picking someone else. Blair keep watch over Clover as we head to dinner. She might try something."

"I'm just your obedient slave," Clover complained.

"Unrepentant."

"But obedient."

"I wish I could believe that."

"I will be an obedient slave."

"Regardless, you're too dangerous to be left alone."

Nick had to trust Blair to keep Clover in line while he watched Jewel ask her siblings for blood. "You're all fine with this?" he asked.

"She's family," one sibling replied as Jewel took blood from him.

She went to sibling after sibling before she collected enough blood to fill a cup. They were all willing at least without any signs of hesitation. "You know what to do?" she asked as she passed him the cup. She took off her clothes as they entered the kitchen. He covered her with the collected blood as well as food before licking her clean for his meal. "Nick, I enjoyed that, and I know you only chose me because there was no one else."

"Let's hope Blair and Clover are okay." Nick and Jewel went to check on Blair and Clover. He felt relief when he saw Blair keeping a close eye on Clover. "Did anything happen?"

"He doesn't even allow me to eat," Clover complained. Blair ate the food in front of him while glancing at Clover every few seconds.

"Has saw caused any trouble?"

"None," Blair reported.

"Can I eat now?" Clover asked.

Nick allowed her to eat while he personally kept a close eye on her. Jewel helped herself to a nearby plate. Despite the contract and her word, Nick couldn't bring her to trust Clover after what he had seen. He watched her every moment always fearful of treachery.

"You should check the data on the flash drives," Clover said after she finished eating.

He took her advice and led his group to a nearby room with computers. He played the first gruesome video, where the worst part was a tiger savagely devouring a rabbit he caught.

"Nick, can I be excused?" Jewel said. "it's not that I don't want to watch but rather I find it difficult to restrain myself from cackling with glee."

"Savor it while you can, you're just like me," Clover said. "Now, you see the rabbit in this video was overconfident. I loved it when the tiger won. The tiger lives in Sahara Square. His name is Tyler."

"Can you look over documents and see if anything is important?" Nick gave a flash drive to Jewel. He transferred all the files to the flash drives but never had the chance to personally inspect everything. "And you, Clover, control yourself, just give me relevant information."

"I will not because it harms no one. These videos are a delight, some I took personally."

"You're going to be punished later."

"It'll be worth it."

"Once I can leave Bunnyburrow, I don't think I want to see another rabbit in my life," Blair said.

"I regret not having fun with you sooner. Foxes are cheap," Clover said.

"Maybe, you should lose your ability to speak permanently," Nick threatened.

"I don't see you going that far." She smirked. "You're too soft."

"Duct tape her mouth shut for now," Nick said.

"I have a roll in my room," Jewel replied as worked on a nearby computer.

"Do I even want to know? Just get it and shut Clover up."

Nick continued looking through the files on the flash drives while he had Blair physically restrain Clover from speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick has all the information on everyone now combined with graphic evidence.


	52. Clover's Gambit

Nick cuddled Jewel on the bed after an exhausting day.

"I don't deserve this," she said.

"But I need this. Your fur feels much better than fox fur against my body," Nick whispered. He savored the texture of her fur. He took deep whiffs of her scent despite her acts and behavior he still loved her.

"I'm just here because Jill's away."

"At least you know that much." He couldn't deny that if Jill was here, he wouldn't be cuddling Jewel right now.

"Would you do to me what you did to Clover?" Jewel asked. Clover's mouth remained sealed ever since he gave the order to duct tape it shut.

He whispered sinisterly, "If I ever feel like I need to do that to you, I guarantee your fate will be worse since I have higher standards for you. but you wouldn't make me go that far, would you?" He stared into her beautiful red eyes.

"Of course not." She sniffed his fur inhaling his scent.

They drifted off into a calm and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Nick felt the amazing touches of Jewel's tongue on his face. He purred from her delicate touches. "That's the spot," he whispered with his eyes still closed.

She kissed him on the lips. "Good morning."

Nick stared at her gorgeous eyes. "Why did I let this happen after all you've done?" He should have recoiled from her affection.

"Should I not have?" she asked.

"It's not that I don't enjoy it, the problem is that I do. You're a monster, and I'm in love with you."

"You could discipline me now instead of waiting till we get back to Zootopia."

"I'm worried that you'll betray me or cause more problems for me emotionally." He realized he blurted out the truth on accident.

"You think so little of me." Her ears pointed downwards but she smiled. "It's okay, I get it. I need to rebuild trust with you.

"Do you know what upsets me?" he asked even though she should know the answer. He needed to hear her for certainty.

"The joy I feel towards pain and suffering of others and because we're in Bunnyburrow, I keep trying to find ways to indulge myself."

"And what are you going to do going forward?"

"Avoid asking for permission to indulge. Ask to leave if I feel enjoyment from those activities and try to acquire new hobbies."

"Will you be able to do that?" he asked even though he heard exactly what he wanted from her.

"No," she replied. "I need your help. Keep me away from the depravity. I'm not strong enough to ask to leave every single time."

"You realize this is Bunnyburrow, don't you?"

"Of course, that's why I can't help but enjoy myself."

"Should we set her free now?" Blair pointed to Clover who remained bound in chains ever since last night.

Nick turned to address Blair. "Of course, keep her mouth shut though." Clover's mouth remained sealed by duct tape ever since he gave the order.

Blair set the white rabbit free who glared at them with hate-filled eyes.

"Nick, you should get dressed," Jewel said.

Nick blushed and quickly did as Jewel instructed. They both went to sleep naked as that was more comfortable.

"You didn't say anything," Nick complained.

"Well, I'm not the one to judge my saviors," Blair said. "This is still better than life in prison or being dead in cruel bunny games."

They walked to the dining table where Jewel went around hassling her siblings for blood. Nick needed blood to eat. She only took blood from three siblings before returning to him. "That's it?" he asked. The cup wasn't even half full.

"I'm not going to let you stay on this diet forever," Jewel said. "I want to return to the days when you groomed us while eating. So, this time, this is all you get and if you're not full, you can starve."

"Is this because you're upset with me?" Nick asked. He had blurted out the truth in the morning.

"Jill can and will agree with me. Despite everything that I've done, I'm still your mate and I still care about you. I won't deny that I will enjoy your suffering as you adapt to less and less blood per meal until we wean you off it completely."

"I'm scared of disciplining you because of what you just did," he said. She could take away his way of eating completely.

"Regardless, if you discipline me or not, the amount of blood will never increase from this amount," Jewel said. "This isn't out of malice, but concern."

Nick and Jewel moved to the kitchen where she stripped naked before asking Nick to cover her with food like he did sometimes in the past. He stared at Jewel completely covered in food. He could no longer see her black fur.

"Now, you still have that cup," Jewel said.

"But it's barely anything," Nick said.

"You can always starve."

He used the blood strategically to make food palatable. He savored every drop as he licked those places clean. He remained hungry after he used every drop of blood. A good portion of her body remained covered with food.

He tried to groom her like he did in the past without any blood at all.

"Nick, stop. You hurt me," she said.

It wasn't his intent to draw her own blood because there wasn't enough. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, Nick, just be careful next time. I'm going to clean up now."

"But I'm still hungry."

"Too bad."

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want this? You know it will likely lead to something more." She walked away without waiting for a reply.

Nick went to check on Blair and Clover. Blair ate while Clover's mouth remained sealed.

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked.

Clover shook her head as she couldn't speak.

"We should check on Jill and Josh," Blair said as he finished his breakfast. "None of the bunnies here care what we do to Clover. A few of them even asked to play with her."

"Who?" Nick asked. He glared around the room where multiple bunnies sat around a table.

"Me," a brown buck said. "I asked him if I could kick her in the stomach. She's clearly not important to you."

"Can I have your name?"

"Chris."

"Thank you." Nick bowed.

"Can I kick her now?"

"Why don't you come to my room? We can talk about your hobbies and interests, at the end of the conversation. You can have one kick." Nick wanted to know more about Chris.

"Nick, we should really check on Jill and Josh. We can't have you listen to Chris's story." Blair saved Clover from a kick.

"You're right," Nick said. "Sorry, we're a bit busy it seems."

"Can I come with you?" Chris asked.

"We don't need you."

Nick waited for Jewel to step out of the shower before leaving the warren with his group. They entered the car.

"Nick, I can't believe you try to make such a deal," Blair admonished. "You would gain Chris's hobbies and interests while Clover gets a kick to her stomach. That is wrong, and you know it."

"I thought it was important to gain information on Chris, that's all," Nick said.

Jewel took a deep breath. "So, it's okay if you do it?"

"It's not." Nick couldn't justify his own actions at the time.

"I'll keep track of everything cruel you do and there will be consequences for you, just like there will be for me. Here's one: Clover's mouth is still sealed by duct tape."

"But I don't want to hear her talk."

"I don't either, but it's still cruel to her."

Clover's mouth remained sealed all the way to her mansion. They arrived inside finding Jill and Josh surprisingly well rested and ready to greet them.

"Why is her mouth taped shut?" Jill tapped on the floor.

"She kept saying stuff we didn't want to hear and wouldn't stop," Nick replied.

"We just have to live with it." Jill removed the duct tape from Clover's mouth.

"Hmph," Clover uttered. "I suppose I should reward you all with the opportunity to leave Bunnyburrow early. Given my previous position, it's quite possible for you to depart before the appointed time. I'm impressed, Nick, you actually went that far."

"So, are we just free to go?" Nick asked.

Clover didn't reply. She walked slightly ahead of the group before dashing into a run in a hallway. She shouted, "Security." Metal portcullis fell from the ceiling blocking everyone off. "That felt good," Clover said. "Gather whatever you need to. You're going to be leaving tomorrow morning unless if you have a good reason why."

"What about my contract and my contract with you? That you signed."

"A slave's duty is to serve the master, and I'm serving you."

"Well, I demand you to let me through."

"I never said I was a completely obedient slave. I'll see you around. Stay here if you want, just know I have power over this place." She caused another portcullis to slam on the other side before retracting it. "Don't worry, I won't use it on you, just know that I can."

"You better not torture anyone in your collection."

"I guess you'll have to discipline this bad slave later." She smiled as she disappeared into parts unknown.

"We should go," Josh said. "I don't trust her at all."

"Those kits, where are they?" Nick asked.

"Where we can't reach," Jill said. "We should get out of here while we can. I'm sorry, Nick."

They escaped the deathtrap mansion. "You should check on Vivian incase Clover was serious," Jewel said.

Nick drove them to the hospital. He went inside just like before while they waited outside patiently for the news. He saw his mother waiting patiently in a hospital room with an immobilized rabbit. "How is she?" he asked. He noticed Ramsay waited in the same room too.

"We've been trying to convince her that life actually matters. Ramsay's well enough to move around for now," Vivian said.

"Can you leave Bunnyburrow by tomorrow? I think they might betray us and a lot has happened since then."

"We should check out of the hospital now. The bunny you saved is depressed still, but it seems like we're out of time."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to harm myself?" the bound doe said. Her brown fur was unkempt because of the ordeal.

"That's what you said every time before I left you alone."

"I don't even get to move for the past few hours."

"You lost the privilege, but it seems you get another chance."

"Everything's going to be okay," Ramsay said.

"My name is Arlene," the doe said.

"Well, you finally told me your name. I guess that's progress," Vivian said.

They walked out of the hospital together while Vivian kept a sharp eye and paw on Arlene. She held her paw as they walked. They ran into the issue of too many mammals to fit in one car. They split up as part of the group waited at the hospital while Nick and Vivian drove to arrange a rental.

Nick's cell phone buzzed. "You have all the important information with you, right?" Clover said.

"Yes."

"Information as in those flash drives you took from my mansion."

"Yes," Nick said again.

"Pity, I just convinced the Hopps to kill you on sight should you return. I just need some more time to convince everyone. It shouldn't take too long, you know how twisted bunnies are. I want to feel your fur around mine."

Nick panicked. "We're out of time. We have to leave Bunnyburrow now."

"I didn't trust the rabbits anyway," Vivian said.

They secured a rental they didn't plan to return. They drove to the hospital to pick up the rest of their group.

"We need to leave now," Nick said.

"Why?" Jewel asked.

"Clover convinced your family to kill us on sight."

"This camera is switched off," Jill noted. "This never happened before."

They entered the cars to leave Bunnyburrow. They saw a few corpses of bunnies lying around as they exited the place. He stopped the car to investigate the corpses. "Those were fresh," Nick said.

Vivian stepped out of her car as well. "We don't have time for this. We must leave. Now, get back in and drive."

He followed his mother's orders. They drove to the ZPD as quickly as they could.

"We need to talk to Bogo, it's urgent," Nick said.

Clawhauser let them all through immediately. They stood in Chief Bogo's office which now had maps circulating where bunnies lived. "We were forced to leave Bunnyburrow early," Nick said.

"What did you learn?" Chief Bogo asked.

"I did get these flash drives before they betrayed us and broke the contract. They have everything on everyone in Bunnyburrow itself." Nick passed eight flash drives to Bogo. "I never had the chance to view all the data."

"We'll be going now," Vivian said.

"Do you all need escorts?" Bogo asked.

"We'll be fine. It's not like escorts can do anything anyway."

Unfortunately, Chief Bogo didn't believe Vivian's reassurances. They waited hours until a military convoy was ready. The convoy escorted them all the way to Tundratown. They traveled in the center while the citizens around them displayed confusion.

"Look, we're very grateful for your support, but we're fine really," Nick said as they arrived at Mr. Big's mansion.

The leading rhino responded, "We're ordered to protect you."

"Can we please have privacy inside? We're well protected inside."

"Fine."

Nick walked past the polar bear guards. "Nick, you're back!" Judy dived at him which sent them tumbling to the floor.

"I missed you," he said.

Before they could get intimate shamelessly, a polar bear interrupted them. "Mr. Big wants to see you."

They led everyone to Mr. Big. Nick saw Clover bound and chained as well as the two traumatized kits he saw earlier who remained with her. The fifteen does were here as well.

"First order of business. Is she yours? This member of the industry claimed she switched sides. The fifteen does here recognize her as one of their captors. They want blood," Mr. Big said. "We found her hiding off the road with two kits."

Nick felt confusion and hate filling his being. "Yes," he said with gritted teeth.

Mr. Big gave orders to unbind her. She rushed to Nick's feet. She kissed his feet several times. "You can discipline me all you want now, master."

"I can't deal with her right now," Nick said. Clover was responsible for their hasty exit from Bunnyburrow. She was also here much to his surprise.

"I'll take her away," Janna volunteered.

"Just don't harm her… yet."

"Now, we have lots to discuss," Mr. Big said. "Change is coming and we must be ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back in Tundratown with military protecting them.


	53. Capitulation

Nick stood in a room surrounded by everyone as he recounted his experiences in Bunnyburrow and everything he witnessed. Most of which were already known since he wore a camera that recorded his every move.

"How do you wish to change Bunnyburrow?" Mr. Big asked.

"Change?" Nick replied.

"The world at large won't stand for this once it's revealed. What should happen to them all?"

Nick smiled guiltily. "Can I don't know, be an acceptable response? I didn't have enough time to think about this."

"The leaders cannot remain in power," Judy said. "This goes for the leaders of families, like my parents. How Stu treated you is inexcusable."

"Shouldn't we leave it up to the experts like Lionheart and Chief Bogo?" Nick asked, wanting to leave the terms to someone else.

"I do not trust them to offer the best terms possible," Mr. Big said. "Your mates are rabbits and you should trust them. We will be writing a treaty before giving it to the government to present it. All of you are to write an initial draft of a treaty. You have one day to do this."

"I don't suppose we can change the Zootopia legal system too?" Blair asked.

Nick remembered Zack's words about his father. He never knew what happened to his father and if his father was in Bunnyburrow. He had to check with Bogo to be sure. It slipped his mind until now since he was under so much stress.

"I'm sure the chief will be receptive to our demands," Mr. Big said.

"We'll start working on this right away," Janna said.

"Mom, please take care of everyone else," Nick said as Janna dragged him away to their room with her siblings following close behind.

"This is how it's going to work: I'm going to type up the treaty while you make up for lost time with Judy. Jewel, you're going to help me as part of your punishment."

"It's been forever since we were together. We should all take a moment to relax even though there are more pressing concerns," Nick said. "All four of you are my mates."

"Including Jewel after the way she acted?"

"Even her," Nick said. He was ashamed of his attraction to Jewel. It was true that her actions were horrendous, but he still loved her.

Janna sighed. "Fine, we'll all relax then. You were on record about disciplining Jewel and since you're back in Zootopia you will follow through on it. I will permit her to cuddle with us this once."

"Who made you the leader of this relationship?" Nick asked.

"Do you really want Jewel to easily lapse into what she enjoys at every opportunity? You know she would. She knows she would. I would like her to change."

"You're right," he agreed.

He laid on the bed waiting for his mates to join him, but they insisted he take his clothing off. It was the first time he took his collar camera off since he received it from Mr. Big. It felt liberating.

Jill took off her collar camera for the first time since Josh gave it to her. She threw it on the ground. She stomped it until little more than fragments remained. Nick didn't realize she was capable of acting so aggressively.

They stripped themselves in short order before joining him. They wasted no time in marking his body with their scent. He relished at the sensations as it had been multiple days since they were together.

"Nick, it's good to have you back. I thought I lost you forever," Judy said. "I took my rage out on my species. Chief Bogo forced me to take a break."

"Why did you go back to work anyway? It seemed kind of sudden," Nick asked.

"Well, I investigated Wolfheart for you. He won't be harming Tabatha anymore. I knew what you wanted, without you saying it."

"Is Tabatha okay?"

"She'll live." Judy continued rubbing her chin across his back.

Nick closed his eyes for a moment. Jill pulled him into a surprise kiss. She smiled. "I'm not as shy as before. I will be the first to bear your kits don't forget."

"Nick, will you be giving me over to Janna?" Jewel asked.

He stared at the beautiful black rabbit with mesmerizing red eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm happy you're not leaving me to rot at a facility, but I want you to personally make me change."

"How can I do that? Actually, what are you going to do, Janna?"

"She's going to help me write the terms," Janna said. She addressed Jewel directly, "There's going to be no use trying to act normal because I know who you are. You won't be allowed any more quality time with him until you've earned it."

"I can act normal, I can tell the truth. I can help," Jewel pleaded.

"Acting won't be good enough. You have to change."

"What if I can't?"

"We'll talk about it then."

"So, you reform her and I do nothing, is that it?" Nick asked.

"Not at all. My plans will involve you from time to time. I know she looks better than the rest of us and you're attracted to her because of that reason despite her despicable behaviors. We will punish you if you reward her when she hasn't earned it."

"Me?" Nick stared at Janna.

"Of course, unless if you don't truly care for her as a mammal, you're going to need to help her improve beyond just giving into her desires and yours. We are all your mates." Janna rubbed her chin against his face. "I spent nearly every moment watching your collar camera in case something went wrong. I was ready to give advice if you ever needed it, wishing you'd call during some occasions. I expect my mate to keep to his word."

"You're right," Nick said. "You know my new condition then?"

"Of course, you need blood. Judy will give you blood today to eat. We will be following Jewel's recommendation of weaning you off blood. If it isn't enough you can starve."

He looked to Judy for mercy. "That sounds reasonable," Judy replied. She dashed his hopes of a reprieve. "We care for you, Nick, and it's time we start taking responsibility for Jewel too."

They spent a good hour cuddling together. Nick paid more attention to Jewel than the rest because he wasn't going to have the opportunity to do the same again for quite some time. His mates accepted his temporary bias while making it clear they expect him to follow through on their plans.

Janna left with Jewel while Judy and Jill remained by his side.

"Nick, I'm worried," Judy said. "What will happen when we reveal everything about Bunnyburrow to the world?"

"Even I don't know," Nick replied.

Soon enough, it was dinner time. Judy made a few preparations before coming to get him. "That's it?" He glanced at the pitiful amount of blood in front of him.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Judy asked.

"There's no way I'm going to be full," Nick whined.

"Too bad," Judy said. "You'll survive."

"Do you think this is fair?" He turned to Jill.

"I approve," Jill said.

"Mom, what do you think?"

"I approve, for now," Vivian said. "This won't be like before. Jewel put you through much worse during that week. You may suffer as they attempt this, but you'll be safe. At least, it's for a good cause."

"Where is Clover?" he asked.

"Janna wanted Clover to work on the treaty."

"Are they going to be safe?"

"They'll be fine, trust in them."

Nick had a less than satisfactory meal given the minimal amount of blood Judy gave. He groomed part of her chest before the taste of food became unpalatable due to lack of blood. "More please?" He begged, only for everyone to deny him.

He wanted to check on Jewel and Janna because Clover was with them. Vivian outright denied his request with the aid of polar bear guards that would enforce it. "Why?" he asked.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself. Trust in others again. You're not in Bunnyburrow anymore," she replied. She nuzzled her son. "It's going to be okay."

"Can I do anything to help?" Nick asked.

"Relax, you'll have more to do soon."

Nick watched television with Judy and Jill by his side to pass the time. Janna and Jewel who had Clover on a leash and wearing a collar came to find him. Janna held a piece of paper. "These will be the terms."

"Are you joking?" Nick asked. It didn't take long to read because there were only a few lines:

Bunnyburrow is henceforth exempt from having mating customs supersede common law.

1\. All heads of households will face criminal charges for actions they aided and abetted.

2\. All employees of the industry will face criminal charges under Zootopia law.

3\. All barbaric traditions must cease, and anyone suffering under these must be set free.

4\. We will conduct inspections to ensure terms are followed.

"Is there a problem?" Janna asked. "Oh, and Jewel won't have any physical contact with you for five days. She shocked Clover five times."

"Isn't this a bit brief?" he asked.

"Would you prefer a hundred-page document? These are the very basic demands that Bunnyburrow must accept."

He imagined a huge legal document with tons of clauses and loopholes instead it was brief and extremely simple. "What happens if they don't accept?"

"Military action. Zootopia needs to be fine with these terms too, as any more will likely lead to conflict. Can you think of something essential that needs to be added?"

"What happens if Zootopia doesn't like these terms?"

"Well, they're free to write their own, but I think that steers the path towards conflict. It's the best shot we have at maintaining peace. Do you think you can improve them?"

Nick felt so far out of his field he had no suggestions.

* * *

The next morning, they learned that the mayor intended to inflame the public by releasing a video created from the provocative footage Nick obtained.

Nick saw the clip that made his stomach turn of how much brutality it contained. It was quite informative despite how bloody it was. It went in-depth about why Bunnyburrow acted this way while urging citizens to give bunnies within Zootopia another chance. With a heavy heart, Nick approved the video's release setting everything into motion.

The mayor issued an ultimatum with a one-day deadline for compliance with consequences of military action if they didn't comply.

Nick watched the news as he had played his part. The populace itself attacked any bunny they could get their paws on. After several instances, the city deployed the ZPD giving them personal escorts wherever they went. It was absolute chaos while Bunnyburrow itself remained silent.

"Are we just going to watch the news all day?" Judy asked.

"What can we do?" Nick said. Vivian forbade them from leaving the mansion for their own security. They were effectively under house arrest.

Jewel sat away from the four of them as her siblings demanded. "You're all really going to keep this up for five days?" she said.

"If you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't have shocked Clover," Janna said.

"But she was annoying!" Jewel whined.

"And my instructions were clear. You weren't in any danger, yet you used the remote after I instructed you not to. Now, your punishment is no physical contact with Nick for five days." The white rabbit stared at her black sibling. "Nick, if you defy us, your life will be unpleasant."

A few hours later, Finnick barged into Mr. Big's mansion breaking the tedium. "Where is he?" he shouted.

Nick confronted his furious friend. "Hello, son," he said.

Finnick marched up to him. "Do you know how tight my security was? They even tasted my food so I didn't get poisoned. I had to live under protection with barely any freedom. You had the nerve to return to Zootopia without telling me, and they kept it hidden from me."

"Be reasonable?" he said.

"You will suffer for this."

He hugged Finnick instead. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Get off me!" Finnick grumbled before joining them on the couch.

The world was changing around them while they were under house arrest. Every meal Nick ate today left him unfulfilled with pangs of hunger. His mates were sympathetic but unbending to his need to eat more food. He didn't want to hurt them despite how hungry he felt. They cared for him and he understood.

* * *

They watched television again the next day as they had little else to do. Nick couldn't believe what he saw. Bunnyburrow agreed to the terms of surrender as many bunnies lined up waiting to greet the army unarmed. He saw Bonnie there while he didn't recognize anyone else. He assumed they were the heads of households or members of the industry. There were tons of dead rabbits behind the unarmed rabbits as if a battle took place. Several buildings were in ruin if not in contained fires.

"We accept these terms of surrender," Bonnie said. "A new system must take place of the old. We would like to play a part in its creation."

"What happened here?" the soldier asked.

"We disposed of our less reasonable kin. I accept responsibility for my family's part. I expect Zootopia to honor the terms offered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to turn this into an all-out war.


	54. Consequences

Nick watched the aftermath on television as the army advanced into Bunnyburrow. There wasn't even any fighting. The heads of households he assumed lined up ready to surrender. There were over a hundred thousand bunnies waiting for cuffs. It was surreal as troops reported that corpses lined the fields.

"What have we done?" Judy asked. Her entire body shook.

Depravity once kept and somewhat hidden was open for all to see. The inhabitants themselves didn't seem disturbed at what occurred. Bunnyburrow was in chaos and all they could do was watch.

"We should be there," Nick said. "This is horrible."

The heads of households offered little resistance as they received pawcuffs waiting for the train to transport them to Zootopia. The attempt at peace appeared genuine. "We hope that Bunnyburrow can survive. We've done everything we can to make it so," Bonnie said. She received her pawcuffs as she formerly led a family.

Nick left the room desperate to find out where Bonnie would go. His mates followed him, also eager to find out. "Where are they taking the prisoners?" Nick asked his mother.

"How kind of you to join us," Vivian replied. They sat around a room watching the same broadcast Nick and his mates were. "They'll be scattered across all twelve districts and separated."

"Any chance of us meeting with mother?" Jill asked.

"Not for a while, we're all not allowed to leave by the grace of Zootopia's military. Civil unrest and potential counterattacks from Bunnyburrow are a big issue. I believe there will try to trick us."

"How can you possibly love these bunnies?" Finnick asked.

"Is my fox that grumpy?" a doe asked.

"I am not your fox." Finnick pushed the doe away. "I need to regain my sanity." The same doe approached Finnick yet again. He laid down his head down in defeat on her chest. "At least this is comfortable."

"You seem to be having a good time." Nick snickered. He laughed at Finnick's predicament.

Nick watched the grim broadcast until it was time for lunch. Jewel was there but clearly away from them because of her punishment.

His mates went to prepare food for him just like before. "Come with me," Janna said.

* * *

"That's it?" Nick cried as there were only a few splotches of blood on his mate. Jill took the honors of feeding him this time. She posed seductively on the table.

"Don't like it? Starve," she said. None of his mates offered more blood.

He went to find his mother because they were cruel. "Mom, my mates are starving me," he complained.

She walked with him back to the table. Jill was no longer there, while Judy and Janna sat on a chair waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Vivian asked.

"He doesn't get to eat because he complained," Judy said. "Maybe, he'll be more appreciative the next time."

"Fair enough. Be careful to not take it too far else there will be consequences." Vivian walked away.

"How is this fair?" he asked.

"It's for your own good," Janna said. "We care about you." She shed a tear. "I really want you to return to the days when you simply groomed us for food."

He reluctantly ignored his stomach as they resumed watching television. "Where is Clover?" Jewel asked.

"Where is she?" Nick echoed. It wasn't that he cared for her, but she was technically his slave. He didn't know where exactly Clover was after Janna led her away.

"You can find her in the basement, in cell number four," Vivian said.

They found Clover chained to a wall with a gag in her mouth, guarded by a polar bear. "What happened here?" Nick asked.

"Bad rabbit, ordered to keep alive. Dangerous," the bear replied.

Nick apprehensively removed the gag from Clover's mouth while expecting an array of curses. "Master, you returned for me," she said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"I deserve to be free," Clover said.

Nick reapplied the gag in her mouth. "Let's go." He led everyone away from the bound rabbit. "Just keep her alive," he instructed the polar bear.

"I can't help but think it might happen to me someday," Jewel said. She was with them, but she stayed apart from them per the terms of her punishment.

"Let me be clear if you think that way, we're going to have issues because it means you're not even attempting to change," Janna said. "Do it again, and we'll leave you like that for a day or two."

"I can't even think like that?" Jewel asked.

"The entire problem is how you think. It's even more of a problem if you choose to act. This is for your own good."

They returned to the room where mammals watched television. "One platoon went missing already," Vivian said. "No overt signs of hostility yet though."

A few hours passed before it was time for supper. He was subject to the whims of his mates as per usual, this time they decided to prepare his meal alone again.

He was hungry from lack of food since they denied him lunch. What awaited him on the table shocked him. He could barely scent any traces of blood while Judy's back had a nice strawberry glaze. Vivian was here at least because they moved his feeding location to a more public spot.

"If you complain at all," Janna said. "You get nothing."

He had a horrible time trying to eat. He couldn't pinpoint the sacred drops of blood that made the food palatable to his tastes. He groomed parts of her while spitting the food out since it lacked any drops of blood. He managed to swallow some food, at least but it did little fill his stomach.

"How long is this going to last?" Nick said.

"Until you're cured and don't need blood anymore," Judy said. "I know it's difficult, but we're here to support you. I'm proud of you for not hurting any of us."

"What if I starve to death?" Nick asked. He couldn't help, but be afraid.

His mates gave him various reassurances that there was no way they'd let that happen.

"There's no way I would let that happen either," his mother reassured him.

He spent the remainder of the day watching television while feeling powerless the act. They couldn't personally go to Bunnyburrow even though it was their actions that caused occupation by Zootopian forces.

At last, it was time for sleep. Nick enjoyed the warmth of his three mates as they covered his naked body. Jewel remained away from them due to her punishment. He wished the days would pass so he could embrace her once again.

Two days passed since the reveal. Nick and his mates were still under house arrest. No one would let them leave. They watched the world burn around them.

Jewel climbed up on the bed. "Nick, I've been good for the past four days. Can I cuddle with you?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Nick said. His mates were out of the room giving them time to be alone.

Jewel eagerly embraced Nick. "I've learned my lesson."

Nick recalled how she slept alone away from him while he enjoyed the comfort of her siblings. She behaved well enough during her probation despite shedding a few tears since they prohibited her from being intimate with him. He enjoyed her presence as she nuzzled him.

"I've missed you," he said.

Janna walked into the room with a scowl. "Nick, we need to talk, now."

"She's been good for the past four days." Nick glared at Janna.

"Really, I have," Jewel said.

"Come with me." Janna clenched her teeth.

"If you have something to say, you can say it here," Nick said.

She sighed. "Fine, this is how it's going to work: You won't have any contact with us for a week. You didn't even counsel with us before rewarding Jewel. She had one day left."

"Are you kidding me? She's been good for the past four days," Nick said.

"We promised there would be consequences for breaking the deal, and both of you did. Nick, you're supposed to help us in reforming her."

"But I thought she acted well enough to earn it. She also asked."

Jill and Judy entered the room interrupting their conversation. "Nick, why?" Judy said.

He repeated his reasons to them, while Jewel hugged him all the tighter.

"We let Jewel into the room acting as if we didn't know, to see what you would do," Jill said.

"You all knew?" Jewel asked. Her ears dropped.

"No contact with any of us for a week," Janna said.

"How am I going to survive?" He began panting while making a desperate plea. "You know my condition." They only recently weaned him off blood completely. He resumed grooming them as a method of feeding only today.

Everyone turned to Janna waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, Nick," she said. "I didn't mean for you to think that way. Your life won't be in danger. We as in the three of us will avoid you for the week. We expect Jewel to do the same. We will still help you eat, but only that and nothing more."

"Isn't a week a bit harsh?" Judy said. "You never told us the specifics."

The siblings haggled among themselves down to three days without any input from Jewel. "It's your choice to interact with Jewel or not, but I personally don't like that. She is your weakness, Nick, and she's rather manipulative at that. You need to set firm rules instead of caving to her whims. Jewel, please stop being close to Nick for your own sake. Don't you want to prove?" Janna said.

Jewel reluctantly backed away. "I'm sorry," she said.

He was sad watching her distance herself from him. He stared at those red eyes yet again. "Are you all willing to do this?" Nick said. "This is rather extreme."

"You keep showing bias regarding her, Nick," Janna said. "It doesn't help her overcome her desires nor you in being fair to all of us. Don't try to spend time with us for the next three days. If you try to spend time with Jewel, you won't see us again."

"Are we going that far?" Judy asked. She seemed to have reservations about Janna's plans.

"What about the kit I'm going to have?" Jill asked.

"Do you care for Jewel? Do we want to help her change?" Janna asked. "This is the best way I can think of. Nick needs to learn to deny her. She needs to learn that rules are firm. Nothing should happen."

He watched his mates leave the room leaving him all alone. He spent time watching television as he saw the world collapse around him. They were safe but news regarding Bunnyburrow was a never-ending cycle of bloodshed.

Bunnyburrow surrendered officially, but soldiers that went to verify didn't all come out alive. Bunnyburrow itself avenged the deaths of innocent soldiers by killing everyone in a family down to the last mammal. They didn't even spare a single kit. Every time they reported a soldier missing, a family ceased to exist the very next day. Three soldiers went missing today, three families will go missing tomorrow.

Janna entered the room wearing an ugly outfit, a shirt with multi-colored squares that didn't mesh with her white fur at all. "It's time for lunch," she said in an emotionless voice. "Come."

He followed her to see Judy covered in food waiting for him. "Get on with it," Judy said icily.

"Do you have to act like this?" Nick asked.

"Well, are you hungry?" Judy said impatiently. He groomed her as he had before, but it felt different. She acted annoyed instead of enjoying the process like she usually did. It wasn't romantic but a methodical way to feed him. "Finally." She walked away without another word.

After a tense meal, he went to find his mother. He saw her in a room chatting with fifteen does yet again.

"We need to talk," his mother said. His mother led him to an empty room. "Sit." He sat down on a chair opposite to his mother. "The Zootopian legal system is far from ideal." She laughed. "Zack was telling the truth. I confirmed it with Chief Bogo, and Blair's personal story also corroborates the same issues."

"Am I supposed to hate Jewel? This revelation doesn't make me feel as it should," Nick said. He felt confusion despite knowing that Jewel killed his father.

"I knew for a while. If I wanted to get rid of Jewel, I would have gotten rid of her myself," Vivian said. "I just thought you should know to prevent any harmful surprises. It is your choice."

"He walked out on us in pursuit of his dreams."

"I know," she said. "There is no right or wrong, it's simply your choice. Love is rather irrational."

"But Jewel's a psychopath."

"And your mates are going to change her."

His voice faltered. "What am I supposed to do?"

Vivian hugged him. She stroked his head. "What your heart tells you to. I can tell your mates about this too."

"Can I tell them instead?"

"I'll give you a week, but nothing more. If you wish to get rid of your mates, all you need to do is ask."

"I don't even know if I want to get rid of Jewel."

His mother walked away, giving him much to think about. He paced around the hallways to clear his mind, but when it was time for his next meal, he still hadn't worked out his feelings. He felt he should feel more outrage, sadness, or something towards the revelation.

Another meal during his punishment wasn't to his satisfaction at all. He ate but Janna acted cold and distant during the normally intimate moments for them both. It was nourishment and nothing more. He kept his mother's revelation about his father to himself.

His mates genuinely avoided him throughout the day, but he also didn't try to find where they went even though he wanted their presence. He spent the day watching the news as usual while desperately wishing he could play a part again.

The news had no end to atrocities they reported. Bunnyburrow's families died by the wrath of their own kind since some chose to spill a drop of Zootopian blood.

It was the first time in forever that he had to sleep on a bed alone, despite how hard he tried, he wasted two hours without catching a wink. He knew they prohibited him from contacting them at all, but he felt it was worth the risk. He prowled across the lightless hallway all the way to where his mates were sleeping. Jewel slept slightly apart from her littermates.

"Wake up," he said. He tried to rouse them with his voice alone. They continued sleeping peacefully despite his efforts. He shook them gently with shaky paws with his heart dreading the outcome.

"Nick?" Janna rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes.

"I can't sleep. Can I please sleep all of you?" he begged. He wanted the comfort of their fur.

"Sure," Judy said.

"You're still in trouble," Jill said.

The rabbits made room for the fox to fit in between them. Jewel cried softly in the distance just loud enough for them to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunnyburrow's just as vicious as ever. At least, they're holding their own fully accountable.


	55. A New Wilde Cult

Nick felt the unexpected tongues of his mates as they groomed his face. "I'm up," he said.

They weren't in any rush to resume his punishment for giving into Jewel's desires.

"This is unfair," Jewel said. "You all shouldn't be doing this." She herself kept the distance.

It wasn't ideal, but he didn't want to let such a secret linger until his punishment was up. "I have something to tell you all," he said as he looked at the faces of his adorable mates. "What Zack said was true, Jewel did kill my father."

"Explain," Judy said in a serious tone.

He elaborated what happened, while Jewel herself contributed a few morbid details. "Do you want me to leave?" Jewel said. "Forever."

"I don't know."

"I will do whatever you want."

"I don't know why, but I want you," Nick said, after a few moments, he added, "Still."

Jewel took the opportunity to cozy up to Nick despite the consequences from their earlier agreements. "I feel I'm indebted to you."

To the credit of the rest of his mates, they didn't stop Jewel from embracing Nick. Janna sighed. "I can't keep my own promise. Am I a failure?"

An uncomfortable silence followed. "I don't think so," Jill said.

"We need something more reasonable, and less drastic," Judy said.

"A system of rewards for me being good?" Jewel bashfully suggested.

"What if you're not?" Janna voiced.

"It's up for Nick to decide. We are his mates after all."

Nick embraced all four rabbits. "Promise me you won't willingly go back to your psychopathic behaviors. I feel it's wrong to love you, Jewel, but I don't care."

"I promise," Jewel said. She took advantage of the allowed physical contact with Nick. She wasted no time claiming him as his own with her scent.

Nick said aloud, "Am I really that weak?"

"Does it matter if you are?" Judy said.

They supported Nick as mates throughout the rest of the day instead of cold indifference for a punishment. Much to his surprise, they didn't resume the cold indifference the next day either.

* * *

It took a week before Zootopia allowed them to be free. Bunnyburrow's cumulative deaths were around twenty million, but it's been a few days without any Zootopian soldiers dying. They used their newfound freedom to visit Bonnie Hopps who resided in a maximum-security prison.

They walked past the halls surrounded by inmates behind bars for various reasons, towards the solitary confinement block. They saw Bonnie Hopps kept in a small room with books to read and paper to write with. It wasn't particularly bad which contrasted the rest of the facility.

"Mom," Judy said.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked. "I expected to live out my life in complete solitude without contact from anyone."

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"The entertainment industry persuaded Stu and most of the family to turn against you when you returned. You unexpectedly took flight. Zootopia threatened military action if we didn't comply with your ultimatum. I ordered the cleansing of the family in preparation of Bunnyburrow's surrender as did most family leaders. Self-preservation of our species was all I cared about."

"What happened to father?" Jill asked.

"I killed him," she replied with remorse. "We couldn't afford a war, we'd be wiped out. We as a collective killed our less than reasonable kin. If a war happened, we wouldn't survive. We also disposed of our unsavory clients and damaged tools. The predators, ones like you, Nick, presented too much of a risk to live in the new world. It's better off for everyone if they died."

"I don't suppose you have details?" Jewel asked while slightly salivating.

"That's going to remove a point," Nick said. They started an experiment giving Jewel points and once she accumulated enough, she could cash them out for rewards, most of them being intimate moments with Nick. They weren't going to treat her poorly for her infractions anymore. They planned to deny her certain guilty pleasures.

"Can I leave?" Jewel asked. Her ears pointed downwards after realizing her mistake.

Her siblings awaited Nick's response instead of passing judgment. "Stay," he replied. "She is your mother after all."

"And a reminder that I failed at parenting," Bonnie said. "What system does Bunnyburrow use now for courtship?"

"I don't know," Nick replied.

"It's your responsibility. Absolute freedom cannot be the answer."

They left the prison shortly after. Upon returning to Mr. Big's mansion, two kits tackled Nick. "Where have you been?" they asked.

"Busy?" He smiled guiltily.

"Alex, Leila, how are you?" Jill said.

She saved him by giving him their names. He felt like it was something he should know by now but never bothered to ask. "Vivian wants to see you," Leila said.

Alex clung to his tail like he had back when they were in the mansion. He felt Judy also cling to his tail. "Don't you start too," Nick said.

Their movements slowed down significantly because of the rabbits hugging his tail. Slowly but surely, they made their way to Vivian who was currently talking to the fifteen does.

"How did it go?" Vivian asked.

"She asked what we would replace the old system with," Nick replied. "Only for me not to have an answer. We also learned that they killed predators just like me, too far addicted to rabbit or deeply trained into their system. The state of the rest of the prison is a bit appalling."

"Come with me, also you two behave," Vivian said. The two kits went towards the fifteen does. Vivian led them to a computer. She printed five copies before passing three pages to each. "Look these over."

"Wait, what, a life for a life," Nick asked. The title caught his eye. He couldn't believe it read: Send one bunny to die, so you earn the right to give birth to another. All Zootopia laws are still applicable during this process.

"Well, I don't expect their traditions to simply vanish in an instant. It certainly means jail time for whoever tried to get rid of someone," Vivian explained. "I've been in contact with some of the leaders of the families within Bunnyburrow. Some portions were their ideas. Look them over and see if you can think of anything else. You and Judy also need to report to Chief Bogo."

Nick made the unwise decision to call Bogo ahead of time. "Chief, you wanted to see us?"

"Are you kidding, Wilde?" Bogo yelled. "On your first day of freedom, you didn't think of trying to fix the mess both of you caused?"

"We're on our way." He turned towards Judy. "The chief wants to see us." For better or for worse they decided to don their ZPD uniforms once more before heading to the precinct.

"Both of you are back!" Clawhauser exclaimed, enveloping them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Haven't you heard of personal space?" Nick wheezed.

"It's good to see you too, Clawhauser," Judy replied while struggling to get free.

They entered Chief Bogo's office shortly after. There were countless news reports detailing the fallout of the reveal on the walls. "Look at everything both of you were responsible for," Chief Bogo said.

"Sir, do you want my badge?" Judy asked.

"You don't get to walk away from the mess you caused," Chief Bogo replied.

"I don't suppose we simply continue working as part of the ZPD?" Nick offered. It was only recently that the ZPD had to escort rabbits in Zootopia itself to prevent bloodshed, even then they weren't always successful.

Bogo sighed. "If only it were that easy. The rabbits refuse to do anything beyond the bare minimum cooperation that's required of them. Vivian also gave me an earful about Zootopia's own prison system. These things are both unacceptable. I thought it was isolated at first thus I turned a blind eye."

"Where do we come in?" Nick asked.

"It just so happens that they will only talk to you in regards of further changes to their laws and customs. That's why the military was unable to halt the bloodshed that occurred whenever Bunnyburrow killed one of the Zootopian solders. Bunnyburrow killed their own without any mercy if they attacked Zootopian forces. We couldn't stop the bloodshed they inflicted on their own kind. Arresting everyone involved is a bit unrealistic afterward."

"What if they tried?"

"That could lead to a civil war. The rabbits are set in their ways enough that the threat of violence won't deter them. The army stood by and watched because it was retribution on their own kind, and technically, not against the terms we offered. Rabbits will only follow you or anyone with the last name Wilde for some inexplicable reason."

"You want me to go back there?" Nick asked. He only just recently escaped. "That sounds like suicide."

"And if we refuse?" Judy asked.

"Let's see on the number of charges we have against all five of you. It is only fair if we enforced the laws to the full extent," Chief Bogo said. "Regardless, there's another matter that's not as risky which both of you can do. As you well know that the Zootopia legal system is far from perfect, I'd like to offer a deal for our new rabbit inmates. Every time they report misconduct from within the prison, we'll make sure their vices are appeased."

"You want them to spy within the prison?" Nick inquired.

"I think it's something they would do, and a way to reshape our prison system for the better. A rabbit with a few recording devices is hardly a threat, and the mission itself is something they'd willingly do to see someone else's life destroyed. Let's start with Bonnie as a test."

Judy gasped. "She's not like that!"

"No, but she should be willing to help us."

* * *

Nick and Judy headed towards the prison once more where Bonnie resided. "We have a deal for you," Nick said.

They both elaborated the chief's recommendation to Bonnie. "That, and I get some form of freedom?" Bonnie asked.

"Will you take it?" Nick asked.

"Why not? I need to atone for my sins anyway."

Bonnie agreed to spy on the prison from within. For one prison, at least, there were some forms of accountability beyond just the official's words themselves.

* * *

Two weeks later, Vivian summoned all the current heads of households to Zootopia. Their entire group stood behind a podium as Vivian spoke to the masses below. There were enough military soldiers nearby providing security in case the rabbits attempted something.

"It had been only recently that your traditions shocked the world. Those that stand before me now are ones willing to embrace change. I have discussed at length with your chosen representatives which system should take the old one's place. They have culminated into three systems which I view as most fair," Vivian said.

Vivian had given Nick and his mates the proposals before. Jewel herself offered several clauses which were clearly traps. She planned to allocate the fertility rights in the form of excellence, randomness, and responsibility.

The gathering served little purpose other than to show Bunnyburrow had changed.

"Will Nick Wilde be joining us?" one loud void said.

Clover grinned despite two bears physically restraining her. "You have me to thank, you know."

Nick sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He hadn't really tended to Clover despite making sure she was alive in her cell.

"My plans aren't over yet. You should embrace your worshippers."

After a discussion with the parties involved, they decided Nick would return to Bunnyburrow within a month provided the rabbits displayed good behavior.

"After a month proving that you all have changed." Nick directly addressed the audience.

* * *

A month was enough time for a lot of changes. Nick and his mates gradually developed a more reciprocal relationship for one. The rabbit spy program from within had some success in erasing corruption from the prison system. The prison guards caught had to live on minimum wage which brought immense satisfaction to the rabbits that turned them in. It was enough schadenfreude to sate them. Lastly, Bunnyburrow had enough calm per the occupying forces that resided there.

Rabbits that lived within Zootopia slowly lost their jobs as their employers found more adequate replacements. Most of them went to Bunnyburrow. Much to Nick's embarrassment responsible rabbits turned in provocative magazines depicting Nick naked along with several other compromising positions. It further reinforced the idea that Bunnyburrow worshipped him.

Nick was unwilling to let him or his mates face criminal charges for their actions. He had little choice but to agree with Chief Bogo's of installing him as a leader in Bunnyburrow. They received a promotion to Bunnyburrow's ambassador's officially, but unofficially, the city fired them from the ZPD.

They were in Chief Bogo's office preparing for their journey to Bunnyburrow.

"Are you sure this much security is needed?" Nick said.

"We aren't taking any chances, ambassador," Bogo said. A reminder that they weren't part of the ZPD anymore. "Just so you know if Bunnyburrow betrays us, war will happen."

"Well, at least, you care about my well-being."

"Isn't this a bit risky, dangerous?" Judy asked.

"Prison is always an option, for both of you," Bogo replied. "Shall I read the charges? It's the best chance we have, Hopps. You did want to make the world a better place, did you not?"

Nick and his mates as well a hostage Clover set off towards Bunnyburrow. They rode in an armored limousine while surrounded by military equipped with the finest gear. Zootopia expected something to go wrong, but it was equally plausible that the rabbits suddenly developed a fervor in worshipping Nick Wilde.

"You should have stayed away, Finnick," Nick said. He sat beside Finnick as he hadn't forgotten the threat Bunnyburrow made earlier before all this began.

"Lucky you're not the boss of me. These rabbits genuinely worship you. Why just look at this!" Finnick held one of the erotic magazines featuring Nick in his paws. "Isn't that just precious?"

"Give me that!" He shredded the magazine until little more than scraps remained. "There." He sighed.

Finnick laughed. "I want some of that fame too, besides if something happens to me, you'll know that something's wrong."

"I can probably set you up," Clover said. No one trusted her yet thus she remained chained even now.

"I don't even want this fame," Nick complained.

"Be alert, we're entering Bunnyburrow soon," Judy said. They passed the infamous sign once more. The sign was down to around sixty million to reflect the deaths that occurred.

"At least, the number isn't moving."

They entered Bunnyburrow proper where multiple bunnies waited side by side along the road for their arrival, unarmed and in civilian clothing.

"Nick Wilde has arrived," cried one rabbit as the message quickly traveled among the gathered mammals.

The convoy drove to what seemed to be the destination was multiple rabbits prevented them from advancing further. Nick stepped out of the limousine to greet his adoring public.

"I am the minister of transitional affairs," a doe proclaimed. She wore a black suit with a tie. "We built something just for you, right this way please."

An elevator car appeared out of the ground without any indication. Nick and his entourage followed suit, although some soldiers remained above. Nick was on edge expecting an assassination attempt at any moment.

"There's no need to be tense. You can all treat me as a hostage if you want," the doe said.

"As if that's supposed to be comforting," Nick said. Gems paved the walls and ceilings as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Do you like it?"

"Just why?" Judy asked.

"Now that his majesty's safety is assured. I must ask the unworthy to leave before we proceed any further."

"Majesty?" Nick echoed.

"You mean us?" the elephant said while pointing a weapon at the rabbit.

"Of course, you aren't close to his greatness. You don't deserve to see experience the splendor," the doe replied.

"Nick, it's your call," the soldier said.

Nick considered the consequences. "You realize, war will follow if something happens to me."

"We are well aware. You must know that with your meager forces, if we wanted to ambush you, you would've been dead long ago. Call off your guards," the doe reasoned. "I am still outnumbered, you can break my arms if you feel comfortable so that I personally am less of a threat." The doe offered her arms fearlessly.

The fanaticism disturbed Nick greatly, but it was enough for him to call off his guards which were mostly rhinos and elephants. "I'll be fine," he assured them. His mates and Finnick were close by to offer protection.

Nick played it civil while his mates and Finnick pointed weapons at Clover and the doe.

"I would like to speak to Nick privately. The emperor should hear my next words alone," the doe requested.

"I trust everyone here, except Clover," Nick said. He had four rabbits as his mates after all, and the other was Finnick, his close friend.

"You know how treacherous she is. She has more weapons trained on her than me. You shouldn't permit her to hear this."

On Nick's signal, only two mates remained along with him. The doe pleaded again to speak with Nick alone. She was willing to let Nick break her limbs for security, but he didn't want to go that far. He reasoned that he himself could overtake her if something should happen. He allowed the doe to talk to him alone.

"It was Clover's gift to you. She hoped to maintain some measure of power by pulling this stunt. We've also compiled a list of rabbits for your eyes alone trained in the arts of assassination and subterfuge. They've sworn fealty to you as per Bunnyburrow standards. We realize you may be skeptical, so it's your right to do with them what you will. We didn't purge everyone with an openly shady past in our society," she said.

"An army of trained assassins?" Nick asked.

"Of course, Bunnyburrow had its own black ops division. They should all be loyal to you, now."

Nick thought this power shouldn't be his. "What if I don't want an army?"

"Kill them all, they're too much of a threat if left alive. This is one of the possibilities we thought might happen."

"Are you serious?" Nick said. She casually suggested that he should kill everyone in his army.

"Anyway, I certainly hope we purged all dissidents from the fold. There may be a few remnants. We have a list of rabbits willing to protect you regardless of how you treat them. I realize trust may be hard to come by. They will remain loyal even if you choose to mutilate them," the doe said.

"That – that won't be necessary," Nick said. He couldn't in good conscience do that, to rabbits that wanted to serve him no less. "Is there more?" He didn't know if he could take any more revelations.

"I think that's all. Let's reconvene with the others, shall we?"

They called everyone back together again. "What happened?" Janna asked.

"Stuff," Nick replied. He didn't know how much he wanted to divulge.

"Not going to tell us?" Judy pressed.

"Not yet," he replied. Clover was nearby which made it unwise. He still didn't trust Clover after all this time.

The doe led them to a circular room with a door that led further in. The entire place contained countless riches. "We would like Nick and his mates as well as ones closest to him to reside in here."

"Look, I'm flattered really, but I'm not sure if I want all this." Nick beheld the grandeur of the place as the door opened. His new home must be worth millions.

"You're of course free to continue living where you stayed in Bunnyburrow during your first and second visits or anywhere you choose." She bowed. "Am I allowed to go in?"

"Forget about hustling, Nick! We don't need money anymore!" Finnick eagerly went in.

The place had everything, it contained multiple rooms each with a different purpose and theme. It was lavish but not grotesque contrasting it with his experiences in Clover's home. He noticed the doe stayed outside. "You may go in," he said.

The doe only went in with his permission. "Do you accept your position as Emperor of Bunnyburrow?"

"Emperor," Nick echoed.

"Your adoring public expects an answer. Please sit on the throne when you are ready. You will be expected to give an address shortly after."

"I don't have anything planned," Nick admitted. "This is entirely unexpected."

"Try your best, and prove that we've made a good judge of character."

He felt nervous more than ever before. A group of fanatics expected him to lead them in the future.

An anguished cry from Clover caught his attention. "I seek to prove my worth," a voice said. He turned around and saw nothing. "I poisoned Clover who once instructed me to poison Finnick. She wanted to laugh while the world burned. I was her top assassin, I now pledge my services to you." Nick still had no idea where the voice came from.

"I don't suppose you have a cure?" he said. He didn't want Clover to die, despite everything she had done.

"Your fear is exquisite. I can hear your heartbeat as you think the world will crumble around you and all this will lead to nothing. Clover sought to trap you. I defied her. She would never harm you directly of course." The voice laughed.

Nick struggled to control his fear while everyone took defensive positions around him as far as to shield him with their own bodies.

"But don't worry, I am yours." The rabbit tossed the weapon to Nick's feet. "A token of trust, my new ruler." A rabbit wearing a black suit jumped down from the air. "Cure, oh no, that would be too easy. Clover wanted to see you set the world on fire after we took Finnick from you. It was quite an elaborate scheme."

"Charlotte, curse you." Clover coughed.

"It hurts doesn't it?" she taunted her former boss. "And all you can do is suffer, too weak to even move. If my Emperor so desires, I will allow myself to be chained."

"Forgive my carelessness," the minister said. "It is my fault this happened. Please execute me for my incompetence after your initiation."

Nick sighed. "A lot of things will change around here." He didn't feel like an emperor as much as a warden keeping the fanatics in check. He felt this incident should remain secret from the Zootopian army. He didn't feel safe, but he couldn't back out without Bunnyburrow falling apart.

"Please put this on," the minister gave him a golden crown. "Your public is waiting."

He sat on his throne while his entourage stood behind him. The minister caused the throne to elevate. "Does it matter that I'm wearing a ZPD uniform?"

"Not at all," the minister said.

They found themselves in an above ground palace with subjects eagerly waiting for his address.

"I Nicholas Piberius Wilde, accept my position as Emperor of Bunnyburrow. I will do my best to lead you all to a glorious future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been quite a ride. I've learned much from it. An epilogue remains. I think the greatest flaw is how I chose to portray Jewel during the return to Bunnyburrow. It would be preferable if I portrayed her as someone that struggled to perform the acts required due to Bunnyburrow's outdated data. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated on how this chapter felt.


	56. A Wilde Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FFN version is once again sanitized.

Nick's ascension to the throne brought about rapid changes to Bunnyburrow. His first decree was a ban on all rabbit births. The ban would take effect two months from now. It would last for a year while he figured out how many should be born per year. His subjects took the issue of population seriously. Rabbits decimated their own areas if allowed to breed indiscriminately. It was his job to implement a replacement system.

Clover's daily suffering did little to ease his mood that he was someone keeping the psychopaths in check rather than a true ruler. It was just like Charlotte said, Clover's suffering and eventual demise was inevitable. It served as a constant reminder of brutality. He didn't maim Charlotte permanently despite her being the one to put Clover in such a state.

He utilized the Zootopian military forces to conduct random inspections of rabbit homes. The rabbits had to honor both his new decrees and the original terms set by Zootopia. They were his subjects, but he didn't trust them. Gradually, Zootopia's military presence became less and less as he placed more faith in his subjects.

It took six months before a serious problem arose. Two rabbits entered the throne room. They approached Nick and his mates except for Jill since she was busy raising her kit. The female had patches of discolored fur. The buck bore a serious expression.

"Greetings, Emperor Wilde, I am Harold Tapper, leader of the Tapper family. My daughter Millie gave birth to a kit. I understand this is a violation of your decree, I seek leniency for my family. Please spare us. Take her instead." The brown rabbit bowed.

Nick felt uneasy since Millie's own father turned her in. The kits were born thus ruling out abortion as an option. "How did this happen? How did it take one month before you noticed?"

"She ran away with her mate. We turned her in after teaching her a lesson to respect your rules."

"Does she have any female littermates?" Janna asked. They knew the answer, but they wanted to see if the father would lie.

"I'm the only female of my litter," Millie whispered as if the mere act of speaking was difficult. The grey doe seemed subdued as if her father instructed her what to say. Nick knew it was a lie given their records.

"Where is the buck she mated with?" Jewel questioned. Nick winced when Jewel spoke. He had given her the task of tracking anyone in Bunnyburrow down to face justice with strict requirements of no permanent damage and minimal psychological damage. She leads the black ops division of his domain.

"It shouldn't involve him," Harold said. "He wasn't the one giving birth."

Nick had an idea of what he wanted to do now. He just didn't know if he should be direct or covert. "May both of you remain here while I discuss matters with my mates," he said. "Guards, please make sure these two don't leave."

Nick caused the throne to descend into the depths towards the more residential area of his palace. Both portions were equally grand just for him to use. They walked towards a table before discussing matters further.

"I want Harold removed from his position. I want her littermates, her kit and the buck in my care," he said. "How can we make this happen?"

"What are you going to do with them?" Janna asked. Her counsel helped him avoid decisions leading to second-class citizens which the industry had.

"They'll live in the palace instead of with their family for their transgression," he said. It was the first birth that happened under his watch. They used abortion so far to solve the other cases.

"We should be direct, they're our subjects after all," Judy said. She oversaw the police force.

"What if something goes wrong?" Nick asked. He was still wary of Bunnyburrow's inhabitants to the point he forced his mates to minimize direct involvement.

Jill walked into the meaning. "What are you planning now?" Nick explained the situation to her. He knew what he wanted, but not how to enforce his rule. "Do you want your own subjects to trust you?" She walked away once more.

Nick said, "Judy, instruct an officer to deliver a message to them. The entire Tapper family is to report to the palace tomorrow. We're going to arrest Harold and tell them to select a new leader."

They gathered around the throne once more. Nick caused the throne to ascend to the palace above ground. "Harold Tapper, you are under arrest for domestic abuse and inability to control your family member. Guards take him away" he said.

"No please! Your majesty, I've done nothing wrong," Harold pleaded.

"What's going to happen to me?" Millie whispered.

He waited until Harold was out of sight before addressing Millie. "You're the first to have a kit since my decree. You, your littermates, and your mate will raise your kit in this palace. You won't be returning home. Your family will select a new leader."

"I'm scared."

"It'll be alright," Janna said. His mates all comforted Millie as best they could.

With the matter settled, they descended into the residential area of the palace once more.

"I'm going to live here?" Millie asked. "This place is so big."

"Yes," Nick replied.

"What if they have other motives?" Jewel asked. "Four rabbits could easily overwhelm your kit."

"Why didn't you speak sooner?" He wished Jewel voiced her concerns before he made the announcement.

"I'm not like that, your majesty," Millie said. She backed away from the black rabbit. "I'm eternally grateful for what you chose to do."

Nick sighed. "You'll get used to her. Jewel, that's going to cost a point unless if you explain why."

"I wanted to see her reaction for one, and hear your answer for two," Jewel replied. She gained a point every single day if she didn't do anything disturbing. She only missed twenty, and she had cashed in ten for an elaborate feeding ritual with Nick.

"I'm afraid of my subjects, but I still feel this is the right thing," Nick said. He took a deep breath. "I know something might go wrong, I feel every day might be my last."

"Afraid of us?" Millie said.

"I never wanted to be an emperor. Bunnyburrow and Zootopia practically forced me, now I'm trying to do what's right."

"So, it looks like it worked." Jewel grinned. "Now part two, let's take all our clothes off." She took everything off in an instant shocking everyone.

"Now?" Judy said.

"We do this all the time, don't we? We shouldn't change just because new residents will be here."

"This makes me uncomfortable," Millie said.

"Get used to it."

Nick and his mates all undressed while Millie ran away.

* * *

The Tapper family arrived in the throne room as scheduled. Nick and his mates awaited them.

"Millie's littermates and her mate will remain here. We will make arrangements to transport their kit to the palace as well. We arrested Harold because he failed to keep Millie in line and for domestic abuse. You must all choose a new leader," Nick said.

"Your Highness, what will happen to them?" a rabbit asked.

Nick debated if he should answer truthfully, but Jewel answered for him. "They will live in the palace for their transgression."

"The next one that gives birth before its allowed, may face the death penalty. I understand and acknowledge that population is a serious issue," Nick said. "Do not take this as a method to live in the palace. If someone were to commit such a crime again, bring them to me unharmed."

"You all have an hour to choose your leader," Janna said.

An hour passed before they selected their leader. "I will lead the Tapper family." A white doe stepped forward and bowed.

"The guilty will remain here, the rest of you may leave. Jewel, make arrangements to bring their kit to the palace unharmed," Nick said. He watched as the rabbits left.

"Come with me to your quarters," Janna said. The two does and one buck followed her as she caused the throne to descend into the depths.

"Charlotte will bring their kit here," Jewel said.

"Her?" Nick sputtered. He held reservations that she'd accomplish the task, considering her potential for harm.

"Is there a problem? Is she not capable?"

Nick stared at his mate. "Couldn't you assign it to someone less deadly?"

"You could, I won't. You could've assigned the task to Judy." Jewel waited a few minutes before walking away.

"She's right, you know," Judy said.

"My greatest assassin, bringing someone else's kit to the palace," Nick said.

"What did you expect?"

He stared at Judy. "Her to choose someone safer."

"They all have potential to kill, Nick, every single one under Jewel's command. They're all loyal to you even though you're wary around them still." Judy pulled Nick into a surprising kiss. "It's going to be fine."

It took an hour before Charlotte arrived with the newborn kit. She wore a pink dress that prevented her more agile movements. She held the kit wrapped in blankets in her paws walking gently.

"You're wearing this?" Nick said. He never expected this to happen. A white rabbit with a pink dress was the very idea of non-threatening.

"Jewel required it. I obeyed. I know that you're afraid of me, you always have been except for these brief few seconds. I wish you would trust us. We would do anything for you," Charlotte replied.

"I will try."

* * *

Two years passed since Nick became emperor. He succeeded in reforming Bunnyburrow's depraved practices while the brutality remained. He allocated fertility rights per day ever since a year passed since he became emperor. Rabbits that didn't receive them, couldn't breed without breaking the law.

The top five percent in certain fields received them. It promoted a culture of excellence. He also gave permissions to certain families to breed at will. The stipulation is that if anyone in those families caught breaking the law, the entire family within three generations would suffer consequences. He also distributed a number per day among the populace.

There were harsh penalties if rabbits gave birth without his consent. He originally planned to kill them since one life came at the cost of another's potential. Janna persuaded him to allow others to donate their fertility rights for another to live. Five for the price of one. It was better than forced abortions that they carried out before he began distributing the rights.

With the changes in place, it was inevitable that some rabbits had kits anyway illegally relying on their brethren to save them. He remembered the day when Bunnyburrow condemned their own to death. It was the law he created, that he had to enforce. It had been a month since the offense happened, no one donated their own fertility rights to allow the kit to live.

A lot of rabbits turned out to watch the public execution. Three rabbits and a newborn kit stood in the middle waiting for him. Nick walked towards the platform with his mates following close behind. "How do you wish to die?" he asked.

"You don't have to do this," Jewel said.

"What choice do I have?"

The idea of second-class citizens came to mind, but Janna strongly opposed it. It would make him no different than the industry that came before. It was public, it wasn't a surprise yet they broke the law anyway.

"By a sword, by your paw," a doe replied. The event stalled while they waited for a sword to arrive.

Nick never swung nor held a sword before, he tried his best to decapitate the doe while tears streamed down his face. He missed his mark a few times before landing a successful blow, while the doe cried in agony as the number of botched swings increased. He dropped the sword after the task. His paws and legs shook as he walked towards the next offender.

A few spectators stepped forth. "I will give my fertility rights so they can live," a doe said. Nick saw that the spectators were from multiple families.

"No," Nick replied. They didn't care for the offenders, they cared for him. He asked the next offender. "How do you wish to die?"

Another decapitation but it took even longer since Nick lacked the resolve to carry out his own judgment. The ones directly guilty remained. His voice lowered to a whisper.

"The way most convenient for you," the doe replied. She seemed sympathetic to his state.

Nick was ever grateful for the reprieve. He thanked, the offender while Jewel tasked an assassin to kill her.

The buck was the only one left. "A gunshot by Judy," he said.

Nick hadn't expected this at all. It wasn't an outrageous request, but he thought he would need to pass the sentence personally. "You don't have to do this," Nick said.

"I will," Judy said. It surprised Nick how easy it was for her to pull the trigger.

Jill took it upon herself to kill the remaining kit.

Janna addressed the crowd, "You have all seen what happened here, today. Let it be known that your emperor can and will enforce laws, but never wished for this to happen. Anyone that seeks to take advantage of the system by relying on the kindness of others, just think what happens if that plan doesn't work."

A doe stepped forth. "I want to have kits more than others. I'm not good at anything. I don't belong to one of the special families. I'm not lucky enough to receive one at random. Isn't there something I can do? I want to increase my chances. I understand why others sought to break your law. Nothing like this happened before."

"We will get back to you," Janna replied.

This very event led to the creation of a lottery system. Not only did it keep Bunnyburrow and Nick's ambitions well-financed, it also kept the populace happy.

Rabbits wanted access to the greater world again. They had to pass a morality test to leave. It was known that bunnies were psychopaths. Jewel oversaw the vetting process.

Life wasn't sacred in Bunnyburrow combined with its own dark past as well as Nick's wariness of his own black ops team, anyone that wanted to join had to face rigorous challenges. He felt uneasy authorizing such a process but recognized the necessity of such a force. There wasn't a shortage of applicants from a cult fanatically dedicated to him.

They had to pass rigorous tests to prove their loyalty. Primarily, their morals were the most important. He didn't want an army of psychopaths. Every single rabbit that signed up for Jewel's black order knew what the stakes were, but that didn't make Nick feel any better.

After passing a morality test, they received training. They trained applicants to be assassins loyal to Nick alone. Death was the price of failure for anyone that received some training and didn't make the cut. He trusted everyone that ran the grisly process.

Nick kept Jewel's point system going despite trusting her fully now. Her morals were no longer in doubt. She gained a point each day that gave her the power to choose their more extravagant outings or sessions.

"Are you thinking of the past again?" Jewel asked.

"Yes," he admitted. He stared her mesmerizing red eyes and luxurious black fur.

"Well, it's time for us to play a game." Jewel grinned.

"But…"

"Oh, come on, we've planned for this. You agreed to this, too," Jewel said. They had sent their kits Andrew, Kale, Sylvie off to the Hopps' family. Nick decided to allow Millie and her family a brief reunion with their own. The only ones that remained in the palace were him and his mates.

Nick took that as the cue to undress in front of her. "What's next?"

"Not so fast." Jewel passed him a book. "These are the rules."

"You're not serious, are you?" Nick said. He held the rulebook of Nick: The Game.

"I did say it would happen. Don't you want to play?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Follow me."

Jewel led him to her siblings. "Alrighty, we have one fox now."

"Food wasn't on the table," Nick said. His mates covered him with food like they had in the past.

"Don't tell me that you don't like this surprise?" Judy said.

Soon enough, they covered his entire body with food. "We're ready," Janna said.

Jill started the system. The system blurted out commands at random which the rabbits acted upon. Each command had a point value.

* * *

Jewel licked his ear cleaning it of food completely. That action earned her five points.

Janna and Judy at the game's behest took a paw in each of their mouths. They started licking as the game instructed. "Two at once?" Nick said while enjoying the sensations as their tongues tickled his fur.

"Really?" Nick said. Jewel received the command for a deep kiss.

"Are you complaining?" Jewel said as she kissed him.

Jill started licking his balls without hesitation while Nick writhed in pleasure. "I'm not as shy as I was before," she said.

Nick panted from all the attention he received. It was beyond everything Jewel had planned so far. Judy started rubbing her nose along his balls at the game's behest. She inhaled potent whiffs of his musk. Jewel started stroking his tail. "You're really going to do anything and everything this game tells you to," he said.

"Of course." Janna grinned. She was now licking his foot. "Anything the game says."

Jill received instructions to place her nose on his dick while waiting for him to cum. "You're okay with this?" Nick said.

"Not really," Jill admitted. "It's my choice and I don't want to lose." He shot his load plastering Jill's nose and most of his cum landing on her head. "Wow, this is potent."

"The game's still going on?" Nick said. It was smart enough to realize that he climaxed.

The system's next command, "Judy dip your claws in his cum and feed it to Jewel."

"Just how advanced is this?"

"Very," Janna said. "Bunnyburrow was home to the industry after all. You know what they specialized in." She just received a command to rub her nose in his cum. "If you yourself want to actively participate just say the word."

"Why not?"

"Are you sure you want to do that without knowing what it might ask?" Jewel asked while salivating.

"I trust all of you." Nick received a task to lick Judy's clit.

"Enjoy it," Jewel said.

* * *

Four rabbits and one depleted fox laid side by side after such an intense session. The rabbits were creative with the activities. He enjoyed it because he could stop it at any time. "Tell me something, Jewel, why is it that you never went for the ultimate prize?"

The point system they set up years ago included the ultimate prize which allowed her to bear his kits. He already had three, but none were hers.

"Because it should be our choice instead of mine or yours alone," Jewel said. "That prize never felt right or one that I should claim. I remember that cashing out my prizes at various points also earned me penalties if you weren't in the mood."

"I think it's finally time," Nick said. "If you want a kit of your own."

"I wouldn't object, but you might want to recover first. You did orgasm three times during the game. I think Janna won. She received more high point actions than anyone else. Lucky."

"Luck? At least you didn't have to do these actions to keep playing." Janna said. Fluids still covered her body.

"Don't lie, you enjoyed it," Judy said.

"I chickened out before Nick ended the game," Jill lamented. "I want last till the end, the next time."

"Well, all you had to do was lick my nose."

"With his cum," Jill said.

"You've done worse."

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Nick asked.

"That's part of the challenge." Judy sniffed the cum that remained on her nose. "But you can if you want."

"Six months for the next one," Jewel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue. I wasn't too sure what to call this chapter. Nick executed three rabbits and one kit because of his own laws. It might be brutal, but he's the ruler of Bunnyburrow. If he didn't enforce the rule, what if more of his subjects are inclined to break it? It's a population quota that he chose in order to ensure sustainable growth.
> 
> Bunnyburrow also has no shortage of rabbits willing to train to become his assassins (it's likely viewed as a prestigious position in society.) Life isn't valued as much when one rabbit's life comes at the cost of another being born.
> 
> I hope this epilogue was satisfactory, feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Regrets: I didn't have a true plan at the start of this story. It was dark for the sake of being dark at the start.
> 
> The segments involving Nick consuming blood could've been replaced with something more logical along with the rabbit addiction angle. I think the story repeated itself a bit too much before moving forwards. I accept and acknowledge this story's numerous flaws.
> 
> Overall, I had fun writing this story, and it's been a learning experience for the future. I hope this story has been enjoyable.
> 
> What I plan to write next: A story involving Kindred, Zootopia, and some elements of Watership Down. I attempted to write a story featuring Kindred and Zootopia before, but that was far too brief.


End file.
